


The Worst Party Ever!

by orphan_account



Series: The Worst Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A mysterious bottle of drugged whiskey, Abuse of the word 'slut', Alcohol, Barebacking, Comedy, Costumes, Food Play, Jealousy?, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Obsessions for Sawamura and his sweet ass :P, Party, Seduction Game, Tendou being a clever little devil :D, The endless rivalry for love, Voyeurism, angst? not really but maybe a little?, drama?, rejected or accepted love? Or both, weird behaviours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 119,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before the third years had to retire, they decide to hold a party where not only Karasuno but also Nekoma and other teams took part of.  A costume party which had weird and funny consequences, I guess.  A story filled with yaoi and weird pairings and threesomes and more ... :P  In other words. Of course there's gonna be sex!I just tried to write something ...  I hope you enjoy!





	1. I'd rather be called a nasty cross dresser than a coward ...

As soon as Karasuno's van pulled to a stop in front of a club house Nekoma's team had booked for the very last party together, Sawamura jumped out, doubled over and started to pant for breath as a panic attack hit him hard. Ukai sighed and adjusting the maid's costume every single one of them were forced to wear because of their captain's bad luck, he stepped out as well and placed his comforting hand on the boy's back gently. 

“ You okay there, Sawamura?“ he asked softly and felt the muscles under his palm tense up for a second before Sawamura let out a shaky breath. 

“ Of course I'm not okay, Ukai-san. I... I don't think I can do this.“ he panted, gripping onto his chest with one of his hands Ukai just stared at him for a while. 

“ It's only for one night. I have always admired your ability to remain calm and composed no matter what the situation. Nothing is different now. Just pull yourself together and be the captain you've always been. The team needs you now more than ever. You've led them from one victory to another. Don't tell me this is the time you're going to let them down. It's really your last night with them as their captain. You don't want to show your pathetic side and run away now, do you? It won't be the best of memories you could leave them with, you know.“ he said and Sawamura quieted down a little and then turned his head to the side to look up at his coach. 

“ Can't we just say we ate something suspicious for dinner yesterday and got a food poisoning or something?“ he asked and Ukai chuckled softly. 

“ I can't deny it's a very tempting offer, but no. It's something we just have to do. Otherwise the teams of Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa and others will have years a subject to talk about. Karasuno is a powerhouse volleyball team but they are also cowards. That's what they'll say, you know.“ he said and Sawamura paled. 

“ I can't believe I'm saying this but I'd rather be called a nasty cross dresser than a coward.“ he said and Ukai now bursted laughing out loud, causing everyone who were still sitting inside their van to look out of the windows. 

“ Now you're talking! That's the Sawamura we all know and love, welcome back, man!“ he said and Sawamura now straightened his back and gave him a small nervous smile. Ukai suddenly stopped laughing and stared at him with open mouth. Sawamura frowned. 

“ What is it? Why are you staring at me like this?“ he asked and Ukai snapped out of his daze and shook his head. 

“ Ah, it's nothing. I just thought you're really pulling this off.“ he said and Sawamura's frown deepened. 

“ Pulling what off?“ he asked cocking his head to the side and Ukai opened his mouth to answer but froze when an imaginary scenario of him being killed by Sawamura after he called him a 'cute innocent maid', jumped into his mind and he quickly closed his mouth without giving his captain an answer. 

“ Let's go back inside and tell the others what you just told me, shall we?“ he asked already climbing into the van, leaving Sawamura stare back at him in confusion. He only followed him after Ukai called his name. He chewed onto his lower lip silently for a while before he looked at his teammates staring back at him, looking as uncomfortable and awkward as he felt inside. 

“ E... everyone ...“ he started with a shaking voice and he looked at Ukai pleadingly who shook his head and gave him an encouraging smile, telling him to continue. Sawamura glared at him for a second and then cleared his throat with a small blush on his cheeks and turned back to the boys staring at him again. 

“ I know none of you wished this last night to turn out the way it has. I know you feel like you want the earth open up and to swallow you whole so none of those bastards inside this clubhouse would see you in these awful humiliating outfits.“ he said, his hands that were resting on his sides clenching onto the soft fabric of his dress and his eyes closed. 

“ Unfortunately we are not lucky enough for that to happen. We need to face the reality and we have to face Ushijima...“ he paused to look at Hinata, who stopped mumbling about his dummy ache and stared back at his captain, his eyes full of sudden determination and bravery and Sawamura couldn't help but smile. He turned serious when he saw Kageyama sitting next to Hinata looking down at his hands resting on his lap, his face paler than he had ever seen him be. 

“ Oikawa.“ He said the one word and he felt proud at himself for being able to make Kageyama's head snap up at that and looked at him with the similar look in his eyes. Sawamura then looked at Tsukishima who was apparently busy pretending to be asleep. 

“ Kuroo and Bokuto.“ the captain of Karasuno's team said and the young blocker slowly opened his eyes and yawned as he stretched his hands over his head. Sawamura didn't think for a second that the boy didn't care about those two and the 'I won't let them win' look on his face proved it. Sawamura nodded in satisfaction and looked at Nishinoya and Tanaka. 

“ I am sure Kiyoko would be most disappointed if she heard you guys bailed. You don't want that, do you?“ he asked and Nishinoya and Tanaka exchanged looks and then suddenly the two of them jumped up on their feet. 

“ Come on everyone! Let's do this!“ they yelled excitedly, Sawamura couldn't help but roll his eyes when the two of them then marched out of the van before he could say anything else. Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi soon followed the suit. Everyone did until only Sawamura, Sugawara and Azumune were the only ones remaining in the van. 

“ What do you say, you two? Wanna go and get the worst memories we could possible have from high school?“ Sawamura asked and Sugawara smirked as he stood up. 

“ Well ... I do feel responsible for this predicament. It would be awfully rude of me to stay behind while the others are having this nightmare.“ he said standing up and walking down the isle until he was standing next to Sawamura who sighed and just stared at him for a while. 

“ Honestly, what the hell were you thinking writing 'sexy maids' on that card we all had to drop into the bowl? What were you trying to achieve?“ he asked and Sugawara smirked and shrugged. 

“ I just thought it would be funny seeing someone like Ushijima in a dress, I guess. I just wanted to have some fun. I never thought you would be the one to pull that card out.“ he said and then grinned and leaned in a bit closer to his friend's ear. 

“ Your luck might suck, Daichi ... but at least you don't. You look hot as hell, I could eat you up right now.“ he whispered and his grin widened when he saw the blush on Daichi's face deepen. He laughed and rushed out of the van before his friend recovered from his teasing and went to tease Tsukishima and Yamaguchi instead. Daichi saw the tall blocker hide his face in his hands while Yamaguchi blushed and hid himself behind his friend through the window. He snorted in disbelief when he saw Sugawara run away laughing and go after Kageyama and Hinata next. 

“ I really am pathetic, aren't I, Daichi?“ Asahi suddenly said and Daichi turned to look at him. A boy who looked as if he was going to faint as soon as he got up on his feet. 

“ Yeah. You are.“ he said sincerely and Asahi looked at him tears swelling up in his eyes. 

“ Your honesty is one thing I have never liked about you. It makes you say mean things.“ he said and Daichi sighed and moved to sit next to him. 

“ Look. I don't like this situation any more than you do. I just got a pep talk from coach, that's what made me accept this and made me realize we need to do this to make sure Karasuno won't suffer bad reputation after we are gone.“ he said and placed his hand on his friend's knee, patting it gently. 

“ If even Tsukishima and Kageyama are able to do this, so are you.“ he said and Asahi looked at him. 

“ Besides ... We are not going to have to face these idiots from other teams ever again. Who cares if we do look ridiculous? We have won all the teams inside this club on volleyball court... we are allowed to look silly now.“ he said and Asahi smiled. 

“ If there's anyone who looks silly then it's me, not you Daichi. You actually look nice, cute even“ he said and Daichi's face darkened. 

“ I'm sorry but maids are not supposed to have a beard. Would you like me to rip it off for you?“ he asked and Asahi immediately jumped on his feet. 

“ No thanks!“ he said and quickly ran out of the van.

“ Oh come on now, I'll do it for free!“ Daichi offered calmly as he ran after him. It was already said three times that the outfit suited him. First Ukai, who didn't really say it but it was clearly implied, then Sugawara and now Azumane. Sawamura had never felt more annoyed. He was ready for being mocked by everyone else except for his own team. He felt like he could kill someone and of course his favorite target was the cowardly ace of theirs. 

Unfortunately the taller boy was a quick runner and he ran away into the direction where they had come from. Daichi tried to run after him but then gave up after a minute or two and walked back to the others standing at the van. 

“ Come on,everyone, let's go inside.“ he said rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand, already marching towards the door. 

“ Wait! What about Azumane-san?“ Nishinoya asked and Sawamura froze but didn't look at him. 

“ Just forget about that fool. He's better off being far away from this place. He doesn't have balls for this.“ he said and continued his way. Ukai sighed and looked at the boys who were staring after Sawamura in disbelief and confusion. 

“ You heard your captain, let's go.“ he said nodding towards the entrance. 

“ Bu... But ...“ Hinata started to protest, now looking at the direction Asahi had ran to.  
“ No buts. The longer you delay, the longer you need to suffer. Let's just get this over with.“ Ukai said and the others nodded and silently followed Sawamura, Ukai paused and turned to Takeda and leaned down to his ear. 

“ I'm counting on you, sensei. Please bring him back“ he whispered and the sensei looked confused for a second and then nodded. 

“ I will.“ he said before climbing back into the van. He didn't start the engine before they all were too far from him to stop him and then rode away. 

“ Eh? Where is sensei going?“ Yamaguchi asked and Ukai just smiled at him before urging everyone to keep walking towards the door. 

Once they reached their destination and stopped behind Sawamura Ukai frowned because he saw their captain tremble like a leaf. He walked to stand next to Sawamura and placed his hand on top of his head, making him jump a little. 

“ I'll tell you what. You walk through this door your head held up high and I'll buy you every drink you want, the strongest drink ever, if you want.“ he said and Sawamura chuckled softly. 

“ Thanks, but I'm still under aged.“ he said and Ukai smirked. 

“ I'm not going to rat on you if you don't rat on me. It can be our little secret.“ he said and Sawamura turned to gape at him. 

“ You seriously missed the point right now. I'm not used to the alcohol, I might be too weak ...“ he said and Ukai shrugged. 

“ Hey, don't worry. I'll take care of you and I'll also take responsibility for everything you might or might not do.“ he said and then smiled again and then turned to everyone else. 

“ What do you say everyone, ready to have some fun?!“ he asked and everyone except for Tsukishima, Sawamura and Kageyama yelled 'yeah'. Sawamura closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then reached out to grab onto the doorknob. He opened his eyes and looked at Ukai for the last time before he pushed it open and took the first step inside. As soon he did so he was blinded by the bright stage light that was turned to him and everyone else and he had to raise up his arms to protect his eyes as did many others standing behind him. 

“ Ohohohohohoo! There they are, everyone! Our sexy maids from Karasuno have arrived! FINALLY!“ the familiar voice yelled from the stage and the whole room was filled with appreciative whistles and cheeres as the group slowly walked further inside. When Sawamura's eyes had finally adjusted to the light he lowered his hands a little to see who the boy he knew so well was dressed up as. 

He felt a bitter chuckle leave his lips when he saw that Bokuto still holding onto the mic he had just used, was dressed up as a pirate captain with an eyepatch, a wide edged brown hat with one feather sticking out of it carelessly thrown on his head, a fake parrot sitting on his shoulder and a toy gun on his belt. If he squinted Sawamura could also see a medium sized scar on Bokuto's cheek, a scar that looked pretty real. And Kuroo was standing next to him and was wearing nothing but brightly colored and patterned wide harem pants and a lot of jewlery around his neck and arms and fingers. 

Looking around he found out that not everyone from Nekoma was dressed the same way. For some reason there were two short boys who were obviously forced to fear a long skirt and bra instead. Of course those boys were Kenma and Yaku. The fact that Karasuno's team weren't really the only one dressing as women calmed Sawamura's racing heart down a bit and he just started to feel himself more comfortable when he saw Kuroo suddenly jump off the stage and walk right towards him. He was just about to turn around and walk back outside of the room when the boy stopped in front of him and bowed. 

“ Why hello there, my fair lady ...“ he said his usual smirk firmly on his face and suddenly reached out and grabbed onto Sawamura's hand and lowered his head. 

“ Care to give me the honor of having your first dance?“ Kuroo asked looking up at him and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sawamura who was in a shock because of his unexpected and yet so expected (since it was Kuroo after all) behaviour just stared at him for a while and then with a forced smile on his face he kneed Kuroo straight into his gut. The captain of Nekoma's team let out a startled and pained groan and fell on the floor. 

Sawamura just stared down at him for a while and then turned at Ukai who, like everyone else around them, looked at him like he had grown three extra heads and a tail or something. 

“ Come on. You better keep your promise and get me drunk. There's no way I'm going to survive this night otherwise.“ Sawamura snarled as he grabbed onto his coach's arm and started to drag him across the floor towards the bar. Everyone who saw what had happened quickly opening the way for them. 

“ Ohohohoo! There you go, maties, ya all just witnessed the first knock out of the day! What the hell,bro ... I thought you were tougher than that! Shame on you, Kuroo, shame on you!“ Bokuto yelled through the microphone and the captain of Nekoma who was still laying on floor raised his head to glare at him. 

“ Shu... shut up you annoying owl ... I was just kicked by a sexy maid ... I'm dying here ...“ he groaned and then let his head hit the floor for the second time, passing out. 

“ Tell me the truth. Your captain is really a demon, isn't he, Shouyou?“ a boy who appeared next to Hinata calmly asked and Hinata who had been too busy looking around nervously making sure noone was staring at him funny let out a startled cry and almost jumped out of his skin.

“ Kenma! Please don't sneak up on me like that.“ he said picking up his hairpiece that fell on the floor. 

“ Sorry. I thought you knew I was here.“ he said and then leaned in closer to Hinata, making him back away a little. 

“ Wha ... what is it?“ he asked ignoring the yell of 'Oi, Lev. Pick up that piece of trash, would you? He's in the way!' coming from Yaku from somewhere closeby. The tall boy walked towards Kuroo and effortelessly picked him up and walked to upstairs and laid his captain on the couch. For a long time Kenma didn't say anything and then pulled away again. 

“ Nothing. You just look nice.“ he said and Hinata's eyes filled with sparkles and a blush appeared on his cheeks. 

“ Really? You don't think I look weird?“ he asked spinning himself around, the lower part of his dress making a swishing sound because of the breeze he himself created. Kenma shook his head quickly. 

“ You are cute.“ he said and Hinata blushed even more. 

“ You are cuter!“ he then said and Kenma also blushed, Hinata smiled and asked if Kenma wanted to dance. The boy who was dressed up as a curtisan agreed his offer and the two boys left the group. Nishinoya and Tanaka hit the dance floor after them and Tsukishima was soon reluctantly dragged away by the “Guess Monster“ aka Tendou who was dressed up as a clown which was hilarious because everyone knew how much it suited his character. What was even funnier was the fact that Ushijama was also dressed up as a clown and was currently doing his best to ignore Oikawa who was jumping around him wearing a playboy bunny's costume. Kageyama saw it and he doubled over with laughter, startling Yamaguchi and Sugawara who were the only ones that had remained with him. The two of them exchanged looks and Sugawara finally walked closer to their prodigy setter. 

“ Kageyama? What's wrong? Is everything okay?“ Sugawara asked worriedly and the boy raised his head to look at him.

“ Yea... yeah ... I'm okay ... I just can't ...“ Kageyama gasped out before seeing Oikawa now dancing around Bokuto who had gotten off the stage and was obviously desperatedly trying to find his right hand man. Doing his best to avoid Oikawa. The ridiculousness of the situation made Kageyama break out into another fit of laughter and Sugawara frowned slightly before turning to Yamaguchi with a smile of his own. 

“ You know what, Yamaguchi? Let's just dump him here. He'll be fine!“ he said standing behind the protesting pinch server and pushed him into the middle of the dance floor. Yamaguchi tried to escape but his sempai didn't let him go and he was forced to dance with him. When they finally returned to the spot they had stood on before, Kageyama was gone.


	2. That's definitely something I just MUST see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silliness continues. ;)  
> Thank you for a warm welcome. :)

Naoi Manabu who had taken up the role of a bartender since noone wanted to have an outsider among them during this party, crossed his arms on his bare and decorated chest and glared at Ukai who after six shots of tequila was happily snoring his troubles away, his head resting on the counter. If there hadn't been any drool slipping through his lips, Manabu would have actually found the happy relaxed look on him endearing. The man had an handsome face and long eyelashes, and after he had discarded his 'sexy maid's' hairpiece he was now using as a small pillow under his head, his blond hair fell on his forehead, making him look younger and almost angel like. Unfortunately the man had a rotten personality. One that would not fit for someone who came down from heavens.

“ Oi ... give me one more please. I'm still not drunk enough.“ slurred the boy sitting next to the man he had examined and Naoi sighed as he looked at Sawamura who threw his head backwards and was shaking the small tequila cup over his wide open mouth, trying to get the very last drop of tequila on his tongue. Naoi's frown deepened and he closed his eyes and shook his head in silent disapproval. Those two had just gulped down a shot after a shot, refusing salt and lemon that were usually accompanying the drink to soften the blow of the alcohol. How the captain of Karasuno's team was still conscious while his coach was not was truly beyond Naoi's understanding.

“ Sorry, no can do.“ he said and Sawamura's dark brown eyes snapped at him as he slammed the now empty glass on the counter.

“ Huh? Why not? I'm still sober! I can still feel like I want to disappear or turn into invisible or something. Just please! Help me! I'm a sexy maid for god's sake! “ he said and Naoi couldn't keep in the chuckle falling from his lips as he opened his own eyes to look back at him.

“ Being a sexy maid has nothing to do with it, young man.“ he said and he couldn't help but laugh out loud when Sawamura's lower lip stuck out in a pout.

“ Cute. But that won't do you any good either.“ he said and Sawamura now just glared at him. “You are still underaged and the only reason I agreed to serve you in the first place was because you had a responsible adult with you.“ he said.

“ But as you can see ... you don't anymore.“ he continued pointing his finger at Ukai. _Not that you actually had one to begin with_ he added silently in his head. Sawamura turned his head to look at his coach and snorted.

“ Pathetic.“ he said and then placed his hand on Ukai's back and shook him a bit.

“ Ooi ... useless maid coach ... wake uup ...“ he sang-song softly into his ear but the man just mumbled something in his sleep and turned his face away from him. Sawamura frowned and shook him a bit harder.

“ Come on now! You promised to look after me. Wake up!“ he said but the only response he got was a loud snore. Sawamura felt his frustration grow and his eyebrow twitched in irritation

. “ Wake the fuck up already!“ he yelled and Naoi was just standing there in shock as he witnessed Sawamura pushing his coach off the bar stool and onto the floor with a loud thud.

“ Ow! What the hell ...?“ Ukai who was now wide awake muttered rubbing the back of his head in confusion as he slowly sat up from his position and looked up at Sawamura who gave him the most innocent smile he could muster.

“ Good morning, Ukai-san. My glass is empty.“ he said raising the item up from the counter to prove his words. Ukai just blinked up at him for a while and then grinned a pissed off grin equal to the one everyone was so used to seeing on Sawamura's face as he let his hand drop down. Naoi who had bent himself over the counter to see him better sighed at the sight of it and turned away disappointedly, silently wishing Ukai had remained asleep for a bit longer.

“ Shut up you little brat. Don't get cocky just because you won't be the captain of my team tomorrow. Abusing your elders won't go unpunished, Sawamura-kun.“ he said and Sawamura was the one who blinked now.

“ I don't know what you're talking about, Ukai-san. You fell off the stool on your own.“ he said and Naoi who was cleaning up the counter a little, almost dropped one of the empty bottles at the obvious lie and quickly covered his mouth with his free hand to muffle his laughter. Ukai jumped on his feet and sent a curious look at him before turning his attention back to his soon to be former captain. He took a step forward and placed both of his hands on Sawamura's shoulders, squeezing them a little.

“ Yeah right. I swear to god, if it wasn't your last night with us, I'd put you through some deadly extra training tomorrow.“ he said and then looked down and gasped when he saw that one of the laces of the sneakers he was wearing (because there was no way Karasuno's men were going to wear a pair of heels) had come undone. He bent down to tie it and there was a surprised cry coming from behind him.

“ No ... no way! You guys are actually wearing women's underwear?!“ it asked loud enough for everyone to hear even over the music that played in the background. Even one Tsukishima Akiteru who had been asked to work as a DJ for them heard it and hit the stop button to bring silence into the room. Everyone who were busy dancing or just chatting around them stopped and just stared towards the bar stand where Ukai felt like he was a deer in a headlight. He froze in the middle of his movements and let out a nervous chuckle.

“ Shit. I forgot how short this damn dress is.“ he said to himself and Naoi now did drop whatever it was he was holding onto because those words confirmed that it was true. Ukai was really wearing women's underwear.

“Holy crap, they are! They are wearing pink panties! Pink panties with frills and shit!“ another voice said somewhere close by Ukai's backside and the man quickly stood up straight and caused the boy who was too close to his comfort let out a small disappointed 'aaw' because his ass was covered up again. He stared over his shoulder and frowned at Terushima who had been the one to share the details with others.

The boy was dressed as a vampire and he gave the coach of Karasuno's team a goofy toothy grin as a response. Ukai blushed and quickly turned to look at Sawamura. He wasn't particulary surprised to see the boy petrified on his stool. His brown eyes were wide open and the corner of his mouth twitched nervously, his shaking hands gripping onto his knees and drops of sweat rolling down the side of his face. The coach opened his mouth to offer some comforting words but he was interrupted by their backstabbing vice captain.

“ Hahahaa! We sure are!“ Sugawara said and voluntarily lifted up the edge of his dress so everyone could see his panties.

“ See?“ he asked and winked at Sawamura and Ukai who both sent him death glares while the others let out whistles and approving cheers again. Ukai let out a growl and was about to march forward and give Sugawara a piece of his mind when Sawamura placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“ No. Let me.“ he said, his eyes burning with rage.

“Let me kill him.“ he said his voice sounding so dangerous, it actually gave Ukai chills and after a moment of silence he gave him a premission with a nod.

“ Be my guest.“ he added standing back and leaning his back against the counter as soon as Sawamura let go of him. _Sorry Sugawara, I'm only one man. I can't possibly stop this_ _beast you have managed to wake up this time._ _Rest in peace you stupid brat, rest in peace._ He thought to himself when the captain stood up and turned around to walk towards his friend.

The only reason why they had accepted to wear these humilating pieces of clothing was because their new manager Hitoka had made a small mistake. After learning that her team was going to go to a party as maids she used the measurments from their records and went and ordered specially made ladies underware for everyone so noone had to wear anything too tight. She was crying when she found out that the boys had planned to wear their usual boxers instead.

She apologized hundreds of times for being hasty and acting on her own without asking them about it and she just looked so miserable that in the end none of the boys had the heart to refuse to wear them. After all, it was kind of cute and really sweet for her to do something like this for them. But noone else but them was supposed to find out about this.

Ukai would have been fine, he would have made up some excuse why he was wearing them but Sugawara ruined everything. He deserved to be beaten up and there was noone else but Sawamura who deserved to do the honors. Unfortunatelly the boy in question was stopped by Ushijima who moved in front of the crowd in his ridiculous light blue and purple clown suit.

“ By 'we' do you also mean ...“ he trailed off and slowly turned his head to stare at Sawamura with his intense eyes which seemed even more intense thanks to the make up he was wearing. There was a moment of silence when the minds of horny boys tried to register what he was trying to say and as soon as they figured that out they all stared at the captain of Karasuno's team like he was a huge delicious piece of meat. The fact that Sawamura had frozen in place and his face had turned bright red was all the evidence they needed and Bokuto and Akaashi appeared to stand next to Ushijima.

“ Ohohohoo ... now that is definitely something I just MUST see.“ the fake pirate captain said, his eyes also glued on Sawamura.

“ I concur.“ said Akaashi who looked even more dashing as a pirate than Bokuto did and the three of them started to move forward. A bunch of other guys, followed the suit close behind. Ukai looked at Sawamura who was just standing there, mumbling something that sounded like 'not real' over and over again. Sliding closer to the boy he leaned down to whisper something into his ear but Manabu who was standing behind the counter was faster.

The man pulled onto the collars of his and Sawamura's dresses and pulled them closer to himself. “ What the hell are you two doing? Jump over the counter and run out the back door. It takes you to the stairs. Go and hide in your rooms! Now!“ he instructed in a hurried whisper.

“ Yeah. Sounds like a plan.“ Ukai whispered and glanced at Sawamura.

“ You first.“ he said. Sawamura nodded and after letting out a calming breath he turned around and jumped over the counter, squatting down and hiding behind Manabu who immediately acted as his human shield. Ukai just stared at the boys moving forward as one. They looked like a group of zombies from the horror movies, their hands stretched out before them and their lips muttering 'panties' instead of 'brains' to themselves as they took one swaying step after another like drunken old men. Seeing the bright grins on their faces he could see their stalling was deliberate and they were doing it because they found it entertaining. He was not amused.

Sending nervous glances behind himself he frowned when he saw Sawamura peeking at him from behind Nekoma's coach.

“ Get out of here!“ he mouthed and Sawamura shook his head. Ukai rolled his eyes.

“ Don't worry about me! It's you they want! Go!“ he whispered and Sawamura just stared at him until Manabu caught his attention.

“ He's right you know. Just go, we'll delay them as long as we can.“ he said. Sawamura just stared at the back of Ukai and Naoi before he quickly stood up and ran out of the back door.

“ Hey! He's getting away! After him!“ he heard a voice that sounded like Sugawara's and he clenched his teeth in anger.

 _Just you wait, Suga, you damn traitor. You are so dead!_ He thought and continued to run upstairs. Once he reached the second floor he was just about to hide into his room like the coach of Nekoma's team had suggested when suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him from the other side of the hallway. He quickly opened the door that was the closest to him and jumped inside.

Breathing hard through his nose he stared through the small gap he left in the door and carefully listened the sounds coming from the other side. Suddenly the door was slammed closed from the outside and Sawamura quickly jumped backwards and put a hand over his mouth to muffle his cry of surprise. After a second just staring at the door in confusion he stepped closer and placed his ear against the door. Backing away a little when all he could hear was moaning.

“ You bastard ... aah ... I thought you hated me ...“ the voice said panting slightly and Sawamura frowned as he recognized it with ease.

“ Oh I do ... there is no doubt in my mind that you're the most annoying first year I have ever met ...“ another voice said and Sawamura's face darkened as he realized it belonged to noone else but to one red-haired clown.

“ However ... your legs ... your long smooth, well-shaped legs ...“ he paused and Tsukishima's gasp gave Sawamura a pretty good idea why. However the loud sounds of sloppy kisses placed on the boy's skin made it pretty clear too.

“ They just beg me to love them. I'm a weak weak man ... I just can't resist.“ that voice said and Tsukishima chuckled now.

“ Pervert.“ he said and suddenly yelped in pain.

“ That hurt, Tendou-san.“ he said and the older boy was the one to chuckle now.

“ That's what you get for being obnoxious. I'm not a pervert. I'm a gourmet.“ he said and Tsukishima seemed to be pressed against the door with more force which made Sawamura back away again. But soon his curiosity made him press his ear against the wooden surface again. The kiss they seemed to be having went on for seconds before loud panting was heard. Indicating that they pulled apart because of the lack of air.

“ And? What's your verdict? Am I yummy or am I yummy-yummy or ...“ Tsukishima teased and Tendou's smirk, although invisible to Sawamura, was still quite obvious to him when he heard him say the following.

“ Meh. I've had better.“ he said and then there was a sound of Tsukishima either slapping his companion or giving him a smack on his forehead. Either way Tendou let out a chuckle again.

“ I'm kidding, I'm kidding ... you're 100 times yummier than anyone else I've had. I can't wait to taste more of you.“ he said and Tsukishima moan-sighed (a combined sound Sawamura hoped he never had to hear from his cute kouhai again) and called out for Tendou's name, giving his captain a hint that his collarbone or other sensitive place was being sucked on.

“ Le.. Let's go inside, Tendou-san.“ Tsukishima suggested and Sawamura's eyes grew wide and he once again backed away when one of the boys was trying to find the doorknob and open the door. After the moment the door was slightly ajar when suddenly a voice from somewhere behind Sawamura spoke up.

“ Occupied!“ that voice shouted and Sawamura heard Tendou click his tongue before the door was closed again.

“ It's alright. We can use your room? Ushijima-san is still downstairs, isn't he?“ Tsukishima asked and Tendou groaned.

“ It's the other side of the hall! We just walked past it!“ he complained but soon after a pair of footsteps fading away could have been heard. But Sawamura didn't hear them. The only sound that rang in his ears was a voice that came from behind him calling 'occupied' over and over again. There was someone else there in the room. He wanted to turn around and see who it was but he was too nervous. All he could do was to bite into his lower lip and reach out for the doorknob

. “ Aaw ... leaving so soon, Daichi-chan? And I thought you were here to join us ...“ a voice that had harshly shouted a warning before said more softly and Sawamura swallowed hard before he turned his head to look towards the bed. As soon as he saw a naked Kageyama being busy sucking off an equally naked Oikawa he felt as if he had turned to stone. After just staring at their prodigy setter eagerly pleasuring his biggest rival and humming on his mouthful from time to time,causing Oikawa to moan and beg for more, Sawamura finally snapped out of his shock.

He suddenly bowed, apologized and rushed out of the door, not even caring if it fell shut behind him or not.

“ Jesus christ ... what the hell is going on here? First Tsukishima, now Kageyama? With their ... no ... with our biggest rivals ... what the hell? What the ...“ he asked himself silently as he paced back and forward in front of his own room. Forgetting all about being chased himself. He just kept on walking his head down, not really paying attention where he was headed nor paying to attention to a question if he was still in front of his room or had he moved on. He was just going to try and find a reasonable answers and explainations for what he had just heard and seen when suddenly he bumped into someone.

“ Oh, I'm sorry.“ he said as he finally raised his head and he gasped when he saw who that 'someone' was. The boy, even though he shouldn't have been since they both knew they were in the house, looked as surprised as Sawamura did. The two of them just stared at each other and then the half-naked man sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

“ You just keep being mean to me today, huh? Sawamura-kun? First you beat me up...“ he said and Sawamura was quick to cut him off.

“ I didn't beat you up! I simply kneed you because you were making fun of me. It was a self defence!“ he said angrily

“ ... and now you try to walk through me like I wasn't even there.“ Kuroo continued as if the captain of Karasuno's team had not said a word.

“Seriously, if I didn't know any better, I would think you hate me.“ he said with a nervous chuckle and Sawamura gaped at him in shock as he saw a sincere sorrow in the taller boy's eyes. After a moment Sawamura sighed and closed his own eyes.

“ I don't hate you. I just really need you to ...“ he wanted to continue but when he heard his name being cried out from somewhere nearby he grabbed onto Kuroo's wrist without thinking.

“ I just really need you to run!“ he said hastily and followed his own instructions dragging Kuroo towards the stairs again and making him run after himself until he was standing face to face with the back door he had used for escape before. 


	3. Simple, just give up and let me have you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thank you for all the comments and kudos you've written/given so far. Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the delay, I had other stuff to do ...

“ Crap. Akaashi, Terushima and Bokuto are down here with Tsukki's older brother. “ Kuroo whispered over his shoulder as he silently closed the door he had previously pushed ajar to check if the coast was clear. He had seen the four boys sitting on the edge of the stage chatting happily like they didn't care about anything else but each other's company. Before he closed the door he heard Bokuto say ' No way! Tsukki really did that?!“ and saw him throw his head back as he started to laugh.

If Kenma had not e-mailed him the details of what had happened while he was having his 'beauty nap' (Kenma's words, not his), then he would have fallen for a trick like this and believed that the three of them had just given up and turned their attention to someone else.There was no way in hell he was going to be fooled now though. Akaashi, Terushima and Bokuto were waiting for Sawamura to return so they could ambush him. There was no question about it.

“ Come on Daichi ... come out come out wherever you are ...“ a voice from somewhere above them sang loudly and Kuroo frowned as he turned himself fully around to look towards the door upstairs. “ That voice. Is that...?“ he asked and Sawamura's face darkened.

“ Yeah. I got backstabbed.“ he said and the air around him got even more dangerous when he saw the boy with him had trouble keeping in his laughter.

“ What is so funny about that?“ he growled angrily grabbing onto one of many necklaces around Kuroo's neck and pulled him down onto his eye level. Kuroo chuckled softly and Sawamura pulled harder, making him gasp because of the pain it caused.

“ I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at Sugawara betraying you. I'm laughing at this situation. We can't go forward nor can we go back. We are trapped like rats down here and somehow ...“ Kuroo paused and made Sawamura's eyes grew wide by suddenly wrapping one of his arms around the waist of Karasuno's captain and pulling him up against his own half-naked body.

“ Somehow it really makes me happy.“ he whispered the end of his sentence and before Sawamura could do anything to stop him, he leaned down and captured his lips with his own. Just when Kuroo had slipped his tongue past Sawamura's lips, the named boy forcefully pushed him away, causing him to land against the door behind him with a loud bang.

“ You... what the hell do you think you're doing?!“ Sawamura hissed his question wiping his lips with the back of his hand. His cheeks were colored red in embarrasment and his eyes filled with some emotion Kuroo couldn't really put his finger on. It might have been surprise, anger, confusion, fear, desire or maybe even all those things combined. Whatever it was Kuroo found that look on the boy entrancing and he couldn't take his eyes off from him. Sawamura stared back at him for a while and then suddenly the blush on his face grew even darker and he quickly lowered his head, biting into his lower lip nervously. Kuroo felt his heart skip a beat as he just continued to stare at him with a silly grin on his face.

 _This guy ... He's too cute, damn it_ he thought to himself before he was ready to give Sawamura an answer. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself when he heard Bokuto's voice ask 'Ohoo? What was that just now?' from the other side of the door. He frowned as he briefly wondered why there had been a delay in his reaction to that sound.

“ Ku... Kuroo!“ Sawamura finally said demanding his attention and his frown deepened as he sharply turned his head to look at the boy who had always been the reason he couldn't think straight.

“ Shh.“ he said, placing his finger on his own lips. Unfortunately it had an opposite affect on Sawamura who frowned.

“ Don't you hush me, you ... hmph...“ Sawamura's protest was cut off by Kuroo's hand firmly placed on his mouth.

“ You really are bad at taking hints, aren't you Sawamura-kun? I'm trying to tell you that those guys on the other side probably already know we're here!“ Kuroo whispered, and Sawamura's eyes widened in shock again. Kuroo just stared at him for a while and then leaned his head backwards to hear better what was going on inside the room most of the guests of the party had been dancing and laughing a few minutes ago.

“ Crap. They are probably using hand signs to communicate now. I can't hear anything anymore.“ Kuroo whispered and pulled away his hand from Sawamura's mouth when he felt the soft lips he had had a taste of before starting to move against his palm.

“ The guys upstairs probably going to find us soon too“ Sawamura said raising his head to look at the direction he was talking about. He could hear doors being opened and slammed shut again as they were looking for him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head tiredly.

“I can't believe they went as far as splittng up to catch me. What are we going to do?“ he asked and Kuroo looked at him seriously, letting out a sigh of his own.

“ I'm afraid there is only one thing we can do.“ he said and when Sawamura looked at him curiously he swallowed hard and closed his eyes briefly before looking at his friend with a determined look on his face. “ You have to take off your panties.“ he said and Sawamura just gaped at him in shock for a while.

“ I ... I HAVE TO DO WHAT NOW?!“ he roared without being able to keep his anger under control and forgetting that silence was the key for his safety. He and Kuroo both froze with stupid fake grins on their faces when they heard running footsteps from upstairs after someone yelled 'Guys! I think he's down there!'

“ Eeh? But that would mean he didn't really try to hide at all. What is he? Stupid?!“ came another voice and Sawamura's eyebrow twitched in irritation like crazy as he clenched his teeth and fists at the same time. His heart was pounding in his chest faster than it had ever pounded before.

“ I'm pretty sure it was Sawamura-san's voice I heard, Bokuto-san.“ Akaashi's voice now was heard loud and clear behind the door on their right.

“ Yeah! I heard it too!“ Bokuto and Terushima said in choir and Kuroo who snapped out of his shock first suddenly burst out laughing.

“ You've done it now, Sawamura-kun. We didn't have much chance to escape them in the first place but now you've made it even more impossible.“ he said and Sawamura's face darkened again.

“ Shut up, idiot. It was because you said something ridiculous!“ he said and Kuroo stopped laughing and looked at him with a smirk on his face.

“ Ridiculous? It's a question of logic here, isn't it? If you take off your panties their reason to chase you would be gone.“ he said and then tilted his head to the side.

“ Or is it that you actually like being chased like this?“ he asked taking a step forward with a predatory look in his eyes. Seeing that Sawamura swallowed hard and took a step backwards to make sure there was a considerable gap between the two of them.

“ Stop saying idiotic things or you might be the one who ends up being pantless.“ he threatened and Kuroo paused before he took a step forward again with a wide grin.

“Aaw. That's so sweet of you. I didn't know you were so eager to see my equipment, I'm flattered.“ he said and Sawamura let out growl before backing away again.

“ Idiot! That's not why!“ he snapped angrily, a small blush re-appearing on his cheeks, making Kuroo chuckle.

“ Oh? Why don't you prove it then? That you don't like being chased like this?“ he asked, straightening his neck and slowly rubbing it with his hand while taking another step forward.

“ Hu-huh? How the hell am I supposed to do that?“ Sawamura asked and he swallowed hard when during his another retreat from Kuroo he suddenly felt his back hit the wall. Kuroo grinned wider and quickly erased the gap between them, slamming his hands on each side of Sawamura's head. Effectively trapping the shorter boy and making him raise his head to look at him with his big brown eyes.

“ Simple. Just give up and let me have you.“ Kuroo said huskily leaning closer to Sawamura's ear and Sawamura's breath got caught into his throat at that.

“ Wha... What?!“ he rasped out after just silently moving his lips in shock for a while. Kuroo's expression softened and he suddenly used one of his hands to carress Sawamura's cheek gently before it slid down his body and didn't stop until the brim of his small apron attached to his dress. He managed to sneak two of his fingers underneath that brim and he caught Sawamura by surprise as he yanked him forward forcefully.

“ Hey!“ Sawamura yelped as he stumbled on his feet and quickly raised his hands to place them on Kuroo's naked chest, seeking for support in fear that he might lose his balance completely. Kuroo grinned down at him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.

“ Hi yourself.“ he said jokingly, even though Sawamura hadn't really meant to greet him. When the boy just glared up at him, his grin widened.

“ You know... It just occured to me that I have no reason to protect you right now.“ he said and Sawamura immediately started to struggle, trying to free himself from this awkward embrace, but Kuroo just responded by letting his hands to slip on his buttocks and he bravely squeezed them through the fabric of the maid's costume, making Sawamura jump in a surprise a little before he stilled his movements completely.

“It will change only if you agree to become mine. If you're mine, noone else will ever bother you again. I'd make sure of that. I'd do everything to make you feel safe.“ he said and there was a long pause before the meaning of those words registered in Sawamura's mind. He sighed and looked up at Kuroo.

“ Why? Why would you say something like that?“ the captain of Karasuno's team asked, surprising Kuroo a little by choosing not to even comment on the hands that were still comfortably resting on that perfect ass of his. After a moment of silence the captain of Nekoma's team smiled softly and looked down at him.

“ Because I've always loved you, Sawamura.“ he said and Sawamura felt his cheeks heat up again and after another moment of silence he let out a small growl and finally managed to push Kuroo away from himself a little.

“This is hardly a time for your stupid jokes, Kuroo.“ he snarled and the smile on Kuroo's face slowly faded away. He let out a sigh as he re-captured his prey and pulled him into another tight embrace.

“ I couldn't agree more. That's why I'm serious. I fell for you the moment we ...“ he said and wanted to continue but for some reason Bokuto downstairs and Sugawara from upstairs chose this moment to open the doors and interrupt them.

“Ah! Kuroo! What the hell are you doing?! That's playing dirty!“ Terushima yelled pointing his finger at the two of them and Sawamura frowned, wondering what the hell took those boys so long to appear. It seemed as if it was hours ago when they discovered that Sawamura was right there under their noses. Why they would delay bursting in like that was beyond Sawamura's comprehension.

Kuroo couldn't deny he was rather confused by that as well, but he was pretty sure that those boys were just busy arguing about what they would do once they had caught them. Feeling frustrated and angry at their poor choice of timing and failing to see the humor in the fact  that Sugawara and Bokuto who were leading different groups chose to appear at the same time by coincidence, he let out a loud growl.

“ Shut up, idiot and get lost. We are in the middle of something here.“ he said glaring at the three boys over his shoulder and a echo of footsteps filled the small hallway they were all in now as Sugawara ran down the stairs.

“ You better let go of Daichi right now or you'll pay with your life, Kuroo, I swear to god.“ the silver haired boy said and then gasped when Sawamura suddenly snapped his head around to glare at him.

“ Oh. There's someone who's going to pay with his life alright ...“ his captain said, his voice calm and soft, but filled with rage at the same time. Hearing that Suga felt his blood in his body freeze. He turned pale and there were drops of cold sweat appearing on his face as he looked down at his best friend from the last step of the staircase he had to take to reach them.

“ Wa... wait a moment Daichi ... I ... I'm sorry, alright. I didn't mean for this to happen. I was getting bored and I just assumed they would be chasing me I ... “ he trailed off at the sight of Sawamura's intense stare and closed his mouth, swallowing hard again. Sawamura gave him a fake grin that was accompanied by the dark aura around him.

“ Rejected. I will never forgive you for this crap, Suga. In fact at the moment ... you should be thankful to Kuroo for successfully restraining me.“ he said and then opened his eyes he had previously closed to look at his vice captain again and his grin faded away.

“ Your limbs would be laying all over the place right now, if he didn't.“ he added darkly and Sugawara let out a loud scared 'eep' before he turned himself around and ran back upstairs, pushing himself through the crowd and door as he was frantically trying to think of a good place to hide.

“ Wow ... that sure was scary ... hey hey hey!“ Bokuto said cheerfully as he stepped closer to Kuroo and Sawamura who both turned their attention to him. The boy who was dressed as a pirate captain kept on walking until he stopped behind Kuroo and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“ Now that the game of hide and seek is over, I think it's for the best you give up and let go of him, bro. You lost.“ he said and Kuroo suddenly grinned at him over his shoulder.

“ Oh I don't think so.“ he said wrapping his arms around Daichi's waist harder.

“ The victory is mine. Since I'm the closest to seeing the thing you guys want to see.“ he said and there was a long silence filling the hallway until Sawamura realized what he was trying to say and he let out a loud growl similar to the one Kuroo had let out before. 

“ Like hell you are, bastard! Let go of me!“ he yelled trying to push Kuroo off himself by his shoulders. The captain of Nekoma's team didn't budge and Bokuto sighed before he backed away from Kuroo a little and then wrapped his arms around Kuroo's waist, trying to pull him away but he too, was unsuccessful.

“ Oi oi ... what the hell, Kuroo. When did you get so tough?!“ he asked clenching his teeth and Kuroo laughed as Bokuto kept on pulling him.

“ It's the power of love, matey! Power of love!“ he said and Sawamura let out a growl again as he pushed on Kuroo's shoulder's harder.

“ Stop screwing around!“ he yelled but Kuroo just kept on laughing. Seeing how the two of them had problems peeling the captain of Nekoma's team off from the captain of Karasuno's team, Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto's waist to help him pull. Kuroo's arms finally slipped on Sawamura's hips but he still didn't let go. With the help from Terushima who finally joined in by holding onto Akaashi, they managed to pull Kuroo's feet off the ground but his hands remained where they were. So Kuroo was basically hanging in the air, still laughing at their efforts. Ushijima who was watching the scene from at the top of the stairs sighed.

“ What the hell are you doing? How weak can you be?“ he asked slowly taking step after step down the stairs and the four boys (including Sawamura)he had addressed to all turned to look at him angrily.

“ Shut up and help us, you stupid clown!“ they yelled together and Ushijima stared back at them for a while.

“ No thanks.“ he said seriously and sat down on one of the steps, crossing his arms on his chest instead. Kuroo's laughter got louder at that and the boys trying to remove him from Sawamura all got more and more frustrated. They clenched their teeth and just continued to push and pull on him until they succeeded and caused Kuroo fly blackwards and collaps on Bokuto who collapsed on Akaashi who collapsed on Terushima. The other people just stared at the ridiculous pile of boys in silence for a while and then suddenly Ushijima stood up and started to clap his hands, soon after the others did the same.

“ Hey hey hey! We did it! We won!“ Bokuto cheered as he jumped up on his feet and threw his hands upwards, grinning at the boys who were praising him with their applause. As a true honorable sportsman he was, he went to shake Kuroo's hand to thank him for a great fight but paused when he saw that boy had lowered his head and his whole body was shaking.

“ Hey, you okay there, Kuroo? You're not crying, are you? I mean I understand you're disappointed that you still ended up losing but ... “ he trailed off when Kuroo turned to look at him with a bleeding nose and tears falling from his eyes.

“ Wha ... what's going on?“ Bokuto asked and Kuroo let out a shaky breath before he sniffed his nose, slowly stood up, turned around to look at his friend and placed one of his hands on his shoulder.

“ Run, Bokuto. It's obviously too late for me, but you can still do it. You can still run away.Run ...away.“ he said. Bokuto just blinked at him for a while and tilted his head to the side.

“ Eh? Why would I ...“ he started to ask in confusion when suddenly he noticed what Kuroo was holding in his other hand.

“ You... you're jo... joking, right?“ he asked his voice a pitch higher than it usually was and Kuroo lowered his head, closed his eyes and gripped on his shoulder harder as he gave a silent shook of his head as an answer. Bokuto swallowed hard and slowly raised his eyes to look over Kuroo's slumped shoulders and as he saw the most amazing sight he never thought he could see, he paled and felt something drip out of his own nose. After a moment most of the boys reacted exactly the same way. The reason was no one else but Sawamura who was desperately gripping on the remains of his costume and trying his best to pull it lower and use it to cover up his sudden exposure.

The hallway they were all standing in  was dead silent, Sawamura could feel everyone's eyes on him and he couldn't take it anymore. He slowly raised his head to look at Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Terushima who were standing the closest to him.

“ You guys ... I hope you're happy now.“ he said darkly and those words actually made Kuroo's knees go weak and he gripped on Bokuto's shoulder even harder, making the boy let out a small whimper and snap out of his shock at the same time.

“ No... Now hang on there for a bit... Sawamura-kun ... calm down, would you?“ the white-gray haired boy who looks like an owl asked urgently.

“ None of us really wanted to rip your dress or panties off you ... not even Kuroo. It... it was an accident .... You know ... an accident!“ he insisted and Sawamura's eyes were glued on him only now. He just stared at him and then grinned.

“ Oh! An accident? That's completely alright then.“ he said his voice cheerful. His brown eyes were staring into golden ones so deeply that he didn't even notice Akaashi who had taken the cape Terushima was wearing and was bravely attaching it around Sawamura's hips to help him to hide his private body parts. Bokuto brightened up at the words from the captain of Karasuno's team.

“ Really?!“ he asked hopefully and Sawamura nodded.

“ Of course. As soon as all of you have committed seppuku right here and now in front of me .... I'll forgive you.“ he said and Akaashi quickly jumped away from him and slowly backed away as far as he could. Kuroo sighed and rested his forehead against Bokuto's shoulder.

“ That's why I told you to run, idiot.“ he said and Bokuto who had paled once again let out a shaky breath and chuckled nervously.

“ Yeah ...sorry ... I can't feel my feet at the moment. There's no way I can run.“ he said and gasped when Terushima suddenly appeared to stand next to them.

“ What are you two doing? This guy is serious!“ he said and glanced at Sawamura who was still grinning like a crazy man. He swallowed hard and grabbed onto the arms of Kuroo and Bokuto.

“ Let's get the hell out of here!“ he said and quickly ran out of the door he had entered from with his friends, dragging impassive Kuroo and Bokuto behind himself. Akaashi followed them close behind.

“ Oh come on now, don't be scared! It will be painless if you do it right! I can teach you on Suga once I find him!“ Sawamura yelled as he ran after them, feeling satisfied that he was in the role of the chaser now. He truly hated being targeted and harassed but now he was actually having some fun now.

“ Wakatoshi ... Shouldn't we go and help them?“ Ohira asked as he placed his hand on his captain's shoulder. Ushijima  just stood there staring at the door that had fallen shut behind Sawamura and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, After he was done with it he lowered his eyes to stare at the blood smeared on his hand and sighed.

“ No. I'm not interested in taking part of their childish games.“ he said and turned around before taking step by step to reach the second floor again. Ohira just looked at his back in disbelief.

 _Weren't you the one who started it though?_ He asked himself and then chuckled and shook his head before he followed his captain, knowing well that the boy was probably going into the room he and Tendou were sharing to have a nice cold shower. Ohira  was sure about that because after seeing the sight he thought he would never be able to forget, he really had to do the same.


	4. Who is slutty as hell? Hmm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very first sex filled chapter. Enjoy!

Tendou Satori had just slowly slipped inside Tsukishima Kei and threw his head backwards with a slow moan, loving the heat and tightness surrounding his dick, when suddenly he felt a pair of lips on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his captain Ushijima Wakatoshi loom over him, and he grinned.

“ Your face is a mess.“ he said as a greeting and Ushijima nodded.

“ I know. I was just about to go and have a shower.“ he said casually and Tendou sighed.

“ Aaw. I would join you but as you can see I'm a little busy right now.“ he said moving his hips for the first time, making himself slip further inside of Tsukishima and making him let out a loud gasp which sounded a lot like a word 'wait'. Ushijima just stared at Tendou for a while and then turned his intense eyes on the young and smart blocker from Karasuno's team who had been one of the obvious reasons their team, Shiratorizawa, lost to them. Seeing that boy now being dominated by his best friend slash occasional bed partner was surprisingly arousing and he sighed as he felt himself grow even harder than he had been after seeing Sawamura Daichi earlier.

“ Yeah. No need to stop on my account.“ he said softly already starting to turn away.

“ Don't worry. I won't.“ Tendou said with a chuckle and Ushijima looked at him for the last time before reaching out for the doorknob on the door of their shared bathroom. As he did so he understood that those words were really not addressed to him. It actually seemed as if his red haired roommate had already forgotten he was even there. He was obviously concentrated on Tsukishima only. And by saying those words he was trying to assure the boy, who was softly panting underneath him and staring up at him with his teary eyes while trying to adjust to the feeling of intruder inside him, that he wasn't going to abandon him. He even went as far as to lean in and capture Tsukishima's quivering lips into the most gentle yet demanding kiss Ushijima had ever seen. The tender moment between the two boys brought a small smile on his face which remained there until he finally closed the bathroom door behind himself and had a look at himself from the mirror.

“ Scary.“ he said to himself as he stared at the black trails of mascara rolling down his cheeks and took off his fake nose to see better the blood that had now dried above his upper lip. The lipstick that was used to draw his mouth bigger was half-way wiped off his face and he frowned a little, wondering when and why that had happened. He smirked when he realized that he had probably left it on top of Tendou's forehead earlier. That smirk faded away and his head span around to look at the door when he heard the voices on the other side grow louder and louder by the second. Even though he knew Tendou's voice so well, he still couldn't put his finger on who was the more vocal one, him or Tsukishima. What he did know was that whichever it was, he really wanted to be the one to make them cry out like this. The cries of pure ecstasy. Wondering if Tsukishima would accept him as a third partner, he raised one of his hands to his chest and started to unbutton his costume so he could have his shower and go find out the answer to that as soon as possible. Once he was standing under the cool running water he closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around his aching shaft. He gasped and snapped his eyes open when after a few yanks on himself the images of the original reason of his arousal popped into his head. Staring down at his stilled hand he frowned a little as he wondered why he was unable to forget the sight of Karasuno's captain even though he knew what was going on right there outside the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath he rested his forehead against the tiles on the wall of the shower stall and closed his eyes again as he started to play with himself again. He paused when his mind decided to show him a fantasy of that captain laying on bed naked and looking up at him with teary look in his eyes, just like he had witnessed Tsukishima look at Tendou before. He cursed under his breath and his hand started to move up and down his erection faster and faster as he kept seeing one Sawamura Daichi in different poses, exposing himself to him completely. Giving himself up to him, Ushijima Wakatoshi, the soon to be a former ace of Shiratorisawa's volleyball team. As soon as he thought of that proud boy surrendering himself completely to him crossed his mind, Ushijima tensed up and threw his head backwards as he came all over the wall with a moan that sounded a lot like 'Sawamura' falling from his lips. Panting loudly he stared down at his hand and his cum being washed away by the still running water. He sighed and turned around, leaning his back against the wall and closing his eyes again as he slowly let himself slide down until his naked buttocks hit the floor. “ What the hell is wrong with me? Why him?“ he wondered as he pulled his knees up to his chin and let his arms rest on them while he hang his head and stared at the water slowly flowing away between his legs.

While Ushijima was trying to figure out what was going on with him, Tendou's mind was filled with nothing else but the blond boy underneath him. He kept on thursting his hips back and forth in a steady pace, his hands holding onto Tsukishima's ankles and slowly pushing his bent legs further against his body, occasionaly spreading them wider so he could hit the boy's sweet spot over and over again at different angles. He couldn't deny he loved the reactions he got from the boy who really pissed him off during their match. Tsukishima gasped and shuddered when suddenly the 'Guess Monster' pulled one of his legs towards himself and placed small kisses all over it. He whimpered and dug his fingers into the sheets underneath him when the red head then leaned down to run his tongue over the sensitive skin under his foo before he took one of his toes into his mouth and suck on it. Slowing down the pace of his hips a little Tendou kept on repeating his actions, enjoying the way the Tsukishima was trying to keep in the laughter bubbling inside of him as he kept on licking the bottom of his foot over and over again. And enjoying it even more when finally he came undone and burst out laughing uncontrollably.

“ Te... Tendou-san ... that tick... tickles ... ple...please stop ...“ Tsukishima begged through his chuckles but the red head ignored him and grinned before he stopped moving his hips completely. Tsukishima Kei hated the disappointed whine that he heard in his head, he hoped he hadn't let it out loud but the satisfied and smug look Tendou gave him from between his legs confirmed him that he wasn't that lucky. Tsukishima felt his cheeks heat up more than he had before and he quickly turned his head to the side and did his best to hide his blush by burying his face into the pillow under his head. Tendou chuckled.

“ Don't worry, babe. I'll continue in a minute. I just need to check something.“ he said and the boy scowled.

“ Don't call me babe.“ he mumbled into the pillow and Tendou raised his eyebrow at that.

“ Oh? What should I call you then? Sweetheart? Pumpkin? Muffin? Lo...“ he trailed off when suddenly the named pillow flew towards him and hit him straight into his face before landing on the bed again. There was a long silence between them during which the two of them just stared at each other for a while and then Tendou smirked again.

“ Aaw ... now you've done it.“ he said and before Tsukishima could stop him he pulled himself out of his hole, making him hiss and whimper at the loss. The Karasuno's blocker felt his legs being let down on the mattress and he opened his previously closed eyes and saw that Tendou wasn't on the bed anymore. Frowning he raised himself on his elbows and saw that the boy was walking away from him.

“ No... no way ... Tendou-san ... where are you going?“ he asked and the boy paused in the middle of his step. “ It looks like I've underestimated you again.“ he said and Tsukishima frowned.

“ Huh?“ he asked and Tendou turned his head to grin at the boy. “ You're just too much for me to handle alone. I'm gonna need some help to tame you after all.“ he said turning to stare at the bathroom door in front of himself. Tsukishima just gaped at him in shock for a while.

“ Wa... wait a minute! By ... by help you don't mean ...“ he wanted to ask but Tendou cut him off.

“ Who else could I possibly mean? Don't worry though. He might not look like it, but the big guy knows how to be gentle.“ he said and Tsukishima felt his heart start pounding in his chest like crazy and his body hair stood up at the thought of him suddenly being pulled into having a threesome. An image of him being penetrated by two massive dicks at the same time popped into his head and he swallowed hard as he felt a drop of cold sweat rolling down the side of his face.

“ No... no way ... I... you will tear me apart ...“ he said softly as he stared at his shaking hands. Even though these words weren't really meant for Tendou's ears, he heard them anyway and he chuckled.

“ I'm not sure what you imagined just now ... but you better not try to run away. We'll catch you even if you do.“ he said and before Tsukishima could answer he opened the bathroom door and walked inside. Tsukishima just stared after him for a while and then sighed as he slowly sat up and threw his legs over the edge.

 _This is bad. This is really really bad. What should I do? Should I call Kageyama and call the whole thing off ?_ He asked himself and then snorted.

 _Yeah right, as if I could ever do that_. He thought covering his face with his hands.

 _I was the one who challenged him. It would be really lame if I just backed out now. I can't do it. I've come so far... I can't lose to The King like this, I'd never hear the end of it if I did_. He thought and then uncovered his face and raised his head to stare at the full moon shining into the room through the window. That's right ... There's actually only one thing I can do. He said and then stood up slowly and turned his head to look at the bathroom door again. Expecting the two boys emerge and jump on him any minute. He waited and waited and waited but nothing like that happened and he grew impatient. 

 _What the hell is taking them so long? I'm being offered on a silver plate over here ... is Ushijima-san not interested? Am I not attractive enough?_ He thought and then smirked.

"Heh. There's no way that's true.The King himself fell for me, so did Tendou-san ... And I saw how Ushiwaka was staring at me earlier, he wants a piece of me for sure.“ he said softly to himself. There was a moment of silence and then he grinned.

“ I guess I just have to be the first one to make the first move this time.“ he said and then with a determination he walked towards the door of the bathroom and quickly pulled it open with a bang, alerting Ushijima and Tendou of his presence. The two boys who were both in the shower stall, Ushijima still sitting in the same position as before and Tendou standing in front of him, cut off their conversation and turned to look at him in surprise. Tsukishima smirked.

“ Sorry to intrude but I was getting bored sitting in there all alone.“ he said stepping inside the bathroom without asking or waiting for permission. Seeing how the boys were running their eyes over his tall and naked figure, his smirk grew and he continued to walk until there was only one step to take to join them in the stall. Tsukishima took that step without a hesitation and surprised Tendou by moving to stand in front of him and wraping his arms around his neck, tickling the back of his head with his fingertips in process.

“I missed you, Tendou-san.“ he whispered and before the red-head could react he leaned down a little and pressed his lips on the slightly shorter boy's lips. The 'Guess Monster' immediately responded by pulling him closer to his body and wrapping his arms around his waist, deepening it and swallowing Tsukishima's moan when their shafts rubbed against each other. Ushijima just sat there looking at the two boys hotly making out and then he stood up slowly with a sigh. Tsukishima didn't realise the boy was standing right behind him until he was forced to pull away from Tendou with a gasb because he felt huge warm hands on his buttocks, squeezing and spreading them apart. He shuddered when he felt the hot breath on his skin.

“ You better not regret this later, Tsukishima Kei.“ Ushijima said and not letting the younger boy to reply he bit down on his collarbone from behind, making the blond throw his head backwards and rest it on Ushijima's shoulder with a load moan. Tendou couldn't resist the temptation of the outstretched long neck and without a warning he bit down on it from the other side. Tsukishima's eyes that had fallen shut earlier snapped open at that and he let out loud whimper.

“ Te.. Tendou-san ...“ he said and moaned when he felt the boy's teeth dig in deeper into his flesh at the same time Ushijima was sucking and licking on the red mark he had left on him and then used his tongue to leave a wet trail down his spine to his lower back, gently carressing his sides with his huge hands at the same time. Tsukishima gasped when suddenly those hands were spreading his buttocks again and Ushijima ran his tongue over his hole.

“ Ah, no! Not ... not there ... please!“ he heard himself beg. He let out a loud moan when Ushijima who had fallen on his knees ignored him and pushed his tongue inside of him. As Ushijima kept on fucking him with his tongue, Tsukishima felt his knees starting to give out on him and he grabbed onto Tendou's shoulder's as he lowered his head so his forehead was pressed against the 'Guess Monster's' forehead.

"Te... Te... Tendou-san ...“ he whimpered softly. “ Mm? What is it?“ Tendou asked casually and Tsukishima hated himself for sounding so needy but he really needed Tendou to touch him so he didn't really care when he whispered the following words.

“ Please ... make... make me cum.“ he begged softly pulling his face away a little and looking into Tendou's eyes with tears rolling down his cheeks again. Tendou seemed a bit too surprised by that request at first but soon enough he smiled and moved one of his hands and wrapped it around both of their erections with the intention of making them both cum.

“ Ah ... yes! Te... Tendou-san ... Us... Ushijima-san ... yes ... so good ...“ Tsukishima moaned and Tendou just grunted as a response while Ushijima answered by pulling his tongue out of Tsukishima and pressed his own hard-on against his butt instead.

“Ready?“ Ushijima asked and since Tendou's hand and his hot member rubbing against his own had made Tsukishima completely unable to form words, then he didn't wait for the reply before he slowly pushed inside of the younger boy. Tsukishima feeling himself being filled with a slightly thicker and longer dick than he had been filled with before, let out a scream of pure ecstasy and Ushijima wrapped his arms around his waist from behind before he started to move his hips. It didn't take long for him to make Tsukishima to reach his climax. Tendou came soon after seeing the boy's cum splutter out of the tip of his penis like a hot lava spluttered out of a vulcano, landing on both of their bodies. Ushijima who was staring at his not so exclusive lover over the shoulder of Tsukishima, was pushed over the edge when he saw Tendou raise his cum covered hand to his lips and slowly licking it clean. He pounded into Tsukishima's for a couple of times hard enough to make him scream before releasing his own semen deep into the boy, making him shiver in his arms and throw his head backwards again in a silent cry.

“ I'm hungry.“ Tsukishima said after the three of them had calmed down and had also taken shower together and Tendou laughed when he heard a loud grumble coming from Ushijima who re-entered the bathroom after going out to gather some clothes for the two of them. “ Yeah, I'd really like to eat something too. Let's get dressed and go back downstairs.“ the red haired boy said as he took his change of clothes from Ushijima, thankful that he wasn't forced to wear that clown costume again. Ushijima was busy watching Tendou dress when a tap on his shoulder won his attention and he turned to see Tsukishima staring at him to see him holding a t-shirt which was clearly too small for him. It was long enough to cover his ass, but just barely.

“ You're joking right?“ Tsukishima asked and Ushijima shrugged.

“ Your maid's dress is still laying on the ground somewhere and if you don't mind everyone seeing the stains of lipstick Tendou managed to leave on it ... you are free to put that on instead.“ he said and Tsukishima sighed.

“ At least give me a pair of pants with this!“ he said and Ushijima shook his head.

“ The only pair I have with me are on me.“ he said and when Tsukishima looked at Tendou he got the same reply.

“ Sorry, babe.“ he said and Tsukishima frowned.

“ I told you not to call me that!“ he said and without saying anything else he pulled the t-shirt on and went into the living room to pick up his horrible pink panties.Ignoring intense stares from Ushijima and Tendou he put them on and then walked to the door that took him to the hallway. His plan was to sneak into his own room unnoticed so he could change into the clothes he had brought with himself instead. As soon as he opened the door and stepped outside the room, he found out that it was not possible.

“Oh? Looks like you have been busy.“ a familiar voice said from behind him and he slowly turned around to see Kageyama stand in front of the room he and Tendou had tried to enter earlier. He smirked when he saw how his boyfriend hadn't even tried to put his maid's dress on properly. He had clearly stepped into the lower part, letting the upper part of the dress just hang uselessly on his bottom. Tsukishima frowned slightly when he saw fresh bite marks on his exposed skin.

“ You're the one to talk. I saw you walk away with Oikawa. Seriously ... couldn't you have chosen someone who was less ... um ... easy?“ he asked quickly masking his dissatisfaction with a teasing smirk as he walked closer to his team's setter.

“ Oh shut up. We only said we'll try to seduce as many guys we can. We never said they have to be hard to seduce.“ he said as he walked closer to Tsukishima as well until they met up in the middle of the hall.

“ Well if you keep on choosing guys who are slutty as hell then it can hardly be called a challenge, can it?“ Tsukishima asked and Kageyama sighed rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh come on ... you aren't really calling Tendou-san a hard catch, are you?“ he asked and when Tsukishima raised his eyebrow at that he smirked.

“ I saw him drag you on the dance floor after all. He was all over you from the beginning, you didn't even have to do anything.“ he said and then moved even closer to the blond and grabbed onto his t-shirt.

“ Just accept that it's a tie“ he said as he pulled Tsukishima onto his own eye level and press his lips on his. Tsukishima couldn't help but chuckle at that.

“ And I'd agree if Tendou-san was the only one I had fun with just now.“ he said and Kageyama frowned as he let go of him and backed away a little.

“ Huh?“ he asked and Tsukishima started to answer when suddenly he saw Oikawa stand right behind Kageyama who jumped a little when the named boy placed his hand on his shoulder.

“ I must say I'm a bit confused about what is going on here, Tobio-chan. Care to explain?“ Oikawa asked seriously and when Kageyama shook his head the captain of Seijo's team turned his sharp eyes on Tsukishima.

“ And more importantly ... who's 'slutty as hell'? Hmm?“ he asked, emitting a dangerous aura which made Tsukishima turn around on his heel and start to run away. Unfortunatelly he couldn't get far because as soon as reached the room he had emerged from, the door opened and Ushijima and Tendou stepped outside, blocking his way.

"Shit. Talk about bad timing ... “ Tsukishima whispered and Ushijima and Tendou exchaged confused looks before they looked at Oikawa and Kageyama who were still standing the way Tsukishima left them.

“ Um ... this might not be our business but ...“ Tendou paused and looked at all the participants around him.

“ What exactly is going on here?“ he asked and Tsukishima and Kageyama just stared at each other and sighed before they gave up and told them everything about their little 'Seduction Game'.  


	5. Aah, I get it! I totally get it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I giving Ushijima too many nose bleeds and hardons? I think I am but I can't help it ... sorry!  
> Also ... if you haven't realized it yet ... then the reason why everyone is lusting over Daichi is because I'm lusting over him (like a real pervert I am) and want to see everyone wanting to do naughty things with him. That's all. :P

“ Aah, I get it! I totally get it!“ Tendou said as he crossed his arms on his chest and hummed in a rhythm of his head nod as he always did to emphasise his words. Tsukishima and Kageyama who had just finished telling what their challenge had been about exchanged looks and then looked at him.

“ You... you do?“ Kageyama asked hesitantly and Tendou grinned as he looked at him.

“Of course!“ he said and unfolded his arms so he could point the index fingers on both of his hands towards him and Tsukishima as he dramatically tilted his head to the side.

“ So basically you two are an item and since your relationship was getting boring ...“ he wanted to continue but Tsukishima who took a step closer to the red head cut him off.

“ Wait. Tendou-san that's not exactly ...“ Kei started to protest but he also trailed off when Kageyama grabbed onto the back of his shirt to keep him from taking another step forward. Tsukishima looked over his shoulder to see the setter of his team giving him the most demanding look he had ever seen before. It was like he was saying 'don't leave from my side' without using his actual words. Tsukishima felt a cold chill run down his spine at that look and he swallowed hard before he slowly stepped backwards to obey the command of his king and was once again standing next to him, causing Kageyama's hand slip off from his shirt.

“ ... you decided to use this costume party and us...“ he paused to spin his fingers at Oikawa, Ushijima and himself before he raised them up over his head

. “The three sexy-horny third years who you probably will not see any time soon again, to spice things up a little!“ he announced dramatically and then he lowered his arms to point his fingers at the two younger boys standing in front of him again. “Am I right?“ he asked even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that. There was a long silence and he then turned his head back straight again.

“ Am I right? Am I right? I am, aren't I? I am right. I know I'm right, I know I'm right ... We are all horny as hell!“ he sang happily as he continued to wave his fingers in front of him. He closed his eyes as he kept on humming to himself, almost forgetting that he wasn't standing there alone, he was reminded of that by a sudden fist landing on top of his head, causing him to bite into his tongue a little. He turned his head to look at Ushijima who just stared back at him and he sighed internaly while a drop of cold sweat ran down his cheek.

 _I get it, I get it, Wakatoshi-kun. You're not horny at all ... nope ... not at all ... you just fucked Tsukishima's brains out and you wanked off while wishing you could do it with another sexy Karasuno's maid ... but you're not horny at all ... not horny at all ... he thought to himself._ Ushijima frowned as if he had read his mind and hit him on top of his head once again, making him fall completely silent and still this time.

“ Well ... I must say I don't really care why you suddenly came onto me, Tobio-chan.“ said Oikawa who had been uncharacteristically silent for this whole time finally opened his mouth. Kageyama immediately span around angrily a deep blush on his cheeks. “ Shut up! You're the one who came onto me!“ he yelled doing his best to deny the truth. Oikawa smirked and grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him closer to himself.

“ Either way ... I don't think I want to let go of you just yet.“ he said raising the hand onto his lips and taking one of Kageyama's finger into his mouth gently sucking on it. Kageyama just gaped at him in a mix of shock, arousal and horror and he shivered when Oikawa's eyes met his. He saw the raw desire burning in his eyes and he couldn't help but feel even more aroused by that. He thought he could feel another pair of burning eyes glaring at the back of his head but Oikawa's actions kept him mezmerized and his body was frozen in place. He couldn't turn around to see if his imagination had actually been reality or not, even if he wanted to. He did manage to brake out of the spell when he heard Tendou chuckle.

“Aaw ... what a coincidence. I was just thinking the same about this lovely four-eyes over here, Oikawa-kun.“ the red head said and Kageyama feeling a sudden stab of pain his heart now slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. His eyes grew wide when he saw Tendou's hands roam underneath his boyfriend's shirt from behind. Carresing his sensitive nipples and making him moan out his name. Seeing Tsukishima close his eyes and bite into his lower lip as a sign that he was obviously enjoying the touch of the boy made Kageyama clench his teeth in anger and finally sharply pulling away his hand from Oikawa he fully span around to look at them.

“ Stop it! Let go of him! Don't touch him!“ he yelled marching towards Tsukishima and Tendou who was resting his head on the blocker's shoulder raised his eyes to look at him.

“ Ohoo ... jealous are we?“ he asked and Kageyama stopped in the middle of his step, turned his head away and mumbled something none of them could really decipher.

“ Ki... King ...“ Tsukishima gasped out when he felt Tendou pull on his nipples with his fingers to make him even more turned on than he already was. Even though Kageyama heard Tsukishima cry out for him, he just stood there, not able to look at the boy he loved.

 

“ Don't run away, Tobio-chan.“ Oikawa suddenly whispered into his ear and he gasped when an arm was thrown over his shoulders and a hand under his chin was forcing him to raise his head and turn it forward to look at Tsukishima again. You are the one who started it after all ...You're the ones who railed us up like this.“ Oikawa continued and slid his other arm around Kageyama's waist, pulling him against his body.

“ You better accept the coincidences of your little game.“ the captain of Seijo's team said and Kageyama shuddered when he felt the hand on his hip slowly slide in from the brim of his skirt and stop on his crotch, teasingly palming him through the soft fabric of pink panties he was wearing.

“ Wa... wait... don't ...“ he tried to protest but Oikawa silenced him by leaning in and capturing his lips with his own. Involuntarily he moaned into his kiss and Tsukishima's eyes he had closed before snapped open to stare at him. Tendou smirked when he heard Tsukishima let out a shaky sigh and saw tears roll down the boy's cheeks but instead of commenting on it, he cruley kept on molesting the boy, making him moan and pant uncontrollably.

“ Mm ... I really love the sounds you make ... they are like music to my ears.“ he said nuzzling the side of Tsukishima's neck with his nose. And making him gasp by moving his hips the tent in his pants rubbed against the crack of Tsukishima's ass, causing him to whimper.

“ What do you say we go back to my room and continue where we left off ... I couldn't really finish what I was doing earlier after all, could I?“ Tendou purred softly, his hot breath tickling Tsukishima's skin, making him shiver in his arms. Tsukishima opened his eyes that had fallen shut at some point again and just stared in front of him where it seemed Oikawa was still busy eating his boyfriend's face off and Tsukishima felt hollow inside as he saw how eagerly Kageyama was responding to his rival's lips. He shivered again when he felt Tendou lick his way from his neck to his ear and nibbled on it.

“ Okay, Tendou-san ...“ he said softly as he raised one of his arms to wrapp around Tendou's neck gently and pull him closer to himself. He then turned his head so their faces were only a centimeter away and ran his tongue over the tip of Tendou's nose before moving his lips on the red hairs, starting a kiss he soon after lost control over.

“ Aah ... I can't take it anymore. I have to have you now.“ Tendou growled against his lips before he pulled away from Tsukishima and his hand into his own as he started to drag him away. He stopped in front of Ushijima who had been just standing there watching the two third-years having their way with the first-years in the middle of the hallway.

“ Your face is a mess, Wakatoshi-kun.“ he said with a smirk and his captain who hadn't even noticed his nose was once again bleeding just blinked down at him for a while. Tendou's smirk widened as he slowly let his half-lidded eyes run down his friend's body.

“ And it seems you have some problems downstairs too. Whatcha gonna do? Join us?“ he asked and Wakatoshi stared at the tent between his own legs for a while and then sighed and closed his eyes.

“I'll pass. Have fun on your own.“ he said and Tendou now laughed as he pulled Tsukishima against his body.

“ Oh don't worry, I will.“ he said and started to skip away while singing happily when Oikawa who hearing all this finally stopped exploring Kageyama's mouth and slowly pulled on the boys lower lip with his teeth before letting him go with a loud pop.

“Ah! Satori-chan wait a second! I have a better idea!“ he said and Tendou abruptly stopped, causing Tsukishima run into him from behind. Satori grinned when he felt something hard pressing into his lower back.

“ Oh? Do you now?“ he asked raising his eyebrow and looked over his shoulder to see the captain of Seijo's team walk closer to him a blushing and frustrated looking Kageyama behind himself just like he did with Tsukishima. Once Oikawa was close enough to the 'Guess Monster' he leaned in close to his ear and whispered something. Satori's eyes grew wide at that and he looked between Tsukishima and Kageyama before grinning like a wolf.

“ You're devious, Oikawa-kun. I like that.“ he said and the named boy grinned back at him. “ Why thank you ... so you in?“ he asked and Tendou chuckled.

“ You bet your ass I am!“ he said and then saw how Oikawa looked at Ushijima and then went to whisper the same thing into his ear as well. Ushijima just stared down at him, a new stream of blood suddenly flowing down his face. Tendou was sure the boy was pushed on the edge and he was going to just say 'screw it all' and take the leap but his best friend disappointed him by shaking his head.

“ I already told you. I'll pass.“ he said and without letting Oikawa stop him he turned his back on him and started to walk away.

“ Aah! You're so boring UshiBaka! Baka! Baaaaka! Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka!“ Oikawa yelled after him and the last thing he heard was Tendou laugh before he entered their shared room and closed the door behind himself.

“ Give the poor guy some slack, Oikawa-kun. Apparently he's interested in someone else. Someone I'd be happy to get my hands on too but ... damn ... I'm pretty sure that won't be happening. He's the hardest catch of us all.“ he said and Oikawa just stared at him and then tilted his head to the side.

“ Huh? Who's that?“ he asked and Tendou smirked.

“ Sorry but telling you would mean adding another guy to the competiton against Wakatoshi-kun. Since I don't think I'd have any chances to win anyway I backed out a long time ago, but I'm rooting for my captain until the very end.“ he said and Oikawa whined.

“ Oh come on now. That's not fair, Satori-chan. I might not even have the slightest interest in the guy your talking about. The curiosity is killing me! Just tell me!“ he said and Tendou sighed.

“ You know what's killing me? The fact that I'm still not cumming inside of Tsukishima's lovely ass, that's what.“ he said slapping his hand that wasn't grabbing onto Tsukishima's hand on the boy's hand to emphesize his words, making him gasp and jump in surprise a little. Kageyama stared at his boyfriend who stared back at him until neither of them could take it anymore and they lowered their heads, trying to hide their blushes and failing miserably. Oikawa on the other hand raised his finger and just stood there, his mouth hanging open as he tried to find words to reply to that statement. He kept on coming up empty and finally he gave up, closing his mouth again without saying anything.

“ You're so mean, Satori-chan!“ he pouted a few seconds later, and then also sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

“ But it's not like I don't understand your pain, so I'll forgive you for now.“ he said offering out his hand for a handshake. Teńdou just stared at it and then let go of Tsukishima's hand to grab onto Oikawa's.

“ Let's just go and have fun, Oikawa-kun. Seriously. I'm not kidding about this ... I'm slowly dying over here.“ he said and Oikawa nodded.

“ Me too...I wish UshiBaka would be there too but whatever ... Let's just go!“ he said pulling his hand free from Tendou and bumping it up over his head as he continued to drag Kageyama with him by still holding onto his wrist with his other hand. They moved towards the room the two of them had given each other blowjobs earlier and Tendou and Tsukishima followed them closely behind. Tsukishima and Kageyama were silently dreading what they had brought onto themselves by starting that stupid game. Oikawa was just about to reach out for the doorknob to his room but then suddenly stopped and lowered his hand.

“Ah! I know! Sawamura-kun!“ he said and slowly turned to look at Tendou who was trying to look as innocent as he could.

“Mm?“ he asked letting his head tilt to the side. Oikawa let go of Kageyama just to go and shake Tendou by his shoulders with his hands.

“ Don't 'mm?' me! It's Sawamura-kun, isn't it? The one Ushijima and other guys are interested in! The hardest catch there is! I would usually say it's definitely Iwa-chan but he's at home because he caught cold right now. So there's noone else! It has to be Sawamura-kun! “ he said excitedly and Tendou sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky hair when Oikawa stopped shaking him.

“ You didn't hear this from me, okay...?“ he asked and Oikawa laughed as he turned his back to the red hair and marched back to the door. Once again he started to open it but once again he paused for a second and looked over his shoulder.

“ I'm sorry, Satori-chan ... but the one who is finally going to catch him is me. He is rather delicious after all ... “ he said, running his tongue over his upper lip suggestively and winked at Tendou before he turned towards the door again and finally pulled it open. Feeling happy at the big relavation of everyone trying to hunt down one of the sexiest volleyball captain there was, Oikawa hummed to himself as he stepped inside the room. Tendou just stared after him for a while, then let out a sigh of himself before he followed him inside. A second later he appeared back to the threshold and reached out to grab onto Kageyama and Tsukishima, who had visibly paled and frozen in place like statues, not able to move a muscle after the big relevation about the hunt going on for their captain. They were too deep in thought to notice that they were being pulled inside the room and undressed with incredible speed. They were too busy to figure out a way how they could help Sawamura to notice that they were being lead straight to a wide bed and pushed down on it. They didn't think about anything but Sawamura until suddenly Oikawa's words snapped them back into reality.

“ Now boys. Show us how you do it.“ the 'Grand King' said as he backed away from the bed and Kageyama was the first one to break the silence that followed and he raised his upper body on his elbows as he looked at the two older boys.

“ Do what?“ he asked and Tendou who had pulled out two chairs and placed them right into the middle of the room, sat down on one of them and grinned widely

“ How you suck each other off, of course.“ he said and Kageyama's eyes grew wide at that and Tsukishima sat up faster from his laying position than he had done before.

“You... you want to see me and King to ...“ he said and then looked at his boyfriend who stared back at him and swallowed hard.

“ We can't. Not when you're watching us.“ Kageyama said firmly and Oikawa raised his eyebrow at that.

“ Why not? You two love each other, don't you?“ he asked and when there was no answer he smiled.

“Then you should be able to concentrate on each other and pretend we are not here, right?“ he asked and Kageyama and Tsukishima once again just stared at each other until Tsukishima let out a sigh and crawled closer to his boyfriend.

“ Wha... what are you doing?“ Kageyama asked as Tsukishima placed his hand on his chest and pushed him back down on the sheets. Tsukishima didn't answer, instead he leaned down and pulled Kageyama into a deep yet gentle kiss.

" Let's just do it. I want you, Tobio." Tsukishima whispered when he finally pulled away and rested his forehead against his boyfriend's, knowing well what affect him calling the setter by his first name had on him. Kageyama just blinked up at him and then moved one of his hands to carress his cheek gently and nodded.

"Okay." he sighed as he pulled Tsukishima into another kiss before they were ready to give Oikawa and Tendou the show they wished for.

Sawamura Daichi was frustrated and angry as hell. Not only had Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Terushima managed to outrun him, they had split up and headed into different directions. Since Sawamura was the angriest at Kuroo, he chose to run after him but the captain of Nekoma's team was too fast for him. Leaning on the wall and panting like crazy, Sawamura was just about to give up and go have something to drink in the bar when suddenly he saw someone who looked suspiciously like his precious vice captain Sugawara run towards the stairs.

Without a hesitation he followed the boy and cried out his name. Sugawara froze on the third step he took and then quickly sped up to get on the second floor.

“ Damn it, Suga! Wait up! I just want to talk to you!“ Sawamura yelled as he rushed to catch up with the boy.

“ Haha! I'm sorry Daichi ... but I know you well enough to know that's the last thing you want to do!“ Sugawara said sounding cheerful yet nervous at the same time and Sawamura growled as he kept on chasing him. After a while he finally reached to the hallway and he saw Sugawara was running towards the backdoor so he could run downstairs again. Even though the house wasn't small, there weren't too many places to hide and Sawamura was sure his friend was trying to escape outside the house.

“You'll have to face me sooner or later, Suga! You can't run away from me for ... “ Sawamura wanted to continue but was stopped when he suddenly ran into a door that was pushed open from the other side with a thud and fell on the floor on his bottom.

“Huh? What are you doing, Sawamura?“ Ushijima who peeked at him from behind the open door asked and then he felt his heart stop when thanks to Sawamura's wide open legs he saw underneath the vampire cape that was still wrapped around his waist. The boy, oblivious of the fact that his private body parts were visible to one of his rivals, rubbed his forehead that he had hit against the door and moaned.

 "Ow! Crap ... I'll have a huge bump on my head tomorrow ...“ he said softly and then raised his head to see Ushijima in a condition which was enough to make him jump on his feet.

“Eh? Ushijima! Your nose!  Why are you bleeding? Are you hurt? Can I help you with something?“ he asked urgently and Ushijima just blinked at him.

“ Ah, no ... you're the one who got hurt, aren't you? Are you okay?“ he asked trying to sound as casual as he could and Sawamura stepped closer to him.

“ I'm fine. But you ... do you want me to go and fetch a first aid box? I think I saw underneath the bar counter earlier ...“ he said and raised his hand towards Ushijima face and gasped when it was quickly slapped away.

“ I... I'm sorry but I really am alright.“the captain of Shiratorizawa said and Sawamura just stared at his own hand that was slapped away and then smiled up at Ushijima softly.

“ Oh alright, if you say so. I'm sorry ... I have five idiots I need to catch and punish so ...“ he said and Ushijima nodded silently before he watched Sawamura run past him and then stop and spin around quickly to give him one final grin and a small wave of his hand. Ushijima swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath through his nose when the small breeze created by Sawamura's movement lifted up the cape he was wearing around his waist and gave the captain of Shiratorizawa's team the full view of the goods.

“ Oh god ... you've got to be kidding me.“ Ushijima groaned as soon as Sawamura was out of his sight and from his hearing distance and he slammed his head against the door as soon as he felt the familiar tightness in his pants. He was hard once again. 


	6. I knew from the beginning I'm going to regret accepting that stupid challenge of yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope it's not too boring and you'll be able to enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Feedback is very much appreciated! :)

“ Aaw man ... this might be the best porn I've ever seen!“ Tendou panted out as his eyes were glued on two younger boys who were busy pleasuring each other on the bed in front of him. His own hand was slowly wanking off Oikawa's erected shaft while the Seijo's captain's fingers were wrapped around his and greatfully returned the favor. 

“ They are beautiful ...“ Oikawa agreed, his eyes also turned to Tsukishima and Kageyama. Tsukishima who had been crawled over Kageyama on all his fours so he was facing his audience while his boyfriend was forced to face his ass. The boy didn't seem to be complaining though, in fact grabbing onto Tsukishima's ankles he slowly slid himself lower so he was completely underneath Tsukishima, causing his own dick slip out of the boy's mouth with a pop. The blocker frowned and looked over his shoulder. 

“ Oi. What the hell do you think you're ...“ he trailed off with a gasp when he suddenly felt Kageyama run his tongue over the tip of his penis and take one of the ballsacks into his mouth after that, sucking on it gently. 

Tsukishima moaned and his hips jerked backwards, giving a sign that he wanted more and also giving Kageyama a better access to his painfully hard cock. The boy underneath him raised himself on one elbow while the other hand grabbed onto the base of Tsukishima's penis and held it in place as he leaned his head upwards and took him into his mouth. Tsukishima moaned and threw his head backwards, closing his eyes as he felt the familiar happiness he had felt ever since the two of them started dating. 

Kei had been surprised when Kageyama had approached him after the game with Shiratorizawa in the empty locker room and asked him about his hand. It was unusual for the awkward boy to show his concern towards him, but it was even more unusual for him to actually praise him for a good game without mumbling. Hearing the boy pronounce those words out clearly for once switched on something that he didn't know was hiding somewhere deep inside of him. And that something made him lean down a little and capture the setter's lips with his own. 

After he had realized what he was doing he quickly pulled away and tried to escape by giving his trademark smirk and acting as if what had happened wasn't a big deal at all. Unfortunatelly Kageyama didn't agree with that and had him once again surprised by taking over the control and pushing him up against the wall and ravish his mouth more fiercely and passionately than before. Tsukishima Kei remembered that he had surprised himself by not resisting him at all. 

“ Glasses-kun! What are you doing? It's not fair to be the only one having a good time, is it? Tobio-chan is crying ...“ Oikawa's voice pulled Tsukishima out of his memories and he opened his eyes to glare at him. Or at least he hoped he was glaring because being addresssed the way he just was never failed to piss him off. Unfortunatelly Kageyama's talented mouth around him made it more difficult for him to be angry as did the finger which had somehow managed to sneak between his buttcheeks and was gently moving in circles over his puckered hole. 

“ My ... my name is not Glasses-kun. It's Tsukishima.“ he panted out before taking Oikawa's advice and leaning down to lick off the drops of precum from the tip of Kageyama's penis that the captain of Seijo had apparently referred to as his boyfriend's tears. Kageyama moaned around his mouthful and thurst his hips slightly off the bed, making himself slip further into his lover's throat. 

Oikawa turned to Tendou and was about to comment the sight before them again when suddenly the sound of the door being thrown open from behind the two of them caused him to freeze in shock instead. Kageyama, Tendou and Tsukishima stilled their movements as well and they all remained as silent as they could. It was almost as if the four of them believed that doing so the intruder, whoever it was, was going to think they were not there and leave. 

Their hopes of becoming invisible were crushed when after a moment the door was slammed shut again and a pair of heavy footsteps were heard walking closer to them. Noone dared to look at their unwanted guest until he slumped himself down on the floor in front of the 'Guess Monster's' feet and looked up at him. 

“ Tendou, massage.“ the boy said casually, not paying attention to the fact that his teammate had his pants were lowered down his knees and someone else's hand was holding onto the prick between his legs. 

The redhead just blinked down at the boy in confusion and then he slapped his free hand on his own forehead chuckling nervously. 

“ Oh, it's just you. You scared the crap out of me, Wakatoshi-kun.“ he said and Ushijima just kept on staring at him. 

“ Satori, give me a ...“ he wanted to repeat his request but Oikawa cut him off. 

“ Stop screwing around, UshiBaka! What the hell do you think you're doing barging in here like you own the place? Has noone taught you how to knock?! Are you really that stupid?!“ he asked but Ushijima didn't even bother to look at him. He just looked at Tendou calmly. 

“ Tendou, massage.“ he managed to repeat himself this time and Oikawa growled and bent down a little to pick up the round and fluffy item he had used as a tail when he was dressed as a playboy bunny. 

“ Don't ignore me, bastard!“ he yelled and threw it against Ushijima's head. The boy finally slowly turned to look at him. 

“ Oh, Oikawa. You're here too?“ he asked calmly and Oikawa clenched his teeth, the aura around him darkening. 

“ You really piss me off, asshole.“ he said and realeased Tendou's throbbing member, ignoring the named boy's protesting 'hey', so he could grab onto Ushijima's shirt and pull him closer to himself. 

“ Listen to me carefully because I'm only going to say it once. This is a private party! The invitation I gave you earlier has officially expired. You're no longer welcomed to join in our fun so get lost.“ he said, the vein on his forehead pulsing like crazy, getting ready to explode. Ushijima just looked at him and then tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

“ Why? I just want a massage.“ he said and Oikawa gaped at him in shock and then lowered his head with a sigh, resting his forehead against Ushijima's shoulder. 

“ You are an hopeless idiot, aren't you? Try looking around a little ... read the atmosphere ... understand that we are in the middle of something here.“ he said more calmly and Ushijima blinked at him for a while and then turned to look at the boys on the bed who both were staring back at them, their mouths open and deep blushes on their cheeks. Gently pushing Seijo's captain away from himself he turned his attention to the two naked boys from Karasuno, his intense eyes making them blush even more. 

“ Why did you stop?“ Ushijima asked and Kageyama and Tsukishima exchanged looks as well as they could in their position and then looked back at the captain of Shiratorizawa's. 

“ Huh?“ the two of them asked and Ushijima nodded his head towards them. 

“ Neither of you has cummed yet. Please go ahead and continue...“ he said sounding as if the words falling from his lips were the most natural things to say in a situation like this and Tsukishima and Kageyama didn't really know how to respond to that. Neither did Oikawa and Tendou who both just stared at him in disbelief. 

“ What's the matter?“ Ushijima asked when he saw that the boys were still not moving. 

“ Does my presence really bother you so much? Do you want me to help you out?“ he asked and Oikawa now leaned in closer to Tendou's ear. 

“Oi. Is this guy for real?“ he whispered pointing his finger down at Ushijima and the 'Guess Monster' smirked. 

“I'm afraid so.“ he said and when Kageyama and Tsukishima still didn't respond, Ushijima started to get up on his feet but the setter of Karasuno's team stopped him. 

“ Ah wait! No. I ...“ he paused to lick his dry lips and let out a shaky breath. 

“ I ... I mean we ... we've got this. We can do it on our own...“ Kageyama said and emphasized his words by slowly pressing his finger inside of Tsukishima looming above him, causing the boy to gasp out in surprise and whisper his name. He moaned and bit into his lip hard enough to make it bleed when Kageyama added another finger inside him and started to spread him open while he eagerly kept on kissing and sucking on his balls. Kageyama groaned when Tsukishima repayed him by taking him into his mouth again. 

The three boys watching them were silent for a long time before Ushijima looked up at Tendou again. 

“ Satori ... massage, please?“ he asked less demandingly this time and the boy smiled at him. 

“ Okay, okay. Get comfy then.“ he said and Ushijima adjusted himself so he was sitting right there between his legs. Tendou placed his hands on his wide shoulders and gasped. 

“ Wow, you're so tense. Did something happen on your way here?“ he asked as he started to knead the boy's muscles. Ushijima was quiet for a while and then briefly closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards, enjoying his friend's fingers touching him through his shirt. 

“ Not really. Just tired“ he grunted and Tendou knew he was lying but decided not to comment on it and fortunately Oikawa was too busy with pleasuring himself while watching Kageyama and Tsukishima still getting it on to ask any questions. At the loud simultaneous moans Tendou and Ushijima turned their attention to the boys and they were instantly mezmerized.

Not had the two of them changed position but they were apparently ready to move on from blowjobs and fingering to a real hardcore sex. Kageyama was still laying on the soft bed while Tsukishima had now turned his back on them and was slowly sitting himself on Kageyama's dick, taking it in inch by inch. Shivering visibly as Kageyama's hands were on his tighs, gently carressing him and urging him to go on with it with a love filled look in his eyes. When Tsukishima hissed as he finally had taken everything in, Tendou finally realized what was going to happen and he definitely didn't approve. 

“ Oi... hey! Hell no! Stop stop stop stop stop! Time out! Time out right now!“ he yelled crossing his hands as a x-sign in front of him as he slid himself backwards with the chair, causing Ushijima who had been leaning his back against the chair during the massage, finding himself fully laying on the ground now and staring up at the ceiling. 

“ Huh?“ Kageyama asked as he raised himself on his elbows and tilted his head to the side so he could see Tendou from behind Tsukishima who also was watching the redhead over his shoulder in confusion. The 'Guess Monster' didn't pay them any attention as he was busy kicking off his pants on his legs and then tried to win a fight with a stubborn shirt that got stuck around his neck when he tried to pull it over his head. 

“ Don't 'huh' me.“ Tendou said as he finally found a way to remove his shirt completely and threw it on the floor carelessly. 

“ I'm telling you that you, him ...“ He pointed at Kageyama and Tsukishima with his finger when he said it and walked closer to the bed. 

“... all groans and moans and dick moving in and out and in and out and in and out and ...“ he continued to make crude hand gestures as he repeated his words and Kageyama couldn't take it anymore. 

“ Get to the point, bastard!“ he yelled, his blush evident on his cheeks. 

“ I... I ... agree.“ Tsukishima gasped out as he experimentally moved his hips, making Kageyama moan and let his upper body to fall back onto the soft mattress below him. Mentally giving himself a pat on his back for drawing out that kind of reaction from Kageyama, the blocker then looked over his shoulder. 

“What are you trying to say?“ he asked from the redhead who had stopped walking and was standing at the end of the bed. Tendou smirked. 

“ What I'm trying to say is that I'm not gonna allow you two fuck right now. I already gave up my chance to fuck you senseless for Wakatoshi-kun. But I won't do it not now, no ... now it's my turn and I am not letting you take it away from me, Kageyama.“ he said and the dark haired boy glared at him. 

“ Tsukishima is my boyfriend. I fuck him when I want.“ he said and Tendou smirked. 

“ That's right!““ he said pointing both of his fingers at him and then.

“ You got it! That's exactly my point. You get to fuck him whenever you want ...“ he said cheerfully. 

“ Which is exactly why you should hand him over to me right now.“ he sing-sang waving his fingers in front of himself again. 

“ Because this is my very last chance after all ... I'm calling quits with volleyball after I graduate and that means I most likely will never see you brats again.“ he said and there was a moment before he smiled again. 

“ You can consider this as a farewell present from you to me, Kageyama-kun. Okay?“ he asked with a wink. Kageyama was silent for a while. 

“ Kei ...“ he said softly and Tsukishima turned to look at him. 

“ What do you think?“ his boyfriend asked and the blocker smirked at him. 

“ Oh. How unusual. The King actually wants an opinion from a simple peasant who acts like a sex slave? You are probably going to be a legend if a word got out about this, Kageyama-kun.“ he said teasingly and moved his hips again. Kageyama groaned and then dug his fingers into Tsukishima's tighs hard enough to make him yelp out in pain. And he let out a cry of exctasy when his boyfriend suddenly thurst his hips upwards, forcing himself to slip further inside of Tsukishima. The boy shivered uncontrollably and there were tears in his eyes as he bent down so he could rest his forehead on Kageyama's heaving chest. 

“ Well ... Tendou-san and I have an unfinished business so ...“ he mumbled softly and Kageyama removed one of his hands from his tigh to place it on top of Tsukishima's head and play with his short hair gently. 

“ To... Tobio?“ The boy asked as he raised his head to look up at the boy and Kageyama sighed. 

“ I knew from the beginning I'm going to regret accepting that stupid challenge of yours.“ he said and Kei blinked at him and licked his lips before letting out a shaky breath. 

“The... Then ...?“ he asked and Kageyama closed his eyes and nodded. 

“ Yeah ...“ he said softly, slowly sliding his hand off his head, caressing the side of Tsukishima's neck on the way down, his fingertips brushing against his jawline. Tsukishima closed his own eyes when he felt a pair of lips on his forehead and then quickly leaned upwards to capture those lips with his own. 

It was a slow tender kiss between them until suddenly Tendou ruined it by grabbing Tsukishima by his sides and forcefully pulling him away. 

“ He... hey!“ both of them protested and Kageyama desperatedly reached out his hand to get Tsukishima back but Tendou was quick to make it impossible for him. He was pressing his own body against Tsukishima's back and wrapped his arms around his waist, looking at Kageyama over his shoulder with a grin on his face. 

“ Now now, Kageyama-kun. It's not nice to be so greedy. You'll get him back soon enough, just sit tight and wait like a good little boy you are.“ he said and then continued to drag Tsukishima off from Kageyama's dick and off the bed, causing the blocker whimper and his boyfriend hiss at the loss of each other. 

Once Tsukishima was almost off the bed, only his feet resting on the edge of it, Tendou while walking backwards suddenly stumbled on someone's shoe and fell on his back with a gasp of pain, pulling Tsukishima down with him. 

The latter let out a loud cry of surprise and Kageyama quickly moved to look down at the floor from over the edge of the bed. His eyes grew wide when he saw that the cause of the cry was the fact that his boyfriend had landed straight onto Tendou's dick that was now already brushing against his prostate. 

“ Haha ... no... no way ...“ Tendou nervously chuckled as he gently placed his hands on Tsukishima's shoulders and pushed his upper body foward as far as it could go so he could see if they were indeed already connected. 

Seeing only the base of his own dick he swallowed hard and jerked his hips upwards, making Tsukishima cry out again. Licking his lips and slowly raising himself on his elbows Tendou locked his eyes with Kageyama and silently thanked him for preparing his boyfriend and making it so easy to enter him so he didn't have to waste time on it. The dark brown eyes just stared back at him for a while and then the boy disappeared from the sight as he laid back on the bed. 

Tendou leaned forward and licked the drop of sweat running down Tsukishima's spine, making him shiver. 

“ Come on sweetheart, ride me like you were about to ride your king.“ he whispered into the boy's ear, his hands grabbing onto Tsukishima's hips to lift him up from him just to slam him back down again. Tsukishima threw his head backwards and opened his mouth in a silent cry as he kept on doing it over and over again. After a moment Tsukishima moved on it's own, fucking himself on Tendou's dick without needing any assistance. 

Kageyama just laid there on the bed, his arms thrown over his face as he listened to the sounds the 'Guess Monster' was forcing his boyfriend let out. Some of the moans and groans sounded foreign to his ears, they were something he had never heard from Tsukishima's lips before and that made him feel incredibly miserable and jealous that he wasn't the one making him sound like that. 

He was just trying to escape the reality by imagining a nice volleyball practice when suddenly the mattress of the bed tipped down and after a moment he felt a pair of hands lifting him to sit up by his armpits from behind. He blushed as soon as he felt something hard and hot against his back and he uncovered and opened his eyes to look over his shoulder and identify the person that was pressed up against him. His eyes grew wide and he just gaped at the naked person in shock for a while. 

“ Us... UshiWaka?!“ he asked and when he realised that he was sitting between the captain of Shiratorizawa's spread legs, the blush on his cheeks spread to his ears and neck. As Ushijima just kept on staring at him, Kageyama felt the urge to escape. He was ready to crawl away when suddenly a hand on his chest pushed him back against Ushijima and before he could say anything there were Oikawa's soft lips pressing against his. The kiss was tender and slow at first but as soon as Kageyama granted the access to his mouth, it grew into a passionate and fierce fight for dominance. 

Kageyama was used to being the dominating one with Tsukishima. It had been a silent agreement between the two of them, one that they reached surprisingly fast and easily. Oikawa on the other hand made it clear that he won't be spreading his legs for him and even though Kageyama didn't like it, he still accepted the submissive role when they first were together during this stupid party. He let himself be dominated only for one reason – he didn't want to lose the challenge his boyfriend had proposed. Now that there was no reason for them to compete with each other anymore, he actually felt brave enough to try and take the charge. Without thinking twice he pushed Oikawa away from himself hard enough for him to fall backwards on the bed with a thud. 

“ He... Hey ... what do you think you're ...“ Oikawa tried to say as he raised himself up on his elbows but was silenced by Kageyama who crawled over to him on all fours and kissed him again, pushing him back on the mattress while doing so. 

“Let me have you, Oikawa-san.“ Kageyama said softly with a determined and desire filled look in his eyes and Oikawa looked up at him with a smirk. 

“ Oh sweet little Tobio-chan. Didn't I say I won't let you fuck me no matter how many times you begged? I meant it then and I mean it now. Better give up, because I won't.“ he said and Kageyama frowned at that. 

“ Why not? I gave myself to you. It's only fair you do the same for me.“ he said and Oikawa chuckled now reaching out to brush away some hair from Kageyama's eye. 

“ Why should I be fair to someone who easily forgot that I was even here just a few minutes ago?“ he asked and then lifted himself on elbows ago and sighed, his hot breath hitting Kageyama's face as he did so. 

“No. I think what you need is not fairness ...“ he said raising one of his hands off from the mattress and raised it to trace a path down Kageyama's chest slowly, giving the boy goosebumps and made him let go a shaky breath. 

“ ... it's punishment.“ Oikawa finished his sentence with a michiveous look in his eyes and then he turned to look at the boy sitting behind Kageyama. 

“ Don't you agree, UshiBaka?“ he asked and the intense eyes on him actually made him grow harder and he moaned softly. 

“ Ah, stop! Stare at me like this a second longer and I'll cum just from that ...“ he teased and Ushijima sighed. 

“ You're disgusting.“ he said and Oikawa's face darkened at that. He surprised Kageyama by pushing him out of his way and going to kneel in front of Ushijima. 

“ Or perhaps you're just too stubborn?“ he asked and without asking a permission he leaned down and ran his tongue over the thick and long shaft between Ushijima's legs. Ushijima tensed up and froze until the boy he thought was the most irritating in the world, took the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucked on while wrapping his warm fingers around the base of it and keeping it still. Ushijima's head quickly snapped around and he tried to push his attacker away. 

“Stop it. I don't want this. I didn't ask you to do this.“ he said and Oikawa looked up at him and sucked him once more before letting his dick slip out of his mouth. 

“ It's alright.“ he said softly. 

“ You can pretend I'm Sawamura, if you like.“ he added with a wink and before Ushijima could object, Oikawa took him inside his mouth again and kept on giving him the best blowjob he had ever had. Letting out small grunts and groans Ushijima slowly let his hand he had placed on Oikawa's shoulder to slip away and he relaxed, resting his head against the wall behind himself. His lips were partly open and his eyes were closed. He snapped them open when suddenly he felt someone kiss him and easily push their tongue inside his mouth. It was Kageyama who after watching Oikawa, Ushijima, Tsukishima and Tendou who were still having sex on the floor, decided that he had enough being an observer and he had to be more impulsive to get what he wanted. And at the moment what he wanted more than anything was someone to pay attention to him. Ushijima didn't respond to him at first and feeling disappointed he started to pull away when suddenly the boy grabbed onto the back of his head and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. 

Kageyama moaned and threw his arms around Ushijima's neck when he felt a hand wrap around his painfully hard member and he started to slowly move his hips, fucking himself into Ushijima's palm. After a moment the captain of Shiratorizawa's team pulled away from his mouth and moved his lips to kiss his neck and collarbone instead. Kageyama shivered and moaned as he came into his hand a moment later. Thinking about nothing else but Sawamura Daichi Ushijima let his semen fill Oikawa's mouth soon after that. The captain of Seijo's team gagged at first but then continued to swallow every single drop. 

He smiled when he pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was just about to say something when a loud shout of 'Whoo! I'm the king of the world!' came from somewhere below them and the three of them popped their heads over the edge of the bed to see Tendou shooting his load into Tsukishima's ass while he came at the same time. 

“ I forgot ... how long have they been here again?“ Oikawa asked and stuck out his tongue and hitting himself on the forehead with his knuckles playfully when Kageyama and Ushijima both stared at him in disbelief. 

 

When Sawamura Daichi entered the party hall again he saw many people who had chased him dancing, chatting and laughing amongst each other like nothing had happened at all. Stepping further inside from the back door he looked around, searching for his targets. Unfortunately none of them seemed to be around. He was just about to walk past the bar counter when a gasp coming from behind him made him stop. 

“ Ah, Daichi! What happened to your dress?!“ a familiar voice asked and he turned his head towards the voice and raised his eyebrow at the ace of his team who was apparently working as a substitute barman since Naoi Manabu didn't seem to be anywhere around. 

“What happened to your hair and chin?“ he asked and Asahi shyly rubbed his now smooth chin with one hand while the other one played with one of his two pigtails nervously. 

“ Well you did say a maid shouldn't have a beard so ...“ he said and Sawamura looked at him in a shock for a while and then burst out in laughter. 

“ That's why you decided to shave it off? To look better as a maid?“ he asked and Asahi paled and looked at him in fear. 

“ I ... I just thought I might feel myself more comfortable at this party if I looked more like one. Is ... is that really so weird?“ he asked and Sawamura chuckled softly as he placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“ Relax. It's not weird at all, I'm glad you're finally here. But ...“ he trailed off and Asahi tilted his head to the side questioningly. 

“ But?“ he asked and Sawamura suddenly tightened his grip on his shoulder. 

“ I would appreaciate it if you stepped aside and let Suga crawl out from under that counter now.“ he said with a knowing and dangerous smile on his face. Asahi gasped and jumped underneath his palm. 

“ I ... I don't know what you mean...“ he said and Sawamura's smile grew before he pushed away Asahi and peeked below the counter. He frowned when there was noone there. 

“Alright, where is he? Don't tell me you haven't seen him because I know he ran this way before.“ he said and Asahi was quiet for a while and then sighed. 

“ Daichi, I just got here with Takeda-san a few minutes ago. I really ... we really didn't see him. I'm sorry.“ he said and then looked at the sensei who had been sitting on the other side of the counter with some kind of weird pink drink in his hand the whole time. 

“ That's right, Sawamura-kun. I don't know why you're looking for him but we haven't seen him.“ he said and the captain of Karasuno's team sighed and rubbed the back of his head tiredly. 

“Fine, I believe you. But if you do see him then let me know immediately. I have something I need to discuss with him.“ he said and he started to walk away when suddenly he remembered something. 

“ Asahi, you know that under aged people shouldn't be selling alcohol, don't you? You could get into a big trouble for this.“ he said and the Asahi chuckled nervously. 

“ Ah yeah ... Apparently I don't have to worry about that at all.“ he said blushing and rubbing the side of his nose with his finger and Sawamura turned his head to look over his shoulder at him. 

“ Huh? What do you mean?“ he asked and Takeda-sensei also chuckled. 

“ It's the benefits of walking in on Naoi-san and Ukai-san doing naughty things in the pool behind the house. We agreed that we didn't see anything and they don't know anything so no one will ever find out.“ he said with a small blush on his own cheeks and Sawamura also chuckled. 

“ Oh ... oh I see.“ he said and then sighed. 

“Well ... I better go and try to find Suga or Kuroo or at least one of those idiots ... See ya!“ he said and continued to walk across the dance floor, doing his best to try and dodge all the boys who were either trying to see underneath his cape or tried to force him to dance with them. As he was busy backing away from Lev from Nekoma's team he suddenly walked into someone else. He turned his head to apologize to see Bokuto's golden and startled eyes look back at him. 

“ Oops sorry ... I took a wrong turn somewhere ... hey hey hey ...“ the fake pirate captain said cheerfully and with that he turned and ran away towards the front door which lead outside. Sawamura cursed under his breath and tried to run after him as quickly as he could. Asahi and Takeda stared after him with amusement and confusion at the same time. 

“Hey, is he gone?“ a voice suddenly won Takeda-sensei's attention and he looked down and smiled. 

“Yeah, you can come out now, Sugawara-kun.“ he said sliding his bar stool away from the counter a little. The silver haired boy popped up from beneath the counter and grinned.  
“Aaw,poor Daichi ... he was so close finding me... good thing I know him so well, I knew he wouldn't even think of checking the both sides.“ he said and brushed off his clothes from dust before he went to sit next to his accomplice. 

“ Asahi, a beer please?“ he asked and his boyfriend smiled before taking a bottle from the self, opening it and placing it on the counter in front of the boy he loved. Sugawara grinned again and turned to Takeda-sensei to clink the glass the latter was holding and the bottle together before raising them to their lips.


	7. I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping to Sawamura + horny boys in this chapter. You will probably see Kageyama and Tsukki + horny boys in later chapters again though ...

As Sawamura Daichi ran after Bokuto, he passed by Kenma and Hinata who were making out on the bench in front of the house like it was the most natural thing for them to do. Hinata was sitting on Kenma's lap and Sawamura saw that the boy from Nekoma had sneaked his hands underneath Hinata's dress and were obviously busy groping his kouhai's ass. For Sawamura's dismay Bokuto also lead him to the pool Asahi and Takeda-sensei talked about. Seeing his coach in water, his wet dress clinging to his body, showing off his erected nipples and his legs wrapped around the waist of their rival team's coach who was eagerly thursting his hips back and forth against him, made Sawamura stop and stare for a second before he realized Bokuto was getting too far away from him. With a blush he forced himself look away and run after the boy who looked over his shoulder with an irritating knowing smirk on his face. 

They had ran on straight line so far but soon enough Bokuto made a sharp turn to the left while he kept on leading Sawamura further and further away from their party place. On their way they ran through the playground where for his growing surprise and frustration Sawamura saw a naked Yamaguchi laying in the children's sandbox, his legs up in the air as Nishinoya was pushing inside of him at the same time Tanaka pushed inside Nishinoya from behind. The three of them moaned and looked as if they had grown wings and reached the heaven until their always reliable and supporting captain ruined the moment for them. 

Sawamura didn't really intend to say anything to them at first but then he managed to see something big, black and obviously vibrating sticking out of Tanaka's ass, he just couldn't take it anymore. 

“ Oh come on now! This is getting ridiculous! How fucking needy can you get?!“ he roared and all three boys froze in place in obvious state of shock of being discovered. What's more even though none of them saw him, they were all pretty sure they recognized the voice and that made things a lot worse for them. 

“Da... Daichi-san?“ Tanaka asked as he turned his head to look behind him and he frowned when he looked around but didn't see anyone. 

“ Huh? Was it just my imagination?“ he asked scratching the side of his head in confusion and Yamaguchi who covered his blushing face with his hands whimpered. 

“ No it wasn't. I heard it too. Sawamura-san saw us! I'm so embarrassed I think I'm going to die.“ he said and then gasped when he felt the dick inside of him grow bigger.

“ Ni... Nishinoya-san ... you're not serious are you? Being caught turned you on even more?“ he asked lowering his hands a little so he could peek at the boy through his fingers shyly and Nishinoya who was surprisingly well hung for his small size, chuckled softly. 

“ What can I say? I like danger ...“ he said trying to sound cool while there were drops of cold sweat rolling down his face. Running his fingers through his damp hair and pushing them back over his head, he forced himself to forget the fact that Sawamura's voice had actually made his heart skip a beath in fear, the libero slammed his hips against Yamaguchi's ass, causing his dick brush against the boy's prostate and let out a cry of pleasure. Tanaka however let out a disapproving growl when that movement caused him to slip out of Nishinoya. 

“Oi! Don't try to leave me behind!“ he said as he grabbed his friend by his hips and pulled his ass towards him so he could push himself back with enough force to take over the control and make both of the boys cry out in pure exctasy. 

Bokuto kept on laughing at Sawamura for what he said as he kept on running and that of course caused the captain of Karasuno's team explode. 

“ Shut up, idiot! Someone had to say it! They are doing it on children's playground for fuck's sake!“ he yelled and the boy who reminded everyone an owl laughed even harder until suddenly he fell on the ground with a painful cry, making Sawamura stop chasing him. 

“ Aah! Cramp! Cramp cramp cramp! Fuck it hurts! It hurts so bad! Ow! Ow ow owwww!“ Bokuto cried as he grabbed onto his leg and rolled himself on the ground. Sawamura just stared at him in silence for a while and then looked around himself. The boy had lead him into a small yet beautiful park which was at least seven hundred meters away from the club house they were at before. Even though Sawamura could hardly call himself weak, he still didn't think it would be easy for him to carry someone who was taller and heavier than him so far. He was just about to think if he should run back alone and bring someone stronger like Ushijima to help him when Bokuto called out for him. 

“ Sa... Sawamura ... I ... I know you're still angry at me but ... but please help me? It ... it really hurts ...“ Bokuto whimpered looking at him with tears in his eyes and the captain of Karasuno's team sighed as he walked closer to the boy. Once he reached his destination he squatted down in front of him, adjusting the cape around his waist so it wouldn't reveal anything unneccesary to the boy. 

“ You sure you can't stand up?“ he asked and Bokuto nodded sadly, his lower lip was trembling and his hands were actually shaking in a pain and shock and Sawamura couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. 

“ I guess it can't be helped then.“ he said as he moved so his back was turned to the boy. 

“ Climb on, I'll take you back to the house.“ he said without seeing the evil yet satisfied grin on Bokuto's face as he glued himself onto Sawamura's back, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck from behind. Sawamura let out a grunt as he slowly started to stand up while grabbing onto Bokuto's legs hanging on each side of his body. He didn't realize he had stepped into a trap until suddenly he felt himself being thrown on the ground and rolled around on it until he was laying on his back and Bokuto was sitting on top of him. 

“ Gotcha!“ the boy said with the same grin on his face and Sawamura looked up at him with all his emotions reflected in his dark brown eyes – shock, fear, confusion and anger. 

“ Wha ... what the hell are you doing?! Get off of me!“ he yelled as he tried to push Bokuto away but the pirate captain grabbed onto his wrists with his hands and slamming them down, he kept him in place effectively. He then leaned down closer to Sawamura's face and grinned wider as he briefly let go of one of his wrists to slip off his eye patch and carelessly throw it over his shoulder. Sawamura tried to use the change and push him away again but Bokuto was too quick to restrain him again. The boy just kept on looking into those beautiful expressive eyes with his own lustful ones and Sawamura, staring back at him swallowed hard and licked his dry lips as he felt his heart start beating faster in his chest. 

“ What am I doing, you ask?“ Bokuto finally broke the silence between them. 

“ That should be obvious. I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago.“ he said softly and before Sawamura could protest, Bokuto leaned down even lower to close the gap between them and press his lips against his. Sawamura's eyes grew wide at first and he started to try and struggle himself free but soon enough he he gave in and let himself be swept away by the sweetness and carefulness of a clumsy kiss between them. Bokuto wasn't the best kisser in the world but he wasn't the worst either. Comparing his technique with Kuroo's who had also attacked him earlier, Sawamura found himself thinking that he preferred the one he received right now and that made his face heat up in embarrassment. The kiss lasted for a long time and Sawamura thought he had traveled into a world where there was no one else there but the two of them when suddenly he heard a loud sound of a branch crack underneath someone's feet. 

“ Aaw ... Didn't I tell you not to start the fun without us? You are too impatient, you stupid Owl.“ a familiar voice drawled and Sawamura's eyes snapped open at that. He gasped when he saw those shoeless feet stop at the side of his head and he turned his eyes upwards to see the captain of Nekoma's team grin down at him. 

“ Yo, Sawamura-kun. Long time no see.“ Kuroo said raising his hand as a greeting. Sawamura's response was to start struggle like crazy, causing Bokuto to finally pull away from his mouth. The boy stared at the interrupter angrily. 

“ Shut up. I was just collecting my prize for catching him. You should be thanking me not scolding me right now, you idiotic Cat.“ he said as he sat up straight, his hands still holding down Sawamura who listened to their conversation in confusion. Kuroo's grin widened and he placed his hand on top of Bokuto's head, messing up his hair. 

“ Right right, good job executing my most evil plan ever.You're a good boy.“ he said and Bokuto's face brightened up at that. 

“ I know right, I'm the best!“ he said throwing his head backwards and laughing like a mad man. 

"Yes yes. Good job, Bokuto-san. Although those tears were a bit too much, don't you think?“ Akaashi asked as he emerged from the shadows with Terushima. At those words Bokuto turned to look at him and frowned. 

“ What are you talking about, Akaashi? I had to make it believable that I was hurt, didn't I? Tears are the best way to go!“ he said and Sawamura looked up at him with big surprised eyes. 

“ What?! You ... you were faking it the whole time?!“ he asked and Bokuto turned to grin at him. 

“ That's right, sexy maid-san! I only pretended to have cramps so I could get you where you are now“ he said and leaned closer to Sawamura's face again. 

“ Smart, aren't I?“ he asked and placed a quick kiss on the tip of Sawamura's nose and then pulled away again. Sawamura just blinked up at him for a while and then turned his head to left and right where Kuroo and Terushima were standing and he then put on his trademark smile that was everything else but a smile of joy. 

“ And? Now that bunch of douchebags like you have caught me ... do I even want to know what you plan to do next?“ he asked and Terushima, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi exchanged looks between themselves before Bokuto smirked down at him. 

“Probably not, no.“ he said and Sawamura's grin widened. 

“ I thought so.“ he said softly and then his face darkened and he started to struggle himself free. For Bokuto's surprise he suddenly managed to do so by giving him the hardest headbutt he had ever recieved. 

“ Son of a bitch!“ the boy yelped, raising his hands onto his own forehead without thinking and then letting out a gasp when Sawamura rolled them so he was on top of him instead. Sawamura was so sure he was going to be able to raise up on his feet and run away, but then Bokuto crushed his hopes by suddenly wrapping his arms around his waist tightly and pulling him down against his own body. 

“ Sorry, but you're ours now.“ he said and raising his head off the ground he captured Sawamura's lips with his own again. 

“ And I'm sorry too, but I believe this is mine.“ Terushima said as he kneeled down next to Sawamura who gasped at the feel of the cape being unwrapped and pulled away from underneath him. Placing his hands on the ground he pushed himself away from Bokuto's mouth and turned to look at the boy, feeling chills run down his spine when he saw that Terushima had opened the zipper of his own leather pants and was busy wanking himself off while pressing his nose into the cape that had been in close contact with his private body parts for a long time. He was just about to comment on how disgusting he thought the boy was when suddenly he felt something press against his puckered hole. 

“ No... No ... please do.. please don't ...“ he whispered as he grabbed onto Bokuto's shoulders and pressed his forehead against the boys. Akaashi who after seeing Sawamura's perfect bare ass for the second time, had given in into his urge to touch him and just ignored him, slowly moving his finger in circles before pressing his fingertip inside. Sawamura let out a surprised cry and shivered against Bokuto's body who had sneaked his hands underneath the remains of his dress and gently slid his hands up and down his back in a way that was supposed to be comforting. 

“ Don't worry, babe. We'll take good care of you.“ he whispered into Sawamura's ear and Sawamura whimpered when Akaashi continued to spread him open and he felt his cock twitch alive at that. 

“ Wh... why ... why are you people doing this to me...?“ he asked feeling incredibly good and incredibly miserable at the same time. 

“ I wanted to tell you before... actually we all did.“ Kuroo who had now kneeled down at his and Bokuto's head grabbed onto the sides of his face and forced him to look up at him. 

“ Sawamura ... the thing is ...“ he continued and when Sawamura just looked at him he sighed and looked down at Bokuto who gave him an encouraging smile. Kuroo smiled back at him the same way and then looked at the captain of Karasuno's again. 

“I love you.“ Kuroo said and Sawamura was shocked into silence not only because of the meaning of those words but because Kuroo's three accomplices said the exact same thing at the same time. 

Sawamura just stared at Kuroo in shock and then jerked his head backwards, trying to pull himself free. Kuroo didn't object and let his hands gently slip away. As he did so Sawamura looked down and saw Bokuto smile and blush at him, showing that the boy was embarrassed at the words he had said but he obviously didn't regret them. Sawamura's eyes landed on Terushima who had now hidden his cock away and was looking back at him with sparkling, hopeful eyes. What exactly he was hoping for was not something Sawamura could understand. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw Akaashi looking at him with something like desire as he pulled his fingers out of Sawamura's ass and for his shock licked them clean with his tongue. Feeling blush on his cheeks deepening Sawamura turned to look at Bokuto again. He couldn't deny that those words had made him happy because he had heard noone else but his parents say it before. Even though he felt happy, he also felt like he had been caught in another trap again. 

“ Is this some kind of a sick joke? Because if it is then I can tell you ... I'm not amused.“ he said and Bokuto just blinked up at him for a while. 

“ I'm sorry I decieved you before. But I'm not doing it now, my feelings for you are true.“ he said honestly. 

“ Mine too.“ Kuroo said 

“ And mine.“ Akaashi repeated. 

“ Yup, my heart belongs to you too, Sawamura.“ Terushima said seriously and Sawamura closed his eyes and sighed as he finally reached his hands backwards and pulled Bokuto's arms away from his waist. 

“ So what was exactly your plan here? You were going to rape me in turns until I believed you?“ he asked. 

“ No! Not rape ... just... um ... “ Kuroo trailed off and looked away, Sawamura sighed again 

“ God ... I need a drink.“ he said and raising himself up from Bokuto and making all of his admirers blush at the full sight of him. He was already about to walk away when he suddenly remembered that he was not wearing anything below his waist. 

“ Oi.Kuroo ... “ he said and the boy raised his head to look at him. 

“Yeah?“ he asked and Sawamura was quiet for a while. 

“ You're not letting the love of your life going back to the party without pants, are you?“ he asked mockingly and when Kuroo didn't answer he turned to grin at him over his shoulder. 

“Strip right now or I'll rip them off for you“ he said and Kuroo gasped and then smirked. 

“ My my ... you really are eager to see my equipment after all, huh?“ he asked and Sawamura's face darkened again. 

“ That's not why, idiot! You're the reason why my dress is no dress at all now! Take a god damn responsibility for that!“ he yelled and Kuroo just stared at him, shrugged his shoulders and then quickly pulled his wide harem pants down and threw them at Sawamura who failed to catch them because of the shock that made him freeze again, his face coloring dark red at the sight huge hard on between the Nekoma's captain's legs. 

“Dude! Learn to wear some underwear, Jesus !“ yelled Bokuto who was still laying at his feet and got the best view of the now completely naked boy. The fake pirate captain jumped up on his feet and went to hide himself behind Akaashi who just stared at Kuroo with a stoic, unimpressed look on his face. Terushima however doubled over in laughter when Sawamura quickly grabbed the pants from the ground where they had fallen, pulled them on backwards and ran away from them as fast as he could yelling 'Don't follow me, perverts!'. Terushima laughed harder when a moment later Sawamura stumbled on the too long shins of the pants and fell on his belly. The boy loudly grumbled something, then stood up, rolled up the too long parts of the pants and continued to walk towards the house he knew everyone else were having fun. 

When he was out of the sight of the four boys that left behind, Terushima finally calmed down and looked at the others. 

“ Now what?“ he asked and Akaashi sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“ I don't know ... we messed it up pretty bad, didn't we?“ he asked and the others stared at him in disbelief. 

“ What?“ he asked and Bokuto finally stepped out from behind his back and also sighed. 

“ Correct me if I am wrong but I believe it was you who stuck his fingers into his ass without even asking if he was okay with it?“ he asked and Akaashi frowned. 

“ I'm sorry about that, it was thoughtless ... but weren't you the one who stuck his tongue into his throat without permission too?“ he asked and Bokuto smirked.

“ He didn't say no to me, he did to you though ... and you didn't listen. You're screwed.You officially ruined all your chances, Akaashi-kun ... I'm disappointed. I thought you were smarter than that.“ he said and Akaashi's frown deepened. 

“ Shut up. I can still fix it.“ he said and there was a long silence. 

“I don't think any of us should try to fix anything right now.“ Kuroo suddenly said and all three of them stared at him. 

“Why not?“ they asked together and Kuroo smiled. 

“Because the longer we stay away from him right now, the sooner he'll come running back to us.“ he said and Akaashi, Bokuto and Terushima sighed. 

“ You really should do something about that thing before saying cool stuff like this, it's killing the mood.“ Bokuto said nodding towards Kuroo's erected shaft and turned to walk away. 

“ Yes. Please don't return to the party house before you're done. And please make sure you won't cry out Sawamura-san's name too loud. You will disturb the people who live nearby“ Akaashi said, following his captain. 

“ You can use this, but only for covering yourself up afterwards. Don't you dare to cum on it, I'll kill you.“ Terushima said throwing Kuroo the cape and following his friends. Kuroo just blinked at the cape in his hands for a while and then looked at his retreating friends. 

“Oi! What about a helping hand?!“ he asked 

“ No thanks!“ the three of them said together, speeding up their pace to make the distance between them grow faster and Kuroo sniffed his nose and lowered his head with a miserable whimper. 

“Meanies.“ he said before sitting himself on the ground with a sigh and wrapping his hand around himself, remembering every little detail about what had happened between the four of them and one Sawamura Daichi. 

“Oops, got to go ...“ Sugawara said as he saw his best friend re-enter the party hall and walk towards him and Asahi at the counter. Sawamura saw him starting to stand up and run away and he rolled his eyes as he sat himself down next to Takeda-sensei who had fallen asleep. 

“Relax. I have bigger problems than killing you right now, Suga.“ Sawamura said and the two of his best friends exchanged looks before turning his eyes at him worriedly. 

“ Why? What happened?“ Asahi asked and Sawamura suddenly blushed and looked away. 

“ I ... I really don't want to talk about it.“ he said and then looked at Asahi. 

“ Please just give me something strong to drink?“ he asked and his friend looked at Sugawara again before complying and pouring him some whiskey someone had imported from outside Japan. Sawamura thanked him, gulped it down with one go and then asked for more. 

“ You sure you don't want to talk about it? We're your oldest friends ... we could help?“ Sugawara asked and Sawamura smiled at him. 

“ Thanks but ... this is really something I need to deal with on my own. I just don't think I'm going to be able to do it while I'm sober though.“ he added raising his empty glass and asking for Asahi to re-fill it for the third time. The boy hesitated for a second but after seeing the look on his friend's face he sighed and poured him a drink again. 

“ Well ... if you're not going to talk to us and if you are going to stay here drinking anyway, maybe you'll take care of the bar until I and Asahi dance?“ Sugawara asked and Sawamura smiled at him brightly again. 

“ Sure, why not. Go and have fun.“ he said and Asahi and Sugawara started to walk towards the dance floor when Sugawara suddenly gasped and looked Sawamura up and down examingly. 

“Daichi. Are those Kuroo's pants?“ he asked and Sawamura who had lifted his glass to his lips choke and started to cough, a bright blush on his cheeks again. 

“ Just go already!“ he said waving the two of them away. He stood up from his bar stool and walked behind the bar to be the one to pretend to be a lisenced barman this time. He thought that since he had seen Ukai and Noai together as well, then it wouldn't be a problem. Asahi and Sugawara stared at him suspiciously before happily joining the crowd who was enjoying the music Tsukishima Akiteru was playing for them.


	8. Sawamura-san is special, you are not.

Kageyama Tobio groaned as he slowly regained consciousness he didn't even know he had lost before. After having an amazing handjob from Ushijima, the captain of Shiratorizawa and one obnoxious Oikawa Tooru, had done even more superb job by filling him up with two cocks at the same time. Making him feel like he was going crazy every time they took turns to brush against that bundle of nerves deep inside him. They had leaned over his shoulder to meet up and kiss each other, causing his swollen dick to rub against Oikawa's belly. That impact had been enough to push Kageyama over the edge for the second time. Since there were two cocks still deep inside him, it didn't take long for him to grow hard for the third time. 

It was an incredible experience that was made even more incredible by the fact that his boyfriend was right there with him. Laying on the bed next to him and holding onto his hand while he was getting fucked by Tendou for the second time. 'The Guess Monster' didn't seem to want to let go of him any time soon and that filled Kageyama's heart with fear. That fear had slowly faded away when Tsukishima looked at him with those beautiful golden eyes of his and gave him a small smile. Kageyama had smiled back at him and gently squeezed his hand in support. 

The memory of Tsukishima and him staring only at each other while being with someone else was something Tobio could never get out of his head. Tsukishima had told him he looked beautiful and he had told Kei that he looked like a gorgeous angel being devoured by a devil. Tendou had laughed at that and sped up his pace, making Tsukishima cry out and grip Kageyama's hand harder than before.

Tobio had flinched and yelped in pain when Ushijima bit down on his shoulder from behind and Oikawa bent down to suck and pull on his nipple at the same time, reminding him that his boyfriend wasn't the one he should be paying attention to. Now that he thought about it, it was probably about then he had had one of the biggest orgasms he had ever had and passed out because of it since it was his third in a row. The memory of that moment made him shudder and he felt his spent cock slowly starting to twitch alive again.

“ I ... I don't know Oikawa-san. I've ... I've never done this before.“ were the words voiced by his boyfriend that caught his attention and strain his neck a little so he could hear better. 

“ Don't worry about it. I'll tell you what you need to do ... just ... let's take it step by step, alright? We have the time, we don't need to rush ...“ he said and wondering what his biggest rival on volley ball court was up to, Tobio slowly opened his eyes. He blushed when he saw Oikawa was completely exposed, his spread legs resting up on Tsukishima's shoulders and the boy looking down at him hesitently, chewing on his lower lip nervously. Oikawa just smiled up at the boy and then lost his impatience, he raised his upper body from the mattress and pulled Tsukishima closer to himself by his wrist. 

Kageyama swallowed hard and licked his own lips as he watched Oikawa's lips slowly close around one of Kei's fingers and gently sucking on it, his seductive eyes glued on the blocker of Karasuno's team who just stared back at him. Tsukishima gasped when Oikawa soon took his second finger into his mouth, and then took his time to keep wetting the digets with his tongue. Kageyama felt himself grow hard as he was mezmerized by the sight of Oikawa doing the same he himself was forced to do the first time they had sex earlier. 

“ Alright. I think this should do ...“ Oikawa said as he released Tsukishima's wrist and smiled up at him. 

“ Start with one, okay? I'll tell you when it's time to add the second one.“ he said and after he noticed that Tsukishima was staring at his own fingers like he had never seen them before Oikawa sighed and tilted his head to the side questioningly. 

“ What's the matter? You need to use them before they dry up again ...“ he said and then smirked. 

“ Or is it that you enjoyed my performance so much you would like me to do it again?“ he asked and that snapped Tsukishima out of his daze and he shook his head fiercely as a blush spread onto his neck and ears. 

“ N... N... No that's okay ... I ... Um ... I can do this ....“ he said softly more to just assure himself rather than Oikawa. 

“ I'm sure you can. I trust you ... glasses-kun.“ he said and at that Tsukishima frowned. 

“ How many times do I have to tell you it's not glasses-kun? It's Tsukishima!“ he said and Oikawa chuckled softly. 

“ Sorry sorry ... Tsukki-chan ...“ he said and letting himself fall back down on the pillow he hissed when suddenly he felt a finger intrude his body without any warning. After he had adjusted to the feeling of it he opened his eyes he had closed and saw Tsukishima who looked more annoyed than before. He just stared at his own finger inside Oikawa's hole and then pulled it out entirely to just slam it back in a second later. Oikawa let out a moan. 

“ Mmm ... not so rough Tsukki-chan ... I haven't done it this way for a while either ... go a bit more easy on me ... Tsukki-chan ...“ he said sounding to Kageyama like he was actually enjoying the roughness. The setter's suspicions were confirmed when Oikawa turned his head towards him and gave him the most satisfied smile ever when Tsukishima did the opposite and started to fuck him with his finger even with more force than before. 

Kageyama, after snapping out of the shock of being caught staring at the two of them, just looked back at him for a while and then slowly turned his back towards him. He closed his eyes and decided to either fall back to sleep or at least pretend that he had done so. 

“ Haha ... that's it Tsukki-chan ... you can add the second finger now ...“ Oikawa said cheerfully and then kept on moaning and groaning for a long time before he sighed contently. 

“ Tsukki-chan, I'm ready for you ... give it to me ... Fill me up with that lovely cock of yours.“ he said and he smirked again when he heard the sharp intake of breath from Kageyama and saw him shiver as he grabbed onto the blanket that was covering his lower body. 

“ A... Are you sure ...?“ Tsukishima asked and then frowned a little. 

“ I ... don't think I can fit in there.“ He said and Kageyama felt his body roll on his back practically on it's own accord. He knew how big his boyfriend was, he remembered how the very first time he tried to give Tsukishima a blowjob he gagged the moment the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. It was thick and long and Kageyama loved it, but he was always too scared to offer himself up for an uke role to find out how it felt to have it inside him.

He had always been curious about it though and he had secretly hoped Tsukishima was going to ask him to change the roles at least once during their relationship. Kei had never done so and Tobio finally gave up on dreaming about it and was happy with what he was offered every night. He loved Kei and he loved being inside of him, it never got old to be greeted so eagerly in that hot tight hole of his. But on some level he still wished he had courage to ask Tsukishima to push inside of him, even if it was only for one time. He felt jealous and angry at Oikawa for taking away something that should be his, the first time Tsukishima felt the joy of being in control, it should have belonged to him but once again he couldn't say it. 

He wanted to, he really did, but it was as if there were invisible chains around his throat that contracted every time he was about to voice the words. Opening and closing his mouth like a fish thrown out of the water he turned his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. His vision started to blur slightly and the only thing he could hear was his own beating heart and his ragged pants for breath. He couldn't breathe, he was in termendous pain and he couldn't say a word as the panic slowly took the hold of his whole body. After a while he thought he could faintly hear his boyfriend's voice calling out for him and asking him something but he couldn't make out the words. He turned his head to look at Tsukishima and saw the worried look in his eyes as his lips moved. 

“ Are you really okay with this, king?“ he suddenly made out the words by reading his lips and he closed his eyes briefly before taking in a deep breath and letting it out again. 

“Of course I'm not okay with this!“ he said sharply, his hands gripping onto the sheet below him, causing both Oikawa to turn his face to look at him as well. Unlike on Tsukishima's face he couldn't see any concern on the face of the Seijo's captain, all he could see was a knowing smirk that he really wanted to rip off of him. As Kageyama finally managed to calm his heart and his raising panic slowly subsided he took a deep breath and continued to look up at the boy who was carefully examining his face. Kageyama knew he was trying to read his mind and that made him blush a little. The setter of Karasuno's team swallowed hard and then slowly lift himself up on his elbows. 

“ I always ... I always wanted to be the one who ...“ he trailed off but Tsukishima understood him well enough to fill in the blanks and that brought a frown on his face. He clenched his teeth and grabbed onto Oikawa's ankles, slowly lifting his legs off from his shoulders, making the older boy let out a small 'aaw' in process. Tsukishima ignored him and fully looked at Kageyama. 

“ If that's true then why didn't you say anything about it sooner?“ he asked and Tobio sighed. 

“ I was scared.“ he said and Tsukishima let out growl. 

“ Are you fucking kidding me? You were scared?! We both know how much bigger Ushijima-san is ... And yet you took his amazing cock with Oikawa's a little while ago without complaining.“ he said. 

“Eh? No compliment for me?“ Oikawa asked pointing his finger at himself in surprise but Tsukishima and Kageyama once again ignored him and he demonstratively pouted at him, but that action was also ignored. 

“ So don't you even dare to try and make me believe that you were scared of the idea of me inside of you. There is no way I can believe that!“ Tsukishima said and Kageyama frowned while the blush spread on his cheeks again. 

“ That's not it. That's not what I was scared of.“ he said and Tsukishima tilted is head to the side questioningly. 

“ Oh? What then? Just spit it out already. You're going to have to tell me sooner or later.“ he said and Kageyama sighed and closed his eyes briefly before looking at him with sad eyes. 

“ I was scared that you would reject the offer and things would be awkward between us again. You know ... like they were before we started dating ... “ he said and Tsukishima's eyes grew wide at that and his mouth fell open in shock, he was obviously speechless and he was not the only one, Oikawa seemed to be stunned by the revelation as well. Kageyama decided to take an advantage of it. He let himself fall on the pillow again and continued to stare up at the ceiling. 

“What about you?“ he mumbled softly after a long silence and Tsukishima snapped out of his shock at that. 

“ Huh?“ he asked and Tobio turned his head to look at him. 

“ You never said you wanted to do it either! Why didn't you ask me to let you do me?“ he asked and Tsukishima snorted and put on his trade mark smirk. 

“ Oh please ... as if a simple peasant could ever ask the king to spread his legs for him. I'm not stupid enough to cross that line ... “ he said and Kageyama was about to say something when Oikawa cut him off. 

“ Excuse me ... yeah ... hi!“ he said and raised his hand as a greeting when both of the boys looked at him. 

„ I have a small request to make ... um ... Could you two perhaps solve your problems after Tsukki-chan fucks my brains out?“ he said cheerfully and then looked at Tsukishima, his eyes turning dark. 

“ If you think I will let you off with just teasing me then you're dead wrong, Tsukki-chan. You better finish what you started, or believe me ... you will regret it.“ he said and Tsukishima and Kageyama both felt the blood freeze in their veins. The boy didn't sound like he was bluffing or joking, it was a threat that should have been taken seriously. After a moment Oikawa's face turned dreamy and his eyes seemed to see something else than the boy still sitting at his feet. 

“ I wonder how Sawamura-chan tastes like ... I bet he's sweet all over his body ...“ he said teasingly. 

“ Aaw ... I can't wait to have a piece of him ... I'm so excited I might die ...“ he added and Tsukishima and Kageyama both glared at him, making his grin grow wider. He knew the two of them were really protective of their precious captain who was soon going to leave them behind. He had no doubt in his mind that he had pressed right buttons to get what he wanted and Tsukishima's sigh and his lowered head was all he needed for confirmation that he had chosen the right path. 

“ Fine, Oikawa-san ... as you wish ...“ he said and then looked up at him seriously. 

“ But only if you promise to keep away from Sawamura-san. Sawamura-san is off limits for you.“ he said and Oikawa looked up at him with surprised eyes for a bit and then looked at Kageyama. 

“ Tobio-chan ... did you know your boyfriend is in love with someone else?“ he asked and Kageyama's frown deepened. 

“ What?!“ he asked at the same time Tsukishima did and when Tobio looked at him in confusion, Kei ran his fingers through his short hair tiredly. 

“ Tobio, you know that's not it. I just don't want Sawamura-san get hurt. You don't either right? You think the same way I do, right? That Oikawa-san is not good enough for him ... Oikawa-san doesn't deserve him.“ he said and Kageyama now smiled, ignoring Oikawa's upset shout of 'Hey!' and just looked at Kei. 

“ Of course.“ he said and then looked at Oikawa over his shoulder after he had slowly sat up from his laying position. 

“ You don't seem to understand anything, so I'll explain it in simple words. Sawamura-san is special, you are not. If you touch him even with your little finger, we will hunt you down and kill you.“ he said darkly and Oikawa chuckled. 

“ Ooh ... scary scary...“ he said and then sighed and closed his eyes. 

“ Fine. I'll keep away from him, I promise.“ he said, silently making a note to himself that if he was going to have his way with Sawamura during this party, he had to do it so Tsukishima and Kageyama were never going to find out about it. There was no way he was seriously going to give up on the main prize, he would be one of the stupidest men on Earth if he did that. 

The fact that he now knew Ushijima was obsessed with the guy made him want to take part of the chase even more. He wanted to be the one to snap Sawamura away from the captain of Shiratorizawa. He couldn't think nothing more satisfying than seeing the boy cry his eyes out because he had lost to him, Oikawa Tooru. 

“ Could you please fuck me now before I change my mind and take good care of you until you pass out instead?“ he asked from Tsukishima who answered by glaring at him and taking hold of his feet just to lift them back on his shoulders and slid closer to the inviting hole. He pressed the tip of his cock on the entrance, making Oikawa hiss in anticipation but then he paused. 

“ Just so you know our discussion is far from over, king.“ he said softly, staring at his own hard cock in his hand instead of Kageyama. The setter of Karasuno's team just stared at him for a while and then sighed. 

“ I know. Just wake me up when you're done.“ he said with a yawn as he stretched his arms over his head. He then let himself fall back onto the mattress and rolled himself to the side, his back turned towards his companions again. Hearing Oikawa moan as Tsukishima was slowly pushing himself inside, he closed his eyes and hoped that he was able to escape into the dreamworld for a while longer. For his surprise his wish was granted more quickly than he thought it would be. 

“ That's it! I'm going out there.“ Terushima said as he started to jump off the edge of the stage, Bokuto who was sitting next to him quickly grabbed onto his wrist to stop him. 

“ Dude, don't. We decided to keep our distance until he comes to us, remember? We've screwed up badly already, don't make it even worse.“ he said and Terushima frowned. 

“ How the hell can you people be okay with this? Just look at those bastards ... None of them was so thirsty when Azumane or Naoi-san was the barman. But as soon as Sawamura-san shows up ... they are all on him like horny bears on a handsome honey pot.“ he said staring at the bar counter that was more crowded than a dance floor. In fact the only ones dancing were Asahi and Sugawara who were attached by lips and hips while they moved slowly in the rhythm of a ballad that was currently playing. The line at the counter had grown longer when Takeda-sensei who had woken up from his slumber with a loud ' Karasuno Banzai!' had accidentaly thrown the contents of the glass he was still holding onto at Sawamura's torso before slamming his forehead back onto the counter and falling asleep again. Since they were wet and smelling of alcohol, the captain of Karasuno's team had no choice but to take off the remnants of his maid's custom and continue his part-time job half-naked. It didn't take long until the others noticed his change of appareance and as soon as they did, they rushed towards him like a cattle of bulls in heat. 

After Terushima had spoken the words, there was a moment of silence during which Bokuto, Akaashi who was sitting next to his captain and Kuroo who was sitting on the other side of Terushima all just stared at him silence for a while. And Kuroo and Bokuto them burst out laughing at the comparison Terushima had made while Akaashi seemed less amused by it, he did raise his hand on his mouth to hide his smile though. 

“ Horny bears on a handsome honey pot? Seriously?“ Kuroo asked chuckling and Terushima frowned and looked down at his hands on his lap with a blush on his cheeks. 

“ Shu... shut up. That's how it looks to me, okay? So I said it ... nothing's wrong with it.“ he said and Bokuto also chuckled as he placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“ Damn right nothing's wrong with it but ... wouldn't horny bears be on each other rather than honey pot? I mean if they really are horny ...“ he said and Terushima's blush grew as he slapped Bokuto's hand away. 

“ Enough already. Are we going to do something about this situation or not?“ he asked nodding towards the counter where Sawamura actually punched Lev who had been trying to catch him by one of his erected nipples ( which had gotten this way because of the cool air around them, not because of excitement) and pull on it just for fun. The silver haired boy flew backwards when the fist collided with his jaw and Sugawara and Asahi dancing nearby barely managed to dodge him and avoided the tall boy landing on them. Seeing that Kuroo laughed. 

“ Nah ... I think he's doing fine on his own.“ he said and then gasped when the back door next to Sawamura opened and one Ushijima Wakatoshi with Tendou Satori walked inside. After they had had their fun with Tsukishima, Oikawa and Kageyama, the two of them had felt hungry so they decided to go downstairs and see if there were any snacks left on the tables that were set up on the stage. Seeing Sawamura half-naked right there in front of them made them pause in their movements and they both just stared at the boy. Sawamura stared back at them for a while and then smiled. 

“ Ah, Ushijima, Tendou ... can I offer you something to drink?“ he asked and Tendou was just about to say something when his captain cut him off. 

“ No.“ the boy said and without saying anything else he suddenly grabbed onto Sawamura's wrist, causing his smile slip off his face. And ignoring his protests and yells from the other boys trying to get closer to the captain of Karasuno's team, Ushijima dragged Sawamura out of the door he had just made his entrance from. The other boys wanted to go after them but Tendou quickly blocked their way by jumping in front of the door and pushing it fully closed with his back as he leaned against it. 

“ Hey Hey Hey Hey ....“ Bokuto who after seeing the small scene play out with Akaashi, Kuroo and Terushima now made his way through the crowd and didn't stop until he was standing right in front of the 'Guess Monster'. The boy raised his eyebrow at Bokuto when the three other boys soon after appeared behind him to support him. 

“ Mmm? Can I help you with something?“ he asked tilting his head to the side. Bokuto just stared at him for a while and then crossed his arms on his chest. 

“ Yeah. You can tell us what the hell is Ushijima planning to do with our prey.“ he said his golden eyes growing dark in anger and Tendou just stared back at him seriously for a while and then put on the most feline smile he could muster and raised his hand to his mouth to cover it up a little. 

“ What ... you mean you really can't guess?“ he asked teasingly and then snorted. 

“ Pathetic!“ he said making Bokuto growl and ready to jump on him but Akaashi and Terushima appeared on his sides to stop him. 

“ While we agree with that statement on some level ...“ Akaashi said, ignoring Bokuto's offended 'Hey!' 

“... we really don't like someone who was dressed up as an ugly clown a little while ago to point it out about our stupid owl.“ Kuroo finished as he also walked closer to his friends but he went further by closing the distance between Tendou and himself so they were standing nose to nose. Tendou's vein on his forehead became visible as he felt anger by being mocked because of the costume the members of Shiratorizawa were forced to wear. 

“ Shut up ... you ...“ he paused to look Kuroo up and down, taking in his appearance. The boy was still wearing his jewellery but there was no signs of the pants Tendou had seen him wear before. There was just some kind of cape wrapped around his waist and that brought a smirk on his face and he tilted his head on the side questioningly. 

“ Um ... what are you supposed to be again? An arabic male slut?“ he asked and Kuroo now gave him a fake smile that showed that he was pissed off and he placed his hands on both of the boy's shoulders, placing a hard pressure on them. 

“ I will say this only once. Get the fuck out of our way.“ he said and Tendou tilted his head to the other side. 

“ Mm ... or what? You gonna drop on your knees and blow me?“ he asked with the same smirk firmly on his face and Kuroo's angry grin grew. 

“No ... but you know I can't help to notice your make-up is gone. Let me put it back on you ... with my fists, that is...“ he said and Tendou now chuckled. 

“ Tempting offer but I pass.“ he said and then surprised everyone by moving away from the door and standing at the counter and opening a bottle of beer. The others just stared at him in shock and he chuckled. 

“ What? I'm hungry and thirsty, alright? That's why I came here in the first place“ he said and then grabbed some peanuts from the bowl in front of himself. When the others kept on staring at him, he sighed and took his first sip of beer before giving Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Terushima a wide grin. 

“ If you're that curious about what's going on up there, go and see for yourselves. Knowing Wakatoshi-kun, it's probably nothing you guys are thinking of “ he said. 

“ What the hell is that supposed to mean?“ Terushima asked and Tendou grinned. 

“ I wonder ... “ he said and then suddenly jumped over the counter from the place where there was room to land and walked towards the stage whistling along the cheerful song that was playing in the background. The confused boys all stared after him for a while and then a few of them, including the Bokuto's group, decided to go upstairs and find out what was going on with Ushijima and Sawamura. Once they had climbed up the stairs and started to walk towards Ushijima's room, the door to that room opened and Sawamura stepped outside with a smile on his face. 

“ Oh. Um ... what are you guys doing here?“ he asked as he noticed the crowd staring at him in shock and he frowned when no one answered. 

“ Guys?“ he asked but still got no answer. 

“ Ushijima! What the hell did you do?!“ Terushima asked in shock and the named boy also appeared to the door. 

“ What? He was cold so I just gave him some clothes to wear.“ he said calmly and Sawamura smiled a in a shirt that was too big for him and a pair of shorts underneath it. It was obvious these were the ones Ushijima was wearing when he was getting to bed. The shirt had Nighty Night written on it's front in a bold red font and the shorts had small fluffy looking lambs on them. 

“ What do you think?“ he asked and all that the boys were able to do was to groan in a disappointment that their handsome pot of honey was covered up and sealed again. That reaction made Ushijima and Sawamura look at each other in confusion and then the two of them decided to leave the group behind and went back downstairs using the main stairs this time.


	9. Stop lying to yourself, Wakatoshi-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can listen to the song Tendou and Sawamura and later Ushijima and Sawamura were dancing to over here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIGH_EPfBCU  
> What's more ... Tendou pretty much used the same dance moves as the woman in this video (at 0:26-0:39). Although he obviously used Sawamura instead of a wall ... :3  
> I seriously love this song, I hope you like it too and you can imagine those two dancing to it the same way I can. :3

“ Haha! I knew it. I knew you would do the opposite to what a normal horny guy would do, Wakatoshi-kun.“ Tendou said cheerfully as he noticed his best friend and one captain of Karasuno's team walk through the door of the dance hall. He left from the side of Tsukishima's brother who seemed less than happy with the conversation the two of them had had. Knowing Tendou and the way Akiteru was glaring after him with an angry dark blush on his cheeks, he probably gave the older boy all the juicy details of his naughty time with Tsukishima Kei.

The way their hired DJ suddenly threw his headphones at Tanaka, who had just returned to their party place with Yamaguchi and Nishinoya, and asked him to take over his job before running off in panic, gave Ushijima all the confirmation he needed. Tanaka just stared at the headphones in his hand in shock and then let out a loud 'Hey, I was the one he asked to do this! Get down here!' when Nishinoya suddenly grabbed them out of his hold and climbed onto the stage jumping right behind the DJ equipment, eagerly starting to push on the buttons that made the music turn into a weird scratching sound before it went completely silent. Nishinoya was in panic, jumping back and forth from one foot to another while Tanaka sighed, ran his hand over his face tiredly and slowly went to help the poor boy out. Yamaguchi just watched at the two boys he had just had sex with with a small smile on his face.

He burst out laughing at something Kenma said when he and Hinata walked closer to him. Ushijima was just staring at the youngsters until his best friend's voice brought his attention back to the boys standing closer to him.

“ Mmm ... I must say you look rather cute in Wakatoshi-kun's pajamas“ Tendou said as he stood in front of Sawamura and shoving his hands into his pockets he leaned closer to the boy who instictively backed away a little with a small blush on his face. The 'Guess Monster' took a moment to admire the adorable reaction that made him want to tease Sawamura even more and he grinned.

“ It's almost as if you were born to wear his clothes ...“ he paused and then leaned even closer to Sawamura's ear

. “... just like I was born to rip them right off of you.“ he whispered in a husky voice and Sawamura's blush deepened and he let out a startled gasp and shuddered, closing his eyes in the process, when the boy suddenly pulled on his earlobe with his teeth. Feeling more than just a little aroused by Sawamura's reactions, Tendou was getting ready to have some more fun with the boy when suddenly a hand on his chest slowly pushed him away.

“ That's quite enough, Satori. Cut it out.“ Ushijima who had patiently stood there for all this time suddenly ordered and Tendou looked up at him lazily from underneath his half-closed eyelids. The two of them just stared at each for a while and then the redhead sighed as he could read the silent message of 'I know what you are trying to pull and it's not going to work' from Ushijima's intense gaze.

“ Aaw ... as usual you're no fun, Wakatoshi-kun.“ he said a pout on his face while straightening his back and placing his hands on the back of his head as he turned to look at Sawamura. The boy was still blushing and one of his hands was fingering on the earlobe Tendou had just bitten into. The 'Guess Monster' grinned and Ushijima was about to say something else to him but a sudden loud music bursting out of the speakers cut him off. The captain of Shiratorizawa silently cursed at Nishinoya and Tanaka for solving their problem in the most inappropriate time.

“ Ooh! I love that song. Let's dance ...Sawamura-kun!“ Tendou said and Sawamura who had lowered his head while trying to figure out why the 'Guess Monster's' words had awaken some kind of weird desire inside him, snapped his head up to stare at the redhead in surprise.

“ Huh?“ he managed to ask before Tendou grabbed onto both of his hands and dragged him towards the dance floor, already moving his hips in the rhythm of the music while doing so and keeping his seductive eyes on Sawamura's. Both, Sawamura and Ushijima, were too distracted by his dancing skills to realize what was going on. When Ushijima finally realized the growing distance between himself and Sawamura, he reached out his hand to try and grab onto his shirt and pull him back to himself, but it was too late. Tendou grinned at Ushijima who was just standing where they had left him, his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes glued on him. The redhead knew everyone was staring at them, but the only look that mattered was his best friend's. Those golden eyes were filled with anger, envy, pain and desire at the same time which made Tendou grin even wider.

 _Stop lying to yourself, Wakatoshi-kun. This is working just fine_. He thought to himself before he let go of one of Sawamura's hands and used his other one to yank on Sawamura, causing him to stumble forward and land right in his arms.

“ Te... Tendou ...“ growled Sawamura who felt uncomfortable being pressed together so closely and he tried to push himself off from Tendou's chest. He gasped and blushed again when he felt a pair of hands grabbing onto his buttocks and squeezing them gently. He shuddered when he felt the familiar hot breath on his neck.

“ Relax, Sawamura-kun. Trust me, you'll be able to enjoy this party a lot more if you just allow yourself to relax a little ...“ Tendou said and Sawamura, who was just standing there while Tendou was moving his hips against him, yelped when the boy suddenly bit down on his throat.

“ If ... if I do that ... will you leave me alone?“ Sawamura asked panting slightly as Tendou kept on sucking on the sore skin that he had just sank his teeth into and then smiled as he slowly pulled away to look into those beautiful brown eyes in front of him. He felt a heat in the bit of his stomach grow stronger as he saw the undying spark in them.

“ Sorry ... but that's not my decision to make.“ he said softly and Sawamura frowned at that. “ What is that ...hmph.“ Sawamura was cut off when Tendou leaned down to kiss him. His eyes grew wide for a bit but then slowly fell shut and his body slowly started to move on its own, mimicking the movements the redhead was doing while exploring his mouth. The kiss was nothing he had shared with Kuroo, nor was it the same with the one he had with Bokuto. It was slow, careful and soft, too soft to match Tendou's personality. It was as if the boy was trying to warm him up, to prepare him for something else that was going to come on his way. He had no idea what it was until suddenly Tendou was forcefully pulled away from him.

“ I think I told you to cut it out, Satori.“ an unfamiliar voice growled darkly and Sawamura felt his jaw drop open as he looked at the boy and saw that it was no one else but the captain of Shiratorizawa. A guy who had never shown an expression of pure anger before. At least Sawamura had never seen him that pissed off before. Tendou who had surprisingly satisfied feline smile on his face closed his eyes and let out a small 'nyaa', to try and be cute.

“ I knew you were going to stop me so no harm done ...“ he practically purred and Ushijima clicked his tongue as he let go of Tendou.

“ So I was right. You were just tricking me...“ he said and Tendou turned to look at him and chuckled.

“ I promised you I'd back down for you, didn't I? Why else would I do this if not to get you to finally act on it?“ he said and Ushijima was about to say something when Sawamura cut him off.

“ Act on it? Act on what exactly?“ the boy asked and Tendou and Ushijima just stared at him for a while.

“ Haha! My job here is done! Good luck, Wakatoshi-kun!“ the redhead said patting his friend on his back hard enough to force the boy to stumble towards Sawamura a little and before Sawamura or Ushijima could stop him, the 'Guess Monster' ran to stand behind the counter and watch the rest of the show from there. Sawamura stared after him for a while and then turned to look at the boy still standing in front of him with his eyes now closed and his eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

“ Ushijima?“ he asked questioningly but the boy didn't react in any way. Sawamura tried calling out for him for a couple of times more and when he got no response he sighed and turned around to walk away. He was just about to take the first step when suddenly a hand grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him backwards and this time he couldn't even try to speak before his lips were sealed with a pair of other's. Tendou cheered while the others just stared at them in shock. After a moment Ushijima pulled away and looked at Sawamura who was completely red in his face and his eyes were open wide. The boy was obviously shocked by being attacked by him like this and Ushijima sighed and slowly let go of Sawamura's hand with a small blush on his cheeks.

“ I'm sorry ... I keep on thinking about you so ... I just couldn't help myself I ...“ he wanted to continue but was cut off when Sawamura suddenly surprised everyone, including himself, by throwing himself at Ushijima, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. Everyone around them cheered now and Sugawara and Azumane were smiling wide because it seemed as if Sawamura had finally found someone he actually wanted to be with. Sawamura couldn't explain what had gotten into him when Ushijima kissed him. It had felt too good not to be repeated again. Once again it was nothing like a kiss with Kuroo or Bokuto, or with Tendou for that matter. It was something that the Karasuno's captain couldn't really explain better than with the words ' It just made me feel like I could fly'.

Realizing that Sawamura decided that the only thing he could blame for these thoughts and these actions was the amount of alchol he had consumed during the night. The alcohol that had taken too much time to have its affect on him. When Ushijima tried to pull away for breath, Sawamura let him do so but soon after he found himself jumping up and wrapping his legs around Ushijima's waist. Ushijima's hands automatically moved to support him by moving underneath his thighs. The two of them just stared at each other and then Sawamura licked his lips and leaned down to kiss the captain of Shiratorizawa again. The boy gasped into the kiss and started to stumble backwards because of Sawamura's weight caused him to become unstable on his feet. The people who had surrounded them quickly got out of his way and soon enough he was thankfully stopped by the wall behind him.

“ Sa... Sawamura ... do ... do you like me?“ Ushijima asked once they finally stopped making out. Sawamura just blinked at him and then chuckled softly.

“ I have no idea.“ he said and Ushijima just stared at him and then sighed.

“ I ... I see ...“ he said softly, his hands starting to slip away from Sawamura but stilling their movements at the boy's next words.

“ But I think tonight is a perfect time to find out if I do or not. Don't you think?“ he asked once again surprising himself and when Ushijima raised his previously lowered head to look at him, Sawamura quickly kissed him again. Unlike Kuroo, Bokuto, Tendou or even Akaashi, Ushijima made Sawamura feel safe and comfortable. Which made actually no sense, because Ushijima was one of the people he knew very little about. He knew he was a great volley ball player and he knew that he usually didn't talk too much nor did he smile much, but that was about the extent of his knowledge of the boy. But he knew he wanted to find out more. Their make-out sessions that seemed to be lasting for ever, and which had bored the other people around enough for them to turn their back son them, was suddenly broken by a loud scream. The scream was loud enough for startling Tanaka and Nishinoya who were also kissing on the stage. Tanaka jumped a little and his hand pressed on 'stop' button by accident, causing the dancing hall fall completely silent again. Everyone who were already minding their own business turned their attention towards at the middle of the dance floor and saw the “four idiots in love“, as Sawamura called them in his head, stare at Ushijima and Sawamura in shock.

“ He... Hey ... hey ... what the hell is going on here?!“ Bokuto asked after Akaashi had clamped his hand on Terushima's mouth to keep him quiet down. When he got no answer from Sawamura or Ushijima who had both frozen up and just stood there, their lips locked to each other, he turned around to look at Tendou.

“ You bastard! You said this was not going to happen!“ he accused pointing his finger at him and the redhead chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “ I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm as shocked as you guys are.“ he said grinning and Bokuto frowned.

“ You ass. You set this up from the beginning you ...“ he started to move towards the boy with intention to kill him but someone stopped him by grabbing him by his shirt. “ He's not worth it, bro. Just leave it be.“ the boy said and Bokuto looked over his shoulder in surprise.

“ But ... But Kuroo ... he ... he ... he's the one who ...“ he wanted to continue but Kuroo who refused to look back at him sighed.

“ I know. But we have more important things to find out right now.“ he said and looked at the two boys still standing at the wall. For his relief they weren't attached anymore, Sawamura had placed his feet back on the floor and his arms were not around Ushijima's neck anymore. Ushijima looked at him and his friends over Sawamura's head while the named boy kept his eyes lowered to the ground.

“ Sawamura. Is this your answer to us?“ Kuroo finally asked.

“ We confess to you and that's how you react to our feelings? You run into someone else's arms? Is that a person you are?“ he asked and when Sawamura didn't answer Kuroo chuckled softly and ran his fingers through his hair.

“ Of course you're not. You aren't someone who would just spit on another person's  feelings like this. There's no way you would do this ...“ he said and then paused, waiting for Sawamura's reaction. He sighed when he got none and started to walk closer to the two boys, running his fingers through his hair.

“ Which means there's only one explanation.“ he said stopping right next to Sawamura and sent him a glance that wasn't returned to before glaring at Ushijima.

“ I'm disappointed UshiWaka. I never thought you were a type to force yourself on someone.“ he said and Ushijima tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't force myself on him.“ he said and Kuroo smirked.

“ Golden words from someone who is guilty. 'I didn't do it'“ he said mockingly and Ushijima blinked at him.

“ I'm telling you the truth. I didn't force myself on him.“ he said nodding towards Sawamura who was just standing there, avoiding eye contacts from both of them and also avoiding participating in the conversation.

“ You did! It's the only explanation!“ Kuroo insisted and Ushijima sighed and crossed his arms on his chest.

“ No it isn't.“ he said simply and Kuroo clenched his fingers into tight fists.

“ Is too!“ he said.

" Is not.“ Ushijima protested as he leaned closer to Kuroo who rolled his eyes.

“ Oh would you please just admit it so we can all go on with our lives?!“ Kuroo said dramatically and Ushijima sighed again.

“No.“ he said and Kuroo stomped his foot like a pissed off horse.

“Yes!“ he said and growled when Ushijima stubbornly argued with him. The argument went on for a long time, everyone around them, except for the reason of their argument, seemed to be enjoying the show. After what it felt like a whole hour of talking back at each other, there was someone who couldn't take it anymore.

“ ENOUGH!“ that someone roared and everyone, including Ushijima and Kuroo turned to look at Sawamura who, not unexpectedly in the least, had been that person. The captain of Karasuno's team was surrounded by dark aura which got darker and darker by the second and the expression on his face as everything but cute. His vein on his forehead had grown bigger and more visible than anyone had ever seen it before. His lips were turned upwards but everyone knew that it wasn't because of happiness. His eyes were burning with anger and his whole body was shivering because of the overwhelming rage he was feeling.

“Sa... Sawamura-san?“ Kuroo asked carefully with politeness he had never shown to the boy before.

“ Shut up!“ Sawamura snapped at him and glared at him angrily even though the boy had actually not even said anything except for his name. Kuroo let out a little 'eep' and jumped away from him as he started to walk away. The captains of Nekoma and Shiratorizawa exchanged looks with drops of cold sweat rolling down on each of their faces.

 “ I've had enough of you people. Really ... You're driving me crazy. This is the worst party I've ever been to.“ Sawamura mumbled to himself as he walked towards the stairs that take to the stage, not paying attention to the boys who all got out of his way without him having to ask them to do that.

“ Seriously making me do something humiliating like wearing a dress and panties ... chasing me around like group of horny hunters ... ruing my outfit ... making me chase after you ... and force me to see and hear things I wish I had never seen or heard ...“ he paused and shuddered at the memories of his beloved kouhai and his coach doing things he never thought they would do. He stared at Hinata and Kenma who both looked at him in confusion and then turned to stare at Yamaguchi who confirmed that the boy knew he had gotten caught earlier with a bright blush and avarted eyes.

“ Kissing and feeling me up whenever you like as if I'm some kind of a doll or something ... sticking your freaking finger in me ...forcing me to do something I will probably regret for the rest of my life ... “ he continued mumbling as he climbed to the stage and once he was up there he stomped towards Tanaka and Nishinoya who both looked at him with nervous looks on their faces. Sawamura just stared back at him and took away the microphone that Nishinoya was holding onto for fun. He then walked to the middle of the stage and raised that microphone to his lips.

“ Alright you bastards. Listen up because I'm only going to say it once!“ he said and when everyone looked up at him he cleared his throat.

“ For reasons I can't really understand most of you guys seem to be eager to get into my pants.“ he said.

“ Whoo! Yeah baby! Yeah!“ Tendou was the one to cheer alone and everyone turned to glare at him at the counter. He smirked at the looks of the disbelief he received.

“ What?! It's true, isn't it? You all want a piece of his ass ...“ he said placing a bottle of beer on his lips and he grinned when Terushima who finally got Akaashi to let go of him snorted.

“ Oh yeah? And you don't?“ the boy asked and Tendou looked at Ushijima and then at Sawamura before lowering his eyes at Terushima again.

“ Never said so, did I?“ he asked and Terushima clenched his teeth at that.

“ You little ...“ he wanted to march towards the obnoxious 'Guess Monster' when Akaashi grabbed onto him again.

“ Calm down, please. Kuroo-san is right, that guy isn't worth it.“ the boy said softly and Terushima was about to say something else when Sawamura's voice made him stop.

“ So I've been thinking. I have two choices ... I either keep on running away from you and accept the fact that none of you will leave me alone tonight ... or maybe well ... never ...“ he paused and closed his eyes briefly and let out a shaky breath before opening them again.

“ Or ... I can just give up and let you fuck me. Which is exactly what I've decided to do.“ he said and everyone fell silent for a while. Just staring at Sawamura in shock.

“ Da... Daichi-san ...You can't be serious!“ Tanaka shouted in disbelief as he and Nishinoya slowly started to move closer to him with the intention to get him get off the stage and go and sleep off whatever poison it was that had suddenly taken over his mind. But both of them stopped when their captain sent a dark glare towards them. He then looked down at the boys on the dance floor and at the counter who seemed to have all frozen up and turned into statues because of his words. Daichi just looked at them for a while and then smirked when he saw some boys drool and blush at their own imagination that his words had triggered.

“ Of course I don't mean all of you though.“ he said and that was enough to bring the life back into the boys and they curiously looked at him again.

 “ Only you who you are able to climb up on this stage in 20 seconds. Only you will be able to find out if the real me is better than the me from your dreams or not ...“ he said and that got people excited again. Some of them already started to accept the challenge and move but Tendou's voice stopped them.

“ Wait a second! In that case I think it would be fair if everyone interested were informed about this!“ he said and Sawamura looked at him with a look which showed a mix of fear and disgust on his face.

“ What?! You mean there's more?! Are you serious?! Who the hell could possibly ...“ he wanted to continue but Ushijima's loud sigh cut him off.

“ It's Oikawa, isn't it?“ the captain of Shiratorizawa's team asked looking at his best friend who grinned.

“ Bingo!“ he said and everyone, including Sawamura groaned.

“ Just wait for a bit, okay? I'll go get him!“ Tendou said and without letting anyone to protest he ran out of the back door.

They gasped when looking at the front door they saw two rather wet and naked male grown ups wrapped in blankets looking up at the stage with forced smiles on their faces.

" Um ... Sawamura-kun? May we have a word? In private?" Ukai asked and Sawamura looked down at them and then sighed, knowing that he was going to get a speech about morals and such from the two men who really shouldn't speak about things like that.

" Of course, Ukai-san. I'll be down in a minute." he said with a forced smile of his own, already moving to the stairs and everyone held their breath when the three of them walked outside the moment Sawamura met up with them.


	10. But today I discovered something, it seems that I want to be loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens in this chapter. As an apology I will post chapter 11 later today.

“ Now then ... Sawamura-kun ...“ Ukai said, the smile still plastered on his face even though it was obvious that he was more pissed off than he had been for a long time. He looked down at the boy who was sitting on one of the seats in their van and his dangerous grin widened.

“ There is absolutely no way that you were actually going to go through with this stupid joke you just told everyone, right?“ he asked his hands crossed on his chest and when Sawamura didn't answer he leaned closer to him.

“ Right?“ he asked again, his eyebrow twitching like crazy and his damp hair clinging onto his face. Naoi who was sitting at the wheel, since he was in charge of the heat in the van so they didn't get cold, looked at them from the mirror. Daichi was silent for a long time and stared back at Ukai before letting out a deep sigh and closing his eyes while grabbing onto his knees at the same time.

“ Well what else am I supposed to do then? They won't leave me alone until they've gotten what they want so ...“ he was cut off by Ukai who suddenly placed his palms on both of the boy's cheeks and pressed them together to make him look like a duck. Sawamura's eyebrows shot up at that and he looked at his coach with wide eyes again.

“ So what?“ Ukai asked with a snarl, his hands pressing harder on Sawamura's face, making his eyes fill with tears of pain.

“ So you decided setting a sign 'free parking lot' up on your ass would solve all your problems?“ he asked and Naoi chuckled in amusement at the words his freshly gained boyfriend used to describe the crazy situation they found out about. Hearing that ,Ukai snapped his head around to glare at him and he rolled his eyes, when the coach of their rival team gave him the most innocent smile he could muster. Ukai then turned to look at Sawamura again who was sitting there with a small embarrassed blush on his cheeks as he did his best to avoid making eyecontact with his coach. Ukai sighed as he let go of Sawamura's face and stood up straight. He stared at the palm prints he had left on the boy and ran his fingers through his hair before placing his hands on his hips.

“ Seriously ... you used to be such a smart boy. What the hell happened to you during these few minutes I wasn't around?“ he asked and his fingers dug into his own hipbones harder when Naoi failed to successfully mask a correction of 'an hour' with a cough. He turned to look over his shoulder again and gave the coach of Nekoma's team the most dirty look he could. Naoi stared back at him and smirked before mouthing 'sorry' and turning his head away. Ukai just stared at the man angrily and then turned to Sawamura again.

“ Well? It wasn't a rhetorical question, you know ... I really want to know. What the hell happened to you?“ he asked and Sawamura frowned as his hands gripped onto his knees harder.

“ Nothing happened to me ... I just ...“ he paused and sighed as he raised his head to look at the man standing before him.

“ I just got fed up with all of it, that's all.“ he said “ Everyone has someone. Suga has Asahi, Hinata has Kenma... Even Tsukishima and Kageyama aren't alone at this party ...“ he said and then smiled softly.

“ And apparently neither are you, coach.“ he said and Ukai's eyes widened for a second before he looked away with a small blush of his own and then raised his fist to own mouth as he let out a small cough, clearing his throat to put a stop to an awkward moment of silence.

“ Tha... that's hardly relevant. Don't ... don't change the subject ...“ he said and Naoi chuckled again, feeling happy that the other man didn't rush to try and convince his captain that he was wrong about their relationship.

“ Just get to your point already.“ Ukai said demandingly when the silence that had taken over the van grew too long. Sawamura sighed again.

“ My point is that all of you have managed to find one person you want to be with ... Me ... Somehow I am expected to be with at least ten of them!“ he said and Ukai quickly span around to stare at him in shock as something unexpected dawned to him.

“ Wait a minute here ...“ he started to say but Sawamura interrupted him.

“ No matter how you look at it it's impossible!“ the boy said as he jumped up on his feet, ignoring the man standing in front of him who tried to win his attention.

“ Sawamura-kun?“ Ukai asked as the boy started to pace back and forth between him and the seat he had been sitting on.

“ This really is ridiculous you know. I never asked this kind of attention ... I never wanted to be hunted this way. I don't even know why they are doing this ... I'm such an ordinary guy ...“ Sawamura continued, paying no mind at older man who was turning his head to right and left to observe him carefully.

“ Ooi ...  Hellooo?! Sawamura-kun ...?“ Ukai who raised his hand and waved it in front of Sawamura's path to get him to notice that he was trying to talk to him.

“ I mean I got four confessions in one night! Four! Well ... actually five ... if you count what happened with UshiWaka a confession... And there are even more of them after my ass! Akaashi actually had the nerve to go further than just oggling and drooling over it ... I mean what the hell's with that? What is so special about my ass? Does it actually have a power to put on spell on people or what?“ Sawamura continued with his monologue as he subconsciously just kept on slapping away Ukai's hand that was used to win his attention, so he could continue his way without any interruptions. No need to mention, that it was enough to set Ukai's short fuse on fire. Seconds ticked by during which the blond coach just stood there, his arms crossed on his chest, his eyes squeezed shut while his eyebrow just kept on twitching and his vein on his forehead pulsing in irritation. When Sawamura kept on talking to himself like a madman while walking back and forth, the ticking bomb finally exploded.

“ SAWAMURA DAICHI ! SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT YOUR DESIRABLE ASS DOWN RIGHT NOW!“ the man roared and the captain of Karasuno's team froze, his hands baling into tight fists and his face darkening at the words Ukai chose to use. The long and awkward silence took over the van for a while and Ukai didn't open his eyes until he heared the boy flop down on the seat. Seeing how upset Sawamura was, he sighed and stepped forward to place his hand on his shoulder, causing Daichi to look up at him.

“ Good boy. Now I want you to think carefully ... are you absolutely sure about what you just said?“ he asked and when Sawamura frowned in confusion he squeezed his shoulders a little.

“ Are you absolutely sure you are expected to sleep with all of those horny boys inside that house? Are you sure it's not something you decided on your own?“ he answered the unvoiced question and when Sawamura's frown deepened and he opened his mouth, Ukai shook his head and used his other hand to place one of his fingers on Sawamura's lips.

“ No no. Don't just blurt out the first thing that comes into your mind. You need to calm down and think about all those things that has happened to you during this party. Take your time and just try to remember everything that has been done and said tonight.“ he said and when Sawamura sighed and nodded he pulled his finger away and released his shoulder he was still holding on to. Naoi watched the two of them from the mirror and then stood up, went to stand behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Ukai sighed and leaned his head backwards to rest against Naoi's shoulder and he blushed when the man placed a quick kiss on his temple. After sharing loving looks between each other, the two of them turned their attention to Sawamura who had closed his eyes and was breathing heavily through his nose as the memories flew back into his mind. Not surprisingly the first one was Kuroo that appeared in front of his eyes with the ghost of himself standing in front of the boy. It was as if Sawamura had traveled back in time and was observing from afar the events that happened just about an hour ago.

 _Simple, just give up and let me have you._ Kuroo's husky voice rang in his ears and the tone of his voice sent shivers down his back as he watched himself being kissed by the captain of Nekoma's team from the sideline. Suddenly the Kuroo inside his head turned to look at him, the observer Sawamura, instead of his ghost from the past. His hazel eyes were more intense and sharper than Sawamura had seen them before.

“I don't think I could have been any clearer about my feelings for you. I even said it out loud ... I love you. Deep down you know it's true, you know I love you more than anything, but you still keep pushing me away. I don't know why are you scared of me. Noone would treat you any better than I would, noone would make you happier, noone would care for you more than I do.“ He said and then smiled a little reaching out his hand.

“Please ... Choose me.“ he begged before slowly fading away and Sawamura's eyes flew open with a surprised cry which startled Ukai and Naoi who both looked at him with concern evident on their faces.

“ Sawamura? What's wrong? What are you looking for?“ Ukai asked when Sawamura continued to frantically looking around himself.

“ Kuroo ... where is he? He... he was right here, wasn't he?“ he asked and Ukai and Naoi exchanged looks.

“ No ... I'm pretty sure Kuroo-kun is still inside the house. Waiting for you to reappear to the stage like the rest of them.“ Naoi said and Sawamura just stared at the two men in front of himself and then raised his hands to cover his face with them.

“ Wha... so it was just a ... dream ? No ... I wasn't asleep just now, was I?“ he mumbled to himself and then peeked at his coach and his boyfriend through his fingers before he jumped up on his feet.

“ Was I?“ He asked more demandingly and Naoi shrugged.

“ If you were... it had to be the shortest nap I've ever seen. You closed your eyes about two minutes ago.“ he said and Sawamura gaped at him and then sighed as he let himself fall back on the seat behind him. He leaned his back against the backrest and stared up at the ceiling of the van.

“ I see ... so what the hell was it just now? A message sent through telepathy?“ he asked more from himself than the other two and then snorted and chuckled softly. “ Yeah right. As if that was ever possible.“ he said still sounding amused. Naoi and Ukai just stared at him and then exchanged worried looks again

“What exactly did you see, Sawamura?“ Ukai asked as he finally pulled away from his lover's arms and moved to squat down in front of his team's captain who was soon going to resign. Sawamura flinched a little when the man placed his hands on his knees to keep himself balanced and then slowly lowered his head to look at him. The two of them just stared at each other for a long time and then Sawamura raised his eyes to look at Naoi. The coach of Nekoma's team stared back at him and when the boy didn't avert his piercing eyes he suddenly felt nervous.

“ Wha... What is it?“ he asked and Sawamura sighed and looked at Ukai again.

“ I'm sorry, coach ... but I don't think I can discuss this with you this way.“ he said softly, a small blush appearing on his cheeks and Ukai frowned slightly as he tried to figure out what the problem was.

“ Ah! I get it. No problem.“ he said when he finally realized what he was being told and then looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

“ What are you waiting for? Get out.“ he said and Naoi just blinked at him and then his eyes widened in surprise.

“ Huh?! You want me to leave all of a sudden? Why?!“ he asked and Ukai sighed.

“ Oh for the love of ...“ he said and slowly stood up and walked closer to him. Naoi gasped a little when Ukai grabbed onto his hand and dragged him further away from Sawamura.

“ Try reading the mood for a bit, would you? My boy is about to reveal something about your boy ... it's obvious he doesn't want you to hear about it. You're making him uncomfortable so get lost.“ he whispered, his voice sharp at the end of his sentence and Naoi just stared at him for a while and then looked at Sawamura who did his best to avoid his gaze. He then finally sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“ Fine. I'll be waiting outside then.“ he said and Ukai nodded and blushed when Naoi placed a quick kiss on his lips before walking out of the van. The coach of Karasuno's team just stood at the door for a while and then turned around and walked back to Sawamura.

“ Now then ... tell me...What happened when you closed your eyes?“ he asked and Sawamura just stared at him for a while, swallowed hard and then nodded his head. Once he was done explaining the unexplainable, Ukai stood there, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“ Interesting ...“ he said and then smiled softly.

“ I think I know why you heard him say those things even though he really didn't ... but just to be sure ... I want you to try doing it again. But this time ... try thinking about someone else. Bokuto for example.“ he said and Sawamura paled.

“ Bok... Bokuto?! Why?“ he asked feeling surprised that his cocah had guessed the name of one of the boys who had confessed to him on his own. Sawamura didn't think he had mentioned the captain of at all. Ukai's smile grew but his vein also turned visible on his forehead, showing that he wasn't fond of that question in the current situation.

“ Just humour me, alright?“ he asked roughly and Sawamura just stared at him for a while before giving up and closing his eyes. As soon as he did so he was back in the moment where he was chasing the unbearable guy resembling an owl. The scenes of the boy falling down and pretending to be hurt was fastforwarded behind his eyelids like a movie in the DVD player. It regained it's normal speed at the moment where Bokuto was laying on his back and the unmoving ghost of Sawamura was laying on top of him, letting himself being carressed by those soft and gentle hands. In reality the other three guys had appeared by their side by that time but in his head Sawamura and Bokuto were alone.

 _Sorry, but you're ours now_. Bokuto finally said, pulling him down into a kiss and that was the moment when the dark figures resembling Kuroo, Akaashi and Terushima appeared out of nowhere and just stood there, staring down at his other self and Bokuto. Since the silence grew too long between them, then Sawamura who was watching the scene from afar was already prepared to take himself back into the present where Ukai was waiting for him. Just when he was about to leave the scene from the past, the chuckle from Bokuto stopped him. He turned around to see the boy had raised his upper body off the ground and was now staring at him over the shoulder of his ghost.

“ Hey, hey, hey ... Don't tell me you actually believe I meant that?“ Bokuto asked and then sighed and turned serious.

“ As if I could ever share you with anyone else. I love you, I want you to be mine alone. And I want you to want me too, because I'm great you know ... I deserve to be loved back. If you choose me, you will never get bored, we'd have the time of our lives together, I can gurantee you that. And I don't mean only in bedroom, my attraction to you is so much more than just physical. I just want to make you happy, I want to see that great smile of yours every day ... and just so I could see it, I'm ready to fulfill all your wishes, no matter how crazy they might be.“ he paused and then chuckled again.

“The crazier they are the better it would be, to be honest.“ he said with a wink and then suddenly turned serious again, his eyes turning soft and pleading. Much like Kuroo's eyes had done a while ago.

“ So please ... choose me ...“ he said softly and with that he disappeared from underneath the puppet like Sawamura who fell on the ground with a thud before the real Sawamura snapped his eyes open with a gasp again. Panting slightly he looked at his shaking hands and then at Ukai who just stood there for a while.

“ Let me guess. It happened again?“ he asked and Sawamura nodded.

"Yeah ...“ he said softly and then looked at Ukai.

“ What the hell does all of this mean, coach? What's wrong with me? Am I really losing my mind here or what?“ he asked and Ukai actually laughed at that.

“ No you're not. You're just finally seeing the truth, that's all.“ he said and Sawamura frowned.

“ Seeing the truth? What the hell is that supposed to mean?“ he asked.

“ It means that your mind finally deciphered the hidden messages the boys tried to send you. You're finally acknowledging the truth that they never wanted to share you with others. It's just what you assumed is happening and considering the circumstances I can't blame you for that. However ... all they wanted was to make you choose one of them and commit to them for as long as possible. They've been competing against each other for your affection the entire night ... no ... probably even longer than that ...“ he said and Sawamura just gaped at him in shock for a while and then shook his head to clear it.

“ How can you be so sure about this, Ukai-san? Isn't it just that my mind is playing tricks on me? Isn't it just that I'm dreaming about how things could have been instead of what they really are?“ he asked and Ukai smiled at that softly.

“ Because that would mean that you've been lying to yourself and me this whole time. It would mean you don't hate this kind of attention you're getting at all ... it would mean you actually yearn even more of it than you've already had.“ he said and Sawamura snorted and looked away angrily.

“ As if .“ he said softly but the way the nape of his neck and ears turned red gave Ukai a very good idea of his real feelings. His smile faded away and he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair that was finally slowly getting dry.

“ Listen ... whatever it really was, we can't just ignore it. We don't have time to test it out anymore, but I'm pretty sure that if you were to think back at what Akaashi, Ushijima and Terushima said and did to you ... you'd get the same results you got with Kuroo and Bokuto. They would tell you to choose them because that's what they really want.“ he said and jumped a little in surprise when Sawamura snapped his head around quickly to stare at him.

“ How the hell are you doing this?“ the boy asked and Ukai raised his eyebrow at that.

“ How am I doing what?“ he asked and Sawamura frowned again.

“ I never told you that Bokuto and Terushima confessed to me. How did you know it was them?“ he asked and Ukai smirked.

“ You really think it's so hard to guess? Well think again ... As a coach it's my job to be observant ... I've seen how the two of them have stared at you. Neither of them are very good at hiding their feelings you know.“ he said and Sawamura just stared at him again feeling as if Ukai was hiding something from him but since he agreed that they didn't have much time, he decided not to ask more questions about it.

“ Alright ... I'll buy that for now.“ he said more to himself than Ukai but the coach's smirk turned into a forced grin again as he realized that he was being suspected of something.

“ Anyway ... I think you should just back away from your challenge and choose one of them without giving up your virginity.“ Ukai said after he took a deep breath to calm himself and Sawamura just stared at him for a while and then turned his back to him, staring at the back of the van without really seeing anything.

“ I'm afraid I can't do that.“ he said and Ukai frowned.

“ Huh? Why not?“ he asked and Sawamura sighed as his hands balled into tight fists by his side.

“ Because ... I have never thought of any of them as a potential lover. They've always just been friends to me ... rivals ... fellow volleyball players ... Nothing more.“ he said and Ukai burst out laughing.

“ What the hell? Then there's no problem after all, is there? You can just tell them to fuck off because you're not interested in any of them ... I'm surprised you haven't done so until now. I mean it shouldn't be so hard to do, right?“ he said sounding amused but the smile disappeared from his face when Sawamura didn't reply and just squeezed his fingers tighter into his palms. “ Right?“ he asked a bit hesitatently and Sawamura sighed as he slowly turned around to face him again.

“ I wish it was. But today I discovered something,  it seems that I want to be loved. And ... It seems that I want that someone to be one of them.“ he finally admitted what he had denied before and Ukai's eyebrows shot up to his hairline at that.

“ Oh? Which one?“ he asked and Sawamura swallowed hard and lowered his head.

“ That's the problem ... I don't know.“ he said and when Ukai went to place his hands on his shoulders and called out his name softly, he raised his eyes to meet his.

“ All I know is that I felt something stir inside me when they kissed me or touched me ... I ... I've never felt anything like that before. And I don't know which one of them made me feel it more than others so ...“ he trailed off and Ukai was the one to sigh now.

“ So you came up with that game to test it out? To find out who you had a deeper connection with?“ he asked and Sawamura blushed and nodded before he lowered his head again.

“ It really is stupid, isn't it?“ he asked softly and Ukai was quiet for a long time before he shook his head and squeezed his shoulders slightly.

“ No it isn't. But it isn't a smart move either. You have to understand ... As an adult and your coach ... I can't possibly let you go through with this.“ he said and Sawamura was quiet for a while again and then nodded.

“ I understand“ he said softly and there was another moment of silence which was broken by Ukai's gasp of surprise when Sawamura suddenly grabbed onto his wrists.

“ By the way, Ukai-san.What time is it?“ he asked and Ukai frowned slightly.

“ Huh?“ he asked and when Sawamura squeezed his wrists a bit harder, he tilted his head to look at the watch around Sawamura's wrist.

“ Um ... it's 00.05. Why?“ he asked and he shuddered a little at the dark eyes raised on his and that smirk on Sawamura's face.

“ I see. It's past midnight already ... I'm going to be officially resigned from the team later today ... which means ... you're not my coach anymore.“ he said and Ukai could just gape at him in shock when the boy removed his hands from his shoulders with his own.

“ And that means ... I have no obligation to obey your orders anymore.“ he said and Ukai swallowed hard at that.

“ Sa... Sawamura ... don't ...“ he begged softly but Sawamura just stared at him and then let go of him and walked past him.

“ I'm sorry, Ukai-san. Thank you for everything you've done for me for all this time ...“ he said as he paused right in front of the van's door. Ukai just stood there for a while and then span around just at the same time Sawamura opened the door.

“ Sawamura stop! You're making the biggest mistake of your life! Just stop!“ he yelled.

Sawamura turned his head to look at him, gave him a soft sad smile and then jumped out of the van, slamming the door shut behind himself.


	11. Fun?! You're having fun?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised two chapters in one day! It's not going to happen every time so ... Enjoy! :p

“ Daichi! Are you ...“ Sugawara wanted to ask as soon as he saw his friend walk through the door but he was roughly pushed out of the way by Lev who rushed to Sawamura. Sugawara stumbled backwards and ran into his boyfriend who had been right behind him and was now busy keeping him steady with his hands on his hips. Sugawara payed him no mind and just cursed at the young Russian for being rude. 

“ Sawamura-san. Did you get scolded? Are you alright? Is the whole thing going to be called off now?“ the boy asked and Sawamura just stood there watching at the tall first year from Nekoma and then behind him at the owners of curious eyes that were staring at him. 

“ Haha! Of course it's going to be called off! Daichi-san wasn't serious in the first place! Right, Daichi-san!“ Tanaka said as he jumped off the stage and went to stand next to his captain, throwing his arm around his shoulders. Sawamura just stared at him and then let out a sigh. 

“ No ... Nothing is going to be called off.“ he then said calmly as he grabbed onto Tanaka's arm and lifted it off of himself. 

“ I just need to take a leak before we get started. Excuse me.“ Sawamura said and started to walk towards the bathroom, leaving everyone stare after him with mixed feelings. Some of them were feeling pure excitement and anticipation while the others wished there was something they could stop the boy doing something he would never do if he was thinking clearly. Obviously he wasn't at the moment, or at least that's how it seemed to them. 

“ Da.. Daichi-san ...“ Tanaka said softly at the same time Asahi said his name without the honorifcs.

Sugawara however pulled himself out of Asahi's arms and went to stand in front of the five people he knew were the main reason for the situation they were in. He smiled when Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto, Terushima and Ushijima acknowledeged his presence by turning to look at him all at once. 

“ Congratulations, idiots. You've pushed Daichi over the edge with your bullshit.“ he said and Asahi who had followed him and was now standing next to him opened his mouth to say something but Sugawara silenced him with a glare that made it clear that he wasn't done talking. 

“ I just have a little announcement to make.“ he said and took a step closer to the captains and a vice captain of their rival teams. He used his finger to signal the boys to bend down a little to his level. Once the five of them complied his face turned dark and threatening. 

“ Hurt him and you're all dead.“ he said and then grinned again before grabbing onto Asahi's hand and walking away, leaving the five of them look after them. 

 

Sawamura froze in shock, as did the two boys who got caught in action by him, as soon as he opened the bathroom door. 

“ Sa... Sawamura-san.“ said Kenma, who had been in the middle of preparing Hinata for penetration with his tongue. He slowly let the boy's skirt he had lifted up for acces fall back down and slowly stood up. Sawamura just stared at him for a while and then looked at Hinata who had turned his head towards him. 

The poor boy had lost all color from his face, he was shaking like a leaf, his eyes were filled with pure horror and his hands were gripping onto the edge of one of the sinks so hard that his knuckles turned white as well. He was desperatedly trying to say something but since he was shaking so hard, the clattering of his teeth and undecipherable squeaks were the only things he was able to produce. Sawamura just stood there for a while and then he sighed and took a step backwards before closing the door without saying a word. He was about to walk away when the door opened again and an orange haired boy peeked outside of it. 

“ Sa... Sawamura-san wait!“ Hinata called out for him and Sawamura stopped but didn't turn around to look at him. 

“ What is it?“ he asked and Hinata was quiet for a while. 

“ I... I'm sorry you had to see this ... it's um ... where do I start ... um ... it ... it's it's so embarrasing... I ...Well Kenma and I ...“ he wanted to continue but his captain cut him off. 

“ You don't need to explain yourself to me, Hinata. We've all known about you and Kenma for a long time. I mean you haven't really made it a secret, have you? I am really happy for you two.“ he said and Hinata's face brightened up at that a little. 

“ Really?! Thanks!“ he said and Kenma appeared at the door as well. 

“ Yeah, thank you.“ he said and Sawamura was quiet for a while. 

“ I don't need you to thank me, I just need you to do a little favor for me.“ he said and Hinata jumped out of the bathroom, full of eagerness. 

“ Of course! What is it, captain? What is it?“ he asked and Sawamura shrugged. 

“ Oh ... it's nothing special ... just the next time you feel like jumping on each other ... If it's not too much to ask ... “ he paused and when the silence grew too long Hinata and Kenma exchanged looks. Hinata was just about to ask him to continue when suddenly Sawamura span around. 

“ DO IT IN YOUR FUCKING ROOM! THAT'S WHAT IT'S FOR, GOD DAMN IT!“ he roared angrily and with that he was gone before Kenma and Hinata were able to come out of their shock. 

“ Jesus ... can't even use a toilet without having to deal with this shit. What the hell is wrong with everyone?! They are acting like bunch of rabbits in heat !“ Sawamura muttered to himself as he stomped up the stairs with the intention of using the bathroom on the second floor. When he reached the last step he raised his lowered head and frowned when he saw the back of a certain redhead who was obviously hiding himself behind the wall and was busy peeking around the corner into the hallway. Sawamura just stared at him for a while and then walked closer to the boy. 

“ What the hell are you doing now, Tendou? Weren't you supposed to call Oikawa?“ he asked after he let out a sigh and the boy jumped in surprise and then quickly span around with a finger on his own lips. 

“Shh! I can't go out there right now. It would get real messy if I did.“ he whispered and Sawamura frowned and was about to say something but the raised voice from the hallway cut him off. 

“ FUN?! You're having fun?! You can't be serious, Kei! These guys are taking advantage of you, they are using you for their own pleasure ... How can you possibly think this is fun?!“ a familiar voice yelled and Sawamura's frown deepened. He took a step towards the hallway but Tendou grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him to stand next to him instead. It was obvious if he couldn't go out there than Sawamura couldn't either and the captain of Karasuno's team sighed as he leaned into Tendou to peak over his head. 

“ Is that...?“ he started to ask but Tendou confirmed his suspicion with a soft humm, making it unnecessary for him to finish the question. 

“ Tsukki number two found out what his beloved little brother has been up to. And as you can see ... he's not happy.“ Tendou whispered with a wide smirk on his face and Sawamura just stared at him, feeling a cold shiver run down his spine as he remembered the sounds Tendou had drawn out from Tsukishima when he made out with him against that door the Tsukishima brothers were currently standing at. He was about to say something when Kei who had kept just glaring at his brother finally broke the silence between them. 

“ I don't know who you have been talking to, Niisan, but it seems you've been misinformed.“ he said and Akiteru threw his arms over his head. 

“ What the hell are you talking about?! Just look at yourself! These bastards have left marks all over the place!“ he said and Tsukishima sighed as he crossed his arms on his bare chest and leaned his back against the door. 

“ That's not what I meant. I'm not trying to deny I have had a lot of sex tonight. But you made it sound as if I was forced to do it against my will, Niisan. That's not true. I haven't been forced to do anything I didn't want to do. I've been enjoying myself with Tendou-san, Ushijima-san, Kageyama and Oikawa-san and you know what?“ Kei paused to push himself off the door and leaned down to look at his brother, his eyes filled with determination.

“ I will use this party to have even more fun. You like it or not.“ he said and Akiteru just stared at him before lowering his head. Kei smirked and started to turn around with the intention of walking into the room smelling of nothing but sex again when Akiteru's hand suddenly grabbed onto his wrist and held him back. 

“ Like hell you will, Kei. You are still a minor which means you need to listen to what your Niisan says. And I say we're going home.“ he said and tightened his hold when Kei tried to pull himself free. Kei clenched his teeth and looked at him over his shoulder angrily. 

“ Let go of me, Niisan! I'm not going anywhere with you! The party isn't over yet!“ he growled as he grabbed onto the doorknob to make it harder for Akiteru to drag him away. Akiteru raised his head, his own anger flashing in his eyes as he grabbed onto Kei's arm with both hands and clenched his teeth as he put more effort into trying to pull his brother away. 

“ Shut up, you little slut!“ he yelled without thinking and Kei's eyes widened and they clearly reflected the pain those words caused him. When he realized what he had just said, Akiteru gasped and let go of Kei's arm so he could slap both of his hands on his mouth. Kei let go of the door knob and fully turned to look at his brother who just stood there in a huge shock just like Sawamura and Tendou did. 

“ Kei ... I ... I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to call you that. It ... it's not what I think of you. Honestly I ... I ...“ Akiteru finally said taking a step forward and feeling a stab of pain in his own heart when Kei moved out of his reach when he tried to pull him into a hug. 

“ It's fine.“ Kei finally said as he lowered his head with a small smirk on his face. 

“ I deserve to be called a slut. I guess that's what I've become after all ...“ he said softly and Akiteru swallowed down his tears and let out a shaky breath. 

“ N... No. I mean ...“ he trailed off without knowing what to say to make things better and Kei just gave him a sad smile before he turned around, opened the door and walked inside without saying anything else. Once he was inside he saw two pairs of piercing eyes staring at him with concern and Kei couldn't help but frown. 

“ What? Haven't you heard a fight between siblings before?“ he asked and without waiting for answer he quickly moved to shut himself into the bathroom, leaving Kageyama and Oikawa stare after him. 

Akiteru Tsukishima just stared at the door shut in front of his nose and he surprised Sawamura and Tendou who were still staring at him from behind the corner by slamming his fist into it with a loud curse before walking towards the room that was booked for him. Before Kei's brother entered his room he felt like he's being watched and he quickly span his head towards the two boys who were not quick enough to hide and he sighed. 

“ A mission accomplished, eh? You managed to make us fight for your own entertainment. I hope you're happy now.“ he said sourly and while Sawamura frowned in confusion, Tendou smirked as he gave up on hiding himself and stepped around the corner. 

“ I don't know what you're talking about. I never told you to call him a slut, did I? I can hardly be blamed for this ... misunderstanding.“ he said and then looked at the boy standing behind him. 

“ Right, Sawamura-kun?“ he asked and Sawamura just stared at him in disbelief that he was being dragged into some kind of weird situation again. Sighing he closed his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest. 

“ I don't know, I don't care. Leave me out of this.“ he said harshly. 

“ Aaw ... no fun!“ Tendou whined and Sawamura rolled his eyes before he walked towards his original destination, the bathroom. 

Akiteru and Tendou just stared after him and then the elder Tsukishima looked at the redhead angrily. 

“ If this is not what you wanted then why the hell did you tell me about was going on with Kei? What could you have possibly gained from this shit?“ he said and Tendou shrugged. 

“ I guess I just wanted to do you a favor, that's all.“ he said and Akiteru snorted in disbelief. 

“ A favor? You call this a favor? I made Kei cry because of you !“ he accused, knowing that the boy probably left him to do just that. Tendou sighed and scratched his head as he walked closer to Akiteru. 

“ Sorry about that. You asked me if I had seen him earlier and sure ... I could have lied ... but that wouldn't have left a good taste in my mouth. I mean ... I don't have siblings so I wouldn't know for sure but ... I think if I had such a pretty little brother like you do ... I'd prefer being informed about what's going on with him at all times. Even if I found out something I'd rather not know ... I'd be greatful for the truth, you know.“ he said and Akiteru just gaped at him in shock for a while. 

“ So ... you're saying you just wanted to tell me the truth? That's why you told me all those details I can probably never get out of my head anymore?“ he asked and Tendou chuckled. 

“ Oh ... those were just for a bonus. It seemed like you haven't given yourself a treat for a while so I thought giving you a little mental visual would help.“ he said with a wink and when Akiteru looked at him with a dark expression Tendou laughed out loud and quickly disappeared into the room the younger Tsukishima had disappeared to. Akiteru just stared after him and then let out a growl, slamming his fist into the door in front of himself. 

“ God damn it! I can't believe this! You fucking stupid brat!“ he snarled and then marched into his room, slamming the door shut behind himself. 

“ Kei ... I'm sorry ...“ he whispered as he leaned his head against the door and threw his head backwards, letting his tears roll down his cheeks. 

 

“ Oh? Where's our little Kei-chan then?“ Tendou asked as he looked around and only saw Oikawa and Kageyama stare back at him. 

“ Over there!“ Oikawa said nodding towards the bathroom. 

“ Mm ... poor little baby ...“ he said softly looking at the shown direction and then looked at Oikawa. 

“ I'm glad you're here. I have some news for you.“ he singsang and Oikawa raised his eyebrow at that. 

“ Oh? It isn't about a certain captain we all adore so, is it?“ he asked, smirking at how Kageyama who had closed his eyes for a bit, immediately snapped them open again. Tendou smirked and continued to talk about the challenge Sawamura had put up and Kageyama listened to this with a tremendous horror while Oikawa showed a great amount of interest in it. 

“ No way in hell! There's no way Sawamura-san would do anything like that!“ Kageyama said trying to get up from the bed he was laying on but letting himself fall back when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his back. 

“ If you don't believe me you can go and ask himself. You can catch him in the bathroom on this floor if you hurry.“ he said and Kageyama frowned when Oikawa grinned and jumped off the bed with ease at that. 

“ Oi ... what the hell are you doing? Even if what Tendou-san just said is true ... you can't take part in that! You promised you'd stay away from him!“ he said and Oikawa who went to pull a pair of pants from the cupboard he had filled with his stuff as soon as they arrived raised his eyebrow at that. 

“ I did? Really? Mmm ... that really doesn't sound like me, does it?“ he asked as he pulled the jeans on and continued to put on a shirt. Kageyama was just about to yell at him but Oikawa stopped him as he turned to look at him with an evil grin on his face and then walked towards the bed and sat down. 

“ Do you have any proof that I said anything like that? Do you have it written down on the paper? Did you record my voice?“ he asked and Kageyama hissed as he raised up his upper body from the mattress. 

“ No. But I have a witness.“ he said looking at the bathroom door. 

“ Unreliable witness, I might add.“ Oikawa said raising a finger up in front of his face and causing Kageyama to snap his head to stare at him again. 

“ What the hell is that supposed to mean?“ he asked and Oikawa snorted. 

“ Oh please ... You can't possibly think Tsukki-chan is able to care or think about anything else but his brother right now? I bet he can't even remember that promise I supposedly made earlier ...“ he said and then suddenly his face turned sad and his eyes filled with sorrow. 

“ Being called a slut can be more traumatic than you'd think, Tobio-chan.“ he said softly as he looked down at his hand placed on Kageyama's knee and after a long awkward silence, he cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. 

“ Anyway I'm sorry but only an idiot wouldn't take a chance like this ... and I ... refuse to be that idiot.“ he said after he had jumped up from the bed and marched towards the door. When he didn't hear any footprints behind him he turned around and raised his eyebrow again as he saw Tendou was just standing there. 

“ Don't tell me you're going to be that idiot, Tendou-kun. You have no reason to keep away because of UshiWaka anymore you know ...“ he said. Tendou smirked as he kept his eyes glued on Kageyama who stared back at him in confusion. 

“ No need to worry, I'll be there. Can you make me a little favor though?“ he asked and Oikawa let out a questioning hum. Tendou turned to look at him over his shoulder. 

“ There's something I need to take care of first. So ... stall him for me?“ he asked and Oikawa just blinked at him in confusion for a while but when Tendou turned his eyes on Kageyama again, he finally realized what was being said. 

“ Oh! Sure thing, Satori-kun ... It would be my pleasure.“ he said and Tendou turned to smile at him.

“ Thanks!“ he said and Oikawa gave him a salute before leaving the room and leaving Kageyama and Tendou alone. 

“ Now then ...“ Tendou said as he turned to look at Kageyama with a grin. 

“ I believe I owe you an apology, Kageyama-kun ...“ he said as he moved closer to the bed. 

“ An... An apology? For what?“ Kageyama asked as he looked at the redhead placing his knee on the mattress and then finally crawling on top of him on all fours. 

“ Oh you know very well what for ...“ the 'Guess Monster' whispered, leaning his face closer to Kageyama's and pressing his lips on his. Kageyama moaned into the kiss and instantly wrapped his arms around Tendou's neck and deepened the kiss. Tendou was pleasantly surprised when the boy insisted of take control over him and slowly slid one of his hands down his body until it stopped on his crotch. 

The redhead didn't know about it, but Kageyama was painfully aware that it was the effect of being completely neglected and ignored while his boyfriend fucked the guy he called his biggest rival. Hearing Tsukishima and Oikawa moan and groan and call out each other names as they cummed was more than enough to make Kageyama yearn for someone's touch. 

He knew that he should have been a good boyfriend and go and check Tsukishima instead but when a once in a life time opportunity has been offered you like this, the most idiotic thing one could do was to reject it. That's why Kageyama was not going to do that, because just like Oikawa and Tendou himself ... he refused to be an idiot too. 

“ Can I fuck you?“ Kageyama asked airlessly when Tendou pulled away and the ' Guess Monster' chuckled softly. 

“ I'm flattered you'd want to but sorry ... my ass is reserved by Wakatoshi-kun.“ he said and Kageyama sighed 

“ Well that's too bad ... my ass is wrecked beyond prepare by Wakatoshi-kun.“ he said and the two of them just stared at each other and then they both burst out laughing. 

“ Aaw .. well then it can't be helped. What Wakatoshi-kun doesn't know doesn't hurt him, right?“ Tendou asked with a wink already sitting up and grinning at Kageyama before slowly unzipping, unbuttoning and pulling down his pants. Kageyama looked at him, mezmerized by the sexiness of the redhead as the guy sat himself on his hard on that was crying for attention for such a long time now. 

Both of them groaned when Tendou had fully taken him inside and Kageyama closed his eyes. 

“ Fuck. You're so tight ...“ he moaned and Tendou smiled.

“ Of course I am. I told you. Besides you ... only Wakatoshi-kun has used my hole.“ he said and then groaned as he moved his hips and Kageyama's cock slid against his wall. 

“ So this is how Tsukki usually feels like ... not bad ...“ he groaned and Kageyama smiled. 

“ 'Not bad' is an understatement, Tendou-san.“ a voice from other side of the room said and both, Kageyama and Tendou stopped their movements to look at Tsukishima who had stepped out of the bathroom without making a sound. 

“ Kei! Are ... are you okay?“ Kageyama asked and he frowned when Tsukishima ignored him, keeping his eyes on Tendou instead. 

“ Ushijima-san might be bigger, Tendou-san might be thicker ... but neither of them can beath the king.“ he said as he walked closer to the bed. 

“ The king's cock is the best in the world.“ he said, making Kageyama blush brightly. 

“ K... Kei ...“ he said softly and Tsukishima now glanced at him before sitting on the edge of the bed, turning his back to them. 

“ You can trust me on this, I would know ... It's true I've gone around ... I am just a slut after all.“ he said softly and Tendou and Kageyama both frowned this time and the redhead finally sighed. 

“ Come on Tsukki. Don't take this so hard. You know your brother didn't really mean it. It just slipped out ... it was a simple mistake ... these things happen.“ he said and Tsukishima was quiet for a while and then he turned his head look at the two boys behind him. 

“ Why did you two stop?“ he asked and Kageyama and Tendou both looked at him questioningly. 

“ Please go on. I want to hear it. I want to hear how the king's cock affects you, Tendou-san. In that way ... I can conclude what kind of voice a slu...“ he wanted to continue but Kageyama was the one to stop him now. The setter of Karasuno's team grabbed onto Tsukishima's hand resting on the bed, entweined their fingers and squeezed it slightly, causing the clever blocker to gasp and look at him in surprise. Kageyama leaned himself closer to himself and looked at him seriously. 

“ Kei ... listen to me. You're not a slut. And even if you are, then you're my slut. And mine alone, alright?“ he asked and Kei just blinked at him in shock for a while and then snorted and raised his free hand to cover his hand to hide a smile. 

“ What the hell is that supposed to mean, you idiot?“ he asked and Kageyama smiled back at him.

“ I don't know, but it made you smile and that's all that matters.“ he said and Tsukishima now gaped at him and then leaned down to kiss him. 

“ So ... are you going to continue or what?“ Kei asked with a raised eyebrow and Tendou and Kageyama exchanged looks before the redhead started to move his hips again. Tsukishima Kei didn't turn to look at the two of them, instead he closed his eyes, slid his hand into the sweatpants he had borrowed from Oikawa before he went to talk to his brother and just kept on playing with himself until he shot the semen into his hand and into the pants. During his orgasm he let himself fall backwards, resting his head on Kageyama's chest and the sight of his beautiful expression as he came was enough to make the other two cum as well. 

Oikawa had always considered himself a lucky guy, when he opened the bathroom door on the second floor and saw no one else but one Sawamura Daichi standing at the urinal, he definitely had even more reason to do so. Since some idiot had thought it would be a good idea to place mirrors over the urinals, Sawamura had his eyes closed as not to see his face while he was peeing. It was a perfect opportunity for Oikawa and he silently thanked all the gods that were obviously on his side as he slowly made his way towards his prey. 

Sawamura had just about done letting out his fluids and he was about to shake it off his dick when suddenly he felt a unfamiliar hands grab onto his cock from behind instead. His eyes immediately flew open and he let out a loud shout of surprise when he saw who it was looking back at him from behind him. 

“ O ... Oikawa! Wha ... what the hell are you doing?!“ he asked in surprise . 

“ Mm? Well I heard about your little game, Daichi-chan ...“ Oikawa said as he looked back at Sawamura and then smiled as he slowly let his hand slide from it's base to the tip and back again, making Sawamura gasp and shudder as his shaft started to twitch alive. 

“ And I also heard that everyone already have had their test runs with you ... So I thought I was in disadvantage and I needed to change it, that's all“ he said, slowly raising the pace he was touching him while rubbing his own awoken dick against the boy's ass at the same time. Sawamura let out a loud moan at the feel of someting hard moving against him and he felt like his legs were turning into jelly. They started to buckle and he had to press his palms against the cool glass of the mirror for support. 

“ Wa... Wait ... Oikawa ... stop ... please ...“ Sawamura begged but Oikawa leaned in closer to him and pressed his knee between his legs, forcing them apart a little more than they already were and then leaned closer to the boy's ear. 

“ Why should I? I don't want to be the only one left out just because I was a little bit ... occupied before ...“ he whispered and started to nibble on Sawamura's ear while playing with him and making him pant and gasp for breath. Sawamura's eyes filled with tears as he felt the familiar feeling grow inside of him. It felt incredible to be touched by someone's slender and soft fingers instead of his own for a change. 

Oikawa suddenly grabbed onto the edge of the urinal with his free hand and leaned forward, forcing Sawamura do to the same until he was bent over so much his ass was up in the air. Oikawa just watched the perfect shaped ass for a while and then licked his lips and suddenly started to thurst his hips against it like he would while fucking him in doggy style. Sawamura whimpered every time they made contact and Oikawa closed his eyes and kept on imagining that it was the real thing. 

“ Ah ... O... Oikawa ... I'm close I ... I'm going to ...“ Sawamura gasped out after a long moment of grunts and moans only. Oikawa opened his eyes and smiled. 

“ It's alright sweetheart, come for me ... I'll be doing the same.“ he whispered and a few minutes later the captain of Karasuno's team did what he was asked to do. The feeling of hot thick liquid through his fingers was the one that made Oikawa call out Sawamura's name and cum into his pants. 

“ Oh god ... you truly are too cute.“ Oikawa said as he watched at Sawamura's reflection, seeing nothing else but a flushed and satisfied person who tried his best to look threatening. He chuckled and then pressed his forehead against Sawamura's shoulder. 

“ Honestly. I think we could both be happy if you chose me.“ Oikawa mumbled and that made Sawamura's eyes grew wide in shock. Unfortunately he didn't snap out of it soon enough because once he realized what that unbearable guy had just told him, Oikawa was already gone.


	12. When he's truly angry then his eyes are growling at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone. But it's partly because I posted two chapters on one day last time and partly because I had a bit of a writer's block. Finally I got over it somehow and I hope you like this chapter ... although I guess you could say it's a little clumsy ... ? I'm so sorry if it's so. I'll try to do better with the other chapter!  
> There also might be a surprise or two for you ...

After being caught by Karasuno's captain from all people around them, Kenma and Hinata decided to take his advice and retreated into their room. As soon as they were inside, Kenma pushed Hinata against the door and captured his lips with his own. Hinata just stood there and was not as eagerly responding to him as he usually did. Kenma tried to coax him to participate by massaging his tongue against his lover's over and over again, but it was no use. Hinata was too passive for his liking and he felt frustrated enough to suddenly bite down the boy's lower lip and pull on it until Hinata finally pushed him away. 

“ Ow! What was that for?! It hurts!“ Hinata said wiping on his bleeding lip with the back of his hand while staring at his boyfriend with tearful eyes. After seeing the boy miserable enough to cry, Kenma almost apologized but then decided against it and turned his head away as he crossed his arms on his chest. 

“Of course it hurts. It's your punishment. For being distracted.“ he said and the Karasuno's player blushed and looked down on the floor in embarresment. 

“ I... I'm sorry. I'm ... I'm just a bit worried, that's all.“ he said softly and Kenma just stared at him for a while before taking a step towards him. 

“ About your captain?“ he asked placing his hand on the boy's cheek when he turned to look at him again and gently ran his finger over his cheekbone. Hinata closed his eyes with a sigh and nodded. 

“ I've never seen him this scared before.“ he said and Kenma tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

“ Scared? He was just pissed off at us, wasn't he?“ he asked and Hinata snapped his eyes open in surprise. 

“ Eh? You didn't notice? His whole body was shaking!“ he said and Kenma just stared at him with a blank look on his face and then he sighed as he straightened his neck and pulled his hand away. 

“ Again ... wasn't that just because he was ang...“ he wanted to continue but Hinata stopped him by taking a step forward and placing his hands on his shoulders, shaking him a little. 

“ No, you don't get it! His eyes were all wrong!“ he said and Kenma nodded. 

“ You're right. I have no idea what you mean by that.“ he said calmly and Hinata just gaped at him and then blushed again, let him go and shyly rubbed the side of his nose with his finger. 

“ We... Well I can't really explain it too well but ... when he's truly angry then his eyes are growling at me.“ he said and when there was no response from his boyfriend he turned to look at his expressionless face. 

“ You know ... like they were always like ... 'Grr... Grr...Rawwr... Rawwr' “ he said trying to look as imidating as he found Sawamura Daichi always was when he was mad. In Kenma's opinion he ruined it by moving his hands in front of him like one would do when they tried to pretend that they had paws like cats did. 

“ Okay ...“ Kenma said and then frowned slightly. 

“ So what exactly was different this time?“ he asked and Hinata who got caught up in his own act suddenly stopped making noises and lowered his hands. 

“ His eyes were silent ... and soft ... and ... and he really looked like he was keeping in his tears.“ he said and Kenma sighed before turning his back to his boyfriend. 

“ That's just stupid, isn't it? If he had chosen Kuro when he had the chance there wouldn't be anything for him to cry about.“ he harshly voiced his thoughts that he had had after he heard Sawamura Daichi's plans. Hinata also sighed and went to wrap his arms around Kenma's waist from behind, resting his forehead against his back. 

“ I know.“ he said softly and Kenma placed his hands to cover up Hinata's. They stood there in silence for a while and then Hinata broke it with a question that ran through both of their heads at some point after they heard Sawamura Daichi make their big announcement. 

“You think he's really going to go through with this? Is he really going to sleep with everyone who makes their way on the stage?“ he asked and Kenma traced patterns on the back of his hand with his finger as he thought of an honest answer. 

“ I don't know. It's his decision to make ... I hope Kuro will be able to convince him to stop when it's his turn though.“ he said and Hinata hummed in agreement.After a moment of silence Kenma sighed again. 

“ You want to go downstairs and see how things play out?“ he asked softly but Hinata didn't reply for a long time. 

“ No. I think I want to stay here and let you make me forget about him for a while“ he finally said and Kenma pulled Hinata's arms away from himself so he could turn around to look at his blushing face. 

“ You sure about that?“ he asked and when Hinata once again nodded he leaned in and ran his tongue over his boyfriend's now bruised lip. Hinata whimpered and Kenma pulled away a little worriedly, thinking that he had hurt his lover too much but as soon as he did so Hinata closed the gap between them again and ran his own tongue over the tip of Kenma's nose. 

There was an awkward silence between them and then the both of them suddenly burst out laughing before they wrapped their arms around each other and shared the most passionate kiss they had ever had. Kenma let Hinata take the lead this time and he blushed when he was the one to be pushed against the door now. 

“ You want to ...“ Kenma started to ask as soon as Hinata pulled away but seeing the dark desire filled look of his boyfriend he trailed off with a small smile. 

“ Okay.“ he said as he understood without having to hear the words that what was asked for him was to give up the control for once. Hinata didn't waste any time to grab onto his hand and led him to the wide double bed in the room. Unlike Kageyama and Tsukishima, the two of them reversed their positions as frequently as they could. They felt it made their relationship more special, the way they both knew each other's bodies better than anyone else would. 

After they had stripped each other from the small amount of clothes they were wearing Kenma laid himself down on his back and looked up at Hinata hoovering above him on all of his fours in anticipation. 

During the heated kiss the two of them shared Kenma's hand's subconsciously moved to massage Hinata's side's on their own accord but the orange haired boy quickly grabbed onto both of his wrists with his hands and slammed his arms down onto the mattres above his head. Kenma blushed and looked away when his eyes met with Hinata's and he sighed. 

“ Sorry ...“ he whispered softly and then paled when Hinata suddenly moved his face so he could lick his exposed armpit. 

“ He... Hey ... stop it...“ he said softly and shivered when Hinata's hot breath he blew through his nose tickled him at the same time his tongue did. 

“ It's okay. You taste good.“ Hinata mumbled softly and ran his tongue over the armpit once more before he moved to place quick kisses down Kenma's body instead, letting go of his arms in the process. Suddenly feeling too lazy to move, Kenma kept his arms where they were. Once Hinata reached down to his lover's navel he tipped his tongue into it for couple of times and then moved to place kisses on Kenma's inner thigh. The boy yelped in pain when suddenly Hinata bit down on his tender skin. 

“ Sh... Shouyou ... ?!“ he asked and then shivered when the named boy gave him the brightest of grins. 

“ It's true. Payback really is sweet.“ Hinata said and Kenma blushed and looked away when his boyfriend ran his tongue over his upper lip. 

“ Shu... shut up and just get over with it.“ he said grumpily opening his legs wider to give his boyfriend a better acces to his most private body parts. He frowned when seconds ticked by but nothing he expected happened. His frown deepened when he heard Hinata pant and whimper above him. He slowly raised himself on his elbows and turned his head around to look at the boy and his eyes opened wide as did his mouth when he saw Hinata was busy preparing himself with his fingers instead of him. 

“ Wait... weren't you going to ...“ Kenma trailed off when Hinata looked at him with the most erotic face he had seen. 

“ Oh right, I need to work on you too.“ Hinata said and without a warning he changed his position a little so he could run his tongue over the tip of Kenma's twitching cock before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Kenma groaned and threw his head backwards as the familiar waves of pleasure ran through his body. Hinata was really talented at giving blowjobs and Kenma couldn't help but feel thrilled that noone else would ever find out about it. 

“ Shouyou ... that's enough ... I'm going to cum too soon if you don't stop.“ he said after a moment and his boyfriend hummed around his cock, making his hips buck upwards and thrust deeper into Hinata's throat. Hinata looked at him and hummed while sucking him off over and over again, making Kenma lose his mind. He had dropped back to rest his head on the pillow a long time ago and soon enough he shot his load into Hinata's mouth. 

“ Shouyou!“ he gasped out when he raised his head to look at his boyfriend wiping off the traces of his hot semen that he had just swallowed. Hinata just looked at him and smiled. 

“ We're not done yet ...“ he said and wrapped his fingers around Kenma's spent shaft, it took only a few seconds for him to make it stand up proudly again and as soon as it did, Hinata quickly sat on it and moaned in choirs with his boyfriend. 

“ Shouyou ... I thought you'd do me this time ...“ Kenma gasped out softly when they both had adjusted with each other. He groaned again when Hinata lowered his hips, pressing his hands on his chest and leaning in closer to his ear. 

“ Disappointed?“ he whispered and Kenma quickly wrapped his arms around his waist and rolled them over so he was on top now. Unfortunately he slipped out of Hinata in the process, making the boy whimper sadly. Kenma raised Hinata's legs off the bed and placed them on his own shoulders before he positioned himself and pushed inside of his lover again. They both moaned again and Kenma panted a little as he felt Hinata squeeze him tight. 

“ You know you can never disappoint me, Shouyou. I love you.“ he whispered as he leaned in to kiss the boy and Hinata had tears in his eyes when he smiled and nodded. 

“ I love you too, Kenma.“ he answered and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, and eagerly kissing him back. 

 

“ Yahoo! Everyone excited over here?!“ Oikawa asked as he jumped on the broad back of Ushijima wrapping his arms around his neck and forcing him to bend down slightly and stumble forward because of the extra weight he had to carry. The small group of boys Ushijima had been standing in all stared at their new rival that had appeared. 

“ Huh? Where the hell have you been all this time?“ Bokuto asked and Oikawa grinned. 

“ Now now ... a gentleman will never kiss and tell.“ he said with a wink and then turned his head to look at the boy he was hanging on to. 

“ Right, Ushiwaka-chan?“ he asked softly and the captain of Shiratorizawa slowly turned his head to look back at him. 

“ Get off of me.“ he only said in his usual monotone voice and Oikawa just stared back at him for a while before sighing. 

“ As usual, you're no fun.You should relax once in a while ...“ he said and before Ushijima could object he leaned in and placed a quick peck on the boy's lips before obedently sliding off of him and letting him stand up straight. He then went to stand next to the boy who now glared at him, with a small blush on his face. 

Kuroo, Bokuto, Terushima and Akaashi stared at the two of them with serious faces, million questions running through their minds. The latter of the boys was the one who broke the silence by voicing one of those questions. 

“ Alright, you two. What's your game?“ he asked and Ushijima and Oikawa both looked at him. Oikawa tilted his head to the side. 

“ I'm sorry, Keiji-chan ... I'm not really sure what you mean ...“ he said with the most innocent look he could muster on his face and then straightened his neck and lowered his head a little, letting his long bangs shadow his eyes. 

“ It should be quite obvious we have the same goal you guys do.“ he said and Akaashi now frowned and took a step forward and surprised everyone by grabbing Oikawa by his shirt. 

“ Cut the bullshit!“ he shouted and Bokuto who had never seen his friend this angry just gaped at him while Kuroo and Terushima did the same. 

“ The four of us are going to fight each other seriously for him. That's because we all want to be by his side every day, every night. You two ... no, you two and Tendou-san are just looking to play around with him, aren't you? If that's so then you should give up immediately. I'm not going to allow you to hurt him!“ he said. Oikawa was just about to say something but Ushijima stepped forward and grabbed onto Akaashi's wrist, removing it from the captain of Seijo's team. 

“ Oi. Don't get the wrong idea here.“ He said with sharp eyes pouring into Akaashi's. 

“ I have no intentions of hurting Sawamura. Unlike this obnoxious guy over here ... I can say with honesty that my feelings are just as pure as yours.“ he said and just stared at the vice-captain of Fukurodani's team who just glared back of him and then clicked his tongue and pulled his arm free before he turned around and went back to stand next to his captain who sent him a look of awe. Akaashi was about to ask why when Oikawa cut him off. 

“ Aaw ... you guys are so mean. I don't think I've been so offended before ... My feelings for Daichi-chan are pure too you know. I want to be with him because I love him too ...“ he said and then gasped and paled when Kuroo suddenly closed the gap between them and pressed his nose into his neck, sniffing it eagerly. 

“ Te... Tetsu-chan? Wha... what exactly are you...“ he wanted to ask, his voice shaking and drops of cold sweat appearing on his forehead. Kuroo took a last breath and then pulled away with a grin on his face. 

“ As I thought, Oikawa-kun ... you already reek of sex. I think you've conquered someone from Karasuno ... since I haven't seen them around for a while ... my guess is ... Kageyama and ... Tsukki?“ he asked and Oikawa paled even more. 

“ How... how did you...“ he asked and Kuroo's grin widened. 

“ Eeeh?! Seriously?! Tsukki?! Oikawa fucked Tsukki?!“ Bokuto yelled in surprise, causing many heads that had lost interest in them turn around to look at them again. 

“ Don't underestimate the nose of a cat.“ Kuroo said ignoring Bokuto and tapping his nose with his finger gently as he kept his eyes glued on Oikawa's. Oikawa gave him a fake smile. 

“ You are really pissing me off so how about you go on with what you want to say and be done with it?“ he asked. Kuroo smiled back at him. 

“ With pleasure.“ he said with a small mocking bow to the boy standing in front of him and then crossed his arms on his bare chest. 

“The fact is that you're here only to make memories for yourself, aren't you? You want Sawamura because you just want to show his picture to your future grandchildren and say ... 'heey you know what? Grampa actually fucked that guy too and it was great', am I right?“ he asked and when Oikawa didn't say anything but lowered his head and clenched his hands into tight fists, Kuroo chuckled. 

“ I am.I know I'm right. You're so transparent it's pathetic.“ he said and Oikawa who was shaking in surpressed anger now lifted his head and his dark eyes glued themselves on Kuroo's amused ones. 

“ So what if it's true? What's wrong with wanting to make this memorable night even more memorable by having fun with a guy who has sneaked his way into my wet dreams more than once? I might not be as serious about him as you are but that doesn't mean I would treat him bad in any way. I can treasure him just like you idiots do, maybe even more!“ he said and when none of them said anything he stood up even straighter and just glared at the boys in front of him. 

“ Don't be as cocky as to think you're so special just because you can imagine him as your future wife while I can only see him as a lovely mistress“ he added and when Kuroo frowned and was about to say something Oikawa was quick to interrupt him. 

“ Now if you'll excuse me, I need something to drink before I can enter the race.“ he said and turned around. As soon as he did so, he felt his blood in his veins turn into ice and he froze in the middle of his step, drops of cold sweat appearing all over his body. Seeing Oikawa's reaction the boys he had talked to all looked into the same direction and they all turned into magnificently shaped statues too. 

The reason was none other but Sawamura Daichi himself. The captain of Karasuno's team was standing a few feet away from them, surrounded by the darkest of auras they had ever seen. His face was eyes were shadowed with anger, the vein on his forehead was as visible as ever and his lips were curled upwards in the most scary smile he had ever shown everyone. Oikawa was just about to say something when suddenly without saying a word Sawamura turned and walked towards the stage. This time almost making everyone run away from him, even Sugawara and Azumane were holding onto each other and jumping out of his way in fear. 

There was a long and awkward silence before Oikawa broke it by loudly gulping down the lump that had formed in his throat and slowly turning to look at the boys he had talked to. 

“ You think he heard me call him mistress?“ he asked and Kuroo, Bokuto, Terushima and even Ushijima and Akaashi grinned at him.

“ Hey hey hey ... It seems we don't need to worry about you after all.“ Bokuto said cheerfully, crossing his arms behind his head and walking closer to the stage. Terushima laughed. 

“ Yeah. There's no way he's going to choose you even if you blow his mind in bed. He knows how you really feel now ... You're screwed.“ he said whistling happily as he followed the fake pirate captain. 

“ Nice one ... idiot.“ Akaashi said patting Oikawa's shoulder in approval as he passed him by. 

“ Ah, don't feel too bad though. I'm sure he wouldn't have chosen you even if you hadn't admitted the truth.“ Kuroo said and then leaned in closer to Oikawa's ear. 

“ Unlike you ... he's not stupid, you know.“ he whispered and then walked away before Oikawa could give him a response. 

Oikawa was standing there, shaking in fury and embarrasment again when Ushijima caught his attention by placing his hand on top of his head. Oikawa slowly turned to look at him and he almost punched the guy when the boy smirked and raised both of his thumbs in approval and then left him alone without saying a word. 

“ As if I will let it end like this, morons! Wait up!“ Oikawa yelled after a moment of silence and forgetting about his thirst for a drink he quickly ran after the others. He gasped when suddenly he ran into someone and landed on his buttocks. 

“ Oops ... sorry about that, Oikawa-kun. You okay?“ that someone asked reaching out his hand and Oikawa looked up to see Tendou Satori look down at him with wide eyes which grew even wider when Oikawa suddenly jumped up and threw his arms around him as he pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“ Satori-chan! Thank god you're here! Everyone is so mean to me!“ he whimpered and sniffed his nose and Tendou felt really awkward standing there. He felt even more awkward when he saw Ushijima turn his head towards him and their eyes connected. 

“ Yo!“ he greeted his captain waving one of his hands at him a little. Ushijima just stared at him for a while and then turned his attention back to the stage where Sawamura was having a heated conversation with Nishinoya and Tanaka who were both holding onto the microphone and refused it to hand it over to him. It was obvious that they were trying to talk their captain out of his plans for the last time. 

Sawamura however didn't seem to be listening to them and then he changed his tactic and instead of just trying to pull it out of their grasp he stepped forward and montioned them to lean in closer to him.Once Tanaka and Nishinoya did so, he told them something that made them both blush and just drop the damned thing on the ground. Sawamura quickly picked it up and went to stand in the middle of the stage.

“ Alright. Let's just get this over with.“ he said and then shivered when he saw all those burning lustful eyes in front of the stage stare back at him.The tremor in his hand was so big that he almost dropped the microphone himself, but he covered it up with his other hand to make it stop shaking, Feeling his mouth go dry he licked his lips and closed his eyes briefly before he could talk again. 

“ E.. everyone who is interested in me get on the stage in 20 seconds. You can do whatever you want to stop each other ... the time starts ...“ he paused to raise his wrist up to see his watch and when the big hand of it hit the mark he looked at the crowd. 

“ Now!“ he said and with that all hell broke loose. People started to shove each other away and some of them even used fists and legs to get the best of others.Tendou who was still trapped in Oikawa's arms finally pushed him away. 

“ Come on now, Oikawa-kun. It's started! We need to hurry up or we'll lose our opportunity forever!“ he said and Oikawa nodded, accepted the hand that was offered to him for the second time and ran after Tendou. 

“ N... No way ... You ... what the hell do you think you're doing?!“ Sawamura said as a greeting to the first two people who had managed to climb up on the stage. 

“What? You never said it was not allowed for us to participate, Daichi.“ Sugawara said with a smile and threw his arm over his friend's shoulders. A nervous looking Asahi stood next to him and did his best to avoid looking into Daichi's eyes. 

“ But ... but this is insane ... you two are my best friends! You're like brothers to me!“ Daichi said and Asahi now raised his head and looked at him with something else but embarrasment all over his face. There was seriousness and determination in his eyes that his captain had only seen during the volleyball match. 

“ I'm sorry, but that feeling is one-sided, Daichi.“ he said as he bravely took a step forward and grabbed onto Sawamura's hand and entweining their fingers together. 

“Koushi and I have always felt so much more for you ... but we never thought you would forgive us if we tried something you know ... something you would consider weird ...“ he said and Daichi just stood there, staring at their connected hands in shock. He didn't notice the stage behind him filling up with boys who were all after his heart and body. Sugawara pulled away his arm and moved to grab onto his other hand the same way Asahi did. 

“ Daichi, look at me.“ he begged and when the boy did he smiled softly again. 

“ Our love is something that will never fade away even if you decide you don't want us this way after tonight. You will always be dear to us and we will always be there for you whenever you need us. But please ... just give us a chance to show you how much happier we could make you by being a little more than friends. We've waited for so long ... please ... don't take that chance away from us?“ he begged and seeing the soft loving looks the two of them sent him he blushed and let out a shaky breath beafore he quickly pulled his hands free and turned his back at them. 

“ F... Fine... I get it ... just ... just stop saying things like this. It's embarrasing.“ he said feeling his heart race in his chest. Asahi and Sugawara exchanged looks and smiled at each other. 

“ Daichi you're so adorable!“ Sugawara said and before his friend could stop him, he had thrown his arm around his shoulders aagain. Daichi wanted to say something but a loud sound of someone clearing his throat stopped him. 

“ Sorry to interrupt, Daichi-kun ... but 20 seconds have passed a long time ago.“ Tendou who was standing happily next to Oikawa on the stage said and Daichi and Sugawara raised his heads to look at him. Sugawara let go of his friend and Sawamura straightened his back. 

“ Right.The challenge is now officially over.“ he said into the microphone that was now standing on it's holder while he was not using it. Ignoring the disappointed 'aaw's' from the boys who didn't make it on the stage in time he looked around at the people who had and he gaped at a sudden realization. There was one people who had made their pass on him missing and he turned to look at the dance floor. He smirked when he saw the boy in question look up at him seriously. 

“ Oh what's this now? You gave up on me already? I guess your love wasn't that deep after all ... eh? Kuroo-kun?“ he asked mockingly and the named boy frowned but didn't say anything. Instead he turned around and started to walk away. Sawamura stared at him angrily and clenched his teeth. 

“ Oi! Don't you dare to walk away from me, coward! You're one of the reasons I started this shit so take responsibility and get your ass up here!“ he yelled. Kuroo stopped walking and there was a long awkward silence in the whole room during which the captain of Nekoma's team turned his head to look at him over his shoulder. His eyes were filled with both pain and misery as he said the following words. 

“ No thank you. I have no interest in a slut.“ he said and Sawamura who was in the biggest of shock now really dropped the microphone on the ground. Bokuto, Akaashi and Terushima were in a deep shock as well and just when Kuroo walked through the doors, the latter turned to look at the other two. 

“ What the hell? What's wrong with Kuroo? I thought he was just as excited about this as we are! I mean this is the last chance for him to be with Sawamura too! Why is he suddenly giving up on that?“ he whispered and Akaashi shrugged. 

“ Who cares? This just means we have one rival less to worry about.“ he said in a whisper as well and Bokuto who was unusually serious shook his head. 

“ No. This isn't right. Tetsu has dreamed too long about this kind of opportunity to fall into his lap.“ he said and then surprised Akaashi and Terushima by walking straight towards their prey. 

“ Hey ... Sawamura.“ he said and when the boy looked at him, Bokuto sighed.

“ Look. Kuroo is an idiot. He doesn't think of you as a slut ... he has always thought of you as an angel and he keeps talking about you as one.“ he said and Sawamura frowned in confusion. 

“ What?“ he asked. Bokuto blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. 

“ Well ... what I'm trying to say is that even though it's true Akaashi, Terushima and I love you ... Kuroo probably loves you the most. He ... I guess he's just mad that you decided to give everyone an equal chance to be with you. He ... he's truly self centered you know, I think deep down he was sure you would choose him without even having to think about it. I ... I think he assumed that you're in love with him too and that's why he hoped until the end that you'd call the whole thing off“ he said and Sawamura's frown deepened. 

“ In that case he really is an idiot. And so are you.“ he said and without letting Bokuto say anything else he suddenly grabbed onto his hand and dragged him off the stage and towards the stairs. 

“ Ah, wait! What are you doing, Sawamura? I wasn't done talking ... “ Bokuto protested on the way and then gasped when suddenly Sawamura stopped walking. 

“ I didn't come up with this challenge just so I could talk!“ he snapped angrily and then let go of Bokuto and slowly turned to fully look at him. 

“ Look ... as I can see it you have two choices. You can either come into my room and show me how much you love me by taking my virginity and helping me to figure out my own feelings for you ... or you can stay here and ruin your chance of happiness because of a friend who most likely wouldn't do the same for you.“ he said and Bokuto just stared at him for a while and swallowed hard. 

“ Vir... virginity?“ he asked and Sawamura smiled softly and took a step closer to him placing his finger on his chest as he looked up at the taller boy with his big chocolate brown eyes. 

“ That's right ... I'm offering you something noone else will ever have once you're done with me.“ he said softly and Bokuto's breath got caught in his chest.  
“ Why ... why me? I mean there are so many others ...“ he trailed off when Sawamura suddenly placed his finger on his lips and leaned in even closer to him. 

“ Everyone has a secret or two, right? This is mine.“ Sawamura said silently convincing himself that it would be a really had to mention that when the two of them kissed Bokuto didn't seem to be too experienced either. In his mind Sawamura had decided he should start with someone who was closer to the point he was, which was a beginning of the sex life. It would be more comfortable and maybe even gentler since if his partner doesn't really know what to do then he would surely be more careful with him as well. There's no way he would be doing something to hurt him. That's what Sawamura thought when he chose Bokuto as his first sex partner. 

Seconds ticked by but Bokuto didn't reply to his offer. Instead he bit down on his lower lip and stared at the noses of his own shoes silently. Sawamura started to get impatient and frustrated. 

“ Well to be honest I thought you didn't have to think this hard about it. If you're really not interested then I can just go and offer it to someone else. Like you said ... there are so many others I can ...“ he wanted to continue and already started to turn around to return to the dance hall when a hand shot out and grabbed onto his arm. 

“ Bokuto?“ Sawamura asked and there was a long silence before the owl like boy dressed as a pirate captain raised his head again. 

“ No way am I going to give up on you as easily as Kuroo did.“ he said and then yanked on Sawamura's arm, causing him to stumble forward and land on his chest with a gasp. The two of them just looked at each other and then Bokuto wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned down to capture Sawamura's lips with his own. Sawamura's eyes grew wide when he realized that this kiss was nothing like the one they had shared before. 

It seemed more skillful and more demanding, one could call it possesive even and Sawamura felt like his whole body could melt into nothingness just because of one kiss. Feeling the heat inside him grow, Sawamura finally closed his eyes and eagerly responded to Bokuto's tongue by rubbing it with his own. The two of them kissed for several minutes until Bokuto pulled away to breath. Seeing Sawamura's flushed face and hearing him panting he grinned. 

“ You won't regret this. I promise ... after I'm done with you, you never want anyone else.“ he said and Sawamura smirked at that. 

“ Awfully confident in yourself, aren't you?“ he asked and Bokuto's grin widened. 

“ Of course! I'm the best after all ... hey hey hey!“ he said and then let go of Sawamura's waist just to grab onto his wrist and drag him up the stairs they were standing in front of. Sawamura followed him without resisting but deep inside he was scared that he might have made the wrong choice after all. He was scared that he had fallen into another Bokuto's trap just like he did when he thought the boy had hurt his ankle. For the very first time it crossed his mind that Bokuto might not be that inexperienced with sex with a man after all and that thought made him very nervous and a bit jealous even for some reason. Jealous of the guy who got to spend time with the inexperienced Bokuto instead of him.


	13. Since when are the two of you best friends?

“ Oh crap. It looks like we're too late. It's already started.“ Naoi Manabu said as he paused at the entrance of the dance hall and stared at the stage. When his boyfriend didn't answer he glanced at him and frowned slightly when he saw that he started to walk away. 

“ Wait! Where are you going?“ he asked and Ukai sighed and closed his eyes as he stopped in the middle of his step. 

“ I already told you. Sawamura fired me, I'm not his coach anymore. Which means this has nothing to do with me.“ he said and started to walk again, Naoi just gaped at his back for a while and then reached out and grabbed onto his shoulder to stop him. 

“ Nothing to do with you? Are you for real? So what your boy turned his back to you? This doesn't mean you can do the same to him. It's one of our responsibilities as adults, we have to take care of the kids and keep them safe no matter how selfish they are or how much they hurt us. That's always our real job!“ he said and Ukai now span himself around, almost letting the blanket he was holding around his naked body slip away. Naoi felt his blood freeze when who he saw was a perfect image of a demon who had ascended from the underworld. 

“ Shut the hell up! What am I supposed to do? Look around you ... That stupid brat isn't even here anymore, he's probably getting his ass stuffed with your untolerably annoying cat-boy as we speak!“ he snarled and that got Naoi turn into a demon as well. 

“ What did you just say? Are you trying to pick a fight or something? I'll have you know out of all these idiots at this party Kuroo is definitely the best catch there is. You should be happy for Sawamura right now since he will never find anyone better.“ he growled back and Ukai stepped closer to him. 

“ Oh yeah? Well you better hope he'll be good enough to satisfy him because if my boy comes back here just to leave with someone else standing on that stage, I'll be taking my anger out on you.“ he said and Naoi's eyes grew wide for a second but then he smirked and wanted to say something but someone interrupted them from behind with a loud hiccup. 

“ Um I'm sorry to disappoint you two, but Kuroo-kun isn't the one Sawamura-kun is with right now. It's Bokuto-kun.“ a familiar voice said before it was broken off by a hiccup again. Ukai and Naoi both turned back into humans and turned their heads towards the voice to see a small red faced drunk maid looking at them with a stupid grin on his face. Ukai and Naoi both just blinked at him in stunned silence and then the both of them stepped closer to him with equal grins on their faces that made the smaller man feel like he sobered up in an instant. Visibly turning pale, he immediately felt the need to run away but his legs refused to move under the glare of two bigger men. 

“ Yo ... Takeda-sensei... were you here all this time?“ Ukai asked as calmly as he could and the bespectacled man swallowed hard. 

“ No ...?“ he offered hesitently and when Ukai's eyes narrowed at the same time Naoi's did he looked away with a small blush on his face. 

“ Ye... Yes ...“ he said softly and when he turned to look back at the two men they were still grinning at him. He sighed and tapped his fingers together shyly as he looked away again. 

“ Ki ... kind of ....“ he admitted and Ukai's grin widened at that.

“ I see ... Let me get this straight ... you were here and you knew what was going on and it didn't occur to you that you should put an end to it?“ he asked as the demonic aura around him grew bigger and more threatening than it had been before. Takeda-sensei's eyes grew wide and he started to tremble in fear. 

“ We... well ... I ... um ... I ... I didn't think that ... “ he paused to clear his throat and then looked up at Ukai bravely. 

“Well I was asleep for the most of the time so I ... um ... didn't really ...“ he trailed off without knowing what else to say. There was a long awakward silence between the three men until Naoi glanced at his boyfriend and felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the sight. The man was about to explode and he needed to warn the smaller man for the threat because he didn't seem to sense it himself. He sighed and then took a step forward to close the gap between the two of them. 

“ Takeda-sensei ... I think it would be a good idea for you to start running now.“ Naoi said softly leaning closer to his ear. The Karasuno's adviser blushed and screamed again when Ukai suddenly threw away the blanket that was wrapped around his body thinking that it would just get in his way. The man ignored the whistles and cheers from people who were looking down at him from the stage and also who were standing nearby. Takeda just stood there in shock for a while and then bowed his head with a loud ' I'm sorry!' before he turned around and ran away. 

“ Wait right there you damn drunkard!“ Ukai yelled before he ran after the man. Naoi sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and then bowed down to pick up the blanket his lover had dropped on the floor. Once he had done so he turned around and started to walk towards the stairs to go up into his room and have a hot shower while he waited for Ukai to return to him when someone's voice called out for him. 

Once he turned to look at the stage he frowned as he noticed that there were two boys he hadn't noticed before were staring down at him. One of them waving his hand at him cheerfully while the other was looking rather uncomfortable since the others on the stage were glaring at the two of them like they were a pair of aliens ever since they climbed up the stairs. 

“ Lev! Yaku! What the hell are you doing up there?! Don't tell me you are actually trying to get Sawamura-kun to open his legs for you like everyone else does?“ he asked and Lev was just about to answer when Yaku suddenly kicked him into his shins and then ignoring the pained whimper from him he looked down at his coach. 

“ Of course not. I'm only here to make sure this overgrown idiot over here has absolutely no chance to get his dirty paws on Karasuno's captain.“ he said pointing his finger at Lev while looking down at Naoi who stopped in the middle of his step. Lev sniffed his nose and looked at him with teary eyes since the blow he had recieved still hurt. 

“ Ov-overgrown idiot? That's mean, sempai!“ he protested but the smaller boy didn't even look at him. He was staring down at his coach who just stared back at him and then nodded seriously. 

“ Good. Because if you don't ... I won't be the biggest problem you'll have to deal with.“ he said Yaku sighed and closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he felt the air around him grow even thicker with tensinon than it had been before. 

“ Trust me, I know, Naoi-san.“ he said softly and then looked at Lev. 

“ Honestly ... you should give up. Sawamura is way out of your league.“ he said and the taller boy who had been bent over rubbing the back of his legs gently now stood up straight and smiled softly. 

“ You're the one who should give up, Yaku-san. You know I'm only doing this because you rejected me. My heart is broken and I really need some comfort. Sawamura-san is beautiful in every way so he'd be a perfect distraction.“ he said and Yaku frowned, snorted and turned his head away in anger. Lev turned to look at the back of his head for a while and then bent down to Yaku's ear. 

“ If you really don't want me to chase after him then you should admit that you realy like me and become my bride instead.“ he whispered and Yaku clenched his teeth at the same time he clenched his fists. 

“ Dream on, moron!“ he growled and then punched Lev into his gut hard enough for him to fall on his knees with a pained groan. Yaku then walked towards the table filled with snacks, ignoring the intense stares he recieved from Ushijima, Akaashi, Oikawa, Tendou, Sugawara, Azumane and Terushima on his way. 

Pacing back and forth in front of the entrance of the room he didn't really want to return to, Tsukishima Akiteru knew that he didn't really deserve forgiveness for the cruel words he had thrown at his younger brother. But that didn't stop him from trying to receive it anyway. He just had to think through what he was going to say so he wouldn't make things worse between the two of them. That's what he was busy doing but his mind kept on wandering the pain filled look the smart blocker of Karasuno's team had sent him and that sight made him want to cry again. As he felt tears form in his eyes he stopped walking and slapped his hands on both of his cheeks hard enough to leave bright red marks behind. 

“ Aargh ... pull yourself together man. All you need to do is give him a proper apology, that's all . You can do this!“ he said loudly enough to be heard on the other side of the door. And just when he was about to reach out and grab the doorknob a voice from inside of the room stopped him. 

“ Is someone out there? Please! Come in and help us!“ that voice said and Akiteru frowned slightly when he realized it wasn't Kei's. Feeling unhappy that his brother was still “having fun“ with someone made him feel a stab of pain in his heart and without thinking he turned around on his heels and started to walk away. He managed to take a few steps when another voice he would recognize miles away spoke up and made him freeze in spot. 

“ Onii-san ... is that you? If it's you then would you mind giving your slutty little brother and one of his conquests a helping hand?“ that voice said and Akiteru felt a stab of pain in his heart at the same time he silently cursed his new shoes he had decided to wear and that loud squeaky sound they made when he turned around earlier. Kei had laughed at him when he walked them in at house before the party so it was no surprise he knew it was him. 

“ Oh. Don't worry. It's nothing that would turn you into a slut. It's nothing slutty we want you to do.“ Kei went on with his speech when Akiteru didn't respond quick enough and the older from the Tsukishima brother clenched his jaw and his fists at the same time. 

“ Apparently sluttiness isn't contagious either, at least not for those who are so perfect they can ignore all the urges they have. So you'll be fine, onii-san ... you don't have to be afraid, you won't turn into me. I'm the only lame-ass slut in Tsukishima's family ... isn't that gre...“ Kei wanted to continue but was cut off by Akiteru who suddenly swang open the door and stepped inside. 

“ ENOUGH ALREADY!“ the older brother roared angrily. 

“ I'm sorry, alright! I'm truly sorry for calling you a slut, Kei!“ he then said as he bowed his head. 

“ I didn't mean it, I really didn't ... I just ... was so shocked to find out what you've been up to, I blurted it out without thinking. And even if you were a slut it wouldn't matter because your stupid onii-san over here will always love you. Alwyas. And ... and I ...“ he trailed off when he raised his eyes to look at his brother for the first time and all the color drained away from his face as he suddenly felt his knees go weak. He grabbed onto the opened door to keep himself from falling on the floor and gripped it so hard his knuckles turned white. 

“ What the hell ... have you two gotten yourselves into now... ?“ he asked as he lowered his head again, refusing to look straight at the two naked boys laying side by side on the bed. 

“ Oh? What's this now ... you actually want to know the details? Onii-san?“ asked Kei with a smirk on his face. And Akiteru felt like throwing up at the flow of different kind of scenarios that could have led Kageyama and his brother both being tied up and abandoned flashing through his mind. 

“ N... No ... I'm good ... thanks ...“ he said softly and there was a long awkward silence between the three of them until the only dark haired boy in the room broke it with a sigh. 

“ I'm sorry, Akiteru-san, but could you hurry up and untie us? I really need to take a leak here.“ Kageyama said as he yanked on the belt from his own maid's costume that was used to restrain him on a bed pole just like Kei was. His other hand was tied together with his boyfriend's hand so tight that neither of them could lift a finger. Which is why they couldn't untie themselves on their own. 

It took a moment for Akiteru's mind register what was asked from him and when he did he quickly agreed and walked towards the bed. Once he was there he moved to kneel between his brother and Kageyama and started to unwrap the long rope around the arms of the two of them. 

“ But seriously ... who the hell did this to you? And why?“ he wondered out loud absently and Kageyama and the younger Tsukishima exchanged looks. 

“ Tendou-san thought he needed to repay Oikawa-san for stalling Sawamura-san by making sure we can't stop either of them.“ Kei said and at Akiteru frowned. 

“ Again that damn Tendou ...“ Akiteru commented softly and then his frown deepened. 

“ Wait! Sawamura? What does your captain have to do with all of this?“ he asked as he tried his best to concentrate on untying the first knot that proved to be really skillfully tied. He then gasped and looked at the two boys with widened eyes. 

“ Don't tell me he also ...“ he trailed off and looked at his brother who sighed. 

“ No, onii-san ... Sawamura-san didn't fuck me. But if you don't hurry up and help us get away from here, he's the one who's going to be fucked and not only by one man.“ he said and Akiteru paled. 

“ Sawamura is going to be ... why?“ he asked and Kageyama sighed. 

“ It's a long story and I'm sure you don't want to hear it.“ he said and Akiteru just stared at him for a while and then chuckled nervously. 

“ Right ... I probably don't ...“ he said and then turned his attention at the work in his hands again. 

The whole rope seemed to be made from different pieces of clothing and Akiteru felt his blood freeze up in his body when after a few minutes of silently doing his best to get the two boys free, he was suddenl holding a pair of pink used panties in his hands. He just stared at them for a while and then let out a cry of surprise and threw them on the floor in a shock. Kageyama and Kei just stared at him for a while and then both of them burst out laughing. 

“ What was that? Could it be it was the first time you've held women's underwear in your hands, Onii-san? I thought you made great progress with Tanaka-san's sister but she hasn't even let you go that far yet? So lame ... “ he teased and Akiteru sent him a death glare. 

“ Shut up, you little brat. Not everyone moves as fast as you do. Some of us want to have a meaningful relationship before they can hop into bed together. Some of us don't think of love and sex as a mere entertainment!“ he said and after seeing pain in Kei's eyes again he blushed and looked away and started to use his hands that had stopped working for a little bit to untie another knot that was keeping the improvised rope together.

“ I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ...“ he wanted to continue but Kageyama was the one to interrupt him this time. 

“ I'm sorry too, Akiteru-san ... but you've got it all wrong. It's not just a mere entertainment for Kei either.“ he said and Akiteru turned to look at him. 

“ Huh?“ he asked and when Kageyama was about to answer Kei called out for him and sent him a warning look. Tobio just stared back at him and then sighed. 

“ What? We can't keep it a secret for much longer, you know. Or rather I don't want to keep it a secret anymore. Oikawa, Tendou and UshiWaka already know anyway but it's not enough ... I want everyone, including your brother, to know the truth. It's time, Kei... we need to tell him.“ he said and Kei was quiet for a while and then turned his head away with a small blush on his cheeks. 

“ Fine. Do whatever you want to then, King. I was foolish to think a simple peasant like me could stop you in the first place.“ he said sourly and Kageyama smiled softly before looking at Akiteru who looked more confused than ever. 

“ What are you two talking about?“ he asked and Kageyama closed his eyes briefly and let out another shaky breath before opening them again. 

“ Akiteru-san. The truth is ... Kei and I ... we're together as in ... we are in love with each other and we're dating. Have done that for about four months now.“ he said and looked at Kei who mumbled something. 

“ What?“ he asked and Kei frowned as he looked at him, his cheeks colored even redder. 

“ I said it's been five and half months, your highness!“ he snapped angrily and Kageyama's smile grew mischevious at that and he leaned in as close as he could to Kei who immediately tried to back away.

“ Well that's a surprise. You've actually kept count of it?“ he asked and Kei frowned. 

“ Shut up. I just happen to have a better memory than you do, that's all.“ he said and Kageyama was about to say somethng but Akiteru stopped him. 

“ Wait! Wait! Wait! Is this for real? You ...“ he looked at his brother and then at Kageyama. 

“ And you ... are ...“ he trailed off when both of them nodded in confirmation. Akiteru just stared at them and then suddenly pulled his hands away from the rope and slapped them on his bent knees instead, digging his fingers into his own flesh through his pants and clenched his teeth. 

“ If that's true then what the hell was today about? If you love each other... if you two already have each other ... then why ...“ he asked as he dropped his head a little. 

“ WHY THE HELL WERE YOU FOOLING AROUND WITH OTHERS?!“ he yelled angrily and Kei opened his mouth to answer but Kageyama was faster. 

“ I'm sorry, Akiteru-san. It was all my fault!“ he said and Kei gaped at him in disbelief. His brother raised his head to look at Kageyama with dark eyes. 

“ Your fault? How come? What did you do?“ he asked in a tone of voice that sent shivers down Kageyama's spine. He paused and licked his dry lips before he could explain the situation with his version of the truth. Once he was done he sighed and closed his eyes briefly. 

“ So you see ... I only came up with this stupid challenge because I didn't think I would survive tonight otherwise. I knew Kei and I were going to be targets for someone anyway ... so I just wanted to make things happen on our terms. We were the ones to choose who we were going to go with, not the other way around. And Kei .... Kei couldn't refuse because he hates losing to me.“ he said and then looked at his boyfriend with an affectionate smile on his face. 

“ Don't you, Kei?“ he asked and Kei just stared at him for a while and then sighed. 

“ I wouldn't say I only hate to lose to you, I hate you in general. Your whole existance, to be precise.“ he said with a similar smile on his own face and without a real sincerety behind his words. Akiteru just stared at the two of them in shock. 

“ So ... you two were cheating on each other in front of each other and ... you were okay with it? You still are?“ he asked and Kageyama's smile faded away and he shook his head. 

“ Of course I wasn't okay with it. But I started the whole thing ... and I also hate to lose, especially to Kei so ... I had no choice but to just endure.“ he said and when Kei smirked and wanted to say something he looked at his boyfriend. 

“ I'm not going to lie ... It tore me apart inside to see you being with someone else, Kei. Tendou-san and Oikawa-san ... and knowing that you also had to take UshiWaka's huge dick ... I now know what hell looks like ... I thought I was going to die from the pain. And I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry for making you go through the same.“ he said and Kei frowned. 

“ Who told you I was ....“ he wanted to continue but Kageyama smiled again. 

“ You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me. I know it was hard for you to see me being with others too ... this is how it works. We love each other and we both want to belong to only each other. That's what tonight taught me.“ he said and then gasped when suddenly he felt that he could move his hand that was tied to Kei's. He looked at Akiteru who winked and grinned at him while holding a pair of stained sweatpants that were the last piece the rope in his hands Kageyama had been so absorbed in Kei's golden eyes that he didn't even notice when the older Tsukishima had started to untie them again. The Karasuno's setter grinned back at the boy and then raised his now free hand to carress Kei's cheek gently. 

“ I love you Kei and I don't want to be with anyone else anymore. All I want is you.“ he said and the younger Tsukishima bit into his lower lip as he felt his heart skip a beat and then speed up the pace a little. 

“ Shu... Shut up and kiss me.“ he ordered and Kageyama grinned before he did his best to lean in and capture Tsukishima's lips with his own. Akiteru couldn't help but feel happy at the sight and he let out a small 'aaw' while he was using the sweatpants to dry his watery eyes. 

“ Um ... onii-san ... these sweatpants ... I wore them recently and the croch you're pressing on your face right now ... it has my cum on it.“ Kei said once he pulled away from Kageyama and saw what his brother was doing. Akiteru immediately stopped what he was doing with a forced and nervous grin on his face. 

“ Heh? You're joking, right?“ he asked and when both, Kageyama and Kei, shook their heads he paled again and pulled the piece of clothing away from his face so he could examine it better. Once he saw the stain he let out another cry of surprise, threw the pants on the floor where the pink panties were already laying on, quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of the door screaming like someone was chasing him with a gun. 

“ Ah! Wait! What about our other arms! Come back and untie us properly, you idiot!“ Kageyama yelled after him but the older Tsukishima didn't return. 

“ Ah damn it! I really need to take a leak!“ he groaned slapping his hand on his face, gasping when suddenly his boyfriend had rolled on top of him. 

“ Kei? You're free!“ he said and the blocker of Karasuno's team grinned. 

“ Of course I am. You're the only idiot here, you know.“ he said and before Kageyama could protest he kissed him again, using one of his hands to untie his boyfriend's hand with one move in the process. The two of them groaned into each other's mouths when their dicks rubbed against each other and Kei pulled away to kiss and suck on Kageyama's neck instead. Kageyama sighed and let his now free hands roam down Kei's body. 

“ You really didn't have to do that, you know.“ Kei suddenly mumbled and his boyfriend's hands stopped on his buttocks and just rested themselves there. 

“ Do what?“ Kageyama asked as he looked at him. Kei was silent for a while. 

“ Lie to my brother the way you did. You didn't have to take the blame for me.“ he said and Kageyama placed one of his hands on the back of Kei's head and pressed him closer to himself a little. 

“ I know I didn't but I wanted to. You two are a family ... I don't want you to fight and it would have made things worse between you if he had known it was you who challenged me, right?“ he asked and he gasped when Kei suddenly moved his hips, making their cocks rub against another once more. 

“ Wait. Time out, Kei. Time out.“ Kageyama said as he now placed his hands on Kei's shoulder's and pushed him away a little so he could look at him into his eyes. 

“ What? You don't want to? After seducing me with all of those words of love earlier and making me grow up like this...?“ Kei asked moving his hips again and making Kageyama throw back his head and groan. Kei smiled at the reaction. 

“You really need to learn how take responsibility, King.“ he said softly leaning closer to Kageyama's ear and blowing hot breath on it, making the boy shiver. 

“ No, I want to. I really do. But I'm not kidding. I need to take a leak first.“ he gasped out and Kei pulled away and rolled off of him to land back on the mattress while laughing. 

“ Oh man. You really know how to ruin the mood, don't you?“ he asked throwing his arm over his face.Kageyama blushed. 

“ Shut up! I can't help it if nature calls. I've already kept it in long enough ... a little more and I think my bladder will explode.“ he said and pushed his upper body off the bed. Ignoring the pain in his lower back he slowly managed sit up on the edge of the bed. He hissed and fell back on the bed when he tried to stand up. Tsukishima looked at him and smirked when the boy's second attempt to stand up ended up the same way the first one did. 

“ Need help?“ he asked as he turned himself to lay on his side and rested his head on his elbow. Kageyama's back muscles tensed up beneath his exposed skin and he clenched his jaw and dug his fingers into the sheet below him. 

“ No thank you, I'm fine.“ he snarled and then sighed in relief when on the third try, using the bedside table for support, he was able to push himself up on his wobbly legs and managed to walk step by step towards the bathroom. 

“ My my, Tobio ... I didn't know you were actually a hundred years old! You look like you're still 17, what's you're secret, eh? Don't tell me my king is actually a vampire? That would be so lame!“ Kei said teasingly as he watched his boyfriend's pathetic movements and Kageyama stopped for a second. 

“ That's right. I'm a vampire and I will be sucking you dry soon enough. There won't be anything left of you once I'm done.“ Kageyama said and then looked over his shoulder with a dark grin on his face before taking his last step to reach his destination, opening the door to the bathroom and disappearing inside. Kei looked after him and snorted. 

“ Promises promises ... you better keep your word, idiot king.“ he said happily stretching his arms over his head. He gasped and sat up quickly when he remembered something fairly important. 

“ Hey king. When you're done in there, should we go and see if we can help Sawamura-san instead?“ he asked loud enough for the other boy to hear him. There was a long silence and then Kageyama sighed. 

“ I don't think we should. Those three horny bastards haven't come back here yet... which means we're probably already too late.“ he said and Kei was also silent for a while and then he threw himself back to lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

“ Yeah ... probably ...“ he answered softly. 

“ I'm sorry Sawamura-san. You're completely on your own.“ he added before he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep. 

 

“ Oh! This is fantastic. You reject me so you could go straight after my best friend instead. You really are cunning ... Sawamura-kun.“ were the first words Sawamura Daichi and Bokuto Kotarou heard once they opened the door to the room of Karasuno's captain. The two of them gaped at the boy casually sitting on the chair at the small table in the middle of the room and his legs thrown on top of it. Sawamura and Bokuto both stared at him in silent shock for a while and then the owner of the room finally snapped out of it. 

“ K... Kuroo! What are you doing here? How did you get into my room?!“ he asked and the captain of Nekoma's team raised his eyebrow and then pulled out a small key out of his pocket and held it between his fingers. 

“ You see this little thing? You use it to lock the doors and then you take them with you so no one can use it to unlock it again without your permission. So what do you think would happen if you lock the door and walk away without pulling the key out from the lock first? It's an obvious invitation for the visitors to enter, is it not?“ he asked and Sawamura gaped at him in shock when he realized that it was what he had just done earlier. Kuroo grinned and Bokuto gave him a sympathetic smile and a pat on his shoulder. 

“ It's alright, Sawamura-kun. These things can happen to the best of us ... hey hey hey ...“ he said but pulled his hand away when Sawamura sent him a harsh death glare. 

“ Indeed ... it's not like we can't understand, Sawamura-kun. We don't blame you for fogetting such a simple little thing behind ...“ Kuroo said throwing the key in the air and catching it again for couple of times before standing up and walking closer to the two of them. 

“ After all ... there are so many more exciting things filling your little pretty head right now, isn't that right Sawamura-kun?“ he said softly, when he stopped right in front of the shorter boy and bending down to Sawamura's level a little so he could look into his eyes. Sawamura just stared back at him for a while and then gave him the fake smile. 

“ Oh my, Kuroo-kun ... you sound jealous. Which is weird because ... well ... correct me if I'm wrong ... but were you not the little cowardly kitty cat who ran away the moment he was faced with a little competition?“ he said and then he opened his eyes which he had closed previously and looked at the boy standing before him with dark eyes. 

“ The moment you did that you gave up your right to get jealous of everyone else.“ he said and when Kuroo didn't answer the aura around him grew even threatening than it already was. He took a step closer to Kuroo and kept on staring up at him in silence for a while. 

“ Now I must say your presence here is really killing the mood. So give me the key you stole and get lost before I kick you out.“ he said demandingly, reaching out his hand for the small item. Kuroo just stared at him for a while and then clicked his tongue as he turned his head away. 

“ Fine. Whatever. I came here to apologize for my previous behaviour and see if you'd give me another chance but ... it seems there is actually nothing for me to be sorry about.“ he said and then placed the small key on Sawamura's palm and lean in close to his ear again. 

“ Have fun with my best friend, slut.“ he said and started to walk away when suddenly a hand grabbed onto his arm and stopped him. Pausing in his step he looked over his shoulder to see the captain of Fukurodani itensly stare back at him. Kuroo stared back at him for a while and then sighed. 

“ What is it, you stupid owl? Want to rub some salt on my wounds? Want to rub it in how stupid I was to walk away? Want to brag about being the first choice for Sawamura-kun? If so then congratulations, you have already won ... over me at least ...“ he said and tried to pull himself free but Bokuto tightened his hold. 

“ Don't go. Stay and have fun with us.“ he said and Kuroo and Sawamura both looked at him in disbelief. 

“ Huh?!“ they asked together but Bokuto only reacted to Kuroo and kept his eyes glued on him. 

“ You know you will regret this for the rest of your life if you walk away the second time. You wanted another chance ... I'm giving it to you. Stay and have fun with us.“ he repeated and Kuroo just gaped at him while Sawamura grabbed onto Bokuto's shoulder and did his best to try and turn him around to face him. He let out a frustrated growl when the boy didn't budge. 

“ Oi. What the hell do you think you're doing giving out invitations I haven't approved of. Who the hell do you think you are?!“ he asked and Bokuto sighed and finally turned to look at him while tightening his hold on Kuroo again as he felt the boy was trying to use the chance to escape. 

“ Sawamura-kun. Please just admit that you want him to stay just as much as I do. Because we both know it's true.“ he said and Sawamura just gaped at him for a while and then lowered his head with a small blush on his cheeks. 

“ I don't understand. Why are you insisting of us three doing it together ... didn't you tell me you wouldn't share me with anyone else?“ he said softly and there was a long silence between the three boys during which Bokuto looked like he was about to faint while Kuroo looked like a feline who had just swallowed a whole fish with bones and everything else. 

“ Oh? How cool ... when exactly did you say such awesome words, Kotarou-chan?“ Kuroo said and Bokuto looked at him in confusion. 

“ Um ... I didn't?“ he offered and then looked at Sawamura. 

“ Did I?“ he asked and Sawamura's blush grew brighter when he realized he had made a mistake of mixing up the reality and fantasy and put the words Bokuto didn't really voice. There was another awkward silence which was broken by Sawamura's nervous chuckle. 

“ No ... of course you didn't. Sorry about that ... I guess it was someone else ... You see that's the problem when you have so many hunters you can't even count them on one hand. You can't tell who said what anymore ... haha ...“ Sawamura tried to laugh it off, still refusing to look at the two of them. 

Bokuto and Kuroo just stared at him for a while and then Bokuto smiled. 

“ Well ... it actually doesn't sound too far from the truth so ... perhaps it was me who told you that and just forgot about it later.“ he said and Sawamura's eyes grew wide and he raised his head to look at the boy. 

“ What?“ he asked and Bokuto smile grew a little. 

“ I'm saying I'm not generous enough to share you with just anyone. But Tetsu is an exception ... so are Akaashi and Terushima. We made a pact after all. Hahaahaa!“ he said and threw his head backwards as he laughed. Sawamura frowned and finally let go of his shoulder. 

“ Pact? What pact? What the hell are you talking about?“ he asked and Bokuto who was still laughing fell silent abrubtly and grabbed onto Sawamura's shoulders and shaking him a little. 

“ Nothing! Just forget I said anything, alright? I'll be dead if Akaashi finds out I told you! So please just forget about it, okay?!“ he asked drops of cold sweat rolling down the side of his face as he said so. Sawamura just stared at him and then smiled. 

“ It's fine I'll make sure you have a nice funeral. So tell me ... which pact were you talking about?“ he asked and Bokuto paled and started to shake his head eagerly. Kuroo sighed and then finally pulled his arm free just to turn around to fully face the two boys. 

“ It's simple, really. Ever since the four of us found out about our feelings for you we made a pact ... if one of you actually ends up being your boyfriend, he'll invite the rest of us or at least one of us to join in the fun from time to time.“ he said and when Sawamura's face turned ugly with anger Bokuto and Kuroo both raised their hands to stop him from attacking them. 

“ Only when you say you're okay with it, of course!“ they said together and those words were enough to make Sawamura to calm down a little. 

“ You guys are getting more and more unbelievable, aren't you?“ he asked and Kuroo and Bokuto both grinned with satisfaction. 

“ Why thank you.“ they said together and Sawamura's face darkened even more. 

“ It wasn't a compliment, idiots!“ he growled but Kuroo and Bokuto both just beamed in happiness until Bokuto sobered up from his feeling of bliss that he gets when he is praised. 

“ Anyway ... you two definitely need to have sex.“ he said and Kuroo and Sawamura just stared at him for a while and then Kuroo sighed again. 

“ Thanks ... but no thanks ... I'll pass.“ he said and started to walk away but Bokuto suddenly grabbed onto his arm again and pulled him closer just to whisper something into his ear. While listening Kuroo looked at Sawamura with something like burning desire in his eyes and there was a wide grin plastered on his face. 

“ Is that so?“ he asked from Bokuto who nodded, Kuroo's widening grin gave Sawamura a pretty good idea what kind of information Bokuto had shared with Kuroo about him and he swallowed hard as he felt really nervous yet excited at the same time. 

“ I... I'm okay with it if you answer me one question.“ he said and Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged looks before looking at him again. 

“ Sure, go ahead and ask.“ Bokuto said and Sawamura sighed. 

“ Since when are the two of you best friends?“ he asked and when Bokuto and Kuroo looked confused Sawamura just stared at them and then smirked. 

“ Ah whatever ... let's just get it over with.“ he said grabbing onto both of the boys' arms and pulling them towards his bed.


	14. Let's go on a date! Just the three of us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link to the song I mention in this chapter. You've also come across with it in chapter 9.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWyLGVOwj4k

“ Ukai-san!“ Asahi and Koushi cried out together when about 20 minutes after they had wittnessed the man run after their team's adviser, the two of them walked back inside the room. The naked man had his arm thrown around Takeda-sensei's shoulders and he was leaning on him for support as he jumped forward on one leg. Asahi and Koushi didn't waste any time to jump off the stage and run to them.

“ This wound looks quite bad, Ukai-san. What happened?“ Sugawara asked as he squatted down to examine a cut underneath Ukai's foot. Ukai sighed and pointed at the smaller man with his finger.

“ Ask him.“ he said and when Koushi stood up to look at Takeda-sensei at the same time Asahi did, the man paled.

“ We... Well I accidentaly led him to where the trashbins were and he stepped on a broken glass.“ he said and Ukai now growled.

“ Accidentaly my ass! You were deliberatedly running in circles around them hoping I would step on something and you could shake me off that way!“ he yelled into Takeda-sensei's ear, making the man jerk his head away from his, creating a larger gape between them.

“ That's not it at all! I have just heard that running in circles is harder than running in straight line. So I was hoping you would get tired and leave me alone!“ Takeda-sensei insisted as calmly as he could and he frowned when Ukai snorted and leaned in closer to him again.

“ Yeah right ... You definitely wanted to ...“ he wanted to continue but was cut off by Takeda-sensei who suddenly placed his free hand on his face and pushed him away.

“ In any case ... we need to get you treated before the cut gets infected.“ he said with determination and then looked at Sugawara and Azumane who had observed the conversation between the two of them with nervous smiles on their faces.

“ Azumane-kun, Sugawara-kun ... do you think you two could take Ukai-kun into his room? I'll grab the first aid kit and be right behind you.“ he said and Azumane and Sugawara both agreed without hesitation. Asahi replaced Takeda-sensei and placed Ukai's left arm around his own shoulders while Sugawara did the same thing with his right arm. The two of them slowly helped Ukai towards the stairs and up of them, none of them saying a word to each other. Once they were at the door of his room, Ukai sighed.

“ Thanks ... I can take care of myself from here.“ he said as he now leaning against the wall jumped away from his boys. He was just about to push open the door when he felt a pair of intense eyes on the back of his head.

“ What is it?“ he asked and Asahi and Koushi exchanged looks.

“ There's actually something we would like to discuss with you, Ukai-san“ Asahi said rubbing the side of his nose shyly and Ukai was quiet for a long time before he let out a sigh again.

“ Sorry but if it's about Sawamura, you've come to a wrong person. I'm not interested hearing anything about him anymore. That kid is on his own as far as I'm concerned.“ he said and with that he opened the door and disappeared into his room. Azumane was about to go after him when he the surprised loud gasp and even louder ' Keishin, what the hell happened to you?!' from the Nekoma's coach waiting for their coach inside made him stop and look at his boyfriend over his shoulder.

“ Now what? He's really not going to help us stop Daichi before it's too late and he has already slept with everyone. What are we going to do now?“ he asked and Sugawara sighed and then smiled softly.

“ Well all we can do is continue with my plan instead ...“ he said and Azumane paled and lowered his eyes.

“ I ... I don't know ... I don't think we should ...“ he said softly and Sugawara just stared at him for a while and then took a step forward and lift his hand to caress his boyfriend's cheek gently.

“ What's wrong? You didn't hesitate to take the first step by climbing on that stage and confessing to him. In fact you seemed rather eager to do it when I first told you that's what I wanted us to do.“ he said and Azumane frowned and looked at him.

“ Well that's because you said that if we do that, he would definitely choose us as his first partners and we'll be able to talk him out of this whole mess he created... but you were wrong! He chose Bokuto instead!“ he said and Sugawara's expression changed from loving to scary in a moment as he lowered his hand.

“ Yes. That stupid owl messed everything up.“ he said and then grinned up at Asahi.

“ Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be sure to make him regret it later.“ he said and Asahi was about to say something when Sugawara suddenly raised himself on his tip toes and placed a quick peck on his lips, making him blush and forget how to form words. Sugawara smiled at him happily at the reaction he gave him.

“ Now come on, we better head back to the stage before Daichi comes back and sees we're gone. You don't want to get disqualified, do you?“ he said grabbing onto Asahi's hand and entweining their fingers together as he without waiting for an answer, started to walk towards the stairs again. On their way down they ran past Takeda-sensei like he wasn't even there, making him stare after him in shock and confusion for a while.

“ Oh wow ...“ Sawamura said chuckling nervously when he felt sick in his stomach and all color drained away from his face as he was staring at two naked boys kneeling on the bed before him, both of their impressive hard ons pointing straight at him.

“ Mm? What is it?“ Kuroo asked tilting his head on the side, a little curious smile on his face. Sawamura swallowed hard when Bokuto looked at him the same way, tilting his head to the side too until it gently pumped against his friend's. The captain of Karasuno's team just stared at them and then chuckled again before he raised his finger to scratch his nose shyly.

“ Well ... um ... how should I put it ... Um ... perhaps it would be better if you start by taking me out on a date first?“ he asked and when the eyes of his companions widened he hit his palm with his fist.

“ Yes! Let's do that instead ! Let's go on a date! Just the three of us! Haha!“ he said cheerfully and then started to crawl towards the edge of the bed so he could leave and he let out a small whimper and lowered his head when both of his ankles were grabbed onto to prevent him from moving any further.

“ Hey hey hey ... I don't know what you are talking about, Daichi-chan.“ Bokuto said his voice low and more serious Sawamura had ever heard him before. Him using Sawamura's first name so casually and using that honorifics to tease him made the boy in question see red but at the same time he felt happy which didn't make any sense at all.

“We already are on one hell of a date right now ... aren't we, Tetsu?“ Bokuto asked and Kuroo hummed in agreement.

“ And it would be so very thoughtless and rude of you to run away now, Daichi-chan.“ he said in the same tone of voice but even though Sawamura couldn't see him, he could have sworn he knew the captain of Nekoma's team was wearing a predatory grin on his face while saying so.

“ Especially since it's your own fault it has come to this. Had you just chosen me from the start, none of this shit would have happened ...“ he said and Sawamura let out a cry of surprise when the leg Kuroo was holding onto was suddenly lift off the bed and a moment later Bokuto did the same. The captain of Karasuno's team desperately dug his fingers into the sheets below him to keep himself pulled backwards but it was a futile effort and soon enough he found himself laying on his stomach, his legs awkwardly hanging in the air.

“ I finally got you where I've wanted to have you for so long.... there's no way I'm going to let you go again.“ Kuroo said softly and then surprised Sawamura by leaning down and running his tongue over the tender skin underneath his foot, making him gasp and his body jerk forward at the tingling sensation it sent through his limbs.

“ The same goes for me, Daichi-chan. There is no way I'm letting you run away. Especially not after what you promised me ... “ Bokuto said and Sawamura felt his already flushed cheeks grow even hotter when the captain of Fukurodani's team also leaned down to take one of his toes into his mouth and sucked on it gently. After playing with it a little he let it out of his mouth and raised his head to look at the back of Sawamura's head that was turned to them.

“ You do remember your promise, don't you?“ he asked and before Sawamura could answer he used he placed a quick kiss on top of the boy's other toe before taking into his mouth again, causing him to give out a whimper and hid his face into the sheet below him. Kuroo moved his tongue away from the bottom of Sawamura's foot and used it to lick the really sensitive skin on it's side. Sawamura let out a cry of surprise when he felt even bigger tingling sensation run through his body than he had before and his fingers dug deeper into the mattress.

“ E.... enough already ... both of you ... I ... I get it ... I ... I won't run ... so please ... just stop and let go of me... I won't run ... “ he gasped out and he shivered when he felt both of the boys' lips curl upwards into satisfied smirks against his skin. “ You sure about that?“ Kuroo asked without lifting his lips away and Sawamura let out a shaky breath.

“Yeah ... I ...“ he swallowed hard and then sighed again and slowly loosened his hold on the sheets in a sign of a defeat.

“ I'm sure.“ he said softly after a moment of silence. Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged looks at that, shrugged and then slowly let his feet down and unwrapped their fingers form his ankles. When they had done that the both of them pulled further away from the captain of Karasuno's team, half expecting to be kicked into face with those lovely feet they had just worshiped. When Sawamura didn't move a muscle they sighed in relief and smiled a little.

“ Ah! I just realized ... you're the only one still wearing clothes, Daichi-chan!“ Bokuto suddenly said and Kuroo's eyes grew comically wide at that as if he hadn't noticed it himself before either.

“ That's right! That won't do ... come on sweet-cheeks ... roll over so we can help you undress.“ he said and gave a gentle slap on Sawamura's buttocks when he voiced the affectionate nickname. Sawamura let out a small grunt but didn't move.

“ Hey hey hey ... Daichi-chan?“ Bokuto asked using his finger to poke the boy's buttocks too.

“ I don't want to.“ the boy mumbled and then gasped when suddenly two hands slammed themselves down on the bed on both side of his head and a naked body pressed against his back.

“ You know what,little crow-chan?“ Kuroo whispered into his ear softly. Using the fact that Karasuno's team was known as a pack of Crows for the first time to tease him.

“ You've actually managed to push me to a point where I don't give a shit what you want anymore. Now you either do what I say or I swear to god I will make you regret ever messing with me.“ he said threateningly and Sawamura felt his body cover up in cold sweat at that. He let out a shaky breath again.

“ Ca... Calm down, Kuroo ... I only said it because I don't need you to help me. I ... I can undress myself ...“ he said and Kuroo chuckled at that.

“ Is that so? Well go ahead then ... I won't stop you.“ he said and slowly pulled himself away, giving Sawamura the space he so desperatedly needed. Once Kuroo had sat back next to Bokuto who silently watched the scene play out before him, Sawamura slowly stirred and pushed himself off from the matress until he was kneeling on it like the other two were. Clenching his jaw to try to convince there was nothing to be scared of iand he actually wanted this to happen. He gripped onto his thighs through the pajamas' pants Ushijima had given him and then he cleared his throat.

“ Any ... um ... any chance you two would close your eyes until I'm done?“ he asked looking over his shoulder and Bokuto and Kuroo grinned at that.

“ Nope!“ they said together and Sawamura slumped his shoulders in defeat. “ Right ... Of course not ...“ he said to himself rather than others. He sighed and was already about to pull off his shirt when Bokuto stopped him.

“ Wait wait wait! Why don't you stand up and dance a little while stripping? You know ... give us a little show!“ he suggested and Sawamura's whole body tensed up in supressed anger and he was about to send the owl to hell when Kuroo chuckled again.

“ That's a brilliant idea, bro.“ he said and Kotarou threw back his head as he laughed.

“ I know! I'm a genius after all ... hahahahaa!“ he laughed and Kuroo rolled his eyes before sending an intense look towards Sawamura that made him shiver again.

“ Let's see you  do that, little crow-chan ...“ he said and Sawamura now angrily span himself fully around to glare at him.

“ Fine! Will you stop calling me with stupid nicknames if I do so?“ he asked a bright blush on his cheeks and Kuroo smirked at him and tilted his head to the side.

“ I'd say that will depend on how well you do it ... won't it ... little crow-chan?“ he asked and Sawamura felt like strangling the guy in front of his so called best friend. Sawamura let out a growl and angrily moved to stomp his feet on the floor before standing up quickly, his hands clenched up into tight fists and his dark aura surrounding him like it always did when he was filled with rage. He stifly walked into the middle of the room and started to take off his shirt again when Bokuto stopped him again.

“ Wait wait wait! You can't do it without a proper music!“ he said and Sawamura span around with even a louder growl than he had let out before.

“ You've got to be kid...“ he wanted to protest but trailed off when suddenly the same melody he had heard on the dance floor suddenly filled the room. He turned his head to look at Kuroo who just stared back at him with a knowing smirk on his face and his phone that the music came form in his hand. Sawamura just stared at him and then gave him a understanding smile himself.

 _I see ... so that's the game you want to play, Kuroo-chan? Fine ... I'll go along with you for now , I'll give you the best freaking show you'll ever have_ he thought and then glanced at Bokuto who also seemed to recognize the song but didn't look as satisfied as Kuroo did. In fact the boy had moved further away from Kuroo and seemed to be busy pouting while avoiding looking at him and Kuroo. Sawamura briefly wondered what the reason for that could be, since the whole thing had been his suggestion in the first place.

Deciding that it wasn't worth to keep mulling over, he closed his eyes and remembered the words Tendou had told him as he sensually moved against him.

 _Relax, Sawamura-kun ... believe me you'll be able to enjoy this party a lot more if you allow yourself to relax a little..._ That voice whispered in his head and his smile grew a little as he started to move his hips in the same way Tendou had moved at the same time sliding his hands over his upper body, lifting up his shirt in the process just to finally let it fall down again.

 _You're right, Tendou ... I need to relax and that's exactly what I'm going to do now ... I'll be as relaxed as I can be and I will enjoy every second of what is going to come to my way. After all ... my own choices have gotten me this far ..._ he said to himself repeating his movements and letting out a soft hiss and bit down on his lower lip as his finger tip brushed over his erected nipple as he finally slid the top piece of the pajama's over his head. Trying to win his attention, he threw the piece of clothing at Bokuto who gasped after getting hit with it in his face and finally turned to look at him.

Sawamura couldn't help but feel satisfied at the sight of the boy gaping at him with his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. He couldn't help but think he was adorable and wanted those golden eyes only look at him. Even though he liked Kuroo enough to feel happy he had agreed to spend time with them, he somehow still felt more attracted to the captain of Fukurodani's team. He felt like he yearned for his attention more and that thought made his own cheeks flush bright red. Trying to mask his feelings he grinned and winked at Bokuto before turning his eyes at Kuroo.

The captain of Nekoma's team had changed his position from kneeling to sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him. For Sawamura's horror he was also touching himself with a wide grin on his face while intently looking at him. Feeling his cheeks grow even hotter his body suddenly moved on his own occur and made him crawl on the bed. Stopping right in front of Kuroo's feet and raising himself on his knees, he slid his hands down his exposed skin until they reached the hem of his pajama's bottoms. His eyes glued on the dark lust filled eyes of the other boy, he let his fingers pull it down enough to show off his thick pubic hair but nothing more. He moved his hips in the rhythm of the music and then slid one of his hands upwards until it reached his nipple again.

He moaned and threw his head backwards as he started to circle around it with his finger while the other hand was resting on his hip, gently rubbing his own sensitive skin. He closed his eyes but snapped them open again when suddenly he felt like another pair of large hands were touching him. Freezing his movements he was ready to lash out to anyone who touched him without a permission, but after realizing that not Kuroo nor Bokuto had done so, he frowned and just continued to sit there deep in thought and confusion. He closed his eyes again and his already hard cock twitched when those hands he thought he had felt on his skin appeared in front of him with the face of their owner this time. Letting out a shaky breath he lift his hand to cover up his mouth in shock when that owner turned out to be noone else but one Ushijima Wakatoshi.

 _Why? Why am I thinking of him right now? Is it because of the song or ..._ his train of thought was stopped when suddenly he felt something poke one of his ball shacks with his toe and made him almost jump out of his skin with a cry.

“ Wha ... what are you doing?!“ he yelled with his eyes now wide open as he quickly backed away from him and Kuroo sighed as he let his own dick go and closed the distance between the two of them by crawling towards him on his fours.

“ That's what I would like to know. What are you doing? Who said you could space out and leave us hanging like this?“ he asked and Sawamura was about to answer when suddenly Bokuto was right there in front of his face just like Kuroo was.

“ This really looks painful, Daichi-chan ...“ Bokuto said and Sawamura gasped and shuddered when the boy suddenly leaned in and licked the precum from the tip of his penis that was now visible of them over the hem of the pants.

“ You didn't get into this state while thinking of someone who isn't one of us, did you?“ he asked as he wiped a drop of Sawamura's semen from the corner of his mouth with his finger while staring at him. Sawamura didn't answer but looked away, Kuroo sighed and went to grab his phone to put the still playing song on pause. Once he was back in front of him he placed his hands on Sawamura's thighs, winning his attention. The two of them looked at each other and then for the surprise of the captain of Karasuno's team, the captain of Nekoma's team suddenly burst out laughing.

“ You don't have to look so miserable, little crow-chan.“ he said and then leaned in closer to his ear, squeezing his thighs a little.

“ Because whoever it was you were thinking about ... Kouta-chan and I will erase him from your mind.“ he whispered and Sawamura swallowed hard when Kuroo's hands suddenly slid up his thighs just to grab onto the hem of his pajama's bottoms and started to pull them down even further. They locked eyes for a second and Sawamura understood what the captain of Nekoma's team was asking him to do without him having to voice the words. Without thinking twice he used his elbows to lean his upper body backwards and straightened his feet, making it possible for Kuroo to fully pull the pajama's fully off of him.

Once Sawamura was laying there completely naked, Kuroo grinned and threw the pajama bottoms over his shoulder before leaning in pressing his lips on his. Sawamura's eyes grew wide at the sudden attack at first but then he slowly closed them and eagerly melt into the kiss. He shivered when suddenly he felt hot breath being blown into his ear from behind him. He didn't even notice when the boy got behind him and to be honest, he really didn't care. Especially not when he felt the hard shaft of his press against his back.

“ That's right, Daichi-chan ... You won't even remember he exists once we're done with you.“ he whispered before nuzzling the side of Sawamura's neck with his nose before moving back up to nibble on his earlobe. Sawamura couldn't help but smile at that.

“ That's the second time you've said something like this. You better keep your promise ... Kouta-chan.“ he said teasingly and the captain of Fukurodani suddenly moved to kiss his shoulder and Sawamura shivered again as he felt his warm hands slowly slide down his arms at the same time.

“ Don't worry, I will ... As long as you keep the promise you made me.“ he said softly and Kuroo frowned at that as he pulled away from the collarbone he had sucked on and looked over Sawamura's shoulder at his accomplice.

“ Oi, Kouta-chan.What is that promise you keep babbling on and on about?“ he asked and the boy resembling an owl grinned at him.

“ That's obvious isn't it? I have officially given the honor of being Daichi-chan's first one.“ he said and Kuroo's eyes grew wide at that for a second and then he burst out laughing.

“ What? That's ridiculous! No way that's going to happen!“ he said still chuckling and Bokuto frowned at that.

“ Well excuse me but it's been already decided. I'm going to be the one to pop his cherry and all you can do is watch and cry.“ he said and Kuroo now turned dead serious again and then leaned in closer to his friend slash rival.

“ You asshole. You're saying you lured me in with his virginity just so you could take it before me? In front of me?“ he asked and Bokuto smirked.

“ Maybe?“ he asked and his smirk grew when Kuroo's eyes reflected his feelings of anger, pain and worst of all, betrayal.

“ Oh come on don't look at me like that. As if you wouldn't have done the same to me ...“ he said and Kuroo's face darkened even more.

“ Oh I'm going to do it alright, because I'm going to be the one to be Daichi-chan's first, not you.“ he said and Bokuto's smirk faded away.

“ Like hell you will. He already promised me!“ he said and Kuroo let out a growled into his face.

“ I don't care! If there's anyone who's going to cry then it's you, you stupid owl!“ he yelled and Kotarou pushed Sawamura's head to the side a little so he could also lean closer to Kuroo's face that was already pretty close to him.

“ I'm sorry, you pain in the ass cat-boy but there is no way I'm backing down. Daichi-chan chose me!“ he said and Kuroo smirked at him.

“ Well that just happened because the main dish was missing from his plate, when he was ready for it didn't it? There weren't too many good choices from the appetizers so I guess he just randomly picked the one that happened to be the closest to him“ he said and Bokuto let out a growl.

“ There's no way Daichi-chan would ...“ he wanted to continue but then suddenly he remembered how he had gone to talk to him about Kuroo and how a few minutes later he was dragged off the stage and through the crowd. He also remembered how the boy refused to give him a reason why he was the lucky one to be chosen first and he swallowed hard before looking at the boy who had been quiet for too long.

“ That's not the reason why I'm here right now. Is it?“ he asked softly as he backed away from him a little and Sawamura turned to look at him.

“ It doesn't really matter, does it?“ he asked and frowned when Bokuto didn't reply but stared down at the sheets covering the bed instead.

“ That's right, it doesn't!“ Kuroo said happily and then leaned closer at Sawamura and gave him a smile that made Sawamura feel his whole body break out in cold sweat again.

“ That's why you don't mind if it's me who pops your cherry instead, right?“ the captain of Nekoma's team asked and Sawamura opened his mouth to answer Bokuto decided to speak up instead.

“ I do. I mind plenty“ he said raising his hand while rocking his body from one side to another, repeating the words ' I do' over again. Kuroo sighed and crossed his arms on his chest.

“ Fine ... how about we do it together then?“ he asked, Bokuto looked like he actually liked the idea but Sawamura stopped him from answering this time.

“ No way in hell, idiot! There is no way the two of you are sticking your ridiculous things into my ass at the same time! No way!“ he roared and he grew angrier when the two boys suddenly thanked him and practically glowed from happiness just because they thought they were praised. Sawamura grinned but it was the one he usually did when he was pissed off.

“ Once again ... it wasn't really a compliment, so you don't need to thank me.“ he said as calmly as he could and then Bokuto suddenly snapped his fingers.

“ I've got it! I know how we can decide who gets to do it first!“ he said and Kuroo and Sawamura both looked at him curiously.

“ We'll both suck Daichi-chan off and the one who makes him cum first gets to fuck him first!“ he said cheerfully and Kuroo was ready to accept the challenge when the dark aura surrounding still smiling Sawamura grew more and more threatening.

“ I have a better idea. Why don't you two suck each other off instead? I'll time you and the one who makes the other cum first gets a prize ... “ he said and paused for a second before he pointed his thumb at himself. “ Me.“ he confirmed with words and Kuroo and Bokuto both gaped at him in a shock.

“ Wha ... What?!“ they asked together while Sawamura just kept on grinning at them oh so very sweetly...


	15. Tails or Heads?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter fully dedicated to my favorite trio. I hope you enjoy.

“ Um ... Sawamura-kun ... that thing you just said ... could you repeat it, please?“ Kuroo asked and Sawamura Daichi who, while waiting for his companions' answers, had re-positioned himself so he was sitting between Bokuto's spread legs and was resting his back against his chest, stretched out his own legs and placed them into Kuroo's lap. He sighed happily and closed his eyes with a smile when the boy took it as a request for a massage.

  
“ You two should suck each other off.“ he said without a hesitation and large drops of cold sweat rolled down the sides of Kuroo and Bokuto's faces at that. The captain of Nekoma's team chuckled nervously and his talented fingers stopped for a second.

 

“ Right ... that's what I thought you said. Haha ...“ he said before he continued his movements and Bokuto also chuckled just as nervously.

  
“ Hey hey hey ... that was a pretty good joke ... haha ...“ he said as he, since he really didn't want to lose to Kuroo, started to massage Sawamura's shoulders, almost making him purr.

 

“ Haha ... I know, right ...“ he said casually and then leaned his head backwards and opened his eyes to look up at Bokuto.

 

“ Except ... it was everything but a joke ... Kouta-chan.“ he said and the boy's eyes grew wide at that and his hands slowed down until they came to a stop and finally was removed from Sawamura's shoulders altogether.

 

“ Wha... What are you talking about, Daichi-chan? There is no way I'm letting this idiot anywhere near my junk!“ he said and Kuroo smirked.

 

“ Aaw ... is that so? In that case your love for Daichi-chan really is a shallow one isn't it? What happened with you not backing down? Were you just trying to look cool?“ he asked and Koutarou clenched his jaw and stared at him angrily while pointing his finger at him.

 

“ Shut the hell up! You're definitely planning to bite it off if I give you a chance, aren't you? Just so I wouldn't be able to use it anymore!“ he accused and there was a long awkward silence during which the already ajar window nearby was fully blown open by the sudden gust of wind outside. The three boys all looked at it in surprise for a second and then Kuroo burst out laughing while Sawamura stared at him with a look filled with utter disbelief.

 

“ What's with that? You don't trust me at all, Kouta-chan?“ Kuroo asked still softly chuckling and Bokuto looked at him seriously.

 

“ Of course I don't. Only a moron would trust you.“ he said and all the amusement from Kuroo's face slowly disappeared and his eyes turned dark as he looked back at his friend.

 

“ Those words ... Allow me to throw them right back at you. Only a moron would trust you.“ he said and the two of them just stared at each other for a long time, causing Sawamura to get bored and annoyed at the same time. Taking advantage of the distraction between the two boys he sighed and pulled himself away from them.

 

“ Hey it's fine by me if neither one of you wants to do it ... I'll just go and move onto someone else and give them the honor to be my first.“ he said and when the two of them didn't reply he moved to the edge of the bed and threw his legs over it.

 

“ Oh I know ... maybe Oikawa would do better than you two would, his touch was pretty experienced. Or Akaashi ... I hated it at that moment but to be honest now that I think about it ... his finger felt pretty damn good. I'm sure his dick would feel better though ...“ he said seriously and grinned at himself inwardly, when the moment he started to lift his bare ass off the mattress and slowly tried to stand up, two hands grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him back down.

 

“ You really like to play dirty, Daichi-chan. Using my best friend against me like this ...It's unforgivable.“ Koutarou said darkly and Sawamura chuckled.

  
“ What are you talking about? Isn't your best friend right here next to you?“ he asked and he flinched when fingers dug deeper into his skin.

 

“ Tetsu is my best friend outside my team, Keiji is my best friend inside my team. They are both like brothers to me but that doesn't mean I would hesitate to kill them if I had to.“ he said and Sawamura turned his head to look at him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the dangerous and sincere glow in his eyes. He turned his head to glance at Kuroo and regreted it as soon as he did so, the boy looked like a pissed off black panther rather than small moody house cat.

 

“ Bringing up that fucking arrogant playboy wasn't really a smart move on your part, little crow-chan.“ Kuroo said and Sawamura whimpered softly when the boy also dug his fingers into his flesh harder.

 

“ When was it? When was it that bastard actually had the nerve to touch you?“ he asked and Sawamura turned the back of his head to the two boys again.

 

“ When or where doesn't really matter, does it? All you two need to know is that Oikawa wanked me off with his skillful hand and it felt so good I came all over it. Which means ... he's the one who has gotten further with me than you two have.“ he said and Koutarou and Tetsurou suddenly let go of him in silence.

 

“ I can't believe it. That damn asshole ... he's so freaking greedy.“ the captain of Fukurodani said as he ran his fingers through his hair and Kuroo slammed his fist on the mattress in anger.

 

“ Fuck, I'm going to kill him! He's moving fast too ... First Kageyama and Tsukki ... and probably Tendou and UshiWaka and now he's seriously after ...“ he wanted to continue but trailed off with a gasp when Sawamura was suddenly in his face, looking at him with dark eyes and even darker aura surrounding him.

 

“ You ... what the hell did you just say?“ he growled and Kuroo now softly smirked.

  
“ What? You didn't know that idiot has fucked your precious kouhai?“ he asked and frowned when Sawamura shook his head.

  
“ No that's not it. The other two! What the hell did you just say about Ushijima and Tendou?!“ he demanded to know and Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged confused looks.

  
“ Now that's a surprise. You care more about Shiratorizawa than you do about your own boys?“ the captain of Nekoma's team asked and Sawamura just stared at him for a while and then let out a sigh and looked away as he sat back, removing himself from the boy's personal space.

 

“ No, that's not it either...“ he said softly, ignoring the soft voice who called him a liar in his head. He clenched his jaw and gripped onto his knees tightly when another voice appeared into his mind.

 

 _I'm sorry ... I keep on thinking about you so ... I just couldn't help myself I ...“_ that voice he recognized as Ushijima's said and he shivered as he let out a shaky breath when he suddenly felt a stab of pain in his heart and he gripped his knees even harder as he lowered his head.

 

“ He lied to me ... that bastard ... he's not thinking about me at all.“ he snarled softly to himself, feeling rather confused about why that realisation hurt him so.

  
“ Of course he doesn't.“ Bokuto said as he scooched himself closer to Sawamura and threw his arm around him, making him look up at him.

 

“ Oikawa never thinks of anyone else but himself. Me on the other hand ... I'd do anything to make you happy.“ he said. Sawamura just stared at him silently, not feeling the need to correct the mistake of identity he had made. Kuroo who also moved closer to Sawamura took his hands into his own and entweined their fingers together.

 

“ Me too ... I'd do anything for you. Because I love you.“ he said and squeezing his hands a little and Bokuto pulled him closer to himself.

 

“ Me too! I love you, Daichi-chan!“ he said and Sawamura just sat there for a while and then shook his head a little.

 

“ No. You guys are no better.“ he said softly, his voice breaking in misery.

 

“ Saying those things right after you've refused to do what I asked you to... I'd say you're even worse.“ he said and Bokuto and Kuroo both widened their eyes and looked at each other before blushing and looking away again.

 

Sawamura felt Kuroo's hands loosen their hold on him and he used that oppurtunity to pull one of them free. He lifted his hand to his lowered face and used the back of it to wipe on his eyes and he sniffed his nose. Kuroo and Bokuto just stared at him in silence and then Bokuto let go of him.

  
“ Daichi-chan ... are you crying?“ he asked and Sawamura sniffed his nose again.

 

“ So what if I am?“ he whimpered.

 

“ Honestly, I hate this party. It's the worst.“ he added and bit down his lower lip before he raised his head a little to let his two companions see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“ I just want to go home. Alone. Have a nice hot bath. Alone. Eat some of my mother's cooking. Alone. Lay on my own bed. Alone. I want to fall asleep, alone. And I want to wake up, alone, just to discover that it has all been nothing more but a long horrible nightmare. That none of this is real.“ he said and then fully raised his head and looked at Kuroo who was sitting in front of him while Bokuto was still staring at him from beside him.

 

“ Is that really too much to ask?“ he asked and Kuroo closed his eyes briefly and sighed before he raised his own finger to wipe the tears away from Sawamura's eyes.

 

“ I'm sorry, sweetheart. But this is as real as it can get.“ he said softly and when he heard a loud cry from Bokuto he looked at him and rolled his eyes when he saw the boy had broken down too. Looking, unlike like Sawamura who looked beautiful to him even when he was crying, rather unsightly with his face wet with snot and tears.

 

“ I'm sorry too, Daichi-chan! If it means so much to you then I will let Kuroo suck me off and I'll suck him off too. No problem! No problem at all!“ he said and threw himself on Sawamura again, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressed his face into his neck as he continued to cry.

 

Sawamura sniffed his nose for a last time and Kuroo's eyes grew wide when he saw the flow of his tears had immediately come to a stop, just like that. His surprise turned into a feeling of pure awe when he saw Sawamura's devilish grin and he realized that the captain of Karasuno's team was an excellent actor.

 

“ Is that so ...“ The named boy asked and Bokuto who hadn't noticed the change in Sawamura, tightened his embrace on him and nodded eagerly. Kuroo smirked at that and secretly gave Sawamura thumbs up in approval, making his grin grow even wider.

 

“ Yeah. So please don't cry any ...“ Bokuto trailed off when he finally raised his head and looked at him.

 

“ What the hell!“ he cried out as soon as he saw his now completely dry eyes. He quickly let go of the boy and put some distance between them.

 

“ You ... you were faking it?!“ he asked and Sawamura chuckled as he turned to look at him.

 

“ Why are you so surprised? Did you really think you were the only one who could cry whenever they wanted to?“ he asked and when Bokuto just stared at him he closed the gap between the two of them and leaned closer to his ear.

 

“ You can think of it as a little revenge for that act of yours earlier.“ he said and as soon as he pulled away again, Bokuto frowned, blushed and looked away with a pout on his face.

 

“ That was mean. I really thought you were crying because of me ...“ he said and Sawamura sighed.

 

“ And I thought you really got hurt because I chased you. So I'd say we're even now.“ he said and when Bokuto let out a 'hmph' and crossed his arms on his chest Kuroo went to him and placed his hand on top of his head.

 

“ Come on. Stop acting like a spoiled little kid. I can't get hard like this.“ he said and Bokuto clenched his jaw as he span around to look at him. He was just about to say something when he saw the fully erected penis between Kuroo's legs and pointed at it with his finger.

  
“ Oh really, and what the fuck is this then? An illusion?“ he asked and Kuroo blinked at him for a while and then lowered his eyes to see what his friend saw. He chuckled softly.

  
“ Oops ... sorry ... I was sure all this talk and no fun has made it go soft again. I guess I was wrong ... haha.“ he said and Bokuto was about to say something when Sawamura who had used the fact that the two of them were busy with each other to get off the bed and went to search through his bag that was laying on the floor nearby.

 

“ Heads or Tails?“ the captain of Karasuno's team asked, winning Kuroo and Bokuto's attention.

 

“ Huh?“ they asked together and Sawamura who was standing in the middle of the room just stared at them.

 

“ There's no doubt it would take forever for the two of you to decide which one of you goes first so I'll flip a coin for you. Heads or Tails?“ he repeated his question as he showed them the coin he was holding between his fingers and Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged looks before taking deep breaths at the same time.

 

“ Heads!“ they said confidently at the same time and there was a moment of silence during which they glared at each other.

 

“ I mean Tails!“ they said together, sending nasty looks at each other they took a moment before they opened their mouths again.

 

“ No, I mean Heads!“ they said together once again and Sawamura slapped his palm on his forehead and slumped his shoulders as the same thing happened over and over again. Finally Bokuto exploded and he sent Kuroo the most nasty look he could send.

 

“ Oi Tetsu, you're annoying the crap out of me, cut it out.“ he said coldly and the vein on Kuroo's forehead trobbed angrily as he looked at him.

  
“ Huh? You're the one who keeps copying everything I say! You're the one who should back down and take the fucking Tails!“ he said and Bokuto growled and leaned closer to his friend.

 

“ As if! If I take Tails I'm sure I'll go first! My heart is not ready for that yet so you should take Tails and spread your legs for me!“ he said and Kuroo also snarled as he moved closer to him.

 

“ Fuck you, you little ...“ he wanted to continue when the third person in the room cut him off with a roar of 'ENOUGH!'. And the two of them, paled, froze and slowly turned to look at one pissed off Sawamura Daichi who was angrily gripping onto the coin that was now resting in his fist and his full body was shaking in fury.

 

“ Bokuto is Tails, Kuroo is Heads. Now shut the fuck up and let me flip this damn thing!“ he said, Bokuto let out a small sad 'not fair' while Kuroo was beaming with happiness at that verdict. Sawamura just stared at the two of them and then took a deep breath before he sent the small item up in the air and caught it on the back of his hand again. Before removing his other hand that was covering the coin, Sawamura silently hoped that what Bokuto had just said was only his superstition and the lady luck had favored him by making the coin land Tails side up.

 

Deep down Sawamura still wished it was Bokuto who took his virginity. He believed the captain of Furukodani would be gentler and more careful with him than Kuroo would. The fact that Kuroo was already fully hard and leaking while Bokuto was miracously not hard anymore at all, made Sawamura wonder if his excitement had gone down because of the shock of seeing him cry. If that was the reason, it was all Sawamura needed to be convinced that Bokuto was a better choice than Kuroo who had just gone and grown harder after seeing him break down. The captain of Karasuno's team shuddered when a thought that Kuroo might do everything he could to see him in tears again ran through his mind.

 

Sawamura was sure that it wouldn't take too long for Bokuto to make the captain of Nekoma's team cum. Kuroo on the other hand would lose precious time on trying to get his friend erected first. Considering the state the captain of Nekoma's team was in, Sawamura was quite sure that if he was the one to suck Bokuto off first, he'd cum himself while doing so.

 

That would not count as a loss. And that would mean that the tables were turned and Bokuto ended up being the one to spend time to make Kuroo hard again before he could make him cum for the second time. That's something Sawamura didn't want to happen. He couldn't allow that to happen. With those thoughts running through his mind he slolwy moved his hand away and looked down at it.

 

His heart skipped a beat and he smiled to cover up his true feelings as he moved his hand so the other two could see it.

 

“ Heads it is.“ he said and Kuroo grinned while Bokuto covered his face with his hands with a groan. The captain of Nekoma's team was just about to crawl towards his prey and push him down on the mattress when Sawamura stopped him.

 

“ Hang on for a second. Who said the winner of the coin toss is going to be the first one to blow the other one off ?“ he asked as he walked closer to the bed and Kuroo stopped.

 

“ Um ... he did?“ he offered softly pointing at the boy who was still cursing his faith, mumbling something about it all being just a dream behind his hands while rocking himself back and forth on the bed. He stopped moving and peeked at the two of them through his fingers when he sensed the dark aura filling the room.

 

“ And who the hell gave him the permission to decide that?“ the captain of Karasuno's team asked as calmly as he could while keeping the threatening grin on his face. When neither of them answered he took a step closer to the bed and placed one of his knees on the edge of it so he could lean closer to Kuroo who was looking at him nervously. Probably already knowing what he was going to say.

 

“ Wouldn't it make more sense for the one holding onto the coin to make a call like that instead?“ he asked and Kuroo swallowed hard and gave Sawamura a nervous smile.

 

“ Sa... Sawamura ... you can't mean ...“ he trailed off and licked his dry lips, letting out a shaky breath when the captain of Karasuno's team grin widened as a sign that what Kuroo suspected was exactly what he meant to say. The two of them just stared at each other and then Sawamura sighed and looked at the second boy who had been silently observing their conversation.

 

“ Bokuto.“ he said seriously and the boy quickly removed his hands from his face and sat up straight.

  
“ Yeah?“ he asked and Sawamura grinned when he picked up his phone from the nearby table.

 

“ You can only use your mouth. Fingers and hands in general are forbidden. If I notice you disobey that rule, you are automatically disqualified.“ he said and Bokuto's eyes lit up at that.

 

“ Really?! I can go first?!“ he asked excitedly and Sawamura's grin widened as he pulled a chair he intended to sit on closer to the bed.

 

“ Yeah. Tails won so you can go first ...“ he said.

 

“ Now wait just a minu...“ Kuroo wanted to protest but the moment his eyes made a contact with Sawamura's, he closed his mouth without voicing what he wanted to say. A few minutes ticked by and then he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“ Oh well ... whatever ... Tetsu's little tower needs some attention after all ... And to be honest I can't say I haven't thought about it once or twice before ... “ he said and grinned when, just as he expected, Bokuto's eyes grew wide at that and his face turned bright red in a second.

  
“ Wha... what?!“ his flustered friend asked and Kuroo smirked as he crawled towards him on all of his fours, his smiling eyes never leaving golden startled ones. When he stopped in front of Bokuto he sat up on his knees and reached out to caress Koutarou's cheek, making the boy's breath hitch in his throat and his face turn even redder.

 

“ Come on now ... don't tell me you have never thought about it. You ... me ... together ... Who knows ... if neither of us had met Daichi-chan or fallen madly in love with him ... perhaps we'd be living happily ever after as a perfect couple right about now.“ he said and Bokuto jerked his head backwards with a gasp to create a gap between them.

 

“ Te... Tetsu you can't be ...“ he wanted to continue but the impatient Sawamura stopped him.

  
“ That can still happen, you know. It certainly would make my life easier if the two of you hooked up instead...“ he said seriously looking at the two and Kuroo chuckled.

  
“ Sorry but a guy like you is not meant to have an easy life, Daichi-chan ...“ he said and Daichi's face darkened even further as he gripped the phone he was holding on to hard enough to almost crush it.

  
“ What the hell is that supposed to mean? A guy like me?“ he asked angrily and there was a pregnant awkward silence between the three of them as they just stared at each other. Kuroo and Bokuto also exchanged surprised looks between each other and then Kuroo chuckled and closed his eyes as he turned his head towards their main prize.

  
“ Never mind that for now ... it seems you're completely oblivious about why everyone have gone crazy for you and to be honest, it'll take forever to explain.“ he said and Sawamura opened his mouth when Kuroo stopped him again.  
  


“ If tomorrow you wake up and still can't understand it, I'll tell you.“ he said and paused just to open his eyes again.

 

“ Right now I think you'd make us all a huge favor if you just sat down and tried to enjoy the show.“ he said and Sawamura just stared at him for a while before letting out a sigh and then moved to sit down just like he was told.

 

“ Hey hey hey! Amazing, Kuroo ... you tamed him! You actually tamed him!“ Bokuto laughed and clapped his hands. Sawamura sitting on the chair was ready to explode at that statement but since they had already lost so much time for pointless discussions, he just bit down his lower lip and breathed heavily through his nose while he tried to keep himself calm.

 

Kuroo smirked at the sight and then looked at Bokuto.

  
“ Wanna try to do the same with me, Kouta-chan?“ he asked seductively and the boy immediately stopped his clapping and all color drained from his face as he swallowed hard and licked his dry lips as the shaft between his legs now twitched alive again.

 

“ Ye... Yeah ...“ he said softly after a long moment of silence and Sawamura raised his head he had previously lowered to see Kuroo letting himself fall backwards on his elbows and with his trademark grin on his face, he bent his knees a little as he spread his legs for his best friend.

 

“ Well ... what are you waiting for then? Come and get it. Show me what you've got ... Kouta-chan.“ he said, lowering his voice to a husky whisper at the end of his sentence and tilting his head to the side as he ran his tongue over his upper lip.

 

“ Ye... yeah ...“ Bokuto said softly and hesitantly started to move closer to Kuroo. When he was finally between his best friend's legs, he stopped and glanced at the captain of Karasuno's captain and sighed.

 

“ Daichi-chan.“ he said darkly while now looking down at Kuroo's equipement and placing his hands on the boys knees to push his thighs gently even further apart from each other.

 

“ If I can't use my hands, neither can you.“ he said and Sawamura who had subconsciously wrapped his fingers around himself froze and stared at his back with widened eyes.

  
“ Wha... what?!“ he asked and Bokuto turned his head to look at him over his shoulder with a grin.

  
“ It's a punishment for making me do this. Besides ... it wouldn't be fair if you got distracted with pleasuring yourself and forgot to use the timer, now would it? You need to stay focused!“ he said and Kuroo chuckled.

 

“ He has a point you know.“ he said siding with his best friend and Sawamura just blinked at the two of them and then let out a sigh.

  
“ Fine. I get it. No touching.“ he said slowly letting go of himself and placing his hand on the arm rest of the chair instead, gripping it just as hard as the other hand did with his phone. Bokuto's grin widened.

 

“ Good boy.“ he said and then turned his attention to Kuroo and clicked his tongue as he leaned closer to the enormous dick proudly standing up.

 

“ This really looks painful, Tetsu-chan.“ he said and testingly blew his hot breath on it to make Kuroo hiss and place his hand on top of his friend's head.

 

“ It is ... please kiss it better, Kouta-chan ...“ he begged and Koutarou just stared back at him before he finally leaned in and licked his way up from the base of his dick. Kuroo groaned and threw his head backwards when the boy finally took the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucked on it. After a moment Koutarou stopped and refused to take him in any further as the wheels in his head started to turn and make him think up a plan what to do next so his boy would come fast.

 

The delay in Bokuto's movements made Kuroo impatient and without thinking he suddenly jerked his hips upwards and forced himself to hit the back of Bokuto's throat. The boy gagged and tried to pull away, but the fingers on the hand on the top of his head painfully burried themselves into his hair and kept him in place as Kuroo kept on violently fucking his mouth.

 

Sawamura frowned when he saw Kuroo take over the control and a cold wave ran down his spine when he realized the boy insisted on being the dominating one even when he was supposed to be submissive. It seemed that he actually didn't have a clue about how to make love, as far as Karasuno's captain saw he only knew how to have rough sex and that scared him more than anything.

 

Listening Kuroo's grunts and Bokuto's whimpers Sawamura closed his eyes and just sat there wishing he really was at home, laying on the cool and soft sheets on his own bed, alone. He tried to imagine himself doing just that when Kuroo suddenly loudly cried ' Oh god, Koutarou, yes! Fuck yeah!', he involuntarily opened his eyes and saw the boy had finally shot his load into his best friend's mouth. Sawamura sighed and pressed the 'stop' button on the timer he had started when Bokuto made his first move on Kuroo.

 

As soon as the captain of Nekoma's team let go of Bokuto, the latter pulled away coughing and blushing and frowning at the boy.

  
“ What the hell, asshole! You made me swallow! What the hell is wrong with you?!“ he yelled as soon as he calmed down. Kuroo looked at him and smirked.

 

“ What? I just let you taste a bit of heaven.“ he said his smirk widening and he paused as he brushed his finger over the tip of his own spent dick and brought the cum covered digit to his own lips.

 

Sawamura and Bokuto both blushed deep red when they saw him suck on it with an happy hum and then pulling it out of his mouth with a loud plop.

 

“ A thank you would be nice.“ Kuroo said as he grinned at Bokuto who let out one last cough, raised his hand to wipe off the remains of Kuroo's musky cum off his lips and averted his eyes.

 

“ Fu... Fuck you.“ he mumbled and then let out a loud surprised cry of 'hey!' when suddenly two strong hands shoved him backwards onto the bed. Bokuto immediately tried to get back up but Kuroo who was now sitting between his legs, leaned down and gently sucked on one of his testicles, making him groan and fall down on his own.

 

 

“ Crap. Warn me before you do things like that!“ snarled Sawamura in irritation, quickly pushing a start button on the timer. Kuroo's lips turned upwards as he still worked on one of Bokuto's ball sacks with his lips and the captain of Furukodani moaned and threw his arm across his face to cover his eyes when the bastard had the nerve to hum and send waves of pleasure through his body.

 

Sawamura's anger slipped away when he saw that and he couldn't take his eyes off the boy who was a panting mess underneath his attacker now. He had grown hard when he was sucking off Kuroo and his impressive penis was standing up above Kuroo's head that after a moment turned to give the same attention to Bokuto's other testicle. He hummed again and Bokuto swore under his breath as his whole body shivered.  
  


Before Kuroo was ready to give some love to Bokuto's impressive shaft, he pulled away for a second and turned his head to look at Sawamura.

 

“ What's the time I need to beat?“ he asked and all color drained from the face of the captain of Karasuno's team as he glanced at his phone and saw that he had accidentally erased the previous result. Feeling a drop of cold sweat rolling down his neck, he closed his eyes briefly and then turned to look at his companions.

 

“ Three minutes!“ he said with a grin on his face, hoping it wasn't a suspicious one. Kuroo just stared at him for a while and then smirked.

 

“ Nice try, Daichi-chan.“ he said and turned back Bokuto's shaft and ran his tongue over it like the boy had done to him earlier. For some reason those words, even though they were justified, made Sawamura's blood boil and he jumped up on his feet.

 

“ What the hell? You don't believe me? Why would I lie about something like that?“ he asked trying to sound offended and Kuroo who was about to kiss the tip of Bokuto's dick sighed and slowly straightened his back before looking over his shoulder at the boy.

 

“ Because you're scared of me and you'd do anything to make Bokuto a winner in this little challenge.You won't even hesitate to give me the wrong time to beat. If it's three minutes it's obvious I'm not going to rush too much. If I'm only a few seconds faster, that would be enough.“ he said and then paused for a dramatic effect.

 

“ Or that's what you wanted me to think ...“ he added his trademark smirk still on his face, even though his eyes reflected his pain that that realisation caused him. Sawamura just gaped at him in shock for a while for being able to see through him like he saw through glass. The only thing he hadn't figured out was that Sawamura had said it because he had no idea what the real result was. Feeling utterly defeated Sawamura sighed and sat back down silently.

 

“ I'm sorry. I only said it because I have no idea how much time Bokuto took to make you come.“ he said and Kuroo's eyes grew wide at that and the boy laying on the bed quickly raised his upper body up on his elbows to stare at him.

 

“ Say what?!“ he asked still panting slightly and Sawamura glanced up at him before clenching his jaw and lowering his head again.

 

“ I forgot to save the first time before I started to take another. I'm sorry!“ he said and there was a long awkward silence between the three boys until Kuroo's cheerful laughter broke it. Soon after just staring at Sawamura in shock, Bokuto joined in with him.

 

“ Wha... what the hell? There was no point... for us to go through with this ... at all then ...“ the captain of Furukodani's team gasped out through his chuckles and then threw his head backwards and continued to laugh his heart out. Kuroo who was now bent over, his arm wrapped around his waist suddenly dropped down on the mattress and started to roll himself around.

  
“ Forgot to save the time ... three minutes ... Oh god I can't ... Daichi-chan ... you're the best ...“ he also gasped out while laughing.

 

Sawamura just stared at the two hysterical idiots for a while and then jumped up on his feet when he felt a blush caused by the mix feelings of embarrasment and anger spread down to his neck and ears.

 

“ SHUT THE HELL UP! IT WASN'T MY FAULT, KUROO! YOU DIDN'T WARN ME BEFORE YOU ATTACKED HIM!“ he roared and the two boys calmed down for a second until Bokuto couldn't take it anymore and he burst out laughing again, slamming his palm on the mattress over and over again.

 

“ Oh god, Daichi-chan ... stop... you're killing me over here ... you're too cute!“ he gasped out and Kuroo burst out laughing again too.

 

“ Didn't warn you ...? What's with that? You knew I was going to do it ... you asked me to! Haha ... you really are the best, Daichi-chan!“ he also gasped out wiping a tear away from his eye as he continued to laugh and Sawamura's blush got darker just as did the aura around him.

 

“ THAT'S IT! I'M GOING HOME!“ he roared, kicked the chair over and marched towards the pile of clothes on the floor to search for Ushijima's pajama's he had been wearing. The room was suddenly filled with dead silence at that statement and as soon as he was about to pick up the pants he saw first, he found himself trapped between two boys who surprisingly enough had made no sound as they left the bed.

 

“ Sorry ... but we can't allow you to do that. Daichi-chan.“ Bokuto who was standing in front of him said seriously and before Sawamura could object he suddenly dropped on his knees and placed his hands on his thighs, carressing them gently. Sawamura wanted to say something but he forgot how to form words when his eyes locked with desire filled golden ones that were staring up at him. He gasped when he suddenly felt hands on his ass and spreading them.

 

“ You've played around with us long enough, little crow-chan ... it's about time you got as serious about us as we are about you.“ Kuroo whispered into his ear and he shivered and let out a shaky breath when he turned his head to look at the captain of Nekoma's team just to see the same dark lust in his eyes as he did in Bokuto's.

 

Sawamura tried to speak again but let out a loud moan instead when he suddenly felt the wet warmth surrounding his erected dick and he looked down to see that Bokuto had already swallowed him whole. The boy kept on staring at him as he continued to suck him off, bobbing his head back forth, keeping the pace slow and torturing. Pulling himself away from to time just to use his tongue to lick the side of his dick or to slip it into the slit on top of it.

 

Sawamura groaned and threw his head backwards to rest against Kuroo's shoulder when Bokuto's hands slid themselves onto his ball sacks and started to massage them gently while his shaft was given attention with his mouth.

 

His eyes grew wide when he felt something hard press against his puckered hole and he raised his head just to look at Kuroo.

 

“ Wai... wait ... please don't ...“ he begged and tensed up with a whimper when the boy ignored him and slowly pressed his finger inside of him. Feeling his knees go week, Sawamura slammed his palms on Bokuto's shoulder for balance. He shuddered and started to hiss when Kuroo started to fuck him with his finger.

 

“ It ... it hurts ... please take it out ...“ Sawamura whispered and then let out a loud moan when Bokuto took the hint and did his best to distract him by speeding up his movements a little. Sawamura whimpered and dug his fingers deeper into Bokuto's flesh, causing the boy to hum around him like Kuroo had done earlier to him. Sawamura's mind went blank as waves of pleasure continued to make his body tingle and shudder over and over again. His eyes grew wide when suddenly Kuroo pressed another finger inside of him and started to scissor him open.

 

“ No ... please ...“ he begged and Bokuto whimpered and pulled away from his dick with a gasp when his fingernails dug deep enough to cause the blood to stream down his skin.

“ Sa... Sawamura ... please try to relax ... you'll be able to enjoy this more if you do.“ Bokuto said and Sawamura raised his previously lowered head to look at him in surprise and then he smiled softly when the memory of Tendou saying something similar came back to him again.

 

“ Right ... sorry ... please ... go on ...“ he said softly as he loosened his hold on Bokuto and the boy just blinked up at him and then grinned.

 

“ With pleasure.“ he said and with that he took Sawamura who was already very close of climax, into his mouth again.

 

Kuroo also smiled and leaned closer to Sawamura's ear.

 

“ Don't worry, babe. I'll show you that I'm not scary at all.“ he whispered. Sawamura straightened his back a little and turned to look at him over his shoulder.

 

“ Yeah ... please do ...“ he whispered. The two of them just stared at each other for a while and then Kuroo leaned in to kiss him. A few seconds later Sawamura came into Bokuto's mouth and this time the captain of Furukodani's team didn't have any objections as he eagerly drank it all.

 


	16. I'm getting sick and tired of everyone telling me to relax! I'm doing the best I can, damn it!

“ Hey hey hey now, love birds ... It won't do you any good to forget the awesome me is right here too. “ he said slowly standing up after watching Kuroo and Sawamura make out in front of him for a while. He purposely let his hands slide up on Sawamura's calfs and thighs until they rested on his hips, enjoying the feel of his impressive muscles twitching underneath his palms.

 

He frowned, however, when standing up straight he noticed Kuroo's lips curl upwards into a mischievious grin before he grabbed onto the back of Sawamura's head with his free hand and deepened the kiss instead of letting him go. The way Sawamura was shivering between them and letting out small whimpers which the captain of Nekoma's team eagerly swallowed, gave Bokuto the reason to assume that Kuroo was doing one hell of a job spreading his ass open with his fingers and that made him more envious he ever thought he could be.

 

Feeling betrayed and pissed off, Bokuto just glared at the boy he was soon going to call his ex-best friend. After a while his eyes, however, found their way on Sawamura's neck that was stretched out towards Kuroo and he was instantly mezmerized by the sight of drops of sweat rolling down his beautiful tanned skin. Feeling his mouth fill with saliva he slowly gulped it down, licked his lips and leaned down just to chomp down on Sawamura's throat without a warning.

 

Sawamura's previously closed eyes snapped open at that and his head finally jerked away from Kuroo's lips, his mouth wide open in a silent cry.

 

“ Bo... Bokuto ...“ he moaned when the boy kept on sucking on his skin and used his tongue to lick off the blood for a second just to return his mouth onto his neck again, this time a bit closer to Sawamura's jawline. The captain of Fukurodani's eyes were filled with challenge when they connected with Kuroo's who was staring at him from behind Sawamura and the captain of Kuroo couldn't help but grin again.

 

 _Nicely played , Kouta-chan ... however ... this is hardly enough to beat me ..._ he thought as he kept on staring at Bokuto and then his grin widened when the named boy suddenly let out a groan when Sawamura's hips suddenly bucked forward and their erections brushed together slightly.

 

“ Ku... Kuroo ... stop ... this ... this is too much ...“ Sawamura panted as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto's shoulders and squeezed him closer to himself, seeking for support. The captain of Furukodani feeling their dicks pressed against each other tried to pull away but the shuddering and whimpering boy refused to let go of him.

  
“ What are you talking about, Daichi-chan? It's only three of my fingers, surely you can handle this much.“ Kuroo said with a chuckle and Sawamura who pressed his face into Bokuto's chest shook his head.

 

“ N... no I can't ... It ... hurts ... it hurts so much I could die. Please ... make him stop ... “ he whimpered and Bokuto just stared down at him and he sighed when he saw tears rolling down the boy's cheeks.

 

“ I'm sorry, Daichi-chan ... but if you can't handle this, how do you expect to survive all those sausages eagerly waiting to fill you up downstairs?“ Bokuto asked and the captain of Karasuno's team pulled away from his chest a little just to stare at him with wide tearful and fear filled eyes which at the same time sparkled with pleasure Kuroo was obviously giving him. Bokuto smiled softly and raised one of his hands to carress Sawamura's cheek gently.

 

 _God ... you're too beautiful for your own good, Sawamura-kun._ He thought to himself but kept himself from voicing his unnecessary words. Instead he kept on gently petting him.   
  


“ Tetsu is not doing it to torture you. He's making sure it won't hurt even worse than this.“ he said and he slowly slid his other hand between himself and Sawamura, making the boy gasp and by wrapping his fingers around both of their shafts and bringing them together intentionally this time.

 

“ Wha... what are you ...“ Sawamura tried to protest and pushed him away a little, but he trailed off with a groan when Bokuto ran his thumb over the tip of his dick gently. Sawamura shivered and hissed through his clenched jaw when he did it a second time.

 

“ Bokuto! “ he growled threateningly.

 

“ Shh ... just be quiet and let me distract you.“ Bokuto said softly and when Sawamura placed his hands on his shoulders again, he moved in and covered his lips on his prey's as he started to slowly wank both of them off. The feeling of the other boy's hot and twitching cock move against his own drove Bokuto insane and he pulled away from the kiss too soon for Sawamura's liking, just to throw his head backwards and howl. His hand picked up the pace and soon enough Sawamura felt his mind going completely blank and he just moaned and groaned as the two captains of his rival volleyball teams kept on making him feel like he was in heaven and hell at the same time.

 

Kuroo was still busy spreading his ass open and it still hurt at times but once in a while his fingers brushed against something inside him that made him see stars behind his now closed eyelids. And for his own dismay he wished that he could get to feel that pleasure flowing through his body over and over and over again.

 

This time Bokuto's touch was not as gentle as Sawamura expected it to be. In fact if he had time to be thinking about it, which he did not, he would have been worried that the guy would entirely lose himself and end up pulling both of their dicks off from their bodies. It didn't feel bad at all though, it actually felt surprisingly good to be treated this rough and he wasn't shy to make his partners aware of how he loved the things they were doing to him. Kuroo grinned when he noticed Bokuto and Sawamura were moaning, groaning and even breathing in a perfect synchronization. Enjoying the sound of it, he closed his own eyes and leaned forward to place soft kisses down Sawamura's spine and back up until he settled on biting down on his collarbone from behind.

 

Sawamura shivered and let out a louder moan before sinking his nails into Bokuto's skin again, making him hiss and flinch slightly, and pressing his forehead against his. He then opened his eyes to watch down to what the hand of Furukodani's team captain was doing and he blushed when the boy suddenly grabbed onto his chin and lift it up so he could place another kiss on his lips. When he pulled away again, Bokuto smiled at him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and he blushed even harder, quickly closing his eyes so he didn't have to see it again. His heart skipped a beat when Kuroo suddenly sighed and pulled his fingers out of his ass without pushing them back inside.

 

“ You're all wet and ready now, Daichi-chan.“ the boy whispered into his ear and those words were enough to cause Sawamura come all over his own belly and the boy's hand that didn't stop it's movements even when it had pumped out everything there was to pump from the boy standing between him and Kuroo. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but Bokuto was also keeping his hand moving to distract himself from the pain Sawamura had caused him during his climax by dragging his fingernails from his shoulders down his body, leaving red stinging marks behind.

 

He made himself a promise to scold Sawamura for being too rough with him later but when the boy finally raised his head and showed the most beautiful expression he had seen before, he forgot all about it.

 

“ Fuck, you are gorgeous, babe. The most beautiful person in the world for sure.“ he said instead and seeing Sawamura's brown eyes widen in shock was the last thing he saw before he leaned down for the third kiss and this time, easily pushing his tongue through Sawamura's parted lips he made sure the third kiss was longer and more passionate than the other kisses they had ever had. He sighed into the kiss and shuddered as he also spilled his hot semen over his own hand and Sawamura's dick that slowly started to wake up again.

 

When he finally pulled away he smiled at Sawamura who's face and neck were still red as hell. The captain of Karasuno's team was sure he should have told something to Bokuto, something like 'don't be ridiculous', 'stop saying stupid things' or simply 'shut up, idiot', but he was unable to voice any of those thoughts above. Instead he sighed and leaned his forehead down to rest on Bokuto's still heaving chest, where his hands were also still resting on.

 

Bokuto's skin was covered in sweat like his own and he was breathing heavily through his mouth like he was. Also he was sure their heartbeats were in a perfect synchranization as well, loud and rapid, only so very slowly trying to calm down. Listening to Bokuto's breathing and heartbeat, Sawamura felt like he was about to fall asleep when suddenly he felt something hard pressing against his twitching hole and his head snapped up in shock when he realized what it was.

  
“ Wait! Time out ... Kuroo ... time out!“ he said in panic, turning his head to look behind himself and Kuroo who was busy positioning himself and getting ready to push himself further inside, tilted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow on his face.

  
“ Huh? I'm positive I've waited long enough though ...“ he said and nudged Sawamura's feet with his own to make him spread his legs wider.

 

“ I mean ... Kouta-chan already made you come twice. It's about the time I got to do the same ... Surely you won't reject me since we've come so far already.“ Kuroo said and then his eyes darkened.

 

“ Right?“ he asked and Sawamura swallowed hard as he felt the boy's patience with him was growing thin. He sighed and closed his eyes briefly before he put on the most sincere smile he could muster. And he surprised himself, Bokuto and most of all Kuroo, when he suddenly straightened his back and used his hand to pull the taller boy down to kiss him.

  
“ I'm not trying to reject you, Kuroo. I just really think we should move to the bed before we do it ... you know ... make it more comfortable? It is my first time after all ... “ The captain of Karasuno's team said softly when he pulled away and Kuroo looked at him in disbelief for a while and then grinned.

 

“ Right ... your first time ...“ he said and then sent a victorious look at Bokuto who gave him a look filled with pain and defeat in return. Sawamura just stared between the two of them in confusion for a while and when he realized what the words he just had said really meant, he turned towards the captain of Furukodani.

 

“ Bokuto, I'm sorry I ...“ he started to apologize but Bokuto cut him off with a sigh and turned his back to him.

 

“ Don't. There's no need to say more. I guess I was a third wheel here from the beginning after all ... can't really blame anyone else but myself though, since I pulled us all into this situation.“ he said and then bent down to pick up his pirate jacket that he found laying right there in front of his feet. He paused and looked over his shoulder.

  
“ Just give me a second, I'll get out of your way.“ he said and then straightened his back and went on searching for his trousers. Kuroo and Sawamura just stared at him for a while and then the captain of Nekoma sighed and walked closer to him. He made Bokuto freeze by placing his hand on his shoulder from behind him.

 

“ Noone said you should leave, Kouta-chan.“ Kuroo said as he pulled the items of clothing his friend was now holding onto, out of his hands and let them fall back on the floor. Bokuto frowned and tried to bend down to pick them up again when Sawamura suddenly appeared in front of him and did it for him. He carefully folded them and put them on the chair nearby before moving to stand in front of the confused companion of theirs again.

 

“ Kuroo is right. Noone said you should leave.“ he repeated with honesty and the captain of Furukodani's eyes grew wide when Sawamura suddenly took his hands into his own and started to drag him towards the bed. He gasped when he felt Kuroo gently pushing him forward from behind too.

 

“ Wa... wait a second. My job here is done, isn't it? I mean I ...“ he trailed off when Sawamura suddenly stopped walking right in front of their destination and turned to look at him with a dark aura surrounding him and even darker look on his face.

 

“ I don't understand. What makes you think you're the one who calls the shots here? In my eyes you're nothing else than one of my playmates. You have no authority to decide when or how you will stop entertaining me.“ he said and then grinned the grin that made Bokuto and Kuroo both break into cold sweat and shiver.

 

“ Have I made myself clear?“ he asked more calmly but still sounding dangerous and Bokuto chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head at the same time.   
  
“ Loud and clear, haha ...“ he said and Kuroo smirked before he suddenly gave Bokuto a strong shove and made him fall on the bed with a surprised cry. Sawamura, as if expecting for it to happen, managed to quickly jump out of the way so he wouldn't be taken down with him. When Bokuto turned himself on his back and raised himself on his elbows to face the two boys he saw them standing further away from him, discussing something in whispers.

 

“ He... hey ... what's going on?“ he asked and swallowed hard when Sawamura and Kuroo stopped talking to each other and turned to look at him with equal grins on their faces. The moment Sawamura started to walk towards him, Bokuto had a feeling he had to escape and he instinctively backed away until he was sitting against a wall behind him and there was nowhere else to go.

 

He let out a small 'eep' when Sawamura placed his knee on the bed and continued to crawl towards him on all fours. Once the captain of Karasuno's team was between his spread legs ad he placed his hands on his thighs, spreading them even wider.

 

“ O... Oi .... what are you ...?“ Bokuto tried to protest but he trailed off when Sawamura suddenly blushed and moved his face closer to his shaft.

 

“ I want to try sucking you off, Kouta-chan.“ the captain of Karasuno's team said and that was enough for Bokuto to turn dark red all over his face and he just stared at the boy who was breathing hot breath on his shaft that eagerly responded by growing fully hard again. He gasped when after a long silence Sawamura raised his brown dark eyes to meet with his golden ones.

  
“ May I?“ he asked and Bokuto swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath before he wordleslly nodded his permission. He felt almost like dying when Sawamura gave him an happy smile this time and testingly leaned down to slowly run his tongue over Bokuto's huge visible vein on his cock, making him shiver in process. As excepted from someone who had never done it before, Sawamura was careful and slow at his movements as he finally took Bokuto's cock into his mouth. He raised his eyes to Bokuto's face from time to time to observe his reactions as he continued to suck him off and seeing him with closed eyes and open mouth as he panted for breath gave him more confidence. He was just about to speed up his pace when suddenly he felt an arm wrapping itself around his waist and pulling him backwards, causing Bokuto's cock slip out of his mouth.

 

His ass was now awkwardly up in the air while the hand on the back of his head was forcing his whole upper body to be pressed against the mattress.

 

“ Ku... Kuroo, you're too rough ... You're scaring me. “ Sawamura said as calmly as he could and digging his fingers into the sheet he tried to push himself up but the boy was quick to press him down even harder and he let out a 'hmph' when he landed face first into the mattress again.

 

“ Sorry but I'm really getting tired of you two forgetting I'm here.“ Kuroo snarled darkly and stared at Bokuto with an icy look that said ' you know, it should have been you we forget' and Bokuto felt a drop of cold sweat roll down his cheek.

 

“ Tetsu ... calm down. You are already getting what you wanted ... you'll be the first one Daichi-chan will ever have. Take it easy, don't make him regret this.“ he tried to convince him and when Kuroo just kept on staring at him with his anger and jealousy filled eyes, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before moving closer and placing his hand on top of Kuroo's, his eyes glued on his friend's.

 

“ Did you even hear him just now? Daichi-chan said you're scaring him. That's the least of the things you want to do, right? You want him to be able to see and feel the gentle part of you instead, right?“ he asked and Kuroo's eyes softened at that but he didn't say a word nor did he pull himself away from Sawamura.

 

“ Right?“ Bokuto asked again squeezing Kuroo's hand slightly and after a long silence Kuroo let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he slowly pulled his hand away from underneath Bokuto's. He also let go from Sawamura's waist and slowly removed himself from him, sitting back and lowering his head in apology as soon as the boy looked at him.

 

“ I... I'm sorry, Sawamura ... Daichi-chan ... I just don't like being ignored I ...“ he wanted to continue but stopped and snapped his eyes open when Sawamura suddenly moved closer to him and slammed his hand on top of his head sideways.

 

“ Idiot. Why the hell are you getting upset over something you suggested I should do?“ he asked and when Bokuto tilted his head to the side and let out a small 'eh?' Sawamura smirked and looked at him over his shoulder.

 

“ Tetsu-chan asked me if I wanted to suck you off and when I said yes, he told me I should do it right now. He said he would like to watch me do it while he fucks me. And when I took his advice and moved in ... he got jealous and couldn't go through with it.“ he said and Bokuto just stared at the two of them with wide eyes before bursting out laughing.

 

“ What the hell?! Tetsu! Are you freaking kidding me? That's hilariously adorable! When exactly did you become so cute ?!“ he asked through his chuckles and Kuroo blushed and slapped away Sawamura's hand that was still resting on top of his head before he raised his eyes to glare at Bokuto.

 

“ Shut up, bastard! I'll kill you if you don't!“ he yelled and Bokuto covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to calm down and stop himself from laughing. After a moment he snorted and burst out laughing again.

 

“ I... I'm sorry ... I can't ... You can chop me up and feed me to pigs if you want but I just can't ...“ he gasped out, throwing himself backwards and wrapping his arms around his own belly as he continued laughing.

 

Kuroo clicked his tongue at him and then turned to look at Sawamura who looked as if he had a lot of trouble of keeping in his own laughter as well. All his amusement slipped away when Kuroo was right there, only a few inches away, from his face though.

 

“ Oi. Let me fuck you already ...“ he said and Sawamura couldn't help but swallow hard as he looked into those piercing cat-like eyes. After a moment he blushed but refused to look away.

 

“ I ... don't really remember stopping you...“ he whispered and then gasped when Kuroo leaned in to kiss him and slowly started to push him on his back at the same time. As soon as he was laying down, Kuroo lift his feet off the bed and placed them on his own shoulders. Without further ado, he moved in closer and placed the tip of his dick against Sawamura's entrance. Getting a shaky breath and a small nod of his head as a permission, Kuroo slowly pushed himself inside Sawamura. The captain of Karasuno's team let out a hiss and closed his eyes as he felt the sting and pain of the thick intruder moving further and further inside of him.

 

“ Fuck ... so tight ...“ Kuroo moaned as he continued to slowly move until his whole cock was finally inside the asshole of his dreams.

 

“ I ... I knew it ... you're too big ... it hurts ... it hurts so bad ... you damn monster ...“ Sawamura panted out as he threw his arm over his eyes. Kuroo chuckled softly.

  
“ Sorry ... but I'm not able to pull it out even if you asked me to. Partly because I really don't want to ... and partly because you're squeezing me way too much right now.“ he said and reached one hand out to place it on Sawamura's heaving chest and carressing him gently.

 

“ You really need to re...“ he wanted to continue but Sawamura sent him a death glare from underneath his arm as he cut him off.

 

“ Fuck you! I'm getting sick and tired of everyone telling me to relax! I'm doing the best I can, damn it!“ he snapped angrily and then let out a loud groan when Kuroo responded by grabbing onto his legs with both of his hands now and slamming his hips forward without a warning, making himself shudder as he slipped further inside.   
  


“ Sorry, my bad ... But I really think you could do better, Daichi-chan.“ he said with a smirk when the boy glared at him again. Without letting Sawamura adjust any longer, he continued to roll his hips, slowly moving in and out of Sawamura, making him whimper every time he brushed against the bundle of nerves that took him longer to find than he expected.

 

“ No... stop ... please ...“ Sawamura cried out when Kuroo finally started to move faster.

 

“ Can't ... don't want to ...“ Kuroo said through his own pants as he kept on hitting Sawamura's prostate over and over again, making him whimper and moan underneath him. Sawamura turned his head to look at Bokuto who had finally calmed down and was watching the two of them while playing with himself. The captain of Karasuno's team just stared at the boy's hand moving on his own shaft and he felt his mouth fill with saliva as he saw the precum slowly streaming down Bokuto's impressive cock.

 

“ Kou... Kouta-chan ... please.“ he moaned shakily and Bokuto looked at him, feeling butterflies in the pit of his stomach as he saw tears rolling down Sawamura's glazed eyes. It was obvious Kuroo was making him see stars and even though he had just protested earlier, making him stop was the least Sawamura wanted. In fact he wanted more, he wanted him too. Without even having to say more, Bokuto understood that the boy was begging him to move closer and let him continue where he left off.

 

Without any hesitation Bokuto went to kneel in front of Sawamura and placed his cock against the boy's lips. The captain of Karasuno's team swallowed hard and then opened his mouth wide, letting Bokuto to slip inside with ease. Bokuto moaned when he was was fully surrounded by the wettness and warmth again and he closed his eyes when Sawamura did his best to suck him off while Kuroo was now pounding into him with merciless speed.

 

The room filled with mixed sounds of pleasure from the three boys until Bokuto broke it with a startled cry when he suddenly felt Sawamura's hand had somehow sneaked behind him and started to massage his hole at the same time his mouth was still busy giving him one of the best blowjobs a virgin is able to give.

 

“ Hey ... hey ... hey ... that's off limits!“ he tried to protest but Sawamura responded by dipping the tip of his finger inside and out again. He gagged a little when Bokuto's hips bucked forward and his cock hit the back of his throat with more force he would have liked but after a moment he regained the control over his own body and continued to fuck Bokuto with his finger at the same time he sucked him off.

 

“ Da... Daichi-chan ...“ Bokuto growled through his clenched teeth when the boy became brave enough to push the second finger inside. His upper body was bending over Sawamura's head and digging his fingers into the sheets underneath his palms, he was doing his best to keep himself from falling on him with the support from his strong arms. The captain of Karasuno's team was scissoring him like Kuroo had done to him before and Bokuto glanced at the boy who was busy making Sawamura's first time as pleasurable as he could. The captain of Fukurodani's eyes narrowed when he saw Kuroo smirk at him, giving him the reason to think that it all went like the boy had planned.

 

Raising his head as high as he could in his awkward position he glared at Kuroo and mouthed a silent 'fuck you' just before he exploded inside Sawamura's mouth and filled his mouth with his semen. Kuroo couldn't help but laugh at that while Sawamura started to cough violently and pulled his hand away at the same time he let go of Bokuto's cock.

 

“ Kouta-chan ... you should have warned me...“ Sawamura scolded still coughing a little after he had swallowed as much cum as he could. Bokuto who limplessly fell backwards and was breathing hard as he tried his best to calm his rapidly beating heart mumbled 'I'm sorry' that didn't sound too sincere.

 

Kuroo laughed again and after a moment cried out Sawamura's name before he came inside of the boy. Daichi's eyes grew wide at the feeling of his insides being filled with semen and he came calling out for Kuroo's name too. The captain of Nekoma's team fell on him as soon as he had finished and Sawamura shuddered when he felt small kisses being placed on his heaving chest.

 

“ That was amazing, Daichi-chan. You were just as good as I thought you would be.“ he said softly and Sawamura smiled with a bright red blush on his cheeks.

 

“ I see ... well I have nothing to compare it to but ... I'm sure you were pretty good yourself.“ he said and Kuroo quickly pushed himself up at that.

 

“ Pretty good?! You serious?! I was freaking awesome!“ he said and Sawamura felt a drop of cold sweat roll down his cheek when he saw the intense look Kuroo was giving him.

 

“ Hahaa ... I'm sure you were ... but as I said ... I have nothing to compare it to so ...“ he trailed off with a nervous chuckle. Kuroo finally pulled himself out of him, causing both of them hiss, and then sat back with a grin.

 

“ No worries ... we're both lucky there is a guy right here who will be happy to give you something to compare it to.“ he said and then looked at his best friend.

 

“ Isn't that right, Kouta-chan?“ he asked and Sawamura's eyes grew wide.

  
“ Wait... what? You ... you mean right now? No way ... it's impossible! We both just ca...“ he wanted to continue but the boy they were talking about suddenly sat up and chuckled softly.

 

“ Sorry but that's not a problem at all, Daichi-chan. I'm ready to go if you are.“ he said and Sawamura's eyes grew even wider when he noticed the boy's dick had gotten hard again. He just stared at it in disbelief and then turned to look at Kuroo to see that the same thing had already happened to him too. Even though he had just shot his cum inside him, his Tower of Tetsurou as he called it, had woken up again and was proudly standing up between his legs. Sawamura sighed and slapped his palm on his forehead as he closed his eyes.

 

“ You must be kidding me ... aren't you guys too quick to recover? I mean this is just... ridiculous.“ he said and Kuroo chuckled and crossed his arms on his chest.

 

“ There's noone else to blame but you, Daichi-chan. It's entirely your fault for us being this way ...“ he said and Sawamura frowned but didn't say anything. He just glared at Kuroo and then at Bokuto.

 

“ Eh? Don't tell me you don't want me?“ the boy asked looking like a kicked puppy and Sawamura was silent for a while longer before he let out a sigh.

 

“ Fine ... I guess I owe it to you for breaking that promise I made earlier ...“ he said and he gasped when Bokuto was suddenly hoovering over him on all fours.

 

“ Damn right you do!“ he said and before Sawamura could object, the boy was kissing him. It was a long and desperate and rough kiss this time which sent weird tingle sensation through Sawamura's whole body. After a moment Sawamura found himself hard to breath and he pushed the boy away gently. Bokuto just stared down at him and hissed softly when Sawamura ran his fingertips over the fresh scars on his chest he had left behind.

  
“ I'm sorry I hurt you ...“ he said softly and looking at Daichi's soft eyes Bokuto realized that he was not only apologizing for scratching him but also taking away the privilage of being his first. The fact he had chosen Kuroo over him at the end really broke Bokuto's heart but he decided not to say it out loud. Instead he smiled and placed one last kiss on Sawamura's lips before pushing himself upwards again.

 

“ It's fine. Scars only make me manlier ... besides I'm a pirate! What kind of a pirate is without scars?!“ he asked and threw his head backwards as he laughed. Sawamura couldn't help but smile and he nodded.

 

“ Yeah...“ he said softly and Bokuto fell silent and now pushed himself off of him fully just to position himself between his legs like Kuroo had done before. Like the captain of Nekoma's team, he obviously prefered to do it while watching Sawamura's face and that's why he didn't ask him to turn around. Once he had lift Sawamura's feet up and placed them on his shoulders, he slowly pushed himself inside, groaning at the sensation at the same time the boy underneath him did. He was almost entirely inside when the feeling of someone pushing inside his own hole suddenly made him freeze.

 

“ Te... Tetsu, you bastard ... what the hell do you think you're doing?!“ he asked in panic and Kuroo chuckled softly as he kept on forcing his dick inside his best friend's ass.

  
“ What? You seriously didn't think I would just sit back and watch, did you? It's not really my style ...“ he said and then groaned when he felt the same tighteness he had felt with Sawamura and Bokuto gasped, bucking his hips forward, forcing himself further inside of the captain of Karasuno's team.

 

“ Ah fuck ... don't tell me ... this is your first time too? That hurts, Kouta-chan ... I'm your best friend and you haven't said a word of being a virgin too ...“ Kuroo said with a smirk on his face as he leaned in to rest his chin on Bokuto's shoulder and he suddenly slammed his hips forward with much more force, causing the captain of Furukodani's let out a cry and buck his own hips forward, causing to slip himself further into Sawamura too. The captain of Karasuno's team whimpered and closed his eyes as he felt the wave of pleasure run through his body since the boy had already brushed against his prostate.

 

“ Fu... fuck you ... just because my ass happens to be a virgin, it doesn't mean I'm a virgin!“ Bokuto hissed shakily and there was a long silence before Kuroo chuckled again.

 

“ Is that so? Well ain't I a lucky guy ... two virgin asses in one night...“ he paused to take a deep breath as he continued to dictate the pace Bokuto was moving inside Sawamura who was only able to whimper and moan again.

 

“I must have died and gone to heaven ...“ Kuroo purred into Bokuto's ear and made him shudder as he pulled on his earlobe with his teeth.

 

“ Don't worry ... you'll be sent back to hell after this.“ Bokuto snarled and Kuroo's chuckle was cut short when Bokuto purposely squeezed him as hard as he could, making the boy curse under his breath and rest his forehead against his sweatty back, unable to move. Taking advantage of it Bokuto took over the control of his own body and continued to fuck the boy he always wanted to fuck. Kuroo after a moment of stillness continued to do the same to him.

 

 


	17. BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!

“ Ah shit ... Tetsu, you damn asshole ... I can't believe you had the balls to do something like this. You're the worst! I hate you!“ Bokuto grumbled through his pants as he after all three of them had gotten their orgasms and had pulled themselves out of each other, rolled himself off from the top of Sawamura and landed on his back next to him. 

Kuroo couldn't help but chuckle as he looked down at both of his conquests looking flushed, breathless and satisfied. 

“ What? Were you saving your ass for special occasions or something?“ he asked as he slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom only to return with three wet tissues in his hands a second later. 

“ Because I'd say today has been quite special already ...“ he said as he dropped the named issues on his companions' bellies and then moved to wipe off the drying cum on his lower body. He paused when suddenly Sawamura pushed himself off from the bed and threw his legs over the edge, ready to stand up. He couldn't help but smirk slightly when the boy hissed in pain once he got on his feet and took a first step. 

“ Ah, wait! Daichi-chan, where are you going?!“ Bokuto asked and Sawamura stopped but didn't turn to look either of them. He clenched the hand that was holding the wet tissue into a tight fist and sighed. 

“ I need a proper shower.“ he said and just as the two boys got excited and opened their mouths to say the most predictable thing they could in this situation, Sawamura turned his head to glare at them. 

“ Alone!“ he snapped angrily and continued to limp-stomp towards his destination. Kuroo and Bokuto stared after him in stunned silence until the captain of Karasuno's team disappeared behind the door and slammed it shut behind himself. 

“ Ah ... he's pissed off at something.“ Kuroo said and then yelped when suddenly a pillow landed straight into his face with a force that almost knocked him off the bed, as soon as he turned to look at his best friend. 

“ He's not the only one!“ Bokuto growled and Kuroo sighed as he stood up to pick up the pillow that fell on the floor and went to kneel back on it. He bowed towards Bokuto who just crossed his arms on his chest and glared down at him. 

“ I'm sorry! I'm sorry I got bored and couldn't keep myself back but ... your perfect shaped ass looked so tempting, I just had to hit that! And I'm glad I did! I'm not going to apologize for doing it, but I am sorry for not getting your permission first!“ he said and as he raised his head to peek at his best friend's reaction he couldn't help but grin at the sight of Bokuto's face turning bright red. 

“ Tha... That's the worst apology ever!“ Bokuto yelled and threw him with a second pillow and the third and the fourth and he wanted to grab for the fifth but unfortunatelly they ran out. 

Kuroo smirked and sat up straight. 

“ But you forgive me, right? I mean ... it's not like you didn't enjoy it ... my dick deep in your virgin...“ Kuroo wanted to continue but Bokuto cut him off by throwing his phone at his head. Kuroo grunted when the hard item landed on his forehead and now bared his teeth angrily at his friend. 

“ What the hell?! That hurt, bastard! I'll have an ugly bump on my gorgeous forehead beacause of you now!“ he yelled as he held his hand on the spot the cellular had hit him at and Bokuto growled 

“ Shut the fuck up! You deserved it! Hell ... you deserve to be beaten to death for what you did! I swear to god I have never hated anyone as much I hate you right now!“ he said and Kuroo smirked and crawled towards the boy. 

“ Aaw ... don't say that! You know you love me more than ever now ... Denial never does anyone good.“ he said and wanted to lean in to kiss Bokuto, but the boy shoved his hand into his face and pushed him away. 

“ We will not do this shit ever again. Capiche?“ he asked and his eyes grew wide and he shivered when Kuroo used his tongue to lick his palm. 

“ Gross!“ he yelled out and quickly pulled his hand away. 

“Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!“ he said as he desperatedly wiped his hand on the sheet below him to get the foreign saliva off his skin. Kuroo just watched him do that and then he quickly used the chance and stole a quick peck form occupied Bokuto who froze his movements and stared at him with wide eyes and blush on his cheeks. 

“ You really are the worst!“ he said as he pushed Kuroo away with two hands now, causing the boy to fall on his back. Kuroo laughed happily. 

“ But you forgive me right? Since I'm your best friend and you love me!“ he said and Bokuto just stared at him for a while and then sighed and closed his eyes. 

“ Yeah ... I forgive you. But only because I know you won't leave me alone until I do.“ he said and Kuroo laughed again. 

“ As expected from my best friend ... you really know me too well.“ he said and Bokuto opened his eyes to look at him. 

“ Yeah, I do. And that's why I also know that what you did meant nothing more than entertainment to you. So I think it's best we just forget it ever happened.“ he said and Kuroo was silent for a long time until he finally sighed and sat up slowly, his amusement faded away from his face. 

“ I take it back what I just said. It turns out you don't know me at all after all.“ he said seriously and Bokuto who had finally busied himself by wiping himself clean paused in his movements and looked up at him. 

“ Huh? What do you mean?“ he asked as he tilted his head to the side in confusion. Kuroo just stared at him for a while and then sighed again, raising his hand to scratch the back of his head. 

“ The truth is, it meant a lot to me ... to be finally able to be this way with you, Kouta-chan.“ he asked and when Koutarou's frown deepened, the captain of Nekoma's team blushed slightly and looked away. 

“ I didn't lie when I said I've thought about us being together before ...“ he said and then looked at Bokuto again and chuckled nervously. 

“ You were my very first love after all. The one I dreamt of every night, the one I thought I could spend my future with, grow old with.“ he said and Bokuto's eyes grew wide at that and all he could hear was his own heartbeat ringing in his ears for a while. 

“ Tetsu ... stop ... this isn't funny.“ he said softly and Kuroo nodded with a soft sad smile on his face. 

“ I know it's not. Truth never is.“ he said and Bokuto just stared at him and then swallowed hard before clenching his teeth and lowering his head. 

“ Why? Why didn't you tell me before?“ he asked and Kuroo was quiet for a while again. 

“ I suppose I was scared. Scared of getting rejected, scared of making you truly hate me and scared of ruing our friendship ... and also ...“ he trailed off and Bokuto raised his head with a deep frown on his face. 

“ And also what?“ he asked and Kuroo chuckled again. 

“ Well ... to be honest seeing how Akaashi-kun was always clinging onto you, blindly following you whenever you went, sending me dirty death glares every time I tried to get close to you ... I was pretty sure I had no chance of winning that special place in your heart ... So I guess ... “ he paused and let out a shaky breath, pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and lowered his head to rest his aching forehead on top of them. 

“ So I guess I just decided to give up and accept that I'm always going to be your friend and rival ... nothing more ...“ he mumbled and Bokuto just gaped at him in silence for a while until he couldn't take it anymore and he moved closer to the miserable looking friend of his and placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“ You truly are an idiot. Keiji and I have never been in that kind of relationship. We never wanted to be!“ he said and Kuroo chuckled softly. 

“ I know.“ he said and raised his head a little to look at him.

“ Now I know that the only reason he sent me those looks was because even though he would never admit it out loud, he really cares about you and that's why he's so protective of you. Just like a real brother would be!“ he said and when Bokuto nodded he raised one of his hands to place it on the boy's cheek and carress it a little. 

“ But you know what? By the time I realized that ... it was already too late.“ he said and smiled sadly. 

“ It was too late because I had already met someone else ... I had already fallen for someone else ... An angel who is right there in the bathroom right now“ he said turning his head towards the named room and Bokuto followed his gaze. 

“Cleansing his incredibly hot body and probably crying the tears of regret as we speak ...“ he said and Bokuto frowned and jerked away from his lingering touch. 

“ Tears of regret?“ he repeated and then his eyes grew wide. 

“ No way! You think he regrets what we just did?!“ he asked and Kuroo was quiet for a while and then he shrugged his shoulders. 

“ Well he was mad at something ...? Maybe it was because he regrets letting us do him ... maybe it wasn't... What I can be sure of is ...“ he wanted to continue but trailed off when the click of bathroom door opening cut him off and he and Bokuto just stared at the boy who re-appeared in front of them with nothing else but a towel around his waist. Sawamura just stared back at the two of them for a while and then sighed as he walked inside. 

“ I'd tell you to go and have a shower too, but the hot water ran out. Sorry about that, perhaps you have better luck in your own rooms.“ he said in a calm, yet monotone voice and then moved towards his bag laying on the floor to find himself something to wear. 

“ Ah, cold shower sounds good enough to me. If you'll excuse me ...“ Kuroo suddenly said and quickly jumped up on his feet and ran into the bathroom. Bokuto just stared after him for a while and then turned to stare at Sawamura, who was still squatting down and searched through his bag. 

“ What is it?“ Sawamura finally asked as he felt the intense look on his back. Bokuto gasped and felt a cold drop of sweat roll down the side of his face at being caught in act of staring. 

“ Uh ... nothing ... it... it just that it feels like your mood has gone sour for some reason ... could it be ...“ he paused to swallow down the glump that formed in his throat. 

“ Could it be you're not happy with what we just did? Were you ... um ...“ he trailed off to search his brain for suitable words. 

“ Were you not satisfied?“ he asked and Sawamura who had picked up a pair of his own shorts he had brought to sleep in, let them fall back in the bag in shock as he lost his balance and almost fell over at the heard words. 

“ What?! Wh-why ... why would you ask me something like that?!“ he asked as he turned to look at Bokuto with a blush and wide eyes on his face. Bokuto couldn't stop himself from thinking how cute the boy looked and he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. 

“ Well ... no reason really ...“ he said as he moved closer to the edge of the bed and looked down at the boy who just kept on staring at him. 

“ Tetsu just thinks you might regret sleeping with us now ... so I just wondered if that's true ...“ he said and when Sawamura just blinked his beautiful brown eyes at him, he sighed and scratched the side of his nose, a small blush appearing on his own cheeks. 

“ I guess you could say I'm worried about you ... and ... about what you decide to do from now on...“ he said honestly and Sawamura was quiet for a while as he turned to look away again and then stood up slowly, grabbing onto the bag and raising it up with himself before walking to the bed and sitting on the edge of it near Bokuto. 

“ So am I.“ he said and Bokuto raised his eyebrow at him. 

“ Huh?“ he asked and Sawamura sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair.  
“ It seems we're worried about the same thing. All that time I was in the shower I was trying to think what to do next but ...“ he chuckled softly. 

“ I still don't have a clue, haha.“ he said and when Bokuto didn't reply he sighed again and turned his attention back to the bag now resting on his lap. 

“ I mean ... I was so sure I could figure something out about myself if I spent time with you ... and I was right, I did ... what I found out was rather surprising though ... unexpected and ... I just don't know what to do with that knowledge at the moment. “ he said and Kuroo snorted at the bathroom door. 

“ What? You don't know what to do with the fact that you're deeply in love with me? Don't worry, Daichi-chan... I'll gladly help you to find out the answer to that ...“ he said teasingly and winked at the captain of Karasuno's team who with Bokuto turned to look at him. They both were mezmerized by the sight of the boy's black wet hair clinging on his face and they both felt a bit disappointed when the boy moved his hand that was holding onto a smaller towel that was wrapped around his waist to dry his hair off. 

“ Eh? You clean already?“ Bokuto finally managed to ask and Kuroo chuckled. 

“ Yeah ... Daichi-chan wasn't kidding. The water is freezing ... but refreshing at the same time. So go ahead and hop in. I'm sure you need it as much as I did.“ he said to Bokuto nodded and rushed to the showers too, leaving Sawamura and Kuroo stare at each other. 

“ You know ... I've been thinking too...“ Kuroo said after he sat down next to Sawamura and the boy sighed. 

“ That's never a good sign ...“ he said casually as he finally pulled out his clean t-shirt he also had brought with him to sleep in and pulled it over his head. Kuroo chuckled softly as he continued to dry his hair. 

“ That's just a superstition ...“ he said and then leaned in closer to Sawamura, who instinctively backed away, causing Kuroo to smirk. 

“ What I was thinking is ... To save you from the awful task of choosing between us ... why don't the three of us stick together for good?“ he asked and Sawamura's eyes grew wide at that. 

“ WHAT?!“ he asked and Kuroo shrugged. 

“ Well even if you regret it now ... you can't deny what we just shared was something special. The three of us fit together like bits of a puzzle ...“ he said entweining his own fingers together as he also pulled away a little. 

“ And the best part is we don't hate each other, we like each other and well ... until tonight I thought I only wanted to keep you to myself. I selfishily wanted you to belong to me and me alone...That pact we made with the three idiots ... There was no way I was going to go along with it once you were mine. But now I realize ... if it's with Kouta-chan and only him ... we can make it work, we can be happy ... the three of us. We can even rent a living place where we can stay together and ... “ he wanted to continue but Sawamura cut him off by standing up abruptly. 

“ I refuse!“ he said and Kuroo looked hurt at the quick response. 

“ Why?“ he asked and then frowned when the boy didn't look at him, he grabbed onto his wrist and jumped up on his own feet. 

“ Don't tell me you really didn't feel anything during our time together! That can't be true! You had to feel something! I know you did!“ he said and Sawamura was quiet for a while and then turned to look at him. 

“ You are right ... I did feel something. I clearly felt the way the two of you felt about me. I know for sure now that neither of you lied to me when you said you loved me. And that makes me happy ... however ...“ he trailed off and Kuroo squeezed his wrist slightly. 

“ However ...?“ he asked and Sawamura smiled sadly. 

“ I'm sorry but ... I don't think I love you back ... not you, nor Bokuto ... At least not the way you want me to love you.“ he said and Kuroo's eyes filled with pain and saddness but he didn't say anything as he loosened his hold on the boy standing next to him. 

“ I mean you are both still very important to me and I don't regret letting the two of you to be my first bed partners ... But ... even so I ...“ he wanted to continue but Kuroo now cut him. 

“ How can you be so sure?!“ he asked angrily and Sawamura gasped when he felt his fingers squeeze him tighter than ever now. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine when his eyes met with Kuroo's fierly and harsh eyes. 

“ How can you be so sure that what you really felt was the same love we have for you?“ he asked and Sawamura clenched his teeth in pain when Kuroo kept on squeezing him. 

“ We could be happy together, the three of us! I know we could!“ he said and Sawamura snarled now. 

“ No, we couldn't!“ he said and Kuroo growled. 

“ Why?! Why are you so sure?!“ he asked and Sawamura let out a deep sigh now. 

“ BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!“ he yelled finally pulling his hand free and there was a loud gasp from the bathroom door this time before Kuroo was able to react. The two of them turned to look at Bokuto who stood there completely naked and dripping wet.

“ Is that true?“ Bokuto asked softly but Sawamura just stared at him. 

“ Why are you still naked? Where's your towel?!“ he asked and Bokuto frowned. 

“ Never mind that! Is it true that you're actually in love with someone else?!“ he asked demandingly and Sawamura just stared at him and then at Kuroo who looked just as shocked as the captain of Furukodani did. 

Sawamura blushed and looked away. 

“ Yeah ... I am ... probably ...“ he said softly and Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged looks as the latter walked closer to them. Kuroo caught him the small towel he had used to dry his hair and Bokuto caught it with ease. 

“ Probably? What the hell is that supposed to mean?“ Kuroo then asked with a chuckle. 

“ Are you just making things up to get rid of us? Because you should know by now that it won't work.“ he stated with confidence and Sawamura sighed for what felt like an umpteenth time. 

“ I am not sure about it but I think I love him ... because even though I was with you two ... my mind kept on wandering to him. And I kept seeing his face ... at one point I thought it was him touching me, not you guys. I imagined his hands on me ... instead of yours.“ he said with honesty and Kuroo and Bokuto gaped at him before staring at each other in shock. 

“ I'm sorry ... but that's just how it is ... He claimed to be thinking about me all the time too but ... thanks to you two I found out that he probably lied about that. I guess even though I rather not, I still need to speak to him and find out the truth.“ he said and saying that he finally pulled on his shorts that he had dropped into his back earlier and threw the unwrapped towel to Bokuto so he could use it to wrap it around himself. 

“ You shouldn't look so bummed out about it.“ he then said after he saw the two boys miserably looking into nothingness in front of them. 

“ I mean ... you two still have each other. It's not too late for you to try and be happy together, to be honest I think you'd make a great couple. You don't need me to be there...“ he said and Bokuto opened his mouth to say something but Sawamura didn't give him a chance. 

“Besides ... you've already crossed the line ... I'd say your friendship has already been permanently ruined, don't you think?“ he said and Kuroo smirked at that while Bokuto blushed and frowned. 

“ Oikawa doesn't deserve you.“ Kuroo finally said and Sawamura who was just zipping up his bag froze for a second and raised his head to look at him. 

“ Oikawa? What does he have to do with anything?“ he asked and Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged looks. 

“ It's not him? The one you're probably in love with?“ Bokuto asked and Sawamura snorted and burst out laughing. 

“ Of course it's not! Give me some more credit, would you? I have way higher standards than that!“ he said and there was a long silence before Kuroo and Bokuto broke it. 

“ Well who is it then?“ they asked together and Sawamura grinned. 

“ Sorry, but it's a secret. You'll have to wait until I've spoken to him.“ he said and just when Kuroo was about to protest he surprised the boy by closing in on him and capturing his lips with his own. 

“ Thank you, Kuroo. Thank you for making my first time so memorable. I will never forget it. I mean it, I'll cherish this night forever.“ he said as he pulled away and he wanted to move to thank Bokuto next, but Kuroo responded buy pulling him back down and pushing his tongue into his throat. The kiss was longer than ever and both of them were panting once they pulled away again. 

“ God, I'm going to miss doing this with you. Whenever you change your mind about my proposal, let me know.“ Kuroo whispered as he pressed his forehead against his. 

“ I love you Sawamura, I really do.“ he said and Sawamura nodded. 

“ I know“ he said softly and then went to Bokuto who refused to look him into his eyes and pulled away every time he tried to kiss him. 

“ Kouta-chan, please ...“ Sawamura asked but the captain of Furukodani shook his head and backed away. 

“ No. I can't accept this... You're so cruel, Daichi-chan ... I mean you just say and do whatever you want, not even letting me have a word in about this ... who said I even want to be with Tetsu?! He might have been in love with me once ... hell... he still might be but you know what? I don't care! Why? Because I don't feel the same way!“ he said and then whimpered when he looked at Sawamura with tearful eyes. 

“ Why do you have to go to someone else if you can have me? I don't understand. I thought you liked me.“ he said and Sawamura sighed again. 

“ Of course I do ... but ...“ he trailed off and gasped when Bokuto wrapped his fingers into his shirt and pulled him closer to himself. 

“ Then why are you leaving me for someone who might not even like you back?! It's not fair!“ he yelled and then buried his face into Sawamura's chest and started to cry. Sawamura slowly wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“ I'm sorry ... Bokuto. I really am. Thank you for everything you've done for me, including asking Kuroo to stay. I'll never forget this incredible time I had with you two. The time I had with you.“ he said and placed a quick kiss on Bokuto's forehead and then pushed him away a little so he could kiss his lips like he had done with Kuroo too. It took some time but soon enough Bokuto responded and eagerly took the control over the kiss, throwing his arms around Sawamura's neck and deepening it even more. 

After a moment he reluctantly let go of Sawamura and just sniffed his nose as he watched the boy walk towards the door, his face brightened when the boy paused in his step. 

“ You are free to keep the towels but I hope you won't be here when I return with others. This is my room after all, remember? I expect both of you to be gone in five minutes.“ he said. 

“ Others ...“ Kuroo stated more than asked softly, but it was already too late, Sawamura had walked through the door and closed it behind himself. The two stunned and defeated boys sat in an awkward silence until Bokuto couldn't take it anymore. 

“ Tetsu ... what the hell just happened?“ he asked shakily and the captain of Nekoma's team sighed. 

“ What does it look like? We failed ... We gave him the best first experience we could and we still ... failed ... “ he said and Bokuto was quiet for a long time before the look on his face darkened and he just stared at Kuroo. 

“ Don't tell me you're okay with this.“ he said and the captain of Nekoma's team grinned. 

“ Of course I'm not. This is far from over ...“ he said and Bokuto grinned the same way. 

“ Even if you get another chance to win his heart, I'm not going to make it easy for you.“ he said and then frowned when Kuroo's intense eyes turned soft and sad at those words. 

“ What?“ Bokuto asked and Kuroo sighed. 

“ You know Kouta-chan ... I think it's about time the two of us have a long and serious talk.“ he said and Bokuto raised his eyebrow. 

“ Oh? What about?“ he asked and Kuroo licked his lips and reached out to place his hand on top of Bokuto's. 

“Us. You and me.“ he said and Bokuto just stared at him for a while and then sighed, pulled his hand away and stood up abruptly. 

“ There's nothing to talk about. I already told you, it's not going to happen again. Just forget about it.“ he said and started to leave the room when Kuroo's words made him stop. 

“ And what if I don't want to do that?“ he asked and Bokuto clenched his fingers into tight fists and snarled. 

“ You bastard. You are supposed to chase after Sawamura not me! What the hell is wrong with you?!“ he asked and Kuroo chuckled softly. 

“ Well it turns out I love you both the same amount after all ... which is a lot ... and I really want you to be on the same page with me. Both of you, we'd make one hell of a family, the three of us. And to be honest I don't think you were completely truthful when you said you don't have the same feelings for me. In fact I'm pretty sure you have always felt the same for me.“ he said and Bokuto sighed and finally looked at him over his shoulder. 

“ Where does that confidence come from I will never know ...“ he said. Kuroo grinned and finally stood up too. He stepped closer to his friend and threw his arm around his shoulders happily. 

“ It comes with the blood flowing inside me!“ he said and Bokuto laughed softly, he was just about to say something when suddenly he heard voices from the hallway getting louder and closer to the room they were in and he almost cried out 'crap!' when he realized Sawamura was coming back with company. Thankfully Kuroo prevented him doing so by covering up his mouth with his hand and and quickly dragging him into the bathroom the both of them had already been to. The captain of Nekoma's team managed to pull the door closed behind himself just when the entrance to Sawamura's hotel room opened. 

“ I have to say this is a surprise. That you asked all three of us to join you here, Daichi-chan ... I never thought you'd be as bold to suggest a foursome! You are kinkier than I thought!“ a voice Bokuto and Kuroo recognized as Oikawa's said and Kuroo had to place his other hand on Bokuto's voice too, to prevent him from crying out again. 

“ That's ... not exactly why the three of you here ...“ Sawamura's voice said and that information calmed Kuroo as well as Bokuto down a bit. 

“ Then why exactly are we here?“ the boy they recognized as Tendou asked and Sawamura sighed. 

“ Just sit on the bed and shut up. I'll tell you soon enough.“ he said and Kuroo frowned when he heard the fourth voice. 

“ It's all messy and dirty. Is this where Bokuto fucked you?“ that voice asked and Sawamura was quiet for a while. 

“ What if it is?“ he asked. There was a long silence during which Kuroo and Bokuto held in their breaths so they wouldn't be discovered. 

“ I'm leaving.“ that boy said sounding displeased by the answer and Kuroo and Bokuto heard his heavy footsteps starting to move back towards the exit. They were followed by running footsteps and then there was another deep sigh heard. 

“ What are you doing, Tendou? Get out of my way.“ the same voice said and it was followed by a cheerful voice. 

“ I'm sorry but I can't do that, Wakatoshi-kun. You need to cool down and hear what Sawamura-kun has to say. You know the curiosity will kill you if you don't!“ that voice belonging to Shiratorizawa's 'Guess Monster' said and there was a long silence again before the two boys trapped in the bathroom heard the two pair of shoes walk closer to the bed again. They could also hear the mattress squeak a little as the two boys sat next to Oikawa. 

“ Thank you. The truth is I need to ask some questions from the three of you before I can even think of doing anything else with you. And it's very important you give me only honest answers. I swear to God I will kill each and single one of you if I find out that you have been lying to me.“ The captain of Karasuno's team said. 

“ Okay ...“ Oikawa said carefully. 

“ Alright. First question ... or actually it's a rumor I heard and I want you to confirm it with 'true' or 'false'. Understood?“ Sawamura continued and when he got a cheerful 'okay, okay' from Tendou and Oikawa and an agreeing grunt from Ushijima, Sawamura sighed again. 

“ I slept with Kageyama Tobio tonight.“ he then said and Kuroo and Bokuto practically heard the three hearts skip a beat in their chests at that. 

“ True or false?“ Sawamura ended his question and he was surrounded by the dark aura as he was replied with dead silence instead of the answers he expected.


	18. True or false?

“ Why aren't you saying anything?“ Sawamura asked darkly as he stood there in front of three boys, his arms crossed on his chest and his whole body surrounded by a threatening aura that caused the atmosphere in the room turn intense and nearly suffocating.

“ It's not like I asked you to come up with a formula for immortaility. It's a simple question ...“ he paused and raised his slightly lowered head to show off his angry grin to Oikawa, Ushijima and Tendou.

“ Just tell me already ... did you or did you not sleep with Kageyama tonight?“ he asked and Oikawa was the first one to come out of the shock of an unexpected question and he sighed as he leaned himself backwards to lay on his elbows and stretched out his legs.

“ I'm sorry Daichi-chan, but I'm a bit confused. I mean you haven't really forgotten about walking in on Tobio-chan and me earlier, have you?“ he said and Sawamura's aura grew even darker and he dug his fingers into his own arms. “ As if I could forget something like that. I'm pretty sure I will have nightmares about it once I'll be able to have some shut eye.“ he said and Oikawa chuckled softly.

“ Then why are you asking me if I slept with him if you already know the answer?“ he asked and then suddenly he tilted his head to the side with a small grin on his face.

“ Could it be you are testing me?“ he asked and Sawamura smirked back at him.

“ As expected from the ' Great King' “ he said using the nickname Hinata was always using to talk about Oikawa.

“ You saw right through me. You are right ... I am testing you, all of you ... to see if you're have the balls to admit what you've done or if you will try to decieve me.“ he said and Oikawa's grin widened.

“ Well in that case, I passed with flying colors!“ he said as he jumped off the bed and moved closer to Sawamura until they were practically standing nose to nose.

“ So I think it's time for me to claim my reward, don't you?“ he asked seductively, wrapping his arms around Sawamura's neck and leaning closer to his face.Remaining calm and unresponsive, Sawamura sighed, grabbed onto Oikawa's arms, removed them from himself and took a step backwards right when the captain of Seijo's team closed his eyes and moved to seal Sawamura's lips with his own.

“ Eh? Why?“ Oikawa asked sounding surprised and blinking his eyes at Sawamura who sighed and let go of his arms.

“ Because I'm not done asking questions yet ... and even if I was ... I wouldn't give you a kiss as a reward.“ he said and Oikawa tilted his head to the side again.

“ Why?“ he repeated and Sawamura sighed internally.

 _Because I can still feel the taste of two sets of soft lips lingering on mine and I don't want you or anyone else to erase it, not yet._ Sawamura thought and felt a bang of guilt and sadness hit him as he remembered that he had actually broken two hearts only a few minutes ago. “ That's none of your business.“ he said sharply out loud and turned his back towards the boy.

“ Just sit down and shut up for a while. I still haven't gotten the answers from others.“ he said harshly and Oikawa just stared at that wide muscled back in front of him and then sighed.

“ Aaw ... so mean ... so cold ...“ he said and with a pout on his lips as he sat back down next to Ushijima who looked like he wanted to say something but Sawamura interrupted him by quickly turning to face them again.

“ And? What about you two? You slept with Kageyama ... True or false.?“ he asked and Tendou was the one to sigh now.

“ Sorry but that would be true... for both of us.“ he answered saving his captain from the trouble of answering and Ushijima frowned at that, he opened his mouth to ask his best friend when he had done it when Sawamura cut him off again.

“ Next question! I slept with Tsukishima Kei tonight. True or false?“ the captain of Karasuno's team snapped angrily and then kept his eyes on Ushijima, forgetting that the two others were even there. The captain of Shiratorizawa's team stared back at him and swallowed hard before he nodded.

“ True.“ he said and Sawamura clenched his teeth and lowered his head at the same time the fingers on his right hand slowly curled up into a tight fist as well.

“ So did...“ Oikawa started to say but once again Sawamura was too quick to cut him off, making it clear that there was actually only one person he wanted to hear the answers from.

“ I slept with Oikawa Tooru tonight! True or false!“ The captain of Karasuno's snarled angrily as he raised his head to keep glaring at Ushijima. The boy just blinked his eyes at him until he finally closed them.

“ False.“ he said.

“ Eeh? That's not really true, is it Wakatoshi-kun?“ Tendou said with a smirk and the boy quickly snapped his eyes open to glare at him.

“ What do you mean?“ he asked.

“ Your dick rubbed against his when the two of you fucked Kageyama, didn't it?“ he asked and Ushijima's frown deepened.

“ Yeah ... it probably did ... so?“ he asked.

“ Pro... Probably?! You didn't notice?!“ Oikawa asked feeling shocked that he had left no impression on the guy at all and he felt even more shocked when the named boy didn't even look at him as he monotonously asked:

“ No. Should I have?“ Oikawa gaped at Ushijima in disbelief until anger took over him and letting out a growl he slapped his hand across the back of the boy's head over and over again.

“ You bastard! You're really pissing me off! Just die! Drop dead and die!“ he yelled as he continued to slap the captain of Shiratorizawa silly. Tendou watched his friend take the beating without even flinching and couldn't help but chuckle.

“ Now now, Tooru-kun ... we both know how he is ... He was probably just so concentrated on someone else in his mind, I don't think he even noticed Kageyama ...“ he said and Oikawa snarled.

“ What the hell?! Is that supposed to be making me feel better?! You suck at consoling, Satori-chan!“ he said and continued to hit Ushijima saying ' stupid, stupid, stuuuuuuuuuuuuuupid, die already, die!“ over and over again.

“ Ah ... sorry ...“ Tendou said raising his hand in apology and not really sounding sorry at all.

“ Anyway ... Wakatoshi-kun... Even though you didn't directly fuck Tooru-kun, I'm pretty sure techinically you still slept with him.“ Tendou then said pointing his finger at his friend who just kept on staring at him, still not paying any attention to Oikawa's attack that continued even more viciously than before.

“ Is that so?“ Ushijima asked and Tendou nodded eagerly.

“ Unlike me, who only wank...“ he wanted to continue but a loud and angry voice cut him off.

“ ENOUGH!“ Sawamura bellowed and stilling his movements Oikawa and the teammates from Shiratorizawa turned to look at the boy who was visibly ready to explode from the anger.

“ I've heard enough. Get out, all three of you.“ he said more calmly after a moment of silence and all three boys gaped at him in surprise.

“ Sawamura?“ Ushijima asked but none of them moved to obey the sudden request and Sawamura just glared down at them until he couldn't stand the silence anymore. He clenched his teeth and hands at the same time and took a step forward.

“ What the hell are you waiting for? Get lost already!“ he demanded but the boys only stared at him and Sawamura dug his fingers into his palms, his whole body trembling in rage and his eyes burning with the lust of blood. It was obvious he could easily rip off all of their heads if he wanted to but still, none of them moved a muscle.

“ We can't do that. You haven't asked us all the questions, have you?“ Tendou asked and Sawamura just glared at him and then closed his eyes and lowered his head with a deep sigh.

“ It doesn't matter. I don't care anymore. I never want to see any of you again, so please ... just go away.“ he said. There was a long silence during which Oikawa, Tendou and Ushijima just examined him, trying to figure out what was going on in that beautiful head of his. The captain of Shiratorizawa was the first one to stand up with a sigh.

“ As you wish.“ he said and with that he started to walk towards the exit.

“ He... Hey ... Waka...“ Tendou started to say trying to reach out and grab onto Ushijima's arm to stop him but the boy took a step forward and created a bigger gap between them, making it impossible for him.

“ Let's go Tendou. Sawamura has made up his mind.“ Ushijima said and with that he passed by the named boy, not looking back once, but Sawamura didn't raise his head to look after him either. Tendou just stared at Ushijima's retreating figure and then at the miserable looking captain of Karasuno's team who had slumped his shoulders even lower and bit down onto his lower lip as he tried to hide his tears. The 'Guess Monster' just stared at him for a long time just like Oikawa did and then slowly stood up and went to stand next to him. Sawamura gasped when the boy placed his hand on his shoulder and leaned in closer to his ear.

“ It's painful, isn't it? Letting the one you love go.“ Tendou whispered and Sawamura's eyes he had squeezed shut at some point snapped open at that. He straightened his back a little and turned his head to look at the boy. Tendou smiled at him sadly.

“ It's the same for Wakatoshi-kun, I'm sure.“ he added just before his best friend got impatient and called his name from the door.

“ Coming!“ Tendou then said, patted Sawamura on his shoulder for the last moment and started to leave when suddenly he remembered he forgot something important. Without hesitation he walked back to the bed and grabbed onto Oikawa's arm. Ignoring the boy's protests and attempts to struggle himself free, he dragged the captain of Seijo's team out of the room with himself. Sawamura waited until he heard the sound of door being shut and the voices in the hallway fade away before he allowed himself fall down on his knees and burst out crying out loud. Hearing that Kuroo and Bokuto wanted to rush out of the bathroom where they were still trapped in and go to offer him some comfort, but a voice that surprised them and also Sawamura, made them reconsider and stay where they were.

“ These tears ... are they here because of me?“ that familiar calm voice asked and Sawamura feeling his heart skip a beat sighed and closed his eyes again.

“ Why are you still here? I told you I never want to see you again. Leave.“ he said grabbing onto his knees and digging his nails into his skin.

“ I can't do that.“ that voice said as he slowly started to walk back inside the room.

“ Not before you tell me why.“ he said and Sawamura let out a frustrated sigh.

“ Ushijima ... you ...“ he wanted to continue his sentence that came out as a snarl but the boy in question cut him off this time.

“ Is it because you hate me?“ he asked and Sawamura snorted.

“ That much should be obvious.“ he said as calmly as he could and then cursed at himself for feeling a little bit of happiness when suddenly there were arms wrapping themselves around him and pulling him backwards to rest against a strong and manly body.

“ I don't believe you. If you hated me ... you wouldn't have thrown yourself at me on the dance floor earlier. You wouldn't have kissed me that passionately if you truly felt nothing but contempt for me.“ the captain of Shiratorizawa said, pulling Sawamura even closer to himself. The captain of Karasuno's team almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something hard pressing against his lower back.

“ Tha ... that was a mistake. It ... it was before I knew who you really were. It was before I saw your true colors.“ he said shakily. “ Oh? Is that so? And? Do you see them now?“ he asked and Sawamura was quiet for a while and then lowered his head.

“ Yes. And to be honest ... I don't think I've seen something so ugly in a while.“ he said and there was a long silence during which Ushijima loosened his hold on his waist a little.

“ Ugly? Me?“ he asked softly.

“ Yes you! Now let go of me and fuck off you damn irrestrainable horny bastard!“ Sawamura snarled as he turned himself around as well as he could and pushed the boy away from himself so he could stand up and walk away from him. Ushijima, feeling hurt and confused at the same time, just sat on the floor and stared up at the back that was turned to him.

“ I don't understand. Are you mad that I got hard just now? It can't be helped. It's because of you I've become like this.“ he said and Sawamura now span around with all the traces of his tears wiped away and a dark, dangerous, aura surrounding him and and angry vein popping on his forehead while he was grinning like a mad man.

“ On second thought you're welcome to stay. If you wish to say goodbye to your life today this badly, that is ... If you don't want to die however ...“ Sawamura paused and raised his finger to point it at the door.

“ Get out. Right now.“ he demanded but Ushijima didn't obey. Instead he just stared up at him for a while and then slowly stood up.

“ I think I already told you I can't do that.“ he said and Sawamura now stormed towards him and grabbed him by his shirt to pull him down to his own level.

“ I'm not joking around. Get out or I will kill you.“ he snarled and Ushijima was quiet for a while and then smiled softly

. “ No you won't.“ he said and before Sawamura could protest or stop him, he wrapped his arms around his waist again and captured his lips with his own. Sawamura's eyes grew wide at that and he tried to struggle himself free but the captain of Shiratorizawa held him tight and deepened their kiss, sticking his tongue into Sawamura's throat as he did so.

 _No! I don't want this. You ... you're not like Bokuto and Kuroo ... you don't have the same feelings for me they have ... you're like Oikawa ... you just want to brag that you've had sex with me. When you're done with me you'll throw me away like a used rag and go after someone else ...even if I'm in love with you ... I can't do this ... I just can't!_ He thought and tried to convince himself that he should resist more, but for some reason his body didn't listen to what his brain had to say.

His eyes closed on their own and his tongue started to respond to Ushijima's, massaging it as best as he could. His hand that wasn't still holding onto Ushijima's shirt and trapped between their bodies, moved on it's own too. It wrapped itself around the boy's neck and the fingers on it tangled themselves into the short hair on Ushijima's nape, as he deepened the kiss even more.

 

 _Ah. It's no use. It feels too good to be in his arms ... to be kissing him ... to be kissed by him ... I feel like I'm melting. I feel like I never want this to end ..._ Sawamura thought when Ushijima finally pulled away from his lips just to place kisses down his neck and suck on his collarbone.

 

 _Why? Why does it have to be him? I don't understand ... I didn't even know him that well ... I still don't ... so why? Why do I feel like he's the one I really want to be with? Why?_ Sawamura wondered as he threw his head backwards with a groan and gave Ushijima the access to his throat. The boy quickly took the invitation and started to suck on his sensitive skin there until he left an angry red mark.

 

Sawamura shivered and felt himself slowly grow hard when suddenly an unpleasant mental images of Oikawa, Ushijima and Kageyama having sex together as well as Ushijima, Tendou and Tsukishima doing the same flashed through his mind and his eyes flew open at that.

  
“ No. Stop! Stop it. I ... I can't, I can't do this!“ he said now out loud, pushing Ushijima away from himself. The captain of Shiratorizawa lifted his hand to wipe at his mouth with the back of it.

 

“ Why?“ he asked keeping his intense olive colored eyes on Sawamura's intense chocolate brown ones. Hearing that question pissed Sawamura off more than he had thought it ever could.

 

“ Why?! Are you for real? After all you've done tonight, you still have the nerve to ask why?!“ he yelled and Ushijima just blinked at him and then narrowed his eyes as well.

 

“ I don't get it. I haven't done anything worse than you have.“ he said calmly.

  
“ So why are you so mad at me?“ he said and Sawamura gaped at him in disbelief for a while.

 

“ Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right ... what did you just say?“ he asked darkly taking a step closer to Ushijima and letting his hands curl up into tight fists again.

 

“ I said ...“ Ushijima tried to repeat but Sawamura cut him off.

  
“ Shut up! I know what you said!“ he yelled angrily, contradicting himself a little. He just stared at Ushijima and then walked to the window to look out of it.

 

“ You really are ugly inside. I can't believe you have the balls to compare using my kouhai as sex toys with the situation I'm in. Unlike you I'm not doing this for fun.“ he said more calmly, staring at a lonely willow standing in the middle of the back yard of the house wamble in the wind. He had no idea what time it was but it already started to get lighter outside than it had been before and that knowledge suddenly made him realize how tired he really was. Ushijma just stared at him watching outside silently for a while and then joined him at the window.

 

“ I didn't sleep with them for fun either. I did it because it was somethng I needed to do.“ he said and Sawamura frowned.

 

“ How is that any better?“ he asked and Ushijima sighed and closed his eyes.

“ It probably isn't. But you compared me with a person I really don't want to be compared with. I feel like I need to make you understand that I'm not like that. I'm really not.“ he said and Sawamura glanced at him for a second before turning his attention to the tree again.

 

“ That's bullshit. You lied to me, you used the line like 'I can't stop thinking about you' to seduce me, to make me feel strange when I thought about you ... and then ... to kill some time until I was ready to give you what you wanted, you ran to my teammates and fucked them instead. You used them until you were satisfied.When you were done you threw them away like they were nothing but trash just so you could go and hunt down others and have their way with them.“ he paused and then crossed his arms on his chest.

 

“ Sounds exactly like something Oikawa would do to me.“ he added and Ushijima frowned.

 

“ You're wrong. That's not what happened.“ he said and Sawamura now clenched his teeth and turned towards him with his entire body.

  
“ Stop lying to me! How the hell is what I just said wrong?! You admitted all the rumors I heard about you were true! How can you possibly take that back now?!“ he asked and Ushijima just stared at him for a while and then sighed and turned to look outside the window.

 

“ That's not what I meant. I'm not trying to take anything back. I can't turn back time, if I did ... I would have done everything differently. I wouldn't have waited for so long to act on my feelings. I wouldn't have ran away ... and I most definitely wouldn't have gone and try to distract myself by using others.“ he said and Sawamura frowned and opened his mouth to say something but the captain didn't give him a chance. Placing his hands on the windowsill and curling them up in fists Ushijima closed his eyes and sighed again.  
  
“ I didn't lie to you when I said I can't stop thinking about. Ever since Karasuno vs. Shiratorizawa match ... I'm only able to dream about you. Every time I think back at that game we lost ... I keep remembering all those serves you and your little libero recieved ... Tsukishima wasn't the only one who stopped me from scoring enough points to beat you. I was really impressed by all of you ... but to my surprise ... I was subconsciously most impressed by you. Your flexibility ... strength ... the power and determination in your eyes ... no matter how much time passed by ... those things came back to me over and over again. And soon enough I started to see things ... dreams I never thought I could see about you ...“ he said and Sawamura could feel a cold shiver run down his spine.

 

“ You ... you can't possibly mean ...“ he trailed off and Ushijima nodded.

  
“ Yes. I saw erotic dreams about you almost every night ... You were always naked ... moaning and groaning underneath me ... so ... lost in pleasure... so ... beautiful ...“ he said and then he turned to look at Sawamura, smiling a little as he saw the look of absolute shock and horror mixed with embarrased blush on his face. Without hesitation Ushijima raised his hand and placed it on Sawamura's cheek and carressed a little. Feeling glad that the boy who was staring at him like a two-headed monster, didn't try to pull away from his touch.

 

“ Soon enough I didn't even need to think about you at all when I was awake. It sounds insane but whenever I saw your picture or if I heard someone say your name ... it was enough to make me react like this...“ he said and then surprised Sawamura by grabbing onto his wrist and guiding his hand and guided it to his crotch, forcing the captain of Karasuno to feel the hard-on he had alread y felt before. Sawamura just stood there, his hand between Ushijima's legs until he realized what he was doing and he quickly pulled his hand away with a dark blush on his cheeks again.

  
“ I... I get it ... but ... then why didn't you ...“ he wanted to continue but Ushijima was quick to finish his sentence for him.

  
“ ... tell you sooner how I felt about you? That's easy ... you always seemed out of my league to me ... someone who will always be out of my reach.“ he said and Sawamura frowned.

 

“ And as it turns out I'm also someone who can easily be replaced by others, right? In other words ... noone special at all. “ he said feeling offended and hurt . Ushijima sighed again as he turned to look out of the window.

  
“ That's not true either.“ he said and raised his hand to run through his hair.

 

“ It's true I tried to forget about you by having intimate relationships with others. Mostly it was Satori ... he knew from the beginning how I've been suffering ... and he offered to help. It was nice I could reach the climaxes I desperatedly needed but ... I never forgot about you. Not even once. Even though I was having sex with him, all I could think about was you. All I could see was you ... he even beat me up couple of times because I had the nerve to call out your name not his.“ he said and then turned to look at Sawamura again.

 

“ It's true I used Kageyama and Tsukishima the same way ... and I'm sorry about it, I really am. But you should know ... The two of them aren't as innocent as you think they are ... they used Oikawa, Tendou and me too.“ he said and Sawamura raised his eyebrows at that.

  
“ Huh?! What is that supposed to mean?“ he asked and Ushijima sighed.

  
“ They were the ones who seduced us, not the other way around. Apparently it was a game they chose to entertain themselves during this party. Or rather ... competition to see which one of them could get more third-years into bed with them.“ he said and Sawamura's face turned dark in anger again.

 

“ That's not funny.“ he said and Ushijima nodded.

 

“ Of course it's not. They didn't even insist on using any condoms. I'm not saying any of us is carrying any deasises ... I know for sure that I'm not and I'm pretty sure neither are Oikawa or Tendou... but it's just a common sense to use them, don't you think? Especially if you're with multiple partners.“ he said and he frowned when Sawamura suddenly gasped and turned pale.

 

“ Hey ... what's wrong? Are you okay?“ he asked and Sawamura nodded.  
  
“ Y... Yeah ... I just think I need to sit down for a bit ...“ he said and slowly turned around to go back to his bed. As soon as he reached his destination he flopped down onto it's mattress and covered his face with his hands.

 

 _Condoms! I can't believe we forgot something that elementary! I can't believe I was stupid enough to let them do it without putting them on!_ He thought and then frowned behind his palms as the grinning faces of Kuroo and Bokuto appeared behind his closed eyelids.

 

 _Those freaking idiots! They were too happy to do it with no protection! If they infected me with something I'm going to kill them! No! Even if they didn't ... I will kill them both!_ He thought and just when he was about to plan out the way how he was going to do it, Ushijima surprised him by appearing in front of him and placing his cool hand on his forehead.

 

“ It seems you don't have a fever, but you don't look too good. I'll bring you some water, okay?“ he asked and Sawamura nodded.

 

“ Thanks.“ he said softly as he watched the boy walk towards the bathroom.

  
As soon as Kuroo and Bokuto heard the captain of Shiratorizawa say he was going to bathroom, the two of them got nervous and started to search for the good hiding place in the small room. Unfortunately they took too much time for it and before they could make themselves disappear, the door to the room opened and the two of them were standing face to face with Ushijima who frowned.

 

The three of them just stared at each other and when Bokuto and Kuroo saw the boy was about to call for Sawamura they both placed their fingers on their lips and shook their heads desperately, begging for him not to say anything.

 

Ushijima just kept on staring at them, then glanced over his shoulder just to see that the captain of Karasuno's team had now laid on his back and was staring at the ceiling, obviously deep in his own thought. Understanding it wasn't a good time to bother Sawamura with questions about two half-naked boys in his bathroom, he sighed and stepped inside the room without saying a word. Once he had closed the door behind himself he crossed his arms on his chest and frowned again.

 

“ What the hell are you doing here?“ he asked staring at Kuroo, ignoring Bokuto waving his raised hand side to side and his whisper of 'hey, hey, hey, I'm here too! I'm here too!'. Kuroo exchanged looks with Bokuto when the latter calmed down and then grinned.

 

“ That's not really a right question, is it? I'm quite sure you meant to ask ... who... have I been doing here:“ he said teasingly, emphazising the word 'who' to make the intentional taunting more obvious. And when Ushijima's eyes got darker his grin widened and he tilted his head to the side.

  
“ Right?“ he asked as he bravely took a step closer to Ushijima who now looked like he was ready to kick his bare ass. 

 

 


	19. We are closed. Please never come back again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Promised third update. This chapter is dedicated to Kageyama and Tsukishima again. It shows what they were up to while Daichi was having fun with Bokuto and Kuroo. You can call it a filler chapter ... :P  
> And of course it was a deliberate move on my part, I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger and keep you wondering what will happen to Daichi next. Unfortunatelly you need to wait until January 2018 to find out.  
> As I mentioned in the comments below, I'm going to have to take a long break in writing this story.  
> I'm sorry!  
> Please keep on reading my stories! See you next year!  
> SillySally

Tsukishima Kei was starting to get annoyed and worried at the same time. He didn't have a clue how long he had been waiting for Kageyama to return from taking a leak, but he knew he was taking too much time. Wanting to see his boyfriend's lust filled eyes and that predatory grin he had seen so many times before, Kei had decided to give Tobio the most direct invitation he could think of. Laying on his back he had lifted his legs off the bed and wrapping his arms around his knees he spread his legs open wide, so the first thing his boyfriend would have seen was his eagerly twitching asshole.

 

Since he was forced to wait for what felt like forever, his back and arms started to ache and he also felt his exhaustion and sleepiness grow. After a while it grew so big he couldn't keep his eyes open and before he knew it, his head he had raised to stare at the bathroom door slumped back on the pillow and despite of the awkward and somewhat painful position he was in, he slowly succombed to the darkness and fell asleep.

 

For his surprise the ones he saw in his dreams were his captain, vice-captain and the ace of their team. The third-years were standing in front of him and all of them had reached out their hands, wanting him to shake them. Tsukishima didn't want to do it though because in his dream he knew if he took the offered hands into his own, he would officially say goodbye and he would probably never see them again. The him in the dream world didn't want to do that so to avoid that he turned around and ran away.

 

First was Azumane Asahi who ran after him, calling out for his name and begging him for stop. When Tsukishima refused to do it, he suddenly sped up and glomped him from behind, causing Kei to fall down on his belly, and himself on top of him. Once the dream Tsukishima Kei gave up and mumbled his defeat, Asahi got off of him and backed away to let him turn himself around. When Tsukishima looked up at him Azumane grinned and grabbed onto his hand, shaking it before he faded away.

 

In his dream Tsukishima stood there, staring at the spot where Asahi used to be just a few seconds ago and tears started to roll down his cheeks. When he saw Sugawara getting near to him with a huge grin on his face, he quickly jumped up on his feet and started to run again. He didn't look back even once until he finally got tired of running and took a moment to rest. When he turned his head to see where Sugawara was he frowned in confusion when he saw noone. He gasped and let out a surprised cry as he turned around again and the vice-captain of his team was right there in front of him.

 

He quickly span around and tried to run into another direction, back to where he had just come from but Sugawara grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. Tsukishima shivered when the older boy suddenly wrapped his arm around his waist while the other hand slowly pulled down his pants. He tried to struggle but his body didn't move for some reason, it wasn't because of Sugawara's strength or his restraining skills. It was because it felt like his whole body was paralized, it had gone completely numb.

  
Kei gasped when Sugawara shoved his knee between his legs from behind and nudged his feet with his own until they were further apart from each other. Once he was satisfied, the silver haired older boy let go of him and stepped away, causing Tsukishima gasp as his upper body limply slumped forward as far as it could go. Kei stared at the ground that was only a few inches away from his face and wondered why was he still standing up. The reason why his legs refused to give out on him while the rest of his body had, remained unsolved mystery for him.

  
As did the reason why Sugawara suddenly dropped on his knees, placed his hands on his buttocks to spread them and leaned in to lick his hole a few times before shoving his tongue inside without hesitation, causing him to gasp and shiver at the feel of it. In his dream Tsukishima's heart started to speed up the pace it was beating in, his whole body was covered in sweat, he was panting heavily and constantly moaning as his sempai was experimenting with the length of how deep his tongue could go. It felt like he was pushing it further and further inside each time and soon enough Kei was pushed over the edge.

 

“ Sugawara-san!“ was the name he cried out as he shot out his semen. The named boy didn't do anything for a while but then suddenly, Tsukishima felt a sharp pain in his buttocks which felt too real to be a dream and his eyes snapped open with a gasp from his lips. Looking up and seeing the familiar ceiling of the hotelroom he was staying in, Tsukishima let out a relieved sigh that what he had seen was only a dream but he frowned when he realized that the pain he had felt was still there. So very slowly he raised his head from the pillows to see what was going on and his eyes grew wide in shock at the sight.

 

“ Ki... ki... King! What the hell do you think you're doing?!“ he asked in panic, a dark blush spreading over his face and down on his neck.

 

Now he realised that the reason he saw that erotic dream was because his boyfriend was doing similar things with his real body while he was asleep. Kageyama had grabbed onto his ankles and pulled his already previously spread legs even more open. He had also pushed his knees as far as they could go, causing him to almost be bent in half in the middle. Thanks to that position, Kei's ass was right there on the same level with Tobio's face and his boyfriend was happily chomping down his bottocks.

 

Hearing Tsukishima speak, Tobio raised his burning eyes to look at him and then dug his teeth further into his skin as an answer. Kei's whole body jerked and he let out a cry of pain again, his head dropping back down on the pillows at the same time. After suckling on his boyfriend's butt for a while, he finally pulled away and gave the bite mark he had left behind a final lick before sitting up straight and looking down at the boy.

  
“ 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' is what I would like to know.“ he then said calmly, making Tsukishima feel nervous as he leaned in closer to his face, pushing his knees even further up to his chin and giving him the darkest look Kei had ever seen.

 

“ What the hell do you think your doing ... calling out for someone else as you cum when it's only you and me in the room?“ Kageyama repeated and expanded his previous question and Tsukishima gulped down the lump that formed in his throat before he opened his mouth to answer but Tobio cut him off.

 

“ And to call out for Sugawara-san from all the people ...“ he paused and leaned himself even further down so he was hoovering above Tsukishima, his face only a few inches away from his.

 

“ Unforgivable!“ he snarled and then before Tsukishima could do anything, Kageyama attacked his lips with his own and forcefully pushed his tongue inside. Tsukishima's eyes grew wide as sources before they slowly narrowed and finally fell shut as he completely succombed to his boyfriend who was showing the possessive side that he in reality saw less often than he thought he would when they started to date.

 

They were both panting when Kageyama pulled away and Tsukishima couldn't help but chuckle softly.

 

“ You really are an idiot, getting jealous of something you caused me to dream of.“ he said and Kageyama frowned at that as he moved to sit back and let Kei's hips drop a bit lower as he did so.

  
“ What the hell is that supposed to mean?“ he asked and when Tsukishima smirked and openly confessed what he had seen, Kageyama sighed.

 

“ I see ... so you were dreaming of our sempai saying goodbye...“ he said and Kei nodded.

 

“ I bet it would have gone on as an innocent and normal dream if you hadn't done perverted things to me while I slept. You really are wicked, King ... the most wicked King I've ever heard of.“ he said and Kageyama blushed and looked away.

 

“ Shu... shut up ... it was your own fault ... provoking me ... how did you even fall asleep in that weird position I found you in is beyond my comprehension.“ he mumbled and Kei sighed.

 

“ Well I guess I just got really tired of waiting for you, didn't I? You went to take a leak and never came back ...“ he said and Kageyama's eyes grew wide at that before he turned his head even further away from his lover, trying to hide his deepening blush. Tsukishma raised his eyebrow at that and slowly raised himself on elbows.

 

“ Oh? That's an interesting reaction ... what were you really doing in there? Giving yourself a treat?“ he asked teasingly and Kageyama now lowered his head and grabbed on Tsukishima's ankles harder than before.

  
“ No.“ he said sourly and Tsukishima raised himself further up so he could examine his boyfriend more closely. He felt a bit of jealousy creep into his heart when his eyes fell on the bite marks Oikawa and Ushijima had left on his boyfriend's body. He knew that he had similar marks on him as well, but that didn't make him feel any better. It didn't change the fact that the two had done something, he had not. It didn't change the fact that they were inside of Kageyama before he ever got the chance to be. Frowning and forcefully dragging his eyes away from the boy's collarbone, he sighed and let himself fall slightly back again.

 

“ Then why did you take so long to return?“ he asked and Kageyama, still refusing to look at him, grabbed onto his ankle's even harder, making him hiss and flinch a little, before mumbling something Tsukishima didn't really catch.

 

“ Huh? What was that?“ he asked in confusion and Kageyama now let out a growl and turned to look at him.

 

“ I said ... I FELL ASLEEP!“ he screamed angrily, his blush so dark that anyone who didn't know any better would have mistaken it with the sunburn. Tsukishima just stared at him in shock for a while.

  
“ You ... you fell asleep ... on your feet ... while you were ... ?“ he trailed off and Kageyama clenched his teeth as he leaned in closer to his boyfriend, pushing his knees up to his chin

 

“ That's right! I fell asleep on my feet, while I was peeing ... so what? You've got a problem with that?“ he snarled his bangs shadowing his face as he leaned down to look at his lover's face. Tsukishima just stared up at him for a while and then snorted.

 

“ No ... no problems at all. It just seems that you're no better than I am... that's all. Oh how the almighty king has fallen so low that it's actually justified to compare him with a simple little peasant like me ... What a disgrace ... “ he snickered and Kageyama just kept on staring at him with a deep frown on his face and then grinned the grin that made him look the most evil person in the world and removed himself from Tsukishima's personal space.

  
“ You know what? Just for that ... you're not getting what you were expecting earlier.“ he said and Tsukishima smirked at him.

 

“ Oh come on now ... when exactly did you become this sensitive?“ he asked and when Kageyama didn't answer and got off the bed instead, Tsukishima frowned and crossed his arms on his chest ass he watched his boyfriend pull on his pants. After a moment he silently slid himself off the bed as well and silently walked to stand behind the boy and lowered his mouth to his ear and rested his hands on Kageyama's hips as he moved closer.

 

“ You want to hear me beg you to do it that bad?“ he whispered and when Kageyama didn't answer he was quiet for a while and then took a deep breath and leaned in even closer.

  
“ Please ... Tobio-sama, come back to bed and fuck me ... give me something to moan about ... make my body ache for more ...“ he paused and let his hands from Kageyama's hips to slide in front of the boy's body and into the still unzipped pants.

 

“ Remind me who I really belong to with that lovely tasty cock of yours ...“ he paused again and Kageyama let out a shaky breath as he felt Tsukishima's fingers gently tap his swollen dick.

  
“ Erase all the traces of others ... make me yours again. Please ... I want it so bad ... I want you so bad “ he purred and made Kageyama gasp and shudder when he took the lobe of his ear into his mouth and gently nibbled on it.

 

“ You still don't want to make me yours?“ Kageyama asked after a moment of silence and Tsukishima pulled away a little, leaving his hands where they were.

 

“ I didn't say that but ...“ he trailed off and Kageyama turned his head slightly to look at him over his shoulder.

  
“ But?“ he asked softly and Tsukishima licked his lips before he continued to talk.

 

“ But I really don't want to explain everyone in the morning why the peasant is carrying his king on his back, do you?“ he asked and Kageyama frowned.

  
“ You won't have to carry me on your back. I am not that weak, I can take you on right now ... I can hardly feel the aftermath those two bastard left me with“ he said as he turned himself around to stare at his boyfriend who finally pulled his hands out of his pants bent his knees a little so he wouldn't be as tall as he really was and and wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“ Even so ... I think we should leave that for special occasions.“ he said and Tobio snorted.

  
“ Special occasions?“ he asked.

 

“ Yeah ... your birthday, my birthday, Christmas, New Years Eve, Valentine's Day ... take your pick or we can even do it that way on all of those days“ he said and Kageyama chuckled softly.

  
“ You really miss my cock this much?“ he asked and Tsukishima sighed.

  
“ Yeah ... I was disappointed when Tendou-san interrupted us earlier.“ he said and Kageyama nodded.

 

“ Yeah, me too. Alright. Let's continue where we left off.“ he said and the two of them shared a passionate kiss before Tsukishima took Kageyama by his hand and leaned him on the bed. They were just about to get more intimate when they heard familiar voice shouting in the hallway.

 

“ Let go of me Satori-chan! I need to go back in there and cheer Daichi-chan up with my love!“ the voice they both recognized as Oikawa's and they snapped their heads to stare at the door, both of them hoping that it remained shut and the two boys getting closer to it didn't come back for more fun with the two of them. They really just wanted to be alone for a while.

 

“ You are better off letting that idea go, Tooru-kun ... You have already lost the game.“ Tendou's voice said. And Tsukishima and Kageyama exchanged surprised looks at that.

 

“ Huh? What are you talking about? Are you an idiot? I haven't lost anything yet, and I don't intend to either! “ Oikawa's voice answered and then paused for a second.

  
“ Huh ... what the ... Where's Ushiwaka? Wasn't he right behind us?“ he continued to ask after examining his surroundings, the two boys inside the room suspected. Tendou's laughter followed after that.  
  
“ That's what I mean, Tooru-kun ... Wakatoshi-kun won. Sawamura is already in love with him so there is no way he would choose you or anyone else but him“ he said and there was a long again.

  
“ Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?! What the hell do you mean Daichi-chan is in love with UshiWaka?! That's not possible, it's just not!“ Oikawa finally yelled and Kageyama and Tsukishima nodded in agreement even though the other two didn't see it.

  
“ Shhh ... keep your voice down. Not everyone has the right to know that ... at least not yet.“ Tendou scolded Oikawa.

  
“ Satori-chan ... may I ask... on what are you basing this theory of yours?“ he asked seriously and Tendou sighed.

 

“ It's not a theory. It's a reality. Wakatoshi-kun is in love with Daichi-chan and Daichi-chan loves him back.“ he said and even though Tsukishima and Kageyama couldn't see it, they were sure Oikawa's face darkened like it always did when he was pissed off.

 

“ I'm asking how you can be so sure in that, Satori-chan!“ he growled loudly and Tendou chuckled softly again.

 

“ Oh really now ... You didn't notice? It was obvious how much it hurt him to hear Wakatoshi-kun had slept with you, Tsukki and Kageyama. It looked as if he was about to cry. Why would he do that if he didn't have any feelings for him?“ he asked and Oikawa was quiet for a while again.

 

“ Satori-chan ... I don't want to admit but ... I think you're right. Daichi-chan really loves Ushiwaka !“ he said and then let out a whine.

  
“ Aaw this sucks! Daichi-chan is adorable in every possible way but he has a horrible taste in men.“ he said and Tendou chuckled again.

  
“ Right?“ he asked and then sighed and by the sound of it moved to lean against the door.

 

“ Ever since I found out about Wakatoshi-kun and his feelings I've been rooting for him and cheering him on. But at the same time I've secretly thought I'd like to get my hands on that perfect ass of his. Even if it was only once, I would have been happy. And I was so close to make that dream of mine come true today too ...“ he said and then banged either his head or his fist against the door, making Tsukishima and Kageyama almost jump out of their skins in surprise.

 

“ Bummer ...“ Tendou's voice said.

 

“ Now now, Satori-chan ... don't be so sad ... we have someone with perfect asses waiting for our return so they can console us right here in this room! All we have to do is open the door and enter the paradise!“ he said and Tendou chuckled again.

  
“ You're right. I'm sure we can forget all our misery in here ...“ he said and then pushed himself away from the door and turned himself around so he could open it and enter it. As soon as he stepped inside he was hit with a shoe that hit him on his chin. He let out a grunt of pain as his head flew backwards at the blow and Oikawa who stood next to him gasped out his name and then turned to look at the bed where he saw one fully naked and one half-naked boy staring at him angrily.

 

“ Sorry, we are closed. Please never come back again!“ the two of them said together. Oikawa, stunned to silence just stared at the two boys and then looked at Tendou who, holding onto his now aching chin with one hand and carrying the item that hit him in another, looked as confused as he felt.

 

“ What do you mean, never come again?“ Tendou asked and Kageyama sighed and crawled out of the bed just to pull his shoe out of Tendou's hand amd then smirked.

 

“ You're the genious 'Guess Monster' who is able to see through the most cryptic messages, aren't you? So go ahead and take a Guess. “ he said teasingly and then pushed Oikawa a little further away so he could shut the door in both of their faces and lock it, making it clear that noone else was welcomed in his and his boyfriend's hotelroom anymore.

 

Tendou and Oikawa just stood behind the door in shock and looked at each other before Oikawa sighed.

  
“ Everyone is so mean. They really don't know how to treat men with broken hearts.“ he said and then looked at his companion.

 

“ Want to go back downstairs and get drunk?“ he asked and Tendou thought about it for a while and then grinned.

 

“ I think I have a better idea.“ he said and then surprised Oikawa by grabbing onto his wrist again and pulling him with himself as he walked towards his own hotelroom.

 


	20. Things change. Feelings change. Including mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! 
> 
> How have you been? Missed me? 
> 
> It came as a big surprise but I actually found some time to cook up a new chapter. This doesn't really mean this story is up and running again. Unfortunately I can't take down the *HIATUS* notice because I'm soon going to be really really busy again. 
> 
> Anyway ... I hope all my readers are still out there despite the fact that I keep you waiting so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter (even if it might feel a bit rushed or just strange) ... I would love to have your feedback on it. 
> 
> See ya !

“ There you are!“ Sawamura said happily as he sat up on the bed and turned his head towards the bathroom door after he heard it being pushed open.

 

“ You got me a bit worried. Wondered if you had found a secret passage behind the toilet seat or something. Almost had a search party to go in and search for you.“ he added jokingly chuckling softly as he did so. Ushijima who just stood there at the door didn't seem to be amused, however and Sawamura frowned slightly when the boy just closed the door behind himself and then walked closer to him without saying a word.

 

“ What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or ...“ Sawamura trailed off and jumped in surprise when the captain of Shiratorizawa slammed the glass full of water on the table nearby and then turned around to walk towards the exit.

  
“ Wa... wait! What are you doing?! I thought we are going to talk!“ Sawamura said in confusion as he jumped off the bed and Ushijima paused in his step but didn't look at him. Instead he just stood there, his fingers curled in tight fists and his tense back straight as arrow.

 

“ Talk? I don't know what you and I could possibly have talk about. Not one subject comes to my mind ...“ he said and started to walk again but stopped when suddenly Sawamura, while slightly flincing in pain in his back, had rushed past him and was now standing right in front of him, blocking his way to the door that led outside of the room.

 

“ Seriously? You go into my bathroom for five minutes and you come out saying we have nothing to talk about and ... and you expect me to just accept that?! I mean ... Seriously?!“ he asked and the taller boy looked down at him with cold eyes.

 

“ I think we just established that, yes. Now kindly move out of my way and let me leave.“ Ushijima said staring at him with the coldest look he managed to muster on his face. Sawamura just gaped at him an then clenched his jaw and crossed his arms on his chest as his eyes filled with the same determination Ushijima had mentioned before.

 

“ No. Not before you tell me what has gotten into you all of a sudden.“ he said and Ushijima just stared back at him and then after briefly closing his eyes and letting out a sigh he took a step forward and placed his hands on each of Sawamura's side. The two of them just stared at each other in a silence for a while. Just when the captain of Karasuno's team opened his mouth to say something, Ushijima surprised him by lifting him off the ground with ease.

  
“ He ... Hey ... what are you ...“ Sawamura started to ask but trailed off when Ushijima answered him by placing him back down a few meters away from the door, opening himself a path of escape. After doing so the captain of Shiratorizawa's team paused at the door and sighed.

  
“ I'm sorry, Sawamura. But I think it's for the best for both of us if we stayed away from each other for a while.“ he said and the captain of Karasuno's team, shocked by being treated like nothing more than a piece of furniture, turned his head to the side to look at him.

 

“ Wha ... what?“ he asked softly and when Ushijima didn't answer he swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath.

 

“ I ... I don't understand. You ... you just told me about how you ... how much you want me... how much you love me ... and ... now ... you ...“ he trailed off and he grabbed onto Ushijima's shirt to stop him when he noticed that the boy was trying to leave without explaining anything again.

 

“ If you really don't want to stay ... I'm not going to force you to stay ... but please ... just tell me ... What changed just now? In five minutes ... in only five short minutes you've become this cold towards me ... why? What did I do to make you so angry at me?“ he asked and when silence was still the answer he gripped on that soft fabric in his palm harder.

  
“ Please ... Just tell me ... what did I do?!“ he repeated, his voice not louder than a whisper. Ushijima was quiet for a while and then sighed deeply, gripping the threshold he was standing on with his own hand.

 

“ Don't play stupid, Sawamura, it doesn't suit you. You already know why.“ he said coldly and when he felt Sawamura letting go of him in stunned silence, he used the opportunity and just walked away, leaving the boy stare after him in the mix of shock, misery and anger. After he had watched Ushijima's figure getting further and further away from his reach, he suddenly decided he needed to go after him but as soon as he started to do so he heard a voice coming from behind him.

 

“ Hey hey hey ... that bastard is a total asshole. I can't believe he just left like this. Honestly I am fairly sure he has a block of ice replacing a warm beating heart in that overgrown body of his.“ that voice said and another boy sighed.

 

“ Really Daichi-chan ... this is who you are about to choose over us?! Really?!“ that voice asked and then the owner of it sighed again.

  
“ If that's how it is then I've got to tell you ... I've really overestimated you ... I thought you were someone who had a better opinion of himself ... I thought you were someone who knew that he deserved better. “ he added to the words his friend had said before him. There was a long silence during which Sawamura closed the still opened door and kept staring at it without moving a muscle. As the silence grew, Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged looks and the latter of them slowly started to step forward and reached out his hand to touch the boy's shoulder but froze when Sawamura suddenly let out a sigh.

  
“ You ... what the hell are you two playing at?“ he snarled and Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged looks again.

  
“ Sorry ... could you be more specific? I don't really think I get what you mean...“ Bokuto said and Sawamura now span around, fuming in rage.

 

“ What I mean is ... what the hell are you still doing here?! I told you to get lost before I returned!“ he yelled and Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged looks for the third time and now Kuroo stepped forward.

 

“ Well ... we were just about to do that ... but you returned too soon so we had no choice but to hide.“ he said calmly and Sawamura's eyes grew wide at that.

  
“ Hide?“ he asked and when the two boys both nodded he swallowed hard.

  
“ No way ... are you trying to tell me you were in my bathroom all this time? Eaves dropping every single word that were said here?!“ he asked, raising his voice bit by bit until he was practically screaming the last sentence into Kuroo and Bokuto's faces.

 

“ Yeah, kind of.“ the two boys said together and when Sawamura gaped at them in disbelief Bokuto went to stand next to Kuroo and raised his hand in defence.

  
“ But ... but we didn't mean to eaves drop ... I mean ... we just didn't have a choice ..:“ he said and Sawamura sighed in defeat.

 

“ No. You always have a choice. Always. You two just took a wrong one.“ he said more calmly and went to stand at the table on which Ushijima had placed a glass of water on. He took it into his slightly shaking hand and took a sip out of the transparent liquid. He then placed it back down and gripped the glass harder as he lowered his head.

  
“ And? Do I even want to know what you idiots told Ushijima to make him hate me?“ he asked

 

“ Aaw ... don't say that ... there's no way he hates you ... I mean ... it's you ... noone can ha...“ Bokuto tried to console Sawamura but Kuroo cut him off.

  
“ Nothing much. Just that the three of us had incredible sex and I was the first one who entered your delicious ass.“ the captain of Karasuno said matter of factly and Bokuto bared his teeth as he growled at him.

  
“ Tetsu ! What the hell?!“ He asked and Kuroo looked at him innocently.

  
“ What?! If I told Ushjima the truth, it's only fair I did the same to Sawamura. Right?“ he said and Bokuto frowned slightly.

  
“ Well yeah but ... couldn't you be more ... I don't know ... descreet about it?“ he asked and Kuroo chuckled.

  
“ What's the point? Even if I sugar coat it it will still ...“ he wanted to continue but Sawamura slammed his fist on the table to win his and Bokuto's attention.  
  
“ Why?! Why would you do something like this?! What could you have possibly gained by telling the truth that wasn't yours to tell?!“ he yelled and the two boys stared into his eyes which were violently burning in rage.

 

“ Gain ... well it's not like we ...“ Bokuto started to say but Kuroo once again cut him off.

 

“ That's obvious, isn't it? We gained the opportunity to convince you that there is noone else you should belong to.“ the captain and Bokuto, seeing the aura around Sawamura grow even darker, grabbed onto his hair and fell on his knees.  
  
“ Aah! God damn it, Tetsu! STOP MAKING THINGS WORSE!“ he yelled dramatically. Kuroo looked down at him and rolled his eyes at his overacting.

 

“ Calm down, Kouta-chan. I'm not making things worse, I'm just making them as clear as they can get.“ he said and then went to place a hand on top of his friend's head.

 

“ You shouldn't complain. After all ... you feel the same way I do. That the three of us should belong to each other and noone else.“ he said and then messed up Bokuto's head a little.  
  
“ Don't you?“ he asked sweetly when the boy didn't answer immediately.

  
Bokuto, lowering his own hands into his lap, looked up at Kuroo and then turned to look at Sawamura who's eyes were locked on him. Obviously waiting for him to either confirm or deny the things Kuroo just said. Bokuto just stared back at him for a while and then slowly stood up. Before he was able to talk he cleared his throat and licked his dry lips and then smiled softly.

  
“ I'm sorry, Daichi-chan but it's true ... I don't think you should look for anyone else. The only men who can give you the happiness you deserve are right here.“ he said and Kuroo nodded eagerly.

  
“ Right right. You said it right. Good boy.“ he said as he continously patted Bokuto on his head until the boy got annoyed and swatted his hand away. Sawamura just looked at the two of them for a while and despite of feeling miserable because the party had become an endless nightmare for him, he managed to force himself to grin his trademark grin.

  
“ Is that so? Simple as that, eh?“ he asked and Kuroo and Bokuto smiled back at him and nodded.

  
“ Yeah. Simple as that.“ Kuroo said and after he had moved closer to Sawamura he raised his hand to touch him but Sawamura quickly grabbed onto his wrist to keep him away.

  
“ Touch me and it will be the last thing you ever do again.“ he snarled angrily and squeezed Kuroo until he let out a whimper to get the point across.

  
“ Da ... Daichi-chan ...“ Bokuto started to say but Sawamura cut him off.

  
“ Shut the fuck up! I can't believe you two think I would run back into your arms after the pile of shit you just dragged me in!“ he snarled and then looked at Kuroo angrily.

  
“ I know now why Ushijima was so mad at me. It wasn't because he found Bokuto in my bathroom, I doubt he was surprised about that since he saw the two of us walk away together. He knew I chose Bokuto to be my first one.“ he said

 

“ The problem was that apart from Bokuto, he also found you. He saw how you disqualified yourself from my challenge. He was sure he didn't have to worry about you anymore ... and then you went and ...“ he wanted to continue but Kuroo cut him off.  
  
“ And what? Changed my mind? That's not a crime, is it? A person is allowed to change their mind.“ he said with his trademark smirk on his face and Sawamura snarled.  
  
“ You made me look like a slut, that's what you did ! A horny slut who can't keep himself in control or keep the promise he made about only sleeping with people who have the balls to climb the fucking stairs to the fucking stage!“ he screamed into Kuroo's face. He squeezed Kuroo's wrist harder again

 

“ And you know why I look like that kind of slut?! It's because that's what I've become!“ he snapped before giving Kuroo's wrist a hard squeeze again before letting it go altogether.

  
“ Fuck ... it's all so ...“ he trailed off and surprised Kuroo and Bokuto by grabbing the half-full glass from the table and throwing it against the wall with a wild roar.

  
“ Woah! Da ... Daichi-chan ... calm down ... please ... this ... this is all fixable ... it's not the end of the world...“ Bokuto tried to consol the captain of Karasuno's team. The moment Sawamura turned to look at him and started to walk towards him, Bokuto wished he hadn't tried to do anything at all.

 

“ Oh really? How?! How is this fixable? I... I've lost all the dignity I once had. In one lousy night I've become someone I don't even recognize anymore. I mean who the hell am I? What the fuck do I think I'm doing?! Why ... why didn't I just ignore every single one of you bastards? Why did I succomb to this ... this ... this need to be loved ... why ... I ... why I ...“ Sawamura trailed off and stopped right in front of the captain of Fukurodani's team.

  
“ Why did I even come to this shitty party? Why didn't I just pretend to be sick and stay home? Why?“ he asked miserably as he grabbed onto Bokuto's bare shoulders and just looked into his wide golden eyes. Bokuto just stared at him and then slowly and gently wrapped his arms around Sawamura's waist, pulling him into a tight embrace and feeling happy that the boy didn't try to pull himself free.

  
“ I'm sorry, Daichi-chan. I ... I don't know the answer to the most questions you asked. But I do know one thing.“

 

“ Yeah? What's that?“ Sawamura mumbled into Bokuto's chest his face was pressed against on.

 

“ I know that you're not a slut. You're just a normal teenaged guy who doesn't want to be alone.“ he said and when Sawamura didn't answer, Kuroo who had been just standing there, rubbing his now bruised and aching wrist, finally spoke up again instead.

  
“ That's right. It's ... it doesn't really matter who you sleep with as long as you're moving towards finding your happiness. And if UshiWaka doesn't understand that you have to use drastic measures to get some clarity in your desires and feelings then ... screw him. You should just forget about him and move to the next person who is not as narrow minded as he is. “ he said and Bokuto frowned slightly.  
  
“ Tetsu ...“ he said in disapproval and wanted to continue to scold him, but Sawamura's sudden chuckle stopped him and he looked down at the boy who was still hiding his face into his chest for a while and then pulled away to look up at him.

 

“ No, it's fine, Bokuto. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Kuroo is right ... for once ...“ he said and Bokuto joined in with him in chuckle when Kuroo let a protest of ' Hey, what do you mean for once?! I'm always right! Always!' slip from his lips.

 

“ Oh? So feeling better now?“ Bokuto asked and smiled a little when Sawamura nodded.

  
“ Yeah ... I guess so.“ he said and Kuroo who was still going on how he was offended by the claim that he was mostly wrong about things, quieted down and also smiled.

  
“ Great! So ... who is that lucky bastard who you're going to take on next?“ he asked and when Bokuto and Sawamura looked at him in confusion he sighed and spread his arms innocently to his sides as he tried to act as if he hadn't said anything inapproporiate at all.

  
“ What? I'm not saying I'm happy about the fact there is going to be someone else ... I'm just saying I accept the fact that I failed my mission of making Sawamura choose to be permanently by my side again ... for the ... um ...“ he paused to try and count the times his proposals had been rejected by the guy he loved on his fingers. Unfortunatelly he kept on losing the track and had to start to count all over again. Finally he let out a frustrated sigh and slumped his shoulders down in defeat.

 

“ Again, alright? Let's just said I'm accepting the fact that I failed again.“ he said. Sawamura and Bokuto just stared at him and then burst out laughing. Kuroo was angry at first but soon after he joined in with them. They laughed for a while and then fell silent.

 

“ Ah. I don't know what or who I'm going to do next ... but I do know that I need a drink before I decide my next move.“ Sawamura finally said seriously as he pushed Bokuto away from himself.

 

“ Need some friends slash possible lovers slash bedmates as your companions?“ Bokuto asked wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“ Or friends slash possible lovers slash bedmates slash assistants slash advisors slash bodyguards?“ Kuroo asked and Sawamura snorted.

  
“ Assistants slash advisors slash bodyguards? What the hell is that?“ he asked and Kuroo smirked.

  
“ Me and Bokuto helping you figure out your next move, advising you to pick the right guy to try your feelings out on and protecting you from assholes like Oikawa and others you don't want bugging you ...“ he said and Sawamura smirked.

  
“ What makes you think I don't want Oikawa to bug me?“ he asked knowing very well he was pushing right buttons to get Kuroo all fired up and he looked in amusement as Kuroo took a deep breath to fill his lungs with air so he could bring all the reasons he thought Sawamura should stay away from the captain of Seijo in row. After making his preparations Kuroo was just about to answer when Bokuto stepped in between the two of them and stopped him.  
  
“ Anyway! Do you want us to come with you or not?“ he asked looking at Sawamura with a smile. Sawamura took a moment to think and then shook his head.  
  
“ I'm sorry ... but I think I just want to get drunk on my own for a while.“ he said and Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged worried looks this time.  
  
“ You sure?“ they asked together and Sawamura nodded.

  
“ Yeah. You two better go get some clothes on. You'll catch cold if you don't.“ he said and with that he was already out of the door before Kuroo and Bokuto could stop him.

  
As Sawamura made his way towards the elevator, he passed by the Ushijima/Tendou room and then suddenly stopped walking. He looked at the door over his shoulder, trying to figure out if he should try to knock on it or not. It was needless to say he wasn't happy with the way the things between Ushijima and him were at the moment. He couldn't deny he really did agree with Kuroo on some level, that maybe he should just forget about Ushijima who didn't even let him explain anything, and move on. But at the same time he felt like he would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't try to patch things up with him. He was in love with Ushijima after all, or so it seemed. He still wasn't quite sure about it because everything going on around him was messed up and complicated and only made him feel more confused than ever.

 

With a sigh he turned around and walked back to the door. He hesitated for a moment before bravely raising his hand and knocking on it.

  
“ Ushijima are you in there? It's me, Sawamura. We really need to talk.“ he said, feeling disappointed when there was no immediate answer. After a moment he knocked again.

 

“ Ushijima, please ... I really ...“ he wanted to continue but trailed off when suddenly the door opened and someone that was most definitely Ushijima Wakatoshi opened it with raised eyebrow and a curious little smile on his face.  
  
“ You really what?“ the boy asked as he crossed his arms on his naked chest and leaned against the threshold. Sawamura gaped at the boy in shock for a while and then cleared his throat.  
  
“ Oh, um ... hi, Oikawa ... Sorry ... I must have mixed up the rooms. I thought Ushijima and Tendou are staying in this one ...“ he said and Oikawa grinned.

  
“ No-no darling ... you got it right. This is the room Satori-chan and UshiWaka are staying in.“ he said and when Sawamura seemed surprised his grin widened.

  
“ Yup ... no kidding. You've got it right.“ he repeated and Sawamura was taken back by that.

  
“ Oh ... oh I see ... so ... You and ... Ushijima are currently ...“ he trailed off and looked Oikawa who was only in his underwear up and down, his hands curling into tight fists as he did so.

  
“ Well ... it's pretty obvious what you are doing so ... sorry for the intrusion.“ he said politely bowing as an apology.

 

“ Now if you excuse me ...“ he said and started to turn around to leave.

  
“ Nope, not so fast!“ Oikawa suddenly said and pulled him backwards into the room by his arm. Sawamura let out a surprised cry and jumped a little when Oikawa shut the door in front of his nose. He tried to reach out to grab onto the doorknob to re-open it and escape but Oikawa startled him by slamming his palms on the door above his head and looming over him.

  
“ Didn't you hear me? I said ... not so fast...“ Oikawa said seriously and even though he was standing behind Sawamura who didn't see him. He could still sense the similar dark aura to his own surrounding Oikawa and he froze like a deer caught in highlights.

 

“Or is the love for UshiWaka not only blinded you but deafened you too? Poor Daichi-chan ... I really feel for you ... perhaps I can do something to unclog those cute little ears of yours.“ he said and after the last statement he leaned in and nibbled on the tip of Sawamura's earlobe a little. Sawamura let out a gasp and shivered a little.

  
“ Wait ... Oikawa ... don't ...“ he wanted to protest and gasped when Oikawa suddenly pressed his body against his back and felt his breath on the back of his head.

  
“ Don't what? Don't try to take something you owe me?“ he asked and Sawamura frowned at that.

  
“ O... owe you? I don't know what you're ...“ he wanted to continue but Oikawa startled him into silence by slamming his palms on the smooth surface of the door again.

  
“ Don't try to play dumb, Daichi-chan. It's not very cute act on you. You know very well what you owe me ...“ he said and Sawamura let out a surprised cry and shuddered when the boy suddenly moved his hands from the door to his hips and slid them inside the pants he was wearing and squeezed his buttocks.

  
“ Now the question is ... will you give it to me voluntarily ... or do I have to take it by force. Because I swear to god I'm pissed off enough right now to even go as far as to rape you if I have to.“ Oikawa said and Sawamura gasped when he felt one of the slender fingers he had felt on his dick a little while ago slip into the crack between his buttocks and started to massage his hole.

 

“ Ra ... Rape ... me ...? No ... please ... don't ...“ Sawamura panted out as the boy kept on running his fingertip over the rim of his hole over and over again. He cried out and his eyes grew wide when a little later it started to push inside of him.

  
“ No... No! Oikawa please ... sto ... stop ...“ he said and Oikawa sighed.

  
“ Nope. You will become mine, you want it or not.“ he said and Sawamura whimpered and let his forehead lean against the door as Oikawa continued to molest him. He was desperately trying to figure out how he could talk himself out of this situation when suddenly he loud sigh and footsteps coming from somewhere further inside the room. He felt his heart skip a beat and he felt cold sweat roll down his face.  
  
“ U... Ushijima ... is that you ...? Is ... is this your idea of some kind of a punishment? You ... you would really let this happen? You ... you would really just sit back and watch how I'm getting raped? Is ... is that who you really are?“ Sawamura struggled to keep his voice as calm as he could as he panted these words out and the footsteps stopped and there was a small chuckle.

  
“ What? I don't know what you've heard but Wakatoshi-kun is anything but a sexual sadist and he most definitely isn't someone who likes to watch other sexual sadists at work either.“ The voice from behind them said and Sawamura's eyes grew wide as he realized who the third person in the room really was.

  
“ Te ... Tendou?!“ he asked and the redhead chuckled again.  
  
“ Nice guess! Perhaps I should leave my 'Guess Monster' title with you before I retire ...“ he said teasingly and when Sawamura thanks to Oikawa wasn't able to answer with anything else but a low moan, Tendou sighed again and walked closer to the door. He stopped right behind Oikawa and placed his hand on his back gently.  
  
“ Come on now, Tooru-chan ... I understand how frustrated you are about losing a strip 'Uno' game to me for four times in row ... but that's hardly a reason to rape someone as pure and innocent as Daichi-chan over here.“ he said

 

“ I mean just look at him. You're scaring the shit out of him!“ he added and Tooru snarled and turned his towards Tendou.

  
“ Shut up! You cheated! It's not losing if another player is cheating!“ he snapped and Tendou gasped and raised his other hand on his mouth.  
  
“ Cheating?! Me?! I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about ...“ he said and Tooru was about to answer when Sawamura suddenly stomped on his foot with his own, causing him to cry out in pain and involuntarily let go of him.

 

“ Son of a bitch!“ Oikawa cried out as he hopped around holding on his one foot while holding onto another and trying to blow some air on it with his mouth. Sawamura didn't waste the time to watch at the comical show, instead he moved his hand to the doorknob again. He gasped when another hand covered his own, keeping it in place and not letting him to open the door. He looked up to see the vice-captain of Shiratorizawa grin back at him.  
  
“ Sorry... I admit I don't think we should rape you ... but I do believe you owe us something ...“ he said and Sawamura licked his dry lips.  
  
“ I ... I don't know what you're talking about. Please ... it's been the worst night of my life as it is ... please ... just let me go?“ he said and Tendou sighed and raised his other hand and grabbed onto Sawamura's chin, running his finger over Sawamura's lips gently.

 

“ No can do. Not until you can give us a real reason why you'd choose Wakatoshi-kun over us.“ he said and Sawamura frowned.  
  
“ Well for one thing ... he would never threaten to rape me.“ he said and Oikawa chuckled.

  
“ That's right! He would do it without a warning!“ he said and the frown on Sawamura's face deepened.

  
“ I'm sure he wouldn't.“ he said and Tendou smiled.

 

“ You're right about that. But that's hardly enough.“ he said while still rubbing Sawamura's lip tenderly with his finger.

 

“ You see ... Oikawa ... and I ... we've been very upset after we realized that your feelings are mutual. It's heart breaking ... especially because both of us are certain we are just as good as he is. In many ways ... one of us might be even better ... Have you ever thought about that?“ he asked and Sawamura just stared at him for a while.

 

“ I ...“ he started to say something and trailed off, just staring at Tendou silently for a while.  
  
“ Yes?“ Tendou asked and Sawamura sighed.  
  
“ I don't understand. What's going on here? I thought you were on Ushijima's side... I thought you were rooting for him ... helping him ...“ he said and Tendou stopped moving his finger and just smiled softly.

  
“ I was and I did ... once upon a time ...“ he said and then leaned in closer to Sawamura's face making him blush a little.  
  
“ But things change. Feelings change. Including mine.“ he said and before Sawamura could say or do anything, Tendou lips were pressed on his.

 


	21. It's because you love him.

The lips of the red haired boy tasted like a box of chocolates with a hint of alcohol mixed in the sweetness. It was so intoxicating and the kiss so powerful that Sawamura felt his knees starting to give out on him underneath him. As he realized that he quickly placed his hand on Tendou's chest and pushed him away, panting loudly as his heart kept on beating rapidly in his chest. 

His cheeks were colored red and there were tears in the coners of his eyes which he didn't know he had until Tendou raised his hand and without commenting on them, brushed them away with his finger. Sawamura shivered at the touch and quickly pulled away his hand that was still trapped underneath Tendou's huge palm on the doorknob. 

Tendou smirked and tried to lean in to capture his lips again but Sawamura took a step backwards to create space between them. Tendou however was quick to close the distance between them again and he wrapped his arms around Sawamura's waist, his hands sliding upwards under his shirt and grently carressing his back while doing so. 

“ Damn ... you smell so good ...“ Tendou whispered as he lowered his head to press his nose into Sawamura's neck and Sawamura let out a small moan and shivered again when the boy licked down his neck until he stopped on the collarbone and then bit down on it. 

“ Wai ... wait ... this ... this isn't right ... Ushijima ... he ...“ he wanted to continue but let out a cry of pain when suddenly he felt Tendou's teeth sink deeper into his skin and his eyes grew wider for a bit when he smelled blood and he shivered again when he felt Tendou eagerly sucking on it and happily lapping on the fresh wound, humming softly as he did so. Once he was done he raised his head and looked at Sawamura seriously. 

“ Ushijima what? Is better than me? In what way? Is he more handsome? Is he a better kisser? Is he a better person in general? What? What's so great about him that you can't even forget him while I'm here giving you the best service I can? Really ... what the hell does he have that I don't?!“ He asked and when Sawamura didn't answer he let out a frustrated sigh and let go of him, backing away from him voluntarily. Sawamura was shocked to see the pain in those usually cheerful and teasing eyes and he started to say something but Tendou cut him off with another sigh and turned his back to him altogether. 

“ Whatever ... forget it ... I don't even want to know.“ he said and raised his hand to rub the back of his head as he started to walk towards the bed. 

“ If you're so in love with him you should go and find him. I'm pretty sure he went to have a refreshing walk outside. Or perhaps he is just standing there staring at the stars ... he loves the stars. Says they give him hope.“ he said sourly. 

“ Satori-chan, no! We can't let him go now that he's here! This is our only chance!“ Oikawa who had been uncharacteristlicly silent for a long time now jumped up on his feet and Tendou stared at him with angry look on his eyes. 

“ Our only chance to do what? I'm not going to rape him and I sure as hell won't stand by and just watch you do it either.“ he said and Oikawa frowned slightly. 

“ I don't want to rape him ... but I don't want him to leave without giving us what he promised either.“ he said and Tendou let out another sigh. 

“ Just shut up and sit back down, idiot“ he said and then turned his hand sideways before smacking it down on top of Oikawa's head. The captain of Seijo's team let out a small 'ouch' and then with a sulk on his face did as he was told. 

“ That's mean, Satori-chan. What are you? Iwa-chan's replacement or something?!“ he asked, almost screaming the last sentence and he scooped away from the red head when he sat next to him and refused to look at him at the same time. 

Tendou sighed for what seemed like hundred time and then frowned slightly when he turned his head towards the door and saw that the captain of Karasuno's team was still standing there, staring back at him in stunned silence. 

“ What are you doing? I just told you you can leave. Why are you not doing that?“ he asked and Sawamura gasped at the fact that he was suddenly being talked to again and then blushed. 

“ Well ... um ... I'm ... I'm not sure myself, to be honest ... haha ...“ he said and when Tendou raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side while letting out a loud questioning 'aah?', he blushed even more and used his left hand to rub his right arm shyly. 

“ I ... I'm just a little confused myself you see ... all I was going to say earlier was that Ushijima is your best friend and I wanted to ask how you can betray him like this but ...“ he trailed off and turned his eyes to look at Tendou. 

“ But hearing you ask all these questions in a way like you already know the answers ... it makes me think that maybe you're not trying to betray him at all ... Maybe ... just maybe ... you are trying to make me feel guilty about you feeling so insecure about yourself and trying to make me betray him instead.“ he said and that draw Oikawa's attention and he turned his head slightly to look at Tendou who looked even paler than he usually was. 

“ Haha! What?! Why the hell would I try to do that?!“ he asked and Sawamura just stared at him seriously, all the embarrasment now gone. 

“ Isn't it obvious? You don't want me to end up with Ushijima ... and not because you like me or love me ... like you want to make me believe...“ he paused for a dramatic effect and kept silence until he was standing in front of Tendou, crossing his arms on his chest. 

“ It's because you love him.“ he said and Tendou just stared up at him shock for a while and then slowly stood up and surprised Sawamura by placing the back of his hand on his forehead. 

“ Poor thing ... you seem to have a fever that makes you see things that don't exist.“ he said softly and Sawamura frowned, slapping his hand away. 

“ I'm not imagining it. It's true! You are in love with him ... and I can't blame you. You have always been there to warm his bed after all!“ he said and Tendou's eyes grew wide at that. 

“ How ... how do you know about that?“ he asked in confusion, ignoring Oikawa's loud ' wait, Satori-chan, you mean it's true?!' exclaimnation and Sawamura smiled at the red head. 

“ What do you think? He told me everything about it. How you were the main person to distract him whenever he needed to forget about me ... and how mad you got when he still called out for me instead of you...“ he trailed off when Tendou looked like he was about to cry, swallowing hard and letting out a deep breath as he slumped back on the bed, his head lowered and his arms thrown over his knees. 

“ I see ... I guess I shouldn't be surprised ... Wakatoshi-kun is one of the most honest person I've ever met after all. Of course he would tell the truth to a person he loves ...“ he said and Sawamura just stared at him for a while and then sat down next to him with a sigh of his own. Tendou jumped a little when he felt his hand on his back. 

“ That ... might not be true anymore.“ he said softly and when Oikawa and Tendou both looked at him in confusion he smiled sourly. 

“ He found out that I slept with Kuroo ... so I think he hates me now.“ he said and Oikawa and Tendou both nodded and hummed like they understood what he was saying, they both jumped up on his feet when the real message suddenly hit them like a hard blow in a gut. 

“ Wait ... you did what?!“ they asked together, staring at him in disbelief. Sawamura looked up at them, a forced smile plastered on his face and cold sweat rolling down his face as he just realized that the two boys had no idea what had happened after they left his room. 

“ Kuroo?! You slept with Kuroo?! Seriously?! “ Tendou asked and Sawamura blushed again and looked away, rubbing his nose nervously. 

“ Well ... yeah ... kind of ...“ he said and he gasped when Oikawa suddenly pushed Tendou out of his way, causing him to fall back on the bed and leaned in to grab onto Sawamura's shirt and pulled him closer to himself. 

“ This isn't funny, Daichi-chan! What about Bokuto, huh?“ he asked and Sawamura chuckled nervously. 

“ I don't know what you mean ... haha ...“ he said trying to turn his face away again but Oikawa suddenly used his other hand to grab onto his cheeks, causing his lips purse and making him look like a duck. 

“ You bastard ... you're not trying to tell us you slept with both of them, are you?“ Oikawa growled angrily and now Sawamura also grew angry. 

“ What if I did?!“ he said as he placed his hands on Oikawa's shoulders and used his whole strength to push Oikawa away from himself and causing him to land on top of Tendou who had rolled himself slightly away from the two of them and was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling and thinking about his own feelings. He let out a loud 'oof' when he felt Oikawa crashing into him and causing his breath get caught in his throat. 

Sawamura quickly jumped up on his feet his face reflecting his rage and his hands curled up into tight fists 

“ It's not like either of you has a right to judge me! Noone does! Not you, not Tendou nor Ushijima! And why you ask ... ? It's because you all are a hundred times worse than I am!“ he screamed out and then smirked slightly. 

“ I'm surprised you two haven't banged each other yet. You certainly deserve each other, considering everything you've done so far.“ he said and there was a moment of silence during which the aura around Oikawa grew dark as night and he slowly raised himself up to sit on his knees, causing Tendou sigh in relief. 

“ That's it, Daichi-chan ...“ the captain of Seijo's team said his head lowered and then slowly raising his, his eyes piercing and filled with rage and desire at the same time. 

“ ... I'm going to rape you right here ... right now.“ he said rolling his tongue over his upper lip seductively. Sawamura's eyes grew wide at that and he started to back away from the bed as Oikawa was starting to crawl closer to him on all his fours. 

“ No, you're not. Not on my watch.“ a voice coming at the door said coldly, making Oikawa stop in the middle of the movements and there was an awkward silence before the three boys dared to turn towards the fourth boy who had entered the room without them noticing. 

“ Wa ... Wakatoshi-kun!“ Tendou said as he jumped up on his feet. 

“ When did you ... how did you ...“ he trailed off and then suddenly pointed at him with his finger. 

“ What the hell are you doing here?!“ he asked and once again there was an awkward silence during which Oikawa, Sawamura and Ushijima all looked at Tendou like he was an idiot. Tendou, of course, noticed that and frowned slightly. 

“ What?! No ... I mean of course I know it's his room too ... we are sharing it but ... but ...“ he trailed off since he didn't know how to finish the sentence without making even a bigger fool of himself. 

“ I was hardly going to go home without taking my things first, was I? That's why I'm here, to pick them up.“ he said walking further into the room and starting to look for the named things laying around the room. 

“ Wait ... home...? You... you're leaving?!“ Sawamura asked softly after he had come out of his shock and Ushijima paused in the middle of his step, stared at the captain of Karasuno's team for a bit and then bent down to pick up his bag that was half-empty. 

“ Of course I am. This party is the worst party I've ever been to. There's no reason for me to stay.“ he said, looking around again like he was searching for things and then went to pick up his jersey and other clothes laying on the chair nearby. 

“ But ... but it's 3 am... how are you ...“ Sawamura wanted to continue but Ushijima interrupted him. 

“ I already called a taxi. It will be here in 20 minutes.“ he said coldly, folding his clothes before shoving them into his bag. 

“ Oh, great! I'll come with you. And then we can ...“ Sawamura was once again interrupted by the captain of Shiratorizawa who raised his head to stare at him. 

“ Why?“ he asked and Sawamura frowned in confusion. 

“ Huh?“ he asked and Ushijima just stared at him for a while. 

“ You are having fun, aren't you? There's no reason for you to go home. Especially not with me.“ he said and Sawamura's frown deepened. 

“ No, I'm not! And what do you mean, especially not with you?! I came here to talk to you!“ he said and Ushijima now also frowned. 

“ About what?“ he asked as he continued to turn his attention to his job at hand and Sawamura clenched his teeth. 

“ You know perfectly well about what. We need to talk about us and...“ he once again couldn't finish his sentence since Ushijima didn't give him a chance. 

“ There is no us to talk about. I already told you. We should keep our distance from each other for a while.“ he said 

“ I need some time to think.“ he added and walked into bathroom to pick up his toothbrush. Tendou and Oikawa exchanged surprised and confused looks with each other behind Sawamura's back. They flinched when they heard Sawamura growl and rush after Ushijima, stopping only when the boy re-appeared into the room with a towel with Shiratorizawa's eagle printed on it thrown over his shoulder and green toothbrush in his hand. 

“ Time to think about what?! About how quickly your love for me became hate instead?!“ he asked angrily and Ushijima was shocked to see tears rolling down his cheeks. He was just about to reach out and brush them away but stopped him in the middle of his movement and placed his hand on Sawamura's shoulder with a sigh instead. 

“ I never said I hated you. I could never hate you.“ he said softly. Sawamura lowered his head for a second, sniffed his nose and then looked up at him again. 

“ Then what? Why are you running away?“ he asked and Ushijima was quiet for a while. 

“ Because I need to take some time to figure out a way I can forgive you for letting Kuroo to be the first person you had ever been with.“ he said and Sawamura was about to say something when Tendou and Oikawa were the ones to stop him now. 

“ You let Kuroo be your first?!“ they asked together. 

“ Wait wait wait wait ... you ... you were actually a virgin?! For real ?! Seriously?! For real?!“ Tendou asked in shock and Sawamura span around angrily. 

“ Yes! Alright! Kuroo took my virginity! Now shut the hell up and mind your own fucking business!“ he yelled with a dark blush on his cheeks and Oikawa let out an anguished cry as he fell on his knees and grabbed onto his head, digging his fingers into his skull. 

“ No way! I had the chance to be the one to do that! In the bathroom! Fuck! Why didn't I go further back then?! Why?! WHY?! WHY!!!“ he yelled and Sawamura got even angrier. 

“ SHUT THE HELL UP I SAID!“ he screamed and then looked at Ushijima who took advantage of the interruptions grabbed onto his now packed bag and was about to walk out of the door when Sawamura turned around to look at him again. 

“ Ushijima! Wait! Please! “ he tried to stop him and Ushijima paused for a second. 

“ I'm sorry but I just got an alert on my phone that the taxi arrived early.“ he said and before Sawamura could say anything else he sighed and looked over his shoulder. 

“ You can keep the pajamas. I couldn't possibly sleep in it peacefully anymore ... not after I know you've worn it too.“ he said and with that he walked away, leaving Sawamura stare after him in shock. He was about to leave the room himself when suddenly there were hands on his hips and a body pressing itself against his back. 

“ Where do you think you're going? I'm definitely not letting you go now that I know I missed my one in a life time chance like this. You either entertain me voluntarily or ... I will...“ Oikawa wanted to continue but he was cut short by Tendou who had suddenly also appeared to stand behind him and smacked him across his head this time. 

“ Seriously, stop it. I told you I won't let you rape him.“ the red head said and Sawamura grabbed onto Oikawa's arms to pull them away from himself. 

“ Maybe later. When I'm drunk enough.“ he said, walking into the hallway. He paused for a second and looked over his shoulder with a small smile on his face. 

“ In the mean time, why won't you two entertain yourselves with each other? It might sound crazy ... But I really do think you are made for each other.“ he said continuing on his way, leaving the two boys gape after him in shock. 

“ That's ridiculous! I'm made for only you! And perhaps for Tsukki-chan and Tobio-chan ... once they stop being silly and let me in their room again!“ Oikawa yelled and Sawamura chuckled. 

“ That's what Bokuto and Kuroo said and yet they ended up doing it right there in front of me!“ he said as he continued to walk away Tendou and Oikawa both made disgusted faces and Oikawa cried out 'eeeeew!' at the same time Tendou yelled ' Too much information!', causing Sawamura to laugh harder just before he walked around the corner and disappeared from their sight. Oikawa and Tendou just stared after him for a while and then Tendou sighed before turning around to walk back into room. He paused when he realized Oikawa was staring at him intently. 

“ What?“ he asked and Oikawa shook his head a little. 

“ Nothing. I'm just ...“ he trailed off and Tendou smirked. 

“ Trying to figure out if he's right about us?“ he asked. And when Oikawa just smirked back at him, he sighed and shook his head before turning and re-entering the room. The captain of Seijo's team quickly followed him, closing the door behind himself with a click. The two of them sat back at the table they had sat on before Sawamura interrupted them and Tendou poured some rum into both of their glasses. 

“ Nah ... I don't think he is. I mean ... all I can see when I look at you is just another me. A pathetic guy who's hopelessly in love with someone who won't ever feel the same for him...“ he said and Oikawa frowned. 

“ Oh I will Daichi-chan fall ...“ he wanted to continue but Tendou cut him off. 

“ Just stop. We both know he's not the one. And we both know you're better off letting the one you want go. Because he's happy, they both are. That's why they banned us from their room.“ he said and Oikawa was silent for a while. 

“ Yeah ... I guess you're right ...“ he then said throwing his head backwards and staring at the ceiling. 

“ Man ... this party sucks.“ he said and Tendou chuckled. 

“ Yeah. Instead of great memories we all get a lot of emotional crap to deal with as a 'farewell' present. Even though I don't tend to go on playing volleyball ... I was still thinking about going to the same university with Wakatoshi-kun ... but now ... I guess it's for the best if I go somewhere else. Maybe move away somewhere far far away ... Perhaps Rome ... or Paris ....“ he said and Oikawa frowned slightly. 

“ Why Europe? Why not New York or I don't know ... South-America?“ he asked and Tendou chuckled. 

“ I don't know ... they just popped up in my head.“ he said and then raised his eyebrow. 

“ And you? What are you going to do?“ he asked and Oikawa shrugged and then gulped down the drink he had been offered. 

“ Right now I think I'm just going to go into my own room and sleep it off.“ he said as he stood up unsteadily. 

“ Really?“ Tendou asked and Oikawa nodded. 

“ Yeah ... I can't believe I'm saying this but ... I think it's time for me to give up on everything. Iwa-chan ... Tobio-chan ... Daichi-chan ... I just need to let go all of them and start over.“ he said sadly and Tendou felt bad seeing him like this broken hearted, but he still nodded in agreement. 

“ I think that's for the best.“ he said and he stood up too so he could walk Oikawa who had dressed himself while talking earlier, to the door. 

Oikawa was about to make his first step into the hallway when suddenly he span around, grabbed onto Tendou's shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss instead. Tendou was too shocked to react in any way for a while but then finally managed to push him away. 

“ Wha.... what are you doing?“ he asked, a small blush on his cheeks and Oikawa smirked and rolled his tongue over his upper lip seductively. 

“ Starting over.“ he said before pushing Tendou back through the door and following him with a predatory grin on his face. Tendou felt his heart race in his chest as Oikawa kept on pushing him towards the bed after he closed and locked the door behind himself. 

“ Wa ... wait ... Does this mean you like me?! Since when?!“ he asked and gasped when suddenly the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Oikawa chuckled before he pushed Tendou onto the bed and quickly crawled onto him. Tendou shivered and gasped when Oikawa's cool hands sneaked underneath his shirt and started to carress him. 

“ Silly Satori-chan ... this is not about liking you. This is just you making me forget how much pain I am in right now and me doing the same for you.“ he said and Tendou frowned slightly. 

“ So you would really do it with anyone huh? As long he has a dick and balls ... that is...“ he said and Oikawa shrugged before pulling off his own shirt over his shirt again. 

“ It's not like you can judge. You're exactly the same.“ he said and before Tendou could stop him, Oikawa was once again kissing him. After laying down passively for a while, Tendou finally sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist to pull him closer and deepened the kiss, taking a complete charge of it. Oikawa let out a little gasp when suddenly Tendou rolled them over and was now looking down with a serious look on his face. 

“ If we're really doing this, then I'm not going to be the on recieving end. My ass is reserved for ...“ he wanted to continue but Oikawa raised his hand to press it on his lips and silence him. 

“ You're missing the whole point of why we're doing this. This is a new start ... a new page... a new life. If I'm going to give up on on those I really really have wanted to be with ... then it's only fair you do the same. Don't you think?“ he asked and when Tendou was quiet he pulled his hand away. 

He then took advantage of Tendou being occupied with his own thoughts and rolled them over for the second time. 

“ Don't worry ...“ he said softly as he slid down Tendou's body until he was facing an already pretty impressive hard-on between his legs. He slowly unzipped Tendou's pants and ran his tongue over Tendou's dick over his underwear, enjoying the hiss coming from the redhead as a response. 

“ ... I was planning to ride on this bad boy from the beginning ...“ Oikawa finally finished his sentence and pulled Tendou's underwear away so he could directly taste his flesh. 

“ Fuck!“ Tendou let out and buckled his hips when Oikawa after teasing him, licking and sucking only on the tip of his dick and fingering his balls at the same time, finally took him into his mouth in whole. 

 

Sawamura Daichi entered the dance hall just when Naoi and Ukai, who was leaning on his boyfriend since his foot was still hurt, and the three of them stopped and stared at each other in a long awkward silence for a while until Ukai sighed and looked at Naoi. 

“ Come on. Let's go.“ he said softly. Naoi gave Sawamura an apologetic smile before he listened to his lover and walked past him like he wasn't even there. 

“ Wait! Ukai-san!“ Sawamura said as he span around to look at him. 

“ What happened to your foot?!“ he asked staring at the bandaged limb and Ukai sighed again. 

“ It's none of your concern anymore, is it? Since I'm not your coach anymore. Haven't been for hours. “ he said sounding hurt and avoiding his eyes while doing so. Sawamura felt an enormous bang of guilt at that and before he knew what he was doing, he was on his knees and was bowing in apology. 

Ukai and Naoi were both surprised when they saw the boy dropping on the floor and they just stared at him with widened eyes for a while. 

“ You ... what do you think you're doing?! Get up! Everyone is staring at us!“ Ukai said looking around himself and feeling a blush creeping on his cheeks as he saw that what he was assuming was happening, really did happen and all the eyes of people who were in the dance room had quieted down and their attention was turned to them. 

“ I'm sorry! I'm very very sorry for everything I said and did, Ukai-san. You've been the best coach I could ever ask for. You've always looked after the team, looked after me ... and I ... I don't want us to part ways this way. Please forgive me so we don't have to say good bye with sour taste in our mouths. Please!“ Sawamura said loudly, ignoring Ukai's words and the Ukai just stared at him in shock while Naoi had a proud smile on his face. 

When he got no response, Sawamura raised his head a little and looked up at his coach. 

“ Please? I ... I admit I was wrong. I should have listened to you, because now I'm in even deeper mess than I was before. I'm sorry. I really am.“ he said with earnesty and Ukai's eyes melted at the sight of it. He sighed again and then whispered to Naoi to help him get closer to Sawamura and help him on his knees and then up again. Naoi's smile grew and he nodded before doing so. Once Ukai was kneeling in front of Sawamura, he placed his hand on top of his former captain's head and the boy looked at him in surprise. 

“ It's fine. I wish you had listened to me too but ... what's done is done. We can't turn back time no matter how much we wish we could. Even though I'm still not happy with your choices ... I'll forgive you. Because I know that I will regret it for the rest of my life if I don't. You are my precious captain who helped revive Karasuno with the rest of the team after all. You always will be.“ he said and Sawamura's face brightened up a little. 

“ You'll always be the best coach I've ever had too. I will never forget you.“ he said and Ukai made a serious face at that. 

“ You better keep that promise! I will come to haunt you once I'm dead if you don't.“ he said and Sawamura smiled slyly. 

“ Don't worry, I promise I'd do anything to avoid that.“ he said and Ukai just stared at him for a while and then bursted out laughing. 

“ Come here, you idiot.“ he said and for Sawamura's surprise he pulled him into a tight embrace. Feeling happy that at least one of his problems were solved, Sawamura rested his forehead on Ukai's shoulder and hugged him back just as tight. They pulled away when suddenly everyone around them started to cheer and clap their hands for them. 

“ Whoo! I have no idea what the hell just happened but I'd be damned if this wasn't one of the most touching scenes I've seen today!“ a familiar voice said and Sawamura snapped his head around to see Kuroo and Bokuto on the stage grinning like fools and both holding microphones in their hands. 

“ Hey hey hey! Come on, everyone! Give another hand for our beloved Daichi-chan and his coach Ukai-san! “ Bokuto added and Sawamura and Ukai both blushed when everyone did as he was asked. 

Sawamura cleared his throat and stood up, brushed the dirt off his knees and then reached out his hand to help Ukai up on his feet. Ukai just stared at him for a while and then firmly grabbed onto it, causing the crowd around them go wild again. 

“ Naoi! Get me the hell out of here!“ Ukai hissed as soon as his boyfriend was there to offer him support again. Naoi nodded and started to walk away again when Sawamura stopped them. 

“ Wait. Can I ... can I come and talk to you later, Ukai-san?“ he asked feeling slightly awkward and Ukai turned his head to look at him. 

“ Any time.“ he said and smiled at Sawamura who brightly smiled back at him. Naoi gave Sawamura a thumbs up in approval before the two of them disappeared through the door and Sawamura looked after them with a smile on his face. He then turned around and froze in the middle of his movements when he saw that everyone was still staring at him. 

“ What?! The show is over, folks.“ he said and with that he walked towards the surprisingly empty bar counter and looked up at Sugawara and Azumune who were playing bartenders and looked at him with awed expressions on their faces. 

“ What?! What the hell are you staring at?!“ he asked and Azumane placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“ After we got him drunk enough, Ukai-san told us what happened between the two of you. I'm so proud! I'm so proud of you for what you just did, Daichi!“ he said, tears in his eyes. 

“ Yeah ... you certainly have the balls. We already knew that, but you just re-assured us that we can always count on you to pull through! Nice, Daichi, nice!“ Sugawara said as he paused in his job at hand witch was to clean the glass he was holding on to just to give his friend thumbs up. 

“ Oh shut the hell up and give me something strong to drink.“ Sawamura said with a frown and a small blush on his face as he took a seat on a bar stool. 

Azumane and Sugawara exchanged worried looks at that and Azumane pulled his hand that was still resting on Daichi's shoulder away. 

“ Are you sure that's a good idea?“ he asked worriedly and the frown on Sawamura's face deepened. 

“Of course I am. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't.“ he said and Sugawara and Azumane just stared at him, neither of moving to fulfill his request. 

“ What? I might not look like it, but I'm in a very bad mood right now, alright? So either you give me what I asked for or I'll come over there and take it myself.“ he said and Sugawara sighed and finally slammed the glass he had been working on on the counter before turning around and picking up a bottle of whiskey from the shelf behind himself, opened it and started to pour it into the named glass. 

“ The same for me, please.“ A stoic voice said and all three turned to their head to see Akaashi taking a seat right next to Sawamura. They had been so occupied staring at each other that they hadn't even noticed when he appeared. 

“ Aah, right! Coming right up!“ Azumane who was the first to come out of his surprise said to Akaashi and grabbed another glass and a bottle from his lover's hand to fulfill the boy's request as well. 

“ Thanks.“ Akaashi said as Azumane placed the glass with the brownish liquid in front of him. 

“ Ah, yes. Thanks, Suga!“ Daichi who was still stunned by the sudden appearance of the vice-captain of Furukudani's team said absently and Suga smiled softly. 

“ Banzai!“ Akaashi said raising his glass to Sawamura who was still staring at him intently and that brought him out of his trance as well. 

“ Yeah ... um ... ba... banzai ...“ he said copying Akaashi's movements, Akaashi gave him a small smile and then the two of them lifted their glasses to their lips to gulp down their drinks in silence. Azumane and Sugawara just stood there and stared at the two of them in awkward silence. 

“ I ... I feel weird ... should we leave them alone?“ Azumane asked in a whisper and Sugawara was quick to shake his head. 

“ No way. God knows what will happen if we leave. He's one of our rivals after all.“ he whispered and almost jumped out of his skin when Sawamura and Akaashi slammed the glasses back on the counter and ordered for another drink. 

“ I'm glad I can finally talk to you, Sawamura-san.“ Akaashi said as he waited until Azumane was filling his order. 

“ Y... yeah? Why?“ he asked feeling even more awkward in the presence of him for some reason. 

“ Because I never got the chance to apologize. You know ... for what I did in ...“ Akaashi wanted to continue but Sawamura suddenly grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss to stop him. Akaashi's eyes grew wide at first but then he slowly gained his senses and closed them as he melted in and eagerly responded to Sawamura's sudden attack. Sugawara and Azumane stood there, gaping at them, all color draining away from their faces. When Sawamura finally pulled away he panted slightly and before Akaashi could do anything, he jumped up on his feet. 

“ We ... We better talk about it in private!“ Sawamura said and quickly grabbed onto Akaashi's pulling him off the stool and running towards the exit, dragging the vice captain of Fukuradani's team with hm. 

“ Aah! Wait! What about your whiskey?!“ Sugawara yelled as he came out of his shock but Sawamura ignored him and soon enough he and Akaashi disappeared from their sight. 

Azumane and Sugawara stared after them feeling confused, surprised and worried at the same time. 

“ Wha... what do you suppose was that all about?“ Azumane asked and Sugawara was quiet for a while before he sighed. 

“ I ... I don't know. But considering the circumstances, it can't be anything good.“ he said as he grabbed onto Sawamura's drink and gulped it down himself. 

“ Right ...“ Azumane said as he picked up Akaashi's drink and finished it off too. 

On the stage Kuroo and Bokuto sat on one corner and looked like they had been hit on the head with a brick or something even harder. 

“ Akaashi, huh ...“ Kuroo commented the scene they had wittnessed and Bokuto hummed in agreement., 

“ I guess it's better than Oikawa or Ushijima ... “ Kuroo said and Bokuto hummed again. There was a long silence before Kuroo threw his head backwards with a sigh. 

“ Still hurts though.“ he said and Bokuto remained silent for a second before humming for the third time.


	22. I feel strange ...

“ Alright ... we should be fine here ...“ Sawamura said bending over slightly and panting for breath after he finished checking on their surroundings and made sure noone was lurking around in the playground he had seen three of his teammates getting it on a few hours earlier. 

Akaashi just looked at him for a while and then went to sit down on one of the swings and set himself a slow pace on it as he raised two of his fingers to carress his own lips, still feeling slightly dazed because of what had happened at the bar. 

“ But I have to say I'm surprised, Sawamura-san ... I really am ...“ he said softly and that lit Sawamura's short fuse and it took only a few seconds for him to explode. 

“ Shut the hell up! I'm the one who's surprised here! What the hell do you think you were doing talking about something so .... so embarrasing in front of my friends?!“ he yelled and the usually calm and composed boy just kept on staring at him with an expressionless look on his face. 

“ Embarrasing? You are embarrased about what happened between us? Because I'm not.“ he said and Sawamura's frown deepened at the same time he was surrounded his dark aura. 

“ Huh?! Weren't you going to apologize to me?! Why were you ...“ he trailed off when Akaashi suddenly jumped up on his feet and loomed over him since like most of the boys from his rival teams, Akaashi also was quite a few centimeters taller than him. 

“ I'm sorry, Sawamura-san, but I think you've gotten a wrong idea here. I was going to apologize because I felt like it was a right thing to do. Not because I actually regret what I did.“ he said and Sawamura's eyes grew wide at that as he looked up into those stoic and yet ridiculously beautiful dark blue eyes. 

He felt like he was trapped forever in that intense gaze of his, drowning in that darkness of his blue eyes. He shivered when the boy raised his hand placed it on his cheek gently, carresing it a little. He just stared back at Akaashi in trance for a while and then frowned and backed away from him. 

“ You ... you got to be kidding me ...“ he said softly and then clenched his jaw and fingers at the same time, trying to keep his composer while his whole body grew hot at the memory of Akaashi fucking him with his fingers while Bokuto, Kuroo and Terushima were right there, watching them. 

“ You ... you touched me ... this.... this intimately .... wi... without even asking... in ... in front of your friends and ... “ he said a bit louder, a small blush on his cheeks and he raised one of his hands to grip onto the shirt on the left side of his chest, feeling his heart rapidly beating underneath his palm. And drops of sweat rolling down his face as he continued to feel like he was melting and Akaashi looked at him with concern as he started to breathe hard through his mouth and closed his eyes. 

“ Sawamura-san ... what's wrong? Are you feeling sick? “ he asked taking a step forward and trying to grab onto the boy's shoulder but Sawamura was quick to slap it away with his right hand. 

“ Don't touch me!“ he screamed and when Akaashi looked hurt at that reaction he sighed and backed away from him a little, still shivering and breathing hard. 

“ Just ... don't ... please ...“ he said and Akaashi frowned, he wanted to close the gap between them and just kiss the problems of the captain of Karasuno's team away, when suddenly he felt a jolt of something similar to a electricity run through his body and he fell down on his knees with a thud. Sawamura who had lowered his head to stare down at his feet raised his head at the sound and he gaped at Akaashi who was sitting there on the ground, shivering and wrapping his arms around his middle like he was having a belly ache or something. 

“ A... A... Akaa...Akaashi ... wha ... what's wro... wrong ...?“ Sawamura panted out and then felt his own knees buckle and fell down with a gasp as well. 

“ I ... I ... I feel strange ....“ groaned Akaashi who was trembling and now panting for breath just like his companion was. His body was also burning hot and his heart was threatening to jump out of his chest. 

“ Me ... me ... me too ... I ... I... I feel strange ...“ Sawamura finally admitted. The two of them were just groaning, moaning and panting together for a while, while desperatedly trying to figure out what was happening to them. 

Soon enough Akaashi felt his pants getting tighter and tighter around his growing bulge and he felt like a light bulb suddenly went off over his head. 

“ The ... the .... whi... whiskey ... it ... it must be ... it ... it must because we ... we ... dra ... drank it ...“ he gasped out and Sawamura's eyes he had closed as he tried to endure his condition snapped open at that and he looked at Akaashi who was now slowly sliding his hands over his chest, his pirate costume, similar to Bokuto's , was only a pirate's vest hanging down from his shoulders, a blue bandage wrapped around his hips and leather pants covering his long legs. 

Sawamura was mezmerized a the sight of Akaashi slowly carressing his own body and just stared at the boy, feeling himself grow even more excited and hot than he already was as he saw the bulge inside Akaashi's pants. Without thinking what he was doing, Sawamura slowly started to move closer to Akaashi on his fours. He was desperatedly concentrating to reach his destination when suddenly he realized what the vice captain of Fukuradoni's team was trying to say and he stopped in shock at that. 

“ No ... no way ... you ... you ... you think so... some... someone dru... dru... drugged us... ?“ he asked and Akaashi just froze for a second before he groaned and threw his head backwards as he ran his fingers over his perked up nipples and shivered at that. 

“ Tha... that's ... that's the only ... expla... expla ...“ he trailed off and then suddenly let out an animalistic growl and before Sawamura managed to get his head around of what was happening, Akaashi had suddenly jumped on him and pushed him down on the ground. 

“ A... Akaa... shi! What... what are you ...?“ Sawamura tried to ask but trailed off when he saw the look on Akaashi's face and the desire in his eyes. 

“ I ... I... I'm sorry, Sawa... Sawamura-san ... bu... but I can't take... take it anymore...“ Akaashi whispered and Sawamura gasped when suddenly the boy who was hoovering above him slammed his hips down and rubbed their swollen crotches together. Sawamura moaned and hissed as the boy kept on dry-humping him and then surprised both himself and Akaashi by saying something he would never say if he was thinking straight. 

“A... Akaa... Akaashi ... do ... do ... do it ...“ he begged and the boy immediately froze in place at that and raising up his hips a little, causing Sawamura to whimper at the loss. 

“ Wha... what ...?“ Akaashi asked and Sawamura turned his head away slightly as he felt the heat on his cheeks grow and bit down on his lower lip.  
“ I ... I ... I'm ... I'm at my... my ... limit too ...“ the captain of Karasuno's team whispered, making it harder for Akaashi to hear him over the sound of drumming going on in his ears. There was a moment of silence during which the vice-captain just stared down at his pray in shock and then Sawamura turned his head to look at him. 

“ Plea ... please ... fu... fu... fuck ...“ Sawamura wanted to continue but he was once again cut off in the middle of sentence, this time because Akaashi attacked his lips with his own and dove into a deep and passionate kiss, that was rough and demanding and made Sawamura whimper and tremble like a leaf. 

They both were panting and shivering when Akaashi finally pulled away. 

“ A... are you sure ... you ... you ... want me ... ?“ Akaashi asked suddenly and Sawamura just blinked up at him for a while and then took a deep breath before he nodded his confirmation. Akaashi smiled softly and dove in for another kiss before pulling away. 

“ I .. I ... I hope you're not s...saying bec... because of ... the ... dru... drug ...“ he said suddenly grabbing onto Sawamura's chin and firmly keeping him from turning away. Forcing him to look into those intense eyes again. 

“ I ... I... I do... I don't thi... think I am ...“ Sawamura panted out with the honesty that surprised the both of them. Sawamura was surprised at how curious he was about Akaashi and about the way he treated the one he was making love to. Remembering the scene in the park he realized that the boy was probably more straightforward than anyone else from the ones who were busy pursuit him and he swallowed hard when a bit of fear creeped into his racing heart. 

“ Bu... but ... plea... please ... be... be gentle ...?“ He begged and Akaashi's eyes widened at that for a second and then he nodded. 

“ Don't worry, I will“ he managed to say without panting and then pulled away a little further so he could grab onto the edge of Sawamura's shirt and slowly pull it over his head. Sawamura obediently raised his upper body off the ground a little so Akaashi could remove it completely and he blushed hard when after he laid back down Akaashi was staring at his chest, practically drooling at the sight of it. 

Sawamura let out a cry of pain and pleasure as after a moment Akaashi ran his tongue over one of his nipples and then pulled on it with his teeth while one of his hands was busy rubbed his other breast like it would rub a woman's. 

Sawamura shivered at the thought of that and a weird yet erotic picture of himself, having huge pair of tits, being ravished by Akaashi popped up in his head. He didn't like the idea of himself comparing himself with a woman, but he couldn't help but feel like that's what he had become. A woman who was being dominated by men and enjoyed it. Because no matter how much he wanted to deny it, it was finally time to face the truth. He enjoyed being taken by another men and he enjoyed being in the middle of the attention for a change. 

He never truly felt like he was left out or ignored, but sometimes he did feel sad that even though he was the captain of the team, he was forced to work in the shadows of three youngsters who had the talents he did not. He was sure that Azumane, Tanaka, Nishinoya and especially Sugawara had felt the same way at times. But because they were all working on the same time, they forcefully pushed those thoughts and yearnings of even more credit, out of their minds. Or at least they locked them up somewhere deep inside and forgot about them.  
Being in the center of unwanted and yet very welcomed attention made Sawamura feel even weirder and he placed his hands on Akaashi's shoulders to push him away a little. 

“ E ... Enough already ... please ... pu... put it in ...“ he begged and Akaashi who had traced down his body with his tongue suddenly froze and looked up at him in the middle of licking on his ribs. 

“ But ... but I haven... I haven't ... ev... even prepared you yet ...“ he said and Sawamura blushed harder as he realized what was being said and he looked away a little. 

“ Do... don... don't worry about it ... I ... I'm sure I... I'm prepared enough already ...“ he said and shivered when pictures of him being Kuroo and Bokuto who had already stretched him popped up in his mind. 

Akaashi just stared at him for a while and then placed his hands on either side of Sawamura trapped beneath him to push him upwards a little. 

“ Fine ... but... but ... you'll have to let me have a little taste at first ...“ he said, his hand on Sawamura's crotch, slowly cupping his hard on, making his body jolt upwards and hiss in pleasure. 

“ O... ok... okay ... do ... do it ...“ Sawamura said softly and Akaashi gave him a soft smile again before he pulled his pants down and licked his cock that was already leaking. Sawamura moaned when Akaashi licked it at least three times before taking the whole thing into his mouth. 

Akaashi was more skillful at sucking his dick than he thought it would be and it didn't take long for Sawamura to cum with a loud cry of pleasure. As he calmed down from his exctacy he copened his eyes and widened them in horror as he realized that the boy had swollowed every drop of the semen he had to offer . Akaashi noticed that the boy was staring at him and he straightened his back and tilted his head on the side questioningly. 

“ What?“ he asked and Sawamura took a few deep breaths before he managed to talk. 

“ You ... you ... why did you do that ... it ... it tastes bad.... right ...?“ he asked remembering how upset Bokuto was when Kuroo made him drink his cum and Akaashi just blinked at him with a blank look on his face. 

“ Not particulary .... no ...“ he said and Sawamura's heart skipped a beat when the boy suddenly moved up from his position and grabbed him by the back of his head to kiss him. Sawamura blushed harder and his body started to tingle more than ever when he realized that the musky taste that he felt slowly filling his own mouth now was the taste of his own cum. That thought enough was enough to make his spent dick slowly starting to get hard again. 

“ See ...? No... not bad at all ... ri... right?“ Akaashi asked when he pulled away from the kiss. He gasped in surprise and looked at Sawamura with wide eyes when the boy suddenly grabed onto his arms that were planted on the ground on both sides of him and managed to roll them over so the Vice captain of Fukurodani's team was the one laying on the ground now. 

“ Sa ... Sawa... Sawamura-san?“ he asked and blushed hard when he saw the stark naked boy was sitting on top of his belly, his growing erection pointing straight at him. He started to raise his hand to touch it but Sawamura quickly slapped it away. 

“ I .... I ... I might not need a pre... preparing ... but ... but you ... you do ...“ the captain of Karasuno's team said breathely and Akaashi's groaned when Sawamura slid himself a little lower, sitting right on his croch. 

“ Sawa ...“ he managed to groan out and trailed off with a gasp when Sawamura started to rub his butt gently back and forth against his dick that was basically crying out to be released from his pants. Throwing his arm over his eyes Akaashi swallowed hard as Sawamura kept on teasing him and he shivered when he realized he was close to soiling his pants. 

“ Sawa... Sawamura-san ... please ..“ he begged and gasped when Sawamura suddenly stopped his movements and raised his hand to pull down the zipper of his pants. Sawamura shivered at the sight of Akaashi's cock proudly standing up and leaking just like his own did a while ago. 

“ Wow ....“ he said softly at the size of it, he couldn't deny that it was just as impressive as Bokuto's and Kuroo's and he felt his butthole twitch at the sight of it. He shivered and reached out his hand to pull down the underwear that was straining it a little and Akaashi gasped as he felt fingers wrap themselves around his length, gently carresing it while spreading the precum over it so it could serve as a lube. 

“ Sa ... Sawa... Sawamura-san ... if you ... if you keep it up ... I ... I'm going to ...“ Akaashi wanted to continue and he let out a whimper when Sawamura suddenly grabbed him too tight and squeezed him, making it more painful than pleasurable. 

“ Don't you dare. Not ... not ... not until it's inside me ...“ he said with lust filled raspy voice after Akaashi looked at him with tear-filled eyes, giving himself and the boy beneath him quite a shock by doing so. 

Once he had done so, he turned his head to the side in embarrasment, gave a small cough and then let go of Akaashi as he slowly stood up. He only did the latter just so he could position himself right above the boy's cock and slowly drop his hips again until he felt the tip of it press against his butthole. He then grabbed onto Akaashi's base again to keep his cock in place and so very slowly continued to sit himself down, hissing, shivering and moaning softly while doing so. 

Akaashi also moaned and shivered as he felt himself being sucked inside. At one point he lost the control of his body and bucked his hips up, causing to slam into Sawamura hard, making him press his hands on Akaashi's chest and throw his head backwards with the cry of his name falling from his lips. Liking the reaction he got, Akaashi did it itentionally for the second time and Sawamura moaned loudly lowering his head this time and looking at him with begging eyes. 

“ St... Stop... please...let... let me .... let me do... do it ... please ...“ he begged and Akaashi practically felt his heart jump in joy that the boy wanted to take charge and set his own pace, he found it both cute and erotic at the same time. 

“ O... Okay ...“ he said and placed his hands on Sawamura's thighs gently so he could feel the muscles move as the boy slowly started to lift himself off his dick just to let himself fall down again. Breathing hard through his nose, Sawamura bit down on his lower lip as he continued to fuck himself on Akaashi who closed his eyes and hissed and moaned every time he found himself slip further and further inside of the boy he had been enchanted by from the moment they first met. He started to massage Sawamura's thighs and his fingertips brushed against Sawamura's ballsacks with his movements, making the boy want to speed up the pace a little. 

“ Oh god ... Sawamura-san ... so ... so ... so good ...“ Akaashi said softly and Sawamura just hummed in agreement and gasped when the boy suddenly wrapped his arm around his waist and without a warning skillfully rolled them over without slipping out of Sawamura's ass. 

“ Akaashi ... but... but you said ...“ Sawamura wanted to protest as he looked up at the boy who had grabbed onto his legs and held them up in the air and took the charge, but his words turned into a loud cry of pleasure as Akaashi brushed against his prostate. 

“ I'm sorry ... but I really can't go ... this ... slow ... anymore...“ Akaashi gasped out and continued to slam into Sawamura as quickly as he could, completely rubbing away Sawamura's ability to speak and making him see stars in the process. 

Akaashi leaned over to kiss Sawamura and the boy immediately wrapped his arms around his neck to kiss him back needily. Soon enough Akaashi moaned into the kiss as he came inside the boy and then yelped when Sawamura bit into his lip and pulled on it as he did the same a moment after. 

When Akaashi pulled away he placed his hand to his bleeding lip and looked at Sawamura in amazement. 

“ That hurt ... Sawamura-san ...“ He said softly and suddenly Sawamura's face darkened and he slapped Akashi across his head. 

“ Shut up! That's my line! You promised to be gentle, idiot!“ he snapped angrily but then he let out a sigh. 

“ It was incredible though ...“ he added more to himself than to Akaashi and the boy frowned slightly. 

“ What did you just say?“ He asked and Sawamura clenched his teeth. 

“ I said apology accepted!“ he said not really wanting to repeat the words from before. Akaashi just kept on staring at him in surprise and then smiled wider than Sawamura had ever seen him smile. 

“ Really? That's great! “ he said and Sawamura nodded and then surprised himself and Akaashi by licking the blood off of Akaashi's lip. 

“ I wonder who drugged us though...“ he said softly and Akaashi just stared at him as if it was obvious. Sawamura catching up with what he was trying to say chuckled softly. 

“ No way! Asahi and Suga would never do something like that. Not to me at least. They know they'll be dead meats if they try.“ he said and Akaashi took a moment and then nodded in agreement. 

“ You're right. I suppose they could have accidentaly opened a bottle which were drugged before we got here ...“ he said and Sawamura now looked worried. 

“ I hope noone else drinks it. It's a weird party as it is ...“ he said and Akaashi nodded. The two of them just stared at each other and then Sawamura suddenly blushed dark red as he realized something. 

“ Um ... could you ... pull it out now ...?“ he asked softly and Akaashi's eyes grew wide for a second before he smiled again. 

“ Sorry.“ he said and after giving a quick last peck on Sawamura's lips he pulled himself out of Sawamura, making the boy hiss a little.  
Akaashi started to stand up when suddenly he heard rustling coming from somewhere in the bushes nearby and he snapped his head around to see who it was. He gasped when he saw the boy staring back at him like he was a deer caught in a headlights. 

“ Terushima- san ...?“ He asked softly feeling amazed and the boy snapped out of his shock and immediately jumped up and ran away. 

“ Ah, Terushima-san! Wait!“ Akaashi tried to stop him but it was too late, the boy was already gone. 

“ WHAT?! Terushima? He ... he saw us?!“ Sawamura asked in panic and Akaashi turned his head to look at him. 

“ Well ... probably giving himself a treat while watching us is more likely ...“ he said matter of factly and Sawamura suddenly felt sick in his stomach. 

“ Ugh ... I think I'm going to throw up ...“ He said and right after he said that he turned his head away and did just what he thought he might. Akaashi looked at him worriedly and then kneeled to his side placing his hand on his back gently. 

“ Are you okay?“ he asked he said softly. Sawamura panted for a breath for a bit and then brushed his mouth with the back of his hand as he slowly straightened his back. 

“ Sorry ... I guess now I am ...“ he said softly and Akaashi smiled softly. 

“ Come on. Let's go wash ourselves off in the pool and go back to the house.“ he said as he stood up and reached out his hand and offered it to the captain of Karasuno's team who just stared at it for a while before grabbing onto it and letting himself be pulled up on his feet. 

After Sugawara Koushi had poured the last bit of whiskey into the the three glasses in front of Yamaguchi and the latter had picked them up and left the bar counter with the skillfullness noone knew he had, the vice-captain was roughly pushed against the shelf behind him. 

“ Ouch! Asahi?! What are you ...“ he wanted to ask but the boy who had him trapped between himself and the drinks behind him suddenly kissed him so passionately, his knees started to give out on him. Asahi noticed that and with a soft hum he grabbed onto Sugawara's waist, lifted him off the ground and turned them around just to lift his boyfriend on the counter while still kissing him, and knocking few things off the counter in the process. 

Sugawara jumped a little and placed his hands on Azumane's shoulders as he heard a loud crash as the now empty whiskey bottle flew on the floor with a couple of other things. Breaking the moment, Asahi slowly pushed his boyfriend away and breathed heavily through his mouth just like Azumane did. 

“ Asahi ... You know how much I love it when you show initiative ... but this is way too sudden ... what's gotten into you?“ he asked softly and Azumane pressed his forehead against Sugawara's, the latter gasped a little as he felt how hot his skin was. He was just about to suggest that the boy had a fewer, when Azamune finally spoke up. 

“ I ... I don't know ... I ... I just ... I just need you so much right no, Kou ... Koushi ... I rea... really do.“ he panted out and as he did so he slid his hands underneath Koushi's skirt to lift it up and throw it over his head. Koushi groaned when he felt Azumunes lips gently closing around his balls through the panties he was wearing. 

“ A... Asahi ... everyone can see us here ....“ he panted out softly but didn't protest further when the boy ignored him and pulled his panties off with his teeth so he could give better service to them. Koushi, felt the heat building up inside him and his mind went completely blank as Asahi masterfully teased him with his tongue before slowly taking him fully into his mouth. 

“ Ah god ... yes ... so good ... you are so so good at this ... Asahi ...“ he moaned softly and closed his eyes as he threw his head backwards. His eyes snapped open when he heard a loud groan from someone who wasn't he nor Asahi and he gasped when he saw that everyone who had drinken the same whiskey they had, were acting like rabbits in heat as well. 

Yaku who had been so opposed of getting together with Lev earlier, was giving the named boy a lapdance while practically eating his face off, Nobuyuki and Yamamoto had stopped dancing on the dance floor and were busy giving each other hand jobs and Kuroo and Bokuto were running after Kenma and Hinata without their clothes on. Which was weird since as far as Koushi knew, none of those four boys had drunk that whiskey. Yamaguchi, Tanaka and Nishinoya had disappeared into their hotel room like most of the guests of the party did. 

“ Shit ... it's that whiskey ... this is the cause of this ...“ Suga wara moaned as Asahi kept on giving him the pleasure he always yearned to feel. 

“ You,,, you want me to stop then?“ Asahi mumbled softly underneath his skirt and Koushi smirked. 

“ Hell no. Go on ... put your pretty... mouth back to work ... “he said gently patting the top of Asahi's head gently and smiled as Asahi did as he was asked. 

Minute passed by before Sawamura and Akaashi returned to the club house and saw what was going on. 

“ Shit ... we were too late with our warning.“ Sawamura said and Akaashi nodded. 

“ I suppose so.“ he said and the two of them turned around to walk back outside when suddenly a tall masculine boy was standing right in front of them and Sawamura gasped. 

“ Ushijima ?! I ... I thought you went home.“ he said and the boy just stared at him for a while and then at Akaashi before taking a step forward. 

“ I did. But ... even though I'm exhausted I couldn't fall asleep. So I decided to come back.“ he said and then took a step forward again, placing his hands on Sawamura's shoulders and looking down at him with an unnaturally gentle and soft look in his eyes. 

“ I'm back to talk to you, Sawamura. I ... I'm sorry I ran away like that earlier. You were right from the beginning. We should talk.“ he said and Sawamura smiled softly. 

“ Took a while for you to realize that. Let's go to my room and ...“ he wanted to continue but Ushijima cut him off. 

“ No.“ he said firmly. 

“ I'm sorry, but I can't go back in there. Not now when I know what happened there.“ he said and Sawamura frowned slightly but didn't protest when Ushijima said he had the keys to Shiratorizawa's van and suggested they have their conversation there. Ushijima and Sawamura were just about to walk towards the vehicle when suddenly Sawamura felt someone grab onto his wrist and pull him backwards so he could capture his lips with his own. 

“ Thank you for everything, Sawamura-san.“ Akaashi said after he pulled away from their last kiss and smirked a little when he saw Ushijima frown at the sight of Sawamura's deep blush and then turned his cold eyes to stare at him. 

“ Ye... Yeah ... you too, Akaashi. Thanks ...“ mumbled Sawamura, who had actually already forgotten that the vice-captain of Fukuradoni was still standing right there next to him. 

“ Anytime.“ Akaashi said and then he turned around again to re-enter, he shivered as he felt intense hawk eyes staring the back of his head until he closed the door behind himself and walked to Kuroo and Bokuto who were still naked and were just having fun sitting on the floor and trying to throw some peanuts into their mouths. 

“ Aren't you two freezing your asses off?“ he asked as he sat on a floor across from them and Kuroo and Bokuto looked at him. 

“ Nope!“ Kuroo and Bokuto said chuckling softly and then Kuroo cheered when Bokuto caught the peanut he was supposed to catch. Bokuto stuck out his tongue as he was aiming to throw a peanut into Kuroo's mouth next. He also cheered when the boy caught it and the two of them high-fived before they decided to put a bit more distance between them and continue their little game. Akaashi just stared at them for a while and then sighed and got up on his feet. 

“ Eh? You're going upstairs?“ Bokuto asked and Akaashi nodded. 

“ Yeah, you haven't lost your key, have you, Bokuto-san?“ he asked and when the captain of his team shook his head he smiled a little and placed his hand on Bokuto's shoulder. 

“ Try not to wake me when you decide to sleep too, okay?“ he asked and Bokuto nodded. 

“ Got it. Sweet dreams, Keiji! Hey hey hey!“ he said. 

“ Yeah. Sweet dreams.“ Kuroo said and Akaashi just raised his hand at them and waved it a little as he walked away.


	23. This isn't over until I say so.

“ Hey... if you're so worried about him, why didn't you ask Keiji where he is?“ Bokuto asked as he gave up playing with his partner who after Akaashi had returned the house alone kept on staring at the front door and missing all the peanuts that were thrown at him. The captain of Nekoma's team was just sitting there and letting the small pieces of food hit him in the face without giving any reaction. Just like he didn't react to Bokuto's question.

“ Oi, Kuroo?“ Bokuto asked, sliding himself to sit next to his friend and waved his hand in front of Kuroo's face to win his attention. Unfortunately it didn't work and he got annoyed and started to wave his hand more eagerly.

“ Hey hey hey ... Earth to Kuroo ... Earth to Kuroo ...delivering an urgent message ... You are a jerk. I repeat ... You are a jerk!“ he said after he moved himself in front of Kuroo and grabbed onto his naked shoulders to shake him at the same time. For his surprise, Kuroo still just sat there without even yelling at him for handling him roughly or calling him names. Bokuto's frown deepened as he let go of his friend and he turned to look at the same direction the captain of Nekoma's team did. He grabbed onto his knees and lowered his head after a while though, trying his best to keep his composure and failing badly. After taking a deep breath he grabbed onto Kuroo again and shook him with more power than before.

“ Come on now, Tetsu ... please snap out of it. You're starting to freak me out over here! “ Bokuto now screamed and the black haired boy suddenly looked at him with a confused look on his face.

“ Hm? What's wrong with you?“ the boy asked more calmly than Bokuto expected and the latter just gaped at him in shock for a while, then sighed, let go of the boy and stood up to go and grab the bowl of peanuts from the floor. Kuroo just observed him silently and then felt his temper raise as suddenly those small snacks were poured on his head.

“ What the hell was that for?! Have you lost your mind?! “ he yelled as he jumped up and glared at and Bokuto who glared back at him.

“ Shut the hell up! That's my line! How the hell can you switch yourself off like that?! It's scary as hell! I thought you had a mental breakdown or something! “ he yelled angrily and Kuroo just stared at him and then sighed

“ Sorry ... I was just thinking about ....“ he wanted to continue but Bokuto interrupted him.

“ Daichi-chan. Yeah, I know.“ he said as he flopped himself back down on the floor.

“ That's why I asked ... 'if you are so worried about him, why didn't you ask Keiji where he is'“ he added.

“ Oh ...“ Kuroo said and then he picked a few peanuts from his hair and flicked them towards Bokuto who instinctively continued to try to catch as many as he could with mouth. Kuroo found it amusing and chuckled softly and then turned serious again.

“ Because they probably slept together .... right?“ he asked and Bokuto let the last peanut that was flicked at him pass him by and just stared at Kuroo.

“ Probably.“ he finally said and Kuroo nodded and looked at the snack he was holding between his fingers.

“ Yeah well ... I wasn't ... and still am not in a mood to hear the details so ... I figured it was better if I didn't ask.“ he said and Bokuto sighed, picked up the peanut that he didn't catch and flicked it back at Kuroo, who raised his slightly lowered head to stare at him after the snack hit him on his forehead.

“ Keiji wouldn't brag about it. It's not the guy he is. That's why he left without saying anything about it ...“ Bokuto said when their eyes met and Kuroo nodded.

“ I guess ... but still ... it hurts, you know ... I didn't think it would hurt as much as it does right now. The idea of Akaashi touching him ... Oikawa touching him ... Ushijima touching him ...“ he paused and then suddenly jumped up on his feet, startling Bokuto a little.

“ Wait! That's it! Sawamura is with Ushijima right now, I'm sure of it!“ he said and Bokuto frowned and looked up at him.

“ Huh? What do you mean 'you're sure of it'? I heard Ushijima went home.“ he said and Kuroo paled a little.

“ Se... seriously? Fuck. That means Sawamura is ...“ he trailed off and then took a step forward and reached out his hand.

“ Come on. We need to go and stop them.“ he said and frowned slightly when Bokuto just stared at the hand without taking it.

“ What is it? We need to go before it's too late.“ he said and Bokuto raised his eyes to look into his.

“ Sorry ... I'll pass.“ he said seriously and Kuroo frowned again.

“ What? What do you mean you'll pass?! You're saying you're giving up on him?! Just like that?!“ he asked and Bokuto stared back at him for a while and then pushed himself off the floor on his own, still ignoring the offered hand that was still reached out for him.

“ That's right. It's time for me to back down. It's my loss. I tried ... I did my best to conqure his heart ... I mean I even did dirty things with you! But ... “ he said and then looked at Kuroo seriously.

“ I lost ... I lost one of the most important games in my life.“ he said seriously.

“ And so did you.“ he added and Kuroo finally lowered his hand and glared daggers at him.

“ No I didn't. This isn't over yet.“ he said and Bokuto chuckled softly, bitterly, mirthlessly.

“ Yes, it is man. If you're right and Sawamura ran after Ushijima right after having sex with Akaashi then .... of course it's over. What's the point of denying it?“ he asked and Kuroo looked thoughtful for a while before shaking his head.

“ No, bro. This isn't over until I say so.“ he said and turned around, ready to leave the room.

“ You seriously plan to ruin the one chance of happiness Sawamura will ever get?“ he asked and Kuroo clenched his jaw at the same time his fingers curled up into tight fists.

“ Sawamura's only chance to be happy is with me!“ he snapped and Bokuto let out a small whistle of awe.

“ Man ... can your ego get any bigger than this?“ he asked and when Kuroo didn't answer, didn't turn around to look at him nor moved a muscle, he sighed and raised his hand to rub the back of his head.

“ Well whatever ... I guess this has nothing to do with me anymore.“ he said and then walked towards his friend until he stood next to him.

“ I would wish you luck if I didn't think what you are trying to do is wrong.“ he said and there was a moment where he raised his hand to pat Kuroo on his back but then changed his mind and let it fall down again. Without saying another word he finally walked past Kuroo until the front door and then paused and grabbed onto the threshold.

“ One more thing ... Don't think you can count on me to console you after you get your heart broken even more than it is right now. I think it's for the best for both of us if we just forgot about everything that happened between us over here and just continue to be mates instead.“ he said and Kuroo felt a stab of pain in his heart at that. His fingernails dug into his palms almost hard enough to draw blood and he let out a shaky breath as he did his best to keep his tears inside.

“ Yeah ... already forgotten.“ he said softly and Bokuto lowered his head and dug his fingers deeper into the wooden panel underneath his palm and bit into his lower lip at that.

“ Good. Same here.“ he said just as softly and then walked away. Pausing at the staircase when he heard a loud yell of 'Fuck!' from his friend and a clattering sound which, without him knowing, came from the empty bowl that was still laying on the floor being kicked on the other side of the room angrily. Bokuto looked over his shoulder and wondered if he should go back and take his 'lets continue to be mates instead' statement back as well. He was sad it had come to this, Kuroo had managed to paint him a picture how the three of them ... Bokuto, Kuroo and Sawamura... could live as a family and he couldn't deny he actually loved the idea. But at the same time he felt like Sawamura couldn't be happy even if the two of them would do absolutely everything to make him happy.

You can't force anyone to love you, that's the lesson Bokuto thought he got from their last party together. And yet he was still feeling like he should have given it more thought before giving up on it so easily, he was just about to go and apologize to Kuroo and say he didn't mean anything he said, when the named boy suddenly appeared at the door, panting as he tried to control his emotions. Their eyes met and the captain of Nekoma's team froze in the middle of his step for a second before he finally looked away and stumped past the captain of Fukurodani's team without saying a word.

Bokuto just stared after his friend until he reached the second floor and disappeared from his view. After hearing the door slam shut above him, he let out a sigh and walked up the stairs as well. He paused at the door of the room Kuroo was sharing with his vice captain Nobuyuki and stared at it for a while but then continued his way into his own room. He pushed the door open and shut it behind him as silently as he could. It was dark in the room and he carefully stepped further, frowning slightly when he didn't hear the deep breathing which would indicate that his vice-captain was asleep.

“ Keiji? You still awake?“ he asked and there was a little sound of rustling and then a sigh.

“ Yeah. I thought I could sleep it off but ... being casted aside so easily is really painful. It hurts.“ the slightly younger boy said and Bokuto's eyes grew wide at that before he closed them in defeat.

“ I see ... it's true after all ...“ he said softly and Akaashi, as if reading his mind hummed in agreement.

“ I don't think we had a chance in the first place. Especially not me ... I am the one who doesn't know Sawamura-san well enough to make it work. At least as far as he knows ....“ he said and Bokuto snapped his eyes open again.

“ Wait. You mean ... you didn't tell him how you went to see all the games he was playing in when he was a junior in Karasuno or how you admired and knew him already before that too?“ he said and he heared a rustling indicating that Akaashi was rolling himself around to face him even though it was too dark to see each other properly.

“ No. I didn't see the point in that. The only reason I even got to be intimate with him was because of the spiked alcohol someone carelessly left behind after all ... I don't think he would have been so eager to sleep with me without it.“ he said and Bokuto sighed.

“ I see ...“ he said and then after his brain had processed all the information he got, he frowned.

"Wait. Spiked alcohol?!“ he asked and Akaashi rolled over again on his back and stared into the ceiling before throwing his arm over his eyes.

“ Yeah. Someone who used this bar before us left a drugged whiskey behind ... it had some kind of aphrodisiac inside, I think. And Sawamura-san and I accidentally drank it.“ he said and when Bokuto stood in the middle of the room without saying a word, Akaashi was also quiet for a long time. Speaking up only when he heard Bokuto's footsteps carefully moving towards his bed.

“ Bokuto-san ...“ Akaashi said softly and the boy stopped.

“ Yeah?“ he asked “ This party sucks, doesn't it?“ he said and Bokuto chuckled softly as he sat down on his bed. “

Yeah ... it really does.“ he said and then laid down on his back like Akaashi did.

“ I've never said it before... and me admitting it might be because of the side effects ... but ...  but I'm really sad this is our last night as a captain and vice-captain together. Fukurodani is going to miss you, Bokuto-san ...and I will...“ he paused and sighed.

“ I will miss playing volleyball with you.“ he said and Bokuto was quiet for a while.

“ Me too. I will miss playing volleyball with you guys.“ he said smiling a little when the memories of his fun days with his team ran through his mind. His smile faded away when the memories of the training camp with Nekoma and Karasuno and Kuroo and Sawamura came back to him among the other games they had ever played. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and sniffed his nose as tears filled his eyes.

“ But hey ... maybe when you go the university we'll get a chance to play against each other. Or who knows ... perhaps you'll end up coming to the same school?“ he asked trying to change the subject and distract his mind and Akaashi sighed.

“ I doubt it ... but maybe ...“ he said and Bokuto hummed in agreement.

“ Anyway. I can leave knowing that Fukurodani is in good hands. Make sure you don't screw up ... captain ...“ he said and Akaashi was quiet for a while.

 _As if I could live with myself if I ever let you down, Bokuto-san ..._ Akaashi thought and closed his eyes.

“ I won't.“ he said out loud and Bokuto smiled a little again.

“ Well ... good night.“ Akaashi said after a short pause again and Bokuto's bed creaked a little as the boy raised his upper body on his elbows.

“ Eh? You're going to sleep after all?“ he asked and Akaashi hummed.

“ Yeah. Thanks for listening to me, Bokuto-san ...“ he said and Bokuto sighed as he let himself back down.

"Any time.“ he said and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep as well but the thought of Kuroo and his stubborness as well as the disturbing thought of Sawamura and Ushijima getting together didn't let him calm down enough to do so. He rolled himself back and forth on the bed until he gave up on trying.

“ Shit!“ he hissed as he slammed his fist on the mattress below him and jumped on his feet before rushing into the bathroom to gather up his pirate clothes he had placed there earlier. When he returned, he saw that Akaashi had lit the small lamp on the nightstand at his bed.

“ Where are you going?“ Akaashi asked and Bokuto sighed.

“ Just ... out for a while. You go to sleep, sweet dreams. Bye.“ Bokuto said in one breath and before Akaashi could say anything, he had already ran out of the room again. Akaashi just stared at the door falling shut behind him and then let out a sigh as he switched off the lamp again and fell back on the soft pillows below him.

Bokuto found Kuroo now fully clothed standing in front of one of the vans and staring up at it's lit window. Frowning to himself he slowly walked closer to the boy and called out his name, but just like earlier, he got no reaction. But this time he immediately found out why as he stopped to stand right next to Kuroo and looked at the same direction. What he saw made him freeze and curse under his breath. Seeing Sawamura pleasure filled expression and his hands pressed against the cool glass of the window while he was fucked behind by noone else than the captain of Shiratorizawa's team made Bokuto feel more depressed than he had ever felt.

“ Shit ... we were too late ...“ he said softly, not feeling surprised that Kuroo still didn't acknowledge his presence. The worst part was that since the parking lot was dimly lit, both Ushijima and Sawamura knew that they were there. Bokuto felt a bit bad for Sawamura who looked as if he was going to cry seeing the two of them there and closed his eyes as he opened his mouth, moaning and panting loudly enough for them to ear.

Ushijima however kept his eyes open and just stared back at them with his intense, daring eyes. Bokuto and Kuroo both stared back at him and the first of the two boys let out a growl when he saw one of Ushijima's hands wrap itself around Sawamura's waist and pulled him up on his feet from his bent over position and Sawamura's back was now resting against his chest while his other hand wrapped itself around Sawamura's impressive hard-on and started to wank him off in the same rhythm his hips slamming into him. The captain of Karasuno's team groaned and threw his head backwards, moaning again as Ushijima immediately moved in to lick the side of his exposed neck.

Kuroo and Bokuto were just standing there, still as statues. Not able to move, not able to look away. When Sawamura opened his eyes and he still saw the boys he had shared his first intimate moments with, he felt like he was thrown into a cold water to drown. All the happiness and joy he had felt when Ushijima said he is able to forgive him if he promises to never sleep with anyone else again slowly faded away. Seeing the angry, shocked, hurt and miserable looks Kuroo and Bokuto sent in their way made his heart ache and he didn't know what to do. His mouth started to move before he even figured out what to say.

“ I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!“ he mouthed at Kuroo and Bokuto who both gaped at him and then looked at each other, not sure how they should react to that. When they heard a loud banging sound the two of them looked up again and saw that Sawamura had crawled away from Ushijima and slammed his hands against the window again.

“ I'm sorry! Please forgive me!“ Sawamura now cried out loudly enough for Kuroo and Bokuto to hear, his brown eyes staring wide open and sparkling with unshed tears. Ushijima who was now holding onto his hips and was obviously not happy with Sawamura's behaviour pulled him away a little and slammed into him a little harder than before. Sawamura let out a loud moan again and closed his eyes as he shivered feeling pleasure running through his body.

“ I'm so sorry!“ he repeated again, tears now rolling down his cheeks. Kuroo and Bokuto couldn't tell if he was still apologizing to them or to Ushijima for being distracted and forgetting what he was doing. The two of them listened Sawamura's cries and moans and Ushijima's grunts, hisses and sighs that grew louder by the minute and then suddenly Kuroo moved to turn himself around.

“ Come on, let's go. I've had enough of this.“ he said and without waiting for Bokuto's reply he walked away. Bokuto looked after him for a bit, then glanced back up at the boys having sex before shaking his head.

“ Crap. Just when I thought this party can't get any worse ....“ he said as he followed his friend feeling more miserable than he had for a while. 


	24. Isn't it obvious?  I'm your soulmate.

Shortly after Kuroo and Bokuto had left the parking lot Ushijima pulled himself out of Sawamura's ass without bringing either of thme to climax and backed away from him a little. Feeling that Sawamura's eyes he had previously closed snapped open and he wanted to ask why but the captain of Shiratorizawa's team interrupted him.

 

“ Why are you crying?“ he asked and Sawamura quickly turned his head to look at him directly.

 

“ What? I'm not.“ he said and Ushijima just stared at him for a while before letting out a sigh and stepping closer to the boy so he could grab onto his chin and direct his face towards the window again. Sawamura gasped and his eyes widened when he saw the wet trails rolling down his cheeks. Standing up straight he raised his hand to wipe one of the tears iaway and just examined it laying on his finger. Ushijima who was now standing next to him, did the same. After a moment of silence he placed his hands on either side of Sawamura's face gently, lifting it up so he could look into those beautiful brown eyes.

 

“ Sawamura. These aren't tears of happiness or pleasure, are they?“ he asked and Sawamura just blinked up at him in confusion for a while.

  
“ Wha ... what do you mean .... ? Of course they are ... I mean what else could they ...“ he wanted to continue but Ushijima cut him off.

 

“ Regret.“ he said and Sawamura gaped at him for a while and then swallowed hard when he felt a new wave of tears starting to well up in his eyes.

  
“ No! That... that's not possible!“ he said quickly and as he saw how Ushijima was looking at him he lowered his eyes.

 

“ I mean ... I .... I don't understand what you're trying to say.“ He said shakily and Ushijima just stared at him and then sighed again.

 

“ Look at me.“ he said softly, and when Sawamura didn't react, he called out his name and asked the same again more politely adding 'please' at the end of his request. That worked and Sawamura raised his eyes to his face again.

 

“ Are you sure it's me you love?“ he asked and Sawamura frowned slightly at that.

  
“ What? Who else could it be?“ he asked and Ushijima frowned since he didn't get the answer he was hoping for, nor did he get an answer at all. Slowly he let go of Sawamura and turned his back at him, his muscles flexing as he stood straight like an arrow, his fingers curling into tight fists in anger that was building up inside him.

  
“ Don't play dumb. There are plenty of people ....“ he said and then slowly turned his head to look at Sawamura over his shoulder again.

 

 

“Kuroo, for example.“ he said coldly and Sawamura gaped at him in shock for a long time.

 

“ Ushijima ....“ he started to say but the boy interrupted him and now fully turned to look at him.

 

“ It would make more sense, wouldn't it? It would explain why you were so upset when he was going to walk away from that stupid challenge you came up with.“ he said.

 

“ I ... I wasn't really ....“ Sawamura tried to talk himself out of it but once again the boy standing in front of him didn't give him a chance.

 

“ It would also explain why you let him be the first one to fuck you. But more importantly ....“ he paused and his intense eyes reflected pain and disappointment as he took a deep breath through his nose and let it out his mouth.

 

“ It would explain why you were so desperatedly begging for his forgiveness just a moment ago.“ he said and Sawamura who had once again opened his mouth to say something now closed it without voicing a word. There was a long moment of silence between them during which Sawamura lowered his head again.

 

“ I ... I don't know why I did that ...“ he finally managed to say and Ushijima sighed once again.

 

“ Isn't it obvious? It's not really me you want to be with. It's Kuroo.“ he said matter of factly and that pissed Sawamura off.

 

“ No! You're wrong!“ he yelled Ushijima frowned and stepped closer to him. Grabbing onto his shoulders hard enough to make Sawamura flinch slightly.

 

“ Don't lie to me, Sawamura.“ he growled angrily and there was a long silence between them as they stubbornly glared at each other. Ushijima's hands gripped on him a bit tighter, before suddenly he loosened his hold and lowered his head to rest his his forehead against Sawamura's.

 

“ Please ... just ... be honest.“ he said softly and the captain of Karasuno's team was quiet for a long time.

 

“ I have been from the start.“ he then finally said.

 

“ And I wish I could say the same about you.“ he added and regreted it as soon as Ushijima let go of him at the same time he took a step back.

 

“ What?“ the captain of Shiratorisawa's team asked in confusion and Sawamura sighed.

 

“ During the time I spent with Kuroo and Bokuto .... all I could think of was you and the way you made me feel on the dancefloor when we first kissed. So if there was someone I was really upset about tonight then it was you. The moment I found out what you've been up to with Oikawa, Kageyama and Tsukishima ... It hurt so much I thought I was going to die.“ he said and when Ushijima looked like he was going to respond, Sawamura closed the gap between them again and placed one of his hands on Ushijima's bare chest and used the other hand to silence the taller boy by pressing two of his fingers on his lips.

 

“ But what hurt me even more was the fact that instead of coming to me and making the first move, you chose to replace me with Tendou.“ he said and Ushijima's Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat.

 

“ I....“ he started to say, but Sawamura pressed his finger on his lips harder as a mark that he wasn't done.

 

“ Lets be honest here ... if there is someone here who has the right to have doubts, then it's me.“ Sawamura said and the dangerous look from Ushijima gave him chills.

 

“ Don't look at me like that. You know it's true.“ he said as he let his hand fall down

and he pulled away again, leaving lingering tingle on Ushijima's lips and chest as he did so.

 

“ Especially now that I know that Tendou is in love with you, I have every reason to believe that your feelings for him are the same.“ he said and turned around to look at their reflections on the window, unable to look at the other boy in the eye again.

 

“ What the hell are you talking about? Tendou isn't in love with me.“ he said and Sawamura couldn't help but give a humorless chuckle at that.

  
“ Yeah. You can keep telling that to yourself ...“ he said and then sighed deeply as he closed his eyes.

 

“ It doesn't change the truth though, he basically admitted it himself a little while ago.“ he said and he felt piercing eyes burn into his back, but he didn't open his eyes to see how shocked the captain of Shiratorizawa's team was. There was another pregnant silence between them until Ushijima also sighed and walked closer to him to place his hands on Sawamura's shoulders again. This time he was doing it much gentler and more lovingly.

 

“ So what? It doesn't mean anything.“ he said and still keeping his eyes shut, Sawamura frowned at that.

 

“ How can you say that? He is supposed to be your best friend.“ he said and Sawamura nodded, gently sliding his hands up and down Sawamura's arms now, carresing him, making him relax a little.

 

“ He is.“ Ushijima said shortly and Sawamura tensed up at that again and snapped his eyes open to glare at his companion's reflection angrily.

 

“ Then how the hell can you dismiss him so easily? Dismiss his feelings? Don't you think it's a heartless thing to do?“ he asked and Ushijima paused in his movements and let his hands linger on Sawamura's biceps as he looked at Sawamura's reflection as well.

 

“ I never promised him anything.“ he said and Sawamura let out a growl as he shook off Ushijima's hands and turned around to face him angrily.

 

“ Does that make it any better?! You used your best friend and now you literally intend to just throw him away?!“ he asked and Ushijima also frowned.

  
“ I don't plan to leave him. I will always be his friend, no matter what. “ he said and Sawamura clenched his jaw.

 

“ It's not going to be enough, he's in love with you!“ he said and Ushijima shook his head.

  
“ It doesn't matter.“ he said harshly and Sawamura was actually ready to slap him across his face for saying such cruel things. when Ushijima shocked him into silence by pulling him into tight embrace. Sawamura immediately tried to pull away, but the boy didn't let him do so.

 

“ You have it wrong, Sawamura. You have nothing to be worried about. There is only one person I love ... you.“ he said and Sawamura swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath at that.

 

“ Are you sure about that?“ he asked softly and there was a moment of stillness during which Ushijima raised his head and pulled away a little, letting his hands slide on Sawamura's hips instead.

 

“ But the real question is ...“ he paused and just looked into Sawamura's eyes for a while.

 

“ Are you?“ he asked and Sawamura was just about to say yes when an image of a heart-broken face of Kuroo popped up in his mind and he shook his head to shake it off. Ushijima took it as an answer and sighed as he let go of Sawamura with a sigh falling from his lips.

 

“ I knew it. It isn't me after all.“ he said as he turned his back at the captain of Karasuno's team who gaped at him in shock for a while.

 

“ What? No ... you've got it wrong I ...“ Sawamura wanted to continue but Ushijima cut him off.

 

“ Shut up!“ he snapped angrily and when the other boy was stunned to silence he sighed again and turned to look at him.

  
“ I'm sorry, Sawamura but I really want you to be quiet now. Just ... please don't say anything anymore. Just ... get dressed and go away.“ he said more calmly. The captain of Karasuno's team frowned and was about to say something but when he saw the pain and misery in Ushijima's eyes, he sighed and slowly started to pick up his clothes and put them on one by one. Once he was fully clothed he moved to the door of the van and hesitated for a second before he pushed it open and walked outside.

 

He looked over his shoulder for a second before he continued his way towards the house, hoping that Ushijima would change his mind and run after him but it didn't happen and he started to walk away feeling empty inside. It got only worse when at the foot of the stairs he ran into the one person he really didn't want to run into. It was obvious that the boy standing in front of him felt the same way but neither of them stopped staring at each other. The taller boy finally smirked at him as he shoved his hands into his pockets and took a step closer to Sawamura.

 

“ I suppose you finally got your man, eh? Congratulations!“ he said without any enthusiasm in his voice and Sawamura felt a stab of pain in his heart at that.

 

“ I'm sorry you had to see that.“ he said softly and Kuroo let out a startling bark of laughter at that.

  
“ Oh no biggie, I'm a big boy, I've seen worse. I'm happy for you ... I really am.“ he said and Sawamura's eyes grew wide at that.

 

“ You ... are ...?“ he asked and Kuroo forced his smirk to grow into a wide grin which didn't reach his eyes.

  
“ Of course I am. I mean you waited for the whole night to catch your jackpot ... and now you finally have him. You must be thrilled! I know I am!“ he said and Sawamura frowned slightly.

 

“ Kuroo, you ...“ he wanted to continue but the captain of Nekoma's team cut him off.

  
“ But you know what ... I have a piece of useful advice for you. Now that you've got him ... don't let him go. Don't ever leave his side again... “ he said and then grabbed onto Sawamura's shoulder and squeezed it as he leaned his head down to his ear.

 

“ Because the moment you do, I'll be there to devour you whole.“ he whispered in a husky voice, sending a shiver down Sawamura's spine and his body was covered in cold sweat when Kuroo pulled away and looked at him with hungry determined eyes. Kuroo chuckled when he saw that Sawamura was as pale as a ghost and was staring at him in shock.

 

“ What? You really didn't think that little show with Ushijima was enough to make me back down, did you?“ he asked and when Sawamura was speechlessly staring at him he gave him a genuine smile and closed the gap between them again, making the heart of the captain of Karasuno's team skip a beat.

 

“ I know that the two of us ... we're meant to be together. I've known it almost from the first day we met. It would be nice if Bokuto would join us but it wouldn't be a catastrophie if he didn't. I know that the only person who can make me truly happy is you.“ he said and placed his hand on Sawamura's neck as he kept on looking into his dark eyes.

 

“ But what's even more important ... I know that the only person who can make you happy is me.“ he said and Sawamura frowned slightly and wanted to say something but Kuroo was quick to silence him by attacking his lips with his own. The kiss lasted long enough to be mistaken with forever and they both panted slightly as Kuroo finally pulled away.

 

“ Now all I need to do is wait for you to finally realize that what I just said is true. Nothing is over until I say so.“ he said when he was able to calm down enough to talk and Sawamura frowned and now pushed Kuroo away from himself in a sudden fit of anger.

  
“ You bastard. Who do you think you are to make decisions like this on your own?“ he asked and Kuroo chuckled softly.

  
“ Isn't it obvious? I'm your soulmate.“ he said and then with a peck on Sawamura's nose he suddenly walked past Sawamura to go and enter the now completely empty dance hall, a moment after that a loud music started to play and if Sawamura still had his ability to move, he would have seen the named boy dancing alone almost looking like he was in trance. Unfortunatelly the captain of Karasuno's team was turned into stone statue and he missed the show.

 

When he finally came to, Sawamura walked up the stairs and stomped down the hallway towards the door of his hotel room. He opened it, stepped inside and locked the door before he turned on the lights before he turned around to face the room. He let out a startled cry and he jumped a little when he saw a completely naked boy standing in the middle of his room holding something that looked like a jar of honey in his hand and a wide grin on his face.

 

“ Yo! I was wondering when you come back here!“ the boy said slowly moving closer to him and dipping his finger into the sticky sweet amber colored product of bees. Sawamura just stared at him in the mix of shock and horror and his heart skipped a beat when the boy stopped in front of him.

  
“ Te ... Terushima ... wha... what do you thi.... think you are ...“ he wanted to continue but he trailed off and froze again when the boy suddenly pulled the honey covered finger out of the jar and placed it on Sawamura's forehead before slowly dragging it down on his face until it stopped on his chin. Terushima grinned at the look on Sawamura's face and pulled his finger away before he answered the half-asked question.

  
“ Well ... I finally got tired of waiting my turn and waiting for you to come to me so ... I decided to come and pay a surprise visit to you instead.“ Terushima said cheerfully and before the captain of Karasuno's team could give him an answer, he suddenly leaned in and used his tongue to lick hisway up his face until all the honey was gone again. Sawamura swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath when suddenly Terushima was grabbing onto his hand and lead him on his bed. Nothing that was happening registered his mind until he was completely naked and Terushima was eagerly pouring and rubbing honey all over his body, making him feel sticky and disgusting but also unbelievably relaxed at the same time. Once the whole jar was gone, Terushima got off the bed and surprised Sawamura by pulling out a camera from the bag he had taken with him into Sawamura's room.   
  
“ What the ... you are not taking a picture of this! Put that away!“ he said as he raised himself on his elbows but Terushima made a puppy's eyes on him.

  
“ Aw ... come on ... only one? I'm not going to fool myself ... I know there's no way you're going to pick me anyway so ... let me at least have something to remember you by?“ he asked and when Sawamura just glared at him he managed to make himself look even more pitiful.

 

“ Please?“ he begged and Sawamura suddenly blushed and looked away as he let himself fall back on his pillows and enjoyed the sweet scent that was surrounding him.

 

“ Fi... Fine ... do whatever you want ...“ he said suddenly feeling too tired to care about what was going to happen to him. Terushima grinned and started to jump around him making way more pictures than one of naked Sawamura's body from every possible angle. After a while he stopped, put the camera on a table nearby and then suddenly crawled on the bed on all of his fours, hoovering over Sawamura who slowly turned to look up at him. The captain of Karasuno's team frowned slightly when Terushima's eyes reflected a geniune misery and pain as he looked at him.

 

“ Sawamura ... why do you have to be so irresistable? Why couldn't you just be an average guy?“ he asked and the frown on Sawamura's face deepened.

 

“But I am an average guy. There is absolutely nothing special about me.“ Sawamura said and now Terushima looked even sadder at that.

 

“ Even after you are being chased after like this ... you still can't see how amazing you are?“ he asked softly and Sawamura couldn't help but blush again.

 

“ I ... I'm just a ...“ he wanted to continue but Terushima, like both, Ushijima and also Kuroo just a little while ago, silenced him with a kiss before he continued to lick clean and kiss every bit of his body.

 

 


	25. I already told you once. I could never hate you.

Sawamura's body shivered and jerked up from the bed as Terushima kept on lapping on the honey he was covered in. His whole room filled with his moaning and gasping while the captain of Johzenji's team hummed softly and continued to happily cleaning him up with his tongue. Terushima's hands were resting on Sawamura's hipbones as he finally poured the rest of the honey on top of the half-hard dick and the owner of it let out a long hiss as Mr. Close-Cropped Hair, as Hinata called him, finally took him into his mouth and started to eagerly suck him off.

 

Sawamura's mind had instantly gone completely blank. He had no thoughts of Ushijima or Kuroo running through his head. He didn't really know how it happened, but he had managed to just relax and enjoy himself more than ever before. He even found himself crying out silly things like 'Yes, Terushima, please ... more ... deeper ... take me in deeper ... suck me harder, please ...' and he felt even angrier blush creep on his face as he looked down and saw Terushima give him a goofy smile before doing exactly what he was asked for.

 

Sawamura sighed and closed his eyes, loving the way Terushima suddenly started to fondle one of his ballsacks while he kept on eating him whole. Terushima's heart filled with happiness as he heard the boy letting out sounds that sounded like pure music to his ears. As he continued to make the boy feel like he was in heaven, the captain of Johzensji's team grew braver and braver by the second and finally he had balls enough to slide his free hand underneath Sawamura's buttocks and gently ran a finger along the crack that was found there before it burrowed itself further inside.

  
Feeling a fingertip pressing on his poor abused hole, Sawamura's eyes snapped open and with a loud cry of 'NO!' his hips started to roll side to side, trying to shake Terushima's hands and lips away. As he slipped out of the boy's mouth, Terushima tried repeatedly recapture him and he also tried to continue his attack on Sawamura's ass, but the captain of Karasuno's team was trashing around so bad that it was impossible for him to return to his task in hand. Finally he frowned and pulled away from the boy.

  
“ What the hell, Sawamura?! Why are you so squirmy all of a sudden?! Stay still!“ he said but Sawamura just continued to trash around mumbling 'no-no-no' under his breath until Terushima finally sighed and after staring at the boy silently for a while, he finally stood up and turned his back to him. When he heard Sawamura finally calming down he let out another sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“ Shit ... I should have known ...“ he said softly and pausing to listen to Sawamura's rapid breathing for a while, he finally closed his eyes.

 

“ I waited for too long, didn't I? What an idiot ... just lurking around like a pervert ... being too cautious and just being happy to see you from afar ... it has always been one of my faults that I can never forgive myself.“ he said and Sawamura frowned slightly as he sat up slowly.

 

“ What?“ he asked and Terushima turned his head to look at him over his shoulder with a small sad smile on his face.

 

“ I've always been like this. Only with women I can be straightforward ... whenever I see someone I like ... I don't hesitate to make my move on them. But if the one I like happens to be a man ... I ...“ he trailed off and remained silent for a long time.

 

“ You what, Terushima?“ Sawamura asked as he tilted his head to the side and Terushima shook his head as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it but after his eyes met with Sawamura's piercing ones, he swallowed hard and changed his mind about it.

 

“ I get too cautious and keep my distance ... hoping that he's the one who makes the first move instead. In other words ... I wait too long and when I finally get fed up of waiting and find the courage to make my move... it's already too late. Someone else has gotten to them first and I will end up alone again.“ he said and Sawamura tilted his head to the other side at that.  
  
“ Why?“ he asked with a raised eyebrow and Terushima let out a bark of laughter at that.

  
“ Hell if I know!“ he said as he turned himself around so he was fully facing the boy on the bed.

 

“ It's not really news to me that anyone will do for me ... gender wise ... I've basically known I'm equally attracted to women and men since I went to kindergarten ...“ he said and when Sawamura looked surprised he smirked.

 

“ If you think that's shocking ... you'll be even more surprised to know that I was 5 years old when I fell in love with a guy.“ he said and Sawamura really did look even more surprised at that.

 

“ His name was Aihara. Aihara Taro.“ Terushima continued as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Sawamura's outstretched leg, caressing it lightly.

 

“ To be honest ... you look a lot like him. He also had big beautiful brown eyes, his hair was short like yours and he even had the same temper as you do. To be even more honest ... I mistook you for him when I first saw you. Even though deep down I knew it was impossible ... I still thought that you were Taro, using a fake name to hide from me ...“ he said and Sawamura's frown deepened as he sat up further.

 

“ Why would I ... I mean...why would he do that?“ he asked and Terushima sighed and looked at him with a sad smile on his face again.

 

“ It's a long story. And it's not important right now.“ he said and paused his hand that had been sliding up and down Sawamura's leg gently.

 

“ What's important is that I lost you ... just like I lost him. Just like I lost Taro.“ he said and then slowly stood up and slowly started to walk away from Sawamura who just sat there, staring at his back in amazement until he stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder.

  
“ I'm going to have to ask you never repeat my words to him because he'll never let me forget I ever said so ... but ... I hope the reason you refused to let me do you is noone else but Kuroo.“ he said and Sawamura's mouth opened in shock as his eyes grew wide at the same time.

 

“ Wha ... what?! Why him?!“ he asked and Terushima looked away for a second.

 

“ Who knows?“ he said softly and then looked at Sawamura again.

 

“ I guess it's just the only choice I can truly accept. I guess it's like ... if Kuroo is the one I was defeated by, I can rest easy and go on with my life without beating myself up too bad...“ he said and then chuckled softly as he raised his hand to rub the back of his head with a small blush on his face.

 

“ It's almost as if he's the Ultimate Boss in a game. The one who is practically immortal and who always wins, no matter what you do. The one who is always a few steps ahead of you ... who always knows what he has to do to get what he wants and is never afraid to do it.“ he said and then he averted his eyes again and turned sad.

“ Someone who is so different from me, who keeps on waiting love to come to me instead of running after it. Someone I admire and hate at the same time ... Someone I wish to be like but can't, because I just... I just don't know how to...“ he said and while Sawamura was desperatedly trying to figure out what he could possibly say to that in silence, Terushima turned away from him again and grabbed onto the door knob in front of him with the intention to turn it and walk away. Sawamura noticed that and quickly stopped him.

  
“ Before you go ... can I ask you something?“ he asked and Terushima turned his head to look at him.

 

“ What?“ he asked and Sawamura licked his dry lips before he found himself able to talk again.

 

“ The time you, Bokuto and others ambushed me outside ... you said your heart belonged to me ...“ he paused for dramatic efect.

 

“ Were you talking to me, Sawamura Daichi ... or him ... Aihara Taro?“ he asked seriously and Terushima was taken aback by that question for a second and then smiled softly again.

 

“ I suppose I was talking to both of you.“ he said and then raised up the camera he had grabbed into his hands before he started to leave and took a last picture of Sawamura. Smiling as he saw how cute the captain of Karasuno's team looked with a puzzled and kind of dazed look on his face.

 

“ Thank you for letting me have these. I will be sure to cherish them for the rest of my life.“ he said talking about the other pictures he had taken and then walked out of the room before Sawamura had a chance to respond in any way.

 

Once Sawamura came out of his shock he realized that honey was still sticking onto his body and he needed a shower. With a sigh he slowly stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom but then paused and looked at the slowly raising sun that shined through his window.

 

“ It's almost morning, huh ...“ he said as he looked how the darkness of the night slowly started to fade away.

“ I guess I should tell those idiots who I choose soon ... Ushijima ... or Kuroo ... huh ...“ he paused and then turned and slammed both of his fists on the door angrily and clenched his teeth.

 

“ Screw that! They can both go to hell! Why do I have to choose anyone at all?! Why can't I just go on with my peaceful life like I've always done?! How the fuck did things get so messed up? Why?! It's so fucking ridiculous, it's not even funny anymore!“ he said and whimpered as tears started to roll down his cheeks and he sniffed his nose.

 

“ I just want to be left alone now. Screw love! Screw soulmates! I ... I can't take it anymore. I want to be left alone! Everyone ... just leave me alone!“ he said as he slowly let himself slide down on the floor until he was on his knees. He just cried there alone for a long time until suddenly he felt someone wrap their arms around his neckfrom behind and hug him.

 

“ I'm sorry, Daichi, but it can't be done ... not anymore. You have to choose.“ a soft voice said and Sawamura froze as he recognized it.

 

“ Suga ... why are you here ... ? I don't remember calling for you ...“ he said and the boy he had always loved like a brother squeezed him tighter.

 

Sawamura gasped when another boy that had entered his room suddenly squatted down next to him and leaned in closer to his face.

  
“ We heard you crying through the wall. It was the only invitation we needed.“ the ace of Karasuno's team said and reached out his hand to wipe away the tears from his friend's eye. Sawamura just blinked at Asahi for a while and then lowered his eyes.

 

“ Oh, right ... I forgot your room is right next to mine ...“ he said softly. And when he felt Suga's arms tighten even more, he gasped.

 

“ Suga ... stop ... I can't breathe ...“ he said and his friend also gasped and quickly loosened his hold.

  
“ Sorry. I've been waiting for so long to have you in my arms. I got carried away ...“ he said softly and Sawamura who having Suga still loosely hanging on his back, started to stand up slowly, suddenly froze and looked at Asahi.

  
“ Could you please tell your boyfriend I'm not in a mood for his stupid jokes right now?“ he said and Suga frowned and suddenly tightened his hold on Sawamura again while resting his head on Sawamura's shoulder at the same time.

  
“ You are so mean, Daichi.“ he said softly and Asahi's eyes also saddened a little as he looked at him.

 

“ I guess you haven't given it a thought after all then.“ Asahi said and stood up slowly. Sawamura looked up at him in confusion.

 

“ Given a thought to what?“ he asked and Asahi just stared down at him for a while and then shook his head and looked away.

  
“ Nothing. Never mind.“ he said softly and Sawamura just kept on staring at him and Sugawara raised his head to do the same. Unlike Sawamura, Sugawara actually understood what Asahi was implying to and he felt his heart break at the pain he saw reflected on his boyfriends face. Not wanting to discuss things with the reason of that pain in the room, Sugawara let go of Sawamura and also stood up and looked down at him.

 

“ You were on your way to a shower right? Why don't you go and clean yourself up. We'll be here waiting for you so we can talk about your situation and help to figure out what to do.“ Sugawara said reaching out his hand for Sawamura to grab onto. The captain of Karasuno's team looked at him in surprise.

  
“ Really? You would do that for me?!“ he asked as he now looked between Sugawara and Azumane and Sugawara smiled softly.

 

“ Of course. That's what best friends are for, right?“ he asked not sounding too happy and Sawamura just kept on staring at him for a while and then grabbed onto the still offered hand and let himself be pulled up to his feet.

 

Once he stood up, he opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside, firmly closing the door behind himself and leaving Sugawara and Azumane stare after him in silence.

  
“ You really should stop doing this to yourself, you know. You heard what he said as well as I did. It's Ushijima or Kuroo now... noone else has a chance anymore.“ Sugawara finally said and Asahi turned to look at him.

 

“ Me? You were the one who just got carried away, weren't you?“ he asked and Sugawara was just about to answer when the two of them heard the water finally starting to run from the other side of the door.

 

Sugawara grabbed onto Azumane's hand and dragged him away from where he stood, stopping in front of a armchair that was nearby the window.

 

“ Is it really not enough? The two of us? Am I not enough for you?“ he asked softly and Asahi looked at him for a second and then closed his eyes briefly.

 

“ I could ask the same thing from you.“ he said and Sugawara just stared at him and then suddenly let out a growl and pushed Asahi so he stumbled backwards and fell on the chair with a startled 'hey!' he was just about to say something else but Sugawara was quick to sit into his lap, wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him sensless as passionately as he could.

 

“ Wow ... wha ... what was that for ... ?“ Asahi asked a dark blush on his cheeks once his attacker pulled away to let the both of them breathe.

 

“ It was a punishment for being so stupid.“ Sugawara said seriously and Asahi looked up at him feeling puzzled.

 

“ Pu... punishment?“ he asked and Sugawara answered by moving his hips and rubbing his but against Asahi's bulge in the pants he had changed into earlier. The boy gasped and shuddered as he grabbed onto the handles of the chair.

  
“ That's right. Since you're so stupid you can't understand that I only went along with all that 'I love Daichi but I will never be able to be with him and now I'm sleeping with my other best friend for comfort' shit so I could seduce you and make you mine, then I'm going to punish you right here, right now.“ Sugawara suddenly said darkly and Asahi's eyes grew wide at that.

 

“ Se ... seduce me? I ... I don't understand ... what are you talking about ...?“ Asahi panted out as Sugawara continued to give him a lapdance he had not payed for. Sugawara frowned and stopped moving for a second. He unwrapped his arms around Azumane's neck and placed his hands on his shoulders instead.

 

“ Asahi, listen to me carefully because I'm only going to say this once.“ he said and when the boy just stared at him, he took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulders slightly.

 

“ I'm sorry, but I have never thought of Daichi the way you do. Of course I love him, but it's not the same love I feel for you. He's my best friend and I have never thought about doing perverted things with him. I only want to do those things with you.“ he said and Asahi's blush grew darker as he blinked up at him in amazement for a while.

  
“ So ... so you're saying you lied to me? To get me ... to get into my pants ... you pretended that you knew how I felt?“ he asked and Sugawara frowned slightly.

  
“ Well that's not really true. I really did know how you felt because I had unrequired feelings too ... for you.“ he said and Asahi also frowned now.

 

“ And all those stories you told me ... all those tears you cried with me ... they were all fake too?“ he asked as if Sugawara had not said anything at all and Sugawara's frown deepened.

  
“ No they weren't. Because I was talking about you. I was crying over you!“ he said and then gasped when Asahi suddenly pushed him off of himself and stood up.

 

“ I can't believe this. I thought we were sharing something special ... I thought we ... we understood each other ... I thought I could tell you everything because you knew what I was talking about ...“ he said and Sugawara who had landed on his butt this time now angrily jumped up on his feet again and let out a small growl of anger.

 

“ You're not listening to me! I'm saying that all of that is still true!“ he said and Asahi now angrily turned to look at him.

  
“ How can you still insist you haven't done anything wrong?! You decieved me so I would sleep with you! That's basically as good as rape!“ he yelled and gasped when Sugawara slapped him across his face at that before he burst out in tears and ran out of the room. Asahi stared after him in shock until he heard a deep sigh coming from somewhere behind him.

 

“ Really now? Rape? You guys have been together for a year and you actually have the nerve to accuse him of rape now?“ Sawamura asked and the boy who stood there his back turned to the boy he had always dreamed about curled his fingers into tight fists.

 

“ I never thought he would do something like this. Not Koushi.“ he said softly and Sawamura who had heard most of their conversation because of their raised voices sighed again and took a step closer.

  
“ Are you sure it's him who has done something wrong?“ he asked and Asahi turned his head to the side a bit to look at him.

  
“ What do you mean?“ he asked and Sawamura was quiet for a while .

 

“ Don't you think he did everything he did in hopes that you would fall in love with him one day? He truly loves you, Asahi. And you know ... I'm sorry ... but I don't think I can ever give you the love you want from me.“ he said and Asahi looked at him sadly and then lowered his head in defeat and uncurled his fingers slowly.

 

“ I know. I think deep down I've always known that but ...“ he trailed off and Sawamura placed his hand on his back gently.

 

“ You should go after him. Koushi is the one who is able to give you the love you deserve. And what's most important, he wants to give it to you. So why would you refuse him now when you've already gone through so much together?“ he asked and Asahi blushed and continued to stare at the noses of his shoes, tears slowly filling his eyes.

 

“ I ... I ... I don't know ...“ he said softly and Sawamura sighed again and rubbed Asahi's back gently.

 

“ Go on ... go find him and tell him you're an idiot. He knows it already, but it wouldn't hurt to remind him.“ he said and Asahi raised his head and looked at him with a miserable look on his face.

  
“Have I ever told you how I hate your honesty and the way it makes you say mean things?“ he asked and Sawamura chuckled.

  
“ Constantly but that won't stop me, you know. I am who I am.“ he said and Asahi smiled a little.

 

“ That's why I love you.“ he said and then gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes grown wide as he realized that he had actually confessed his feelings face to face. Sawamura smiled.

  
“ I love you too, my friend.“ he said and Asahi looked like a kicked puppy at the sound of the word 'friend' but he decided not to comment on it and nodded his goodbye before he rushed away to find Sugawara and apologize.

 

Sawamura stood in the middle of his hotel room and sighed.

  
“ So much for helping me figure out what I should do...“ he said softly and then threw himself on the bed on his back.

 

“ Looks like you are all alone in this after all, Daichi ... It's only your's decision to make ... “ he said and closed his eyes.

 

“ Ushijima or Kuroo ... Kuroo or Ushijima ...“ he mumbled and then suddenly jolted up and stared out of the window.

 

“ Fuck! Who am I kidding?! I know who it is! Of course it's him! I don't know why I didn't want to admit it before ... now that I think about it ... it's always been him.“ he said and shivered slightly in excitement and in frustration.

 

“ Damn it! I hate it when he's right. Seriously ... what the hell?!“ he said and then stood up and walked out of the room, making sure to lock the door so he wouldn't get any surprises when he returns anymore.

 

He started to walk towards the stairs but stopped in front of a familiar door and raised his hand to knock on it. Leaning in closer to the door he heard loud groans and moans coming from it.

  
“ Ah ... Satori-chan ... yes ... deeper ... fuck you're so good ... yes ... I love my new life! Satori-chan!“ were the words he heard when he leaned closer to the door and he quickly lowered his hand and stepped away with a look of disbelief on his face.

 

“ Holy crap ... they actually took my advice!“ he said and he couldn't help but burst out laughing at that as he turned and continued to walk down the coridor to reach his destination. He only stopped when he saw a very tall and very serious looking boy turning around the corner just at the same time he was going to do the same.

 

“ What's so amusing?“ Ushijima asked crossing his arms on his chest and Sawamura's cheerfulness immediately slipped away and was replaced with nervousness. He gulped down hard and curled his fingers into tight fists.

 

“ No.. nothing. I ... I just heard a nice joke from Suga for a change.“ he lied and Ushijima just stared at him and then suddenly took a step forward.

 

“ That's weird. I just saw Sugawara and Azumane outside. Neither of them looked to be in a mood to joke around. It looked like they had a fight.“ he said and Sawamura tightened his fists as he got more nervous.  
  
“ I ... I see ...“ he said and gasped when Ushijima suddenly walked past him without saying anythin g else and was heading towards the door he had just past by. Without thinking he quickly reached out and grabbed onto Ushijima's arm and made him stop.

 

“ What is it?“ Ushijima asked and Sawamura sighed.

 

“ I ... I don't want us to leave this party hating each other. We might not see each other ever again after this ... but ...“ he wanted to continue but the captain of Shiratorizawa cut him off.

 

“ I already told you once. I could never hate you.“ he said and Sawamura looked up to see his nape and wide back and he bit down on his lower lip.

 

“ Not even if I choose Kuroo over you?“ he asked softly and there was a long silence during which Sawamura thought the other boy was trying to do his best to keep himself calm. That's when it was a big surprise for him when the boy sighed and lowered his head in defeat.

 

“ No. Not even then.“ he said and Sawamura gasped when the boy suddenly turned himself around suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“ I'm sorry, Sawamura. I'm sorry for everything I've done, for everything I've said ... I ... I love you. No matter what you decide to do ... I will always love you.“ he said and Sawamura felt his heart skip a beat at that. He slowly raised his arms and responded to the hug and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth Ushijima's body offered him.

 

“ Aaaw ... now isn't this sweet ...“ a voice suddenly drawled somewhere near them and Sawamura quickly tried to pull away from Ushijima, but for his dismay the boy refused to let him go. Instead he held him even tighter and more possesively against his body.

 

“ K... Kuroo ... this ... this is not...“ Sawamura wanted to continue but the named boy didn't give him a chance.

  
“ Don't sweat it, Sawamura. I already told you ... I'm happy for you.“ he said and then looked at Ushijima with a smirk on his face.

 

“ You on the other hand ought to be careful ... because the moment you screw up ... I'm there to pick up the pieces.“ he said and Ushijima glared at him.

 

“ Don't you worry, you'll never get the chance to do so. Because I have no intentions to let him go.“ he said and Sawamura's eyes grew wide at that.

 

“ Wait ... what ... Ushijima ... What are you ...?“ he wanted to continue and gasped when the named boy suddenly leaned in and attacked his lips with his own. Sawamura tried to resist at first but seeing how tightly Ushijima was holding him and how passionately he kissed him, he had no chance of escape.

 

After a moment Ushijima pulled away and when Sawamura opened his previously closed eyes he saw that Kuroo was nowhere to be found.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final results of the poll will be announced at the end of the very last episode.


	26. I guess no love is stronger than the love you have for your soulmate

“ Ushijima ... you ...“ Sawamura let out a sigh and closed his eyes briefly before he clenched his jaw and pushed the boy who had loosened his hold on him away from himself.

 

“ I can't believe you just did that! Why?! Why the hell did you do that?!“ He asked angrily and Ushijima just stared at him as he raised his hand to wipe his lips that the Shiratorizawa's captain had just touched with his.

 

“ To prove my point I tried to make earlier.“ He said softly and Sawamura frowned in confusion.

 

“ Huh?!“ he asked and Ushijima sighed as he took a step forward and grabbed onto Sawamura's chin so he couldn't look away.

 

“ Your reaction just now is a proof enough. You know that, right?“ he asked and Sawamura just kept on frowning at him.

  
“ Proof of what?! What the hell are you talking about?!“ he asked and Ushijima leaned in as if to kiss him again, looking hurt when Sawamura instinctively backed away, causing him to let go of his chin. Ushijima just stared at him and then lowered his hand that lingered still, grasping the thin air for a while. His eyes filled with even more pain and he clenched his fingers into tight fist, not caring if his nails broke his skin or not.

 

“ For you to reject me so much ... it's obvious that you don't have the feelings you claimed to have for me. There's no doubt, that you are in love.“ he said and then took another step towards Sawamura and bravely placed his palm on Sawamura's chest and pressed down on the beating heart, making the boy gasp in surprise.

 

“ U.. Ushijima ...“ Sawamura asked and the boy looked at his widened brown eyes.

 

“ Your heart ... I can bearly feel it. It's beating, but it's calm and slow. This beat is nothing like it is when Kuroo is around, I'm sure.“ he said and Sawamura felt his heart skip a beat before it suddenly started to rac at that and he blushed when Ushijima looked at him and gave him a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

 

“ See? Even only mentioning of his name is enough to make your heart pick up the pace. It's obvious it's trying to tell you something.“ he said and Sawamura frowned slightly.

  
“ That's not really ...“ he wanted to continue to argue but Ushijima suddenly tug his fingers into Sawamura's chest through his shirt and squeezed it, making Sawamura blush even harder and let out a startled cry. Ushijima was now frowning and looked into his beautiful brown eyes with his intense olive-brown eyes.

 

“Why are you so stubborn? Why aren't you listening to what your heart is trying to say?“ he asked and when Sawamura just looked away, he sighed and let go of him slowly.

 

“ It's alright for you to admit it, you know? Kuroo is annoying, but he's a decent guy. I'm sure he would do everything in his power to make you happy if you just gave him a chance to do so.“ he said and paused for a second before letting out a sigh.

 

“ Just like I would.“ he said and Sawamura just looked at him at that.

 

“ Ushijima ... I'm sorry I ...“ he wanted to continue but the boy shook his head to silence him and took his hands into his own, entweining their fingers and squeezing them gently.

“ Just go after him, Sawamura. You know you want to. Deep down you know, that it's the only way you can put an end to this. If you go to him and tell him you love him, it would end. No one will ever chase after you again because Kuroo would kill us, if we tried.“ he said and Sawamura was quiet for a while before he squeezed Ushijima's hands back with more force, the captain of Shiratorizawa's squeezed him.

 

“ But what about you? I don't want to hurt you ...“ he said and Ushijima sighed again and chuckled softly as he leaned his head down and rested his forehead against Sawamura's.

 

“ I appreciate it, but it's too late ... you've already broken my heart.“ he said and Sawamura looked heart broken at that himself. Ushijima smiled softly and unentweined one of his hands so he could caress Sawamura's cheek gently.

 

“ But it's fine. It will heal in time.“ he said and his smile grew a tiny bit as Sawamura leaned into his touch and closed his eyes.

 

“ You are a great guy Ushijima and I'm sure there is someone who can make you happy too.“ he said and let out a small sigh.

 

“Unfortunatelly that someone is not me. I'm sorry.“ he said softly and the two of them just stood there in silence for a while and then Ushijima sighed and straightened his back as he raised his head.

 

“ It's fine.“ he said and then placed a soft kiss on Sawamura's nose and then stepped away, letting go of his hands.

 

“ Just go and tell him he's the one you chose.“ he said and Sawamura just stared at him for a while and then nodded seriously.

 

“ Right.“ he said and Ushijima nodded back at him and then started to walk towards his room.

 

“ Ah, wait! You can't go in there!“ Sawamura suddenly said as he jumped in front of the captain of Shiratorizawa's team, blocking his way. Ushijima frowned and tilted his head on side in confusion.

  
“ Why not, it's my room, isn't it?“ he asked and Sawamura was just about to answer when the two of them heard a loud groan coming from the room.

 

“ Ah, fuck, Tooru-chan ...this is amazing. You're so fucking amazing ... So fucking good. I'm so happy I started my new life with you.“ a familiar voice said and Sawamura's eyes grew wide at the same time Ushijima looked like he had been punched into face.

 

“ Sa... Satori-chan ... me ... me too ... so good ...“ another voice said and Ushijima continued to stare at the door for a while before he sighed and turned his back to it.

 

“ Sorry. Could you let me sleep in your room while you stay with Kuroo?“ he asked and Sawamura snapped out of his shock at that.

 

“ Wha... what?!“ he asked and Ushijima turned his head to look at him.

 

“ Please? I have nowhere else to go. I would go home but my bag is in that room and I don't have enough money to order another taxi either ... I have to wait until we're all ready to leave later ...“ he said and Sawamura swallowed hard at that.

“ I'm surprised you'd ask me something like that, I thought you can't stand being in that room now that you know what happened there. ...“ he said and Ushijima turned to look away again and he clenched his fingers into tight fists again.

 

“ Like I said ... I have nowhere else to go.“ he repeated sounding miserable and Sawamura felt bad enough to give in to him and he slid his hand into his pocket. He pulled out his key and looked at Ushijima.

  
“ Turn around and open up your hand, please.“ he said and there was a moment of stillness before Ushijima complied and just looked at him questioningly. He looked a little surprised when Sawamura took a step forward and placed his key on his palm. It was as if he was surprised that the boy actually allowed him to spend a night in his hotel room and in his bed even.

 

“ Lock the door from inside though. I hope no one is going to pay you a surprise visit ... but since it's my room ... you can never be too sure ...“ he said and Ushijima just looked at him.

 

“ Thank you.“ he said as he closed his fingers around the item and Sawamura smiled softly.

 

“ No need to thank me. It's the least I can do ...“ he said.

 

 _Considering the fact that it's kind of my fault you can't use your own room anymore..._ he thought to himself, a small drop of cold sweat rolling down the side of his face as he was doing his best to keep that piece of information slip past his lips and keep it as a secret until he died. The two of them walked to Sawamura's hotel room in silence and then Ushijima stopped and turned to look at him.

 

“ Good night, Sawamura. Be sure to let Kuroo know how very lucky he is to have you.“ he said and Sawamura chuckled nervously.

 

“ Ri... right ... will do.“ he said and then turned around to walk into another direction but paused to give Ushijima a small wave.

  
“ Good night“ he said and Ushijima nodded before he unlocked Sawamura's room and stepped inside. Sawamura looked at the closed door for a second and then turned again to go towards Kuroo room. He grinned when he saw two boys standing a few meters away from him, holding hands and just looking like they were in love.

  
“ You two made up!“ he said happily and Azumane blushed at getting caught while Sugawara grinned back at Sawamura.

  
“ Well yeah, I couldn't stay too mad at this idiot. I was wrong too ... in a way.“ he said and Asahi blushed.

 

“ I did overact though ...“ he said and Sawamura couldn't help nod at that.

 

“ You did. But I'm glad you are okay now. I want you two to be happy. You might not always see it yourself but I can say with confidence that you're perfect for each other.“ he said and this time Sugawara also blushed a little.

 

“ What about you? Are you ... I mean ... um ... will you be ... you know ...“ Asahi trailed off and Sawamura couldn't help but chuckle. He stepped closer to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“ You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll be fine. I know I will.“ he said with confidence that he didn't really feel.

 

The truth was, that he was very nervous about conforting Kuroo and telling him the things he should have told him a long time ago. He felt unsure if he should do it after all. Seeing how Kuroo had seen him having sex with Ushijima, would that boy even believe him or his feelings towards him? Sawamura was almost ready to ask Sugawara's and Azumane's opinion on that when suddenly he heard a smug voice in his head.

 

 _Isn't it obvious? I'm your soulmate._ That voice said and Sawamura blushed at that memory and suddenly jumped away from Asahi with a small cry falling from his lips as if he got burned. Sugawara and Asahi exchanged worried looks before looking at him with concern evident in both of their eyes.

 

“ Daichi, are you sure you are okay?“ Sugawara asked and the captain of Karasuno's team looked at him in surprise.

  
“ What?! Ah .... yeah .... I am.“ he said and Asahi and Sugawara kept on staring at him.

 

“ I mean .... I ... I've finally decided ... I ... I know who I want to be with.“ he said and Asahi and Sugawara immediately opened their mouths to ask but Sawamura grinned and shook his head.

  
“ Nope. No one will know until I've talked to him about it. It's my little secret.“ he said.

 _Well, mine and Ushijima's ..._ he thought to himself but of course refreined from admitting it out loud.

 

“ Aaw ... that's so mean! You have to give us a hint at least!“ Sugawara whined and Sawamura laughed at that.

  
“ Not a chance! Sorry, I need to go now.“ he said and quickly walked away, hiding himself into bathroom.

 

“ What the ... don't think I'm not gonna come after you!“ Sugawara yelled and was starting to walk towards the bathroom too when Asahi suddenly grabbed onto his arm and held him back. Sugawara frowned and looked at his boyfriend.

  
“ What?! Asahi, let go of me! We can't let him get away with this!“ he said trying to pull himself free, but Asahi shook his head and tightened his hold.

  
“ Let him be, Koushi. He'll tell us when he's ready. We need to accept his wishes, that's what friends do. We accept his decisions and always support him as much as we can.“ he said and Sugawara stopped struggling and gaped at him in surprise.

  
“ Asahi you ...“ he trailed off and swallowed hard before he could continue.

  
“ Are you saying that you're finally ...“ he trailed off the second time when he saw Asahi smile.

 

“ Yes. I'm giving it up. The dream that we could be anything else ... I'm letting him go. I'm letting Daichi go and will only concentrate my love on you.“ he said and then blushed again, let go of Sugawara's arm and rubbed the side of his nose shyly with his finger.

 

“ If ... if that's okay with you, of course ...“ he said as he averted his eyes, his blush deepening even more. There was a long thick silence between the two until Sugawara finally broke it.

  
“ Asahi, you freaking idiot! Of course I'm okay with that! That's all I've ever wanted!“ he said and then quickly threw himself on Asahi, causing him lose his balance and fall on his back. Asahi wanted to complain but Sugawara quickly sealed his lips with his own so he couldn't say anything.

 

Sawamura couldn't help but grin as he leaned his back against the door of the bathroom and crossed his arms on his chest while closing his eyes in relief. His eyes snapped open when there was a loud

cry of surprise from one of his friends.

  
“ Ah, wait ... Koushi ... ta... take your finger out ... any ... anyone could see us here ...“ Asahi panted and Sawamura could imagine Sugawara's evil smirk at that.

  
“ Oh? What's this now? In the bar it didn't bother you at all... “ he said and Sawamura could now imagine Asahi's deep red blush at that.

  
“ Tha.... that was different! I wasn't in control of my body ... I was drugged I ...“ he wanted to continue but trailed off with a strained cry and Sawamura swallowed hard when he heard Koushi's voice next.

 

“ I'm not in control of my body either ... You are affecting me more than any drug ever could ... and that's why I'm going to take you ... right here ... right now ... okay ...?“ he asked and Asahi was quiet for a while and then gasped again.

 

“ O... Okay ...“ He finally said shakily and Sawamura's face immediately darkened and he swallowed hard before he span around and pulled the door open.

 

“ It's not okay at all, idiots! Unless you want me to cut off your dicks and feed them to dogs, I suggest you go and fuck in your room! It's only two steps away, for crying out loud!“ he yelled angrily and before Asahi and Koushi, who had both paled and frozen in place at his outburst, could come out of their shock and respond to him in any way, Sawamura slammed the opened bathroom door shut again. Grumbling curses under his breath, he then stomped into one of the toilet cabins and slammed that door shut as well. He then let himself fall on the closed toilet seat and lowered his head, grabbing his head between his hands as he tried to calm himself down. As he was looking down at his crotch, he froze and widened his eyes.

 

“ Oh come on now ... you've got to be kidding me! Why?! What the hell is wrong with you?!“ he asked as he stared at his bulge that was pressing against the fabric of his pants. He didn't even know when or why he had gotten so hard. It might have been during that bittersweet scene they shared with Ushijima or perhaps the idea of Asahi being submissive in the relationship with Sugawara got him unintentionally worked up. Either way, he had to take care of it before he could go and face Kuroo. So after glaring at it for a while, Sawamura finally let out a resigned sigh he slowly stood up and pulled his pants down, hissing a little as the cool air hit his skin.

 

 

He closed his eyes and thought of the captain of Nekoma's team as he wrapped his fingers around himself and a few minutes later he already shot his cum straight onto the door of the toilet cabin. Shocked by both, lack of his stamina and the amount of cum that bursted out of him because of Kuroo, he just stared at the liquid slowly sliding down the door and then slowly turned to pull bunch of toilet paper off the roll and use it to clean himself off. Once he was done with that and pulled his pants on again, he also cleaned off the door, blushing a little at the embarrasment that he had gotten it dirty. Feeling refreshed and ready, Sawamura then straightened his clothes, walked out of the cabin and went to wash his hands in the sink.

 

When he looked at himself in the mirror he saw a goofy grin on his face and tried to replace it with a serious scowl. For the very first time in his life ... he failed. The grin grew a little when he saw that Sugawara and Azumane had taken his advice and it remained on his face until he finally stopped in front of Kuroo's door and his nerves started to kick in again. Reaching out his hand to knock on the door, he saw it was shaking and he pulled it away, glaring at it angrily. Using his willpower and determination he finally managed to calm down and soon enough he clenched his fingers into a fist again he finally knocked on the door and waited.

 

There was no answer. Sawamura waited a little and then calling out Kuroo's name, he knocked again. He still got no answer and he frowned a little before knocking again.

 

“ Kuroo, it's me ... Sawamura. Please let me in, we need to talk.“ he said softly but there was still no answer and he was just about to turn and walk away when suddenly he heard a loud snore from the other side of the door. As he looked over his shoulder, he suddenly saw that the door wasn't locked at all, in fact it was a little ajar.

 

Raising his eyebrow and feeling slightly confused at how he could have missed it the first time he looked, Sawamura slowly turned around again and placed his hand on the doorknob. He was just about to push it open when another loud snore coming from Kuroo startled him enough to back away a little. Taking a deep breath as he gathered himself, he stepped back to the door and finally slowly pushed it open, stepped into the room and closed the door behind himself.

 

Kuroo and Sawamura were basically the only ones who got their own personal hotel rooms since everyone else paired up with their lovers or preffered friends. The room was dark, the only guide Sawamura had was a dim light coming from the slowly raising sun. He found Kuroo laying in the middle of his bed, on his back with all of his limbs stretched out. And for Sawamura's relief (and also a bit of disappointment), he was still fully clothed. It was as if he had fallen asleep without really intending to do so.

 

Sawamura just stared at him for a while and then carefully sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Kuroo's cheek gently, caressing him. He smiled a little when Kuroo suddenly stopped snoring and closed his mouth, leaning into his touch.

 

“ Wake up, Kuroo. We need to talk.“ he said, letting his thumb to slide over the boy's soft lips gently. The captain of Nekoma's team let out a sigh but didn't open his eyes. Sawamura repeated the action over and over again and he gasped when suddenly Kuroo's lips parted and his tongue sneaked out to lick the tip of his tongue. He tried to pull away but suddenly a hand that wasn't his shot out and grabbed onto his wrist and keeping in place.

 

“ Well well well ... if it isn't the most desirable little angel on earth ...“ Kuroo drawled without opening his eyes and seeing his smirk, Sawamura now frowned since he realized he had fallen into a trap that he didn't know was set up in the first place.

 

“ You bastard. You've been awake all this time, haven't you?“ he asked trying to pull himself free but Kuroo's hold was firm and his smirk grew as he now slowly opened his eyes.

 

“ Well I actually did fall asleep a little while ago but a certain loudmouth woke me up.“ he said and when Sawamura looked confused Kuroo slowly moved himself to sit up and cleared his throat.

 

“ It's not okay at all, idiots!“ he did his best impression on Sawamura he could.

“ Unless you want me to cut off your dicks and feed them to dogs, I suggest you go fuck in your room! It's only two steps away, for crying out loud!“ he said and Sawamura just gaped at him in shock for a while before his cheeks colored red and he averted his eyes.

 

“ You ... you heard ... that?“ he asked and Kuroo laughed at that.

 

“ Oh honey, I'm pretty sure everyone heard it. The whole wide world. Perhaps it will be on papers today. Front page.“ he said teasingly and Sawamura frowned as his blush grew.

 

“ So... sorry ...“ he said, still trying to avoid Kuroo's eyes and the boy tilted his head so he could still try and make the eyecontact.

 

“ What for? For being you?“ he asked and Sawamura now looked at him.

  
“ For ... waking you up ...“ he said and Kuroo laughed again.

 

“ No worries. Sleep is overrated anyway ...“ he said and then suddenly turned serious.

 

“ But ... you know ... I have to ask ...“ he paused and Sawamura now raised his head to look at him curiously.

 

“ Why are you here, Daichi-chan? All alone ... where is your man? Why isn't he with you? “ he asked and Sawamura felt his heart skip a beat at that. He licked his lips and looked away briefly again before he locked his brown eyes with Kuroo's again.

 

“ But he is.“ he said and Kuroo suddenly let go of his wrist and let his hand drop on the bed.

 

“ Huh?“ he asked softly when he came out of his shock and Sawamura just continued to look at him for a while.

 

“ My man is right here. He is staring straight at me, looking as stupid as ever.“ he said with a small smile and he leaned in closer to Kuroo to kiss him but the boy suddenly backed away and jumped off the bed quicker than a human should possibly able to move.

  
“ Wait wait wait wait wait ... wait a moment here!“ Kuroo said in panic and then took a calming breath and looked at Sawamura with wide eyes while doing his best to calm his suddenly racing heart.

 

“ Sawamura ... are you... are you seriously saying what I think you're saying?“ he asked and Sawamura sighed.

 

“ I should have known I have to spell it out for you ...“ he said and slowly stood up as well. Kuroo observed his every move and swallowed hard when the boy of his dreams stepped closer to him and looked up at him while he leaned down a little to keep his eyes glued on Sawamura's. He gasped a little when Sawamura suddenly reached out and wrapped one of his arms around his neck to pull him even closer.

 

“ Kuroo ... I've finally realized that there is only one man I really want to be with.“ he said softly, paused for a dramatic efect and then smiled softly.

 

“ And that man ... is you.“ he said and before Kuroo could say or do anything, Sawamura sealed his lips with his own. Kuroo was strangely passive at first but when Sawamura kept on trying to get an access into his mouth, he seemed to wake up from his daze and wrapping his arms around Sawamura's waist he quickly took charge of the kiss. It was a deep passionate kiss which made Sawamura feel like he was being swallowed whole and his knees started to buckle. Sensing it, Kuroo suddenly lift him off the ground and Sawamura instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist while both of his arms wrapped around his neck so he wouldn't fall down.

 

Without breaking free from the kiss for a second, Kuroo blindly carried Sawamura to his bed and gently laid them both down on it. Kuroo, who was now on top of him, continued to kiss him like there was no tomorrow until they both needed to breath and the captain of Nekoma's team pulled away and swallowed hard again as he looked down at the flushed boy beneath me.

 

“ Fuck. I can't believe it's really happening ... you really choose me?“ he asked and when Sawamura nodded he leaned down to kiss him again. This time it was just a brief connection and Kuroo was the one to pull away again.

 

“ What about Ushijima? I ... I thought you were in love with him.“ he said and Sawamura just looked up at him for a while and then sighed and reached out his hand to touch Kuroo's face again.

 

“ I thought I was too but ...“ he trailed off and Kuroo raised his eyebrow.

 

“ But?“ he asked and Sawamura sighed for the second time in a row.

 

“ But I guess no love is stronger than the love you have for a soulmate.“ he said and Kuroo looked shocked at first and then a wide grin spread on his face, making him look like a wild cat that he was.

 

“ You can say that again.“ he said and kissed Sawamura for the third time, filling both of their hearts with pure happiness and joy.

 

*****************************************************************************

Thank you for reading! :) I hope you enjoyed it.  
As promised ... here are the final results of " Who is (are) the best guy(s) for Sawamura Daichi?" poll.

 

1\. Kuroo - 156 votes  
2\. Ushijima - 70 votes  
3\. Kuroo & Bokuto - 13 votes  
4\. Terushima - 9 votes  
5\. Sugawara & Azumune - 7 votes  
6\. Tendou & Ushijima - 3 votes  
7\. Akaashi - 3 votes  
8.-10. Bokuto, Oikawa, Tendou - 2 votes

 

Votes altogether: 267

Thank you everyone for giving your votes! I love you all!

Take care!  
Always yours truly,  
SillySally

 


End file.
